High School - Teen Titans
by anssoftball94
Summary: The Teen Titans have no powers; they are normal teenagers. All except Victor attend Jump City High School. Victor works as a mechanic at an auto shop. They all live in "Titans Tower" (just called the Tower) which is owned by Rick's adoptive father who lives in Gotham. Relationships are formed. Trust is found. Mainly BBxRae. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Main characters:

Robin—Rick Grayson, age: 18, high school senior, 6'2", looks as in episodes

Starfire—Kori Anders, age: 18, high school senior, 5'10", looks as in episodes

Cyborg—Victor (Vic) Stone, age: 21, 6'4", looks like Stone in _Deception_

Raven—Raven Roth, age: 16, high school junior, 5'3", pale skin, hair style same as in episodes only dark brown with 1 streak of purple on left side

Beast Boy—Logan Garfield, age: 16, high school junior, 5'11", tan skin, hair style same as in episodes only brown

Other characters:

Terra—Terra Markov, age: 17, high school junior, 5'8", looks as in episodes

Malchoir—Malcolm Noll, age: 18, high school senior, 6'5", short blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, muscular

Bumblebee—Bee, age: 21, 5'10", looks as in episodes without wings

Adonis—Adam, age: 18, high school senior. 6'3", looks as in episodes but muscular

Jericho—Joey, age: 16, 5'11", looks as in episodes, high school junior

Kole—Kole, age: 16, 5'5", looks as in episodes, high school junior

Jinx—Jenny, age: 18, 5'8", looks as in episodes, high school senior

Kid Flash—Wally, age: 18, 6'1", looks as in episodes

Argent—Toni, age: 17, 5'4", looks as in episodes, high school junior

Speedy—Roy, age: 21, 6'3", looks as in episodes

Aqualad—Garth, age: 20, 6'4", looks as in episodes

Hot Spot—Isaiah, age: 18, 6'0", looks as in episodes without fire, high school senior

Teen Titans have no powers; they are normal teenagers. All except Victor attend Jump City High School. Victor works as a mechanic at an auto shop. They all live in "Titans Tower" (just called the Tower) which is owned by Rick's adoptive father who lives in Gotham. School days start at 8:00AM and end at 3:10PM.

**Chapter 1**

Wednesday, August 15

6:45 AM

Raven, Rick, Victor, and Kori are all awake. Victor and Raven are the only ones dressed. Raven is making herself tea while Victor is making them all breakfast and Rick is making coffee for the others. Kori is sitting on a chair near Rick, who is her boyfriend. Raven pours her tea into a mug and moves over to the table to sit down.

"Raven, will you go wake up Logan? Breakfast is almost ready and he shouldn't be late to school on the first day," Victor says as he puts a stack of waffles on a plate.

"Why do I have to be the one to wake him up?" Raven says emotionlessly.

Rick answers her, "Because I'm trying to teach Kori how to make coffee again and Vic is making breakfast."

Raven groans. "Fine." She puts her tea down and gets up from the table and out of the kitchen. She goes up two flights of stairs, turns the corner, and heads down the hall way to Logan's room. She knocks on his door. No response. She knocks harder. "Logan, wake up." Still nothing. Frustrated, she opens his door and walks into his room. His room is a mess, clothes, empty food containers, and other miscellaneous items cover the floor. She carefully walks over to his lofted bed where he is sleeping.

"Logan," she says while shaking him. He just groans and rolls over. Now angry, she yells at him. "LOGAN!" She punches his arm after yelling this.

"Ow!" He quickly sits up while holding his arm. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

"To get you to wake up. Breakfast is ready and we have school today. Now get up," Raven says with anger. She stands there with her arms crossed. "I'm not leaving until you get up."

Logan smirks. "You're really staying because you think I'm hot and want to see me without a shirt on while I change." He jumps down from his bed, landing next to Raven. He is wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. "It's okay to admit it, Rae."

Raven narrows her eyes at him and hits his arm again. "It's Raven and I do not think you are hot. I don't find you attractive at all and I am not watching you change. I'm just staying in here waiting on you so I don't get yelled at by the others for not waking you up. Now come on." She turns and walks out the door. Logan grabs a pair of basketball shorts and puts them on.

"Wait up." He catches up with Raven. He looks at what she is wearing. "Is that what you are wearing to school?" She is wearing jeans, a blue hooded sweatshirt, and blue converse.

Raven replies sarcastically, "No. I slept in this last night and haven't changed yet. What do you think?" She glares at him.

"I think that you're going to be very warm in that since it's supposed to be about 90 degrees today. Why don't you wear shorts? And maybe short sleeves?" She glares at him again. "You haven't had your tea yet, have you?"

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"You just are angrier this morning. Usually you aren't after you've had your tea."

"That's because it relaxes me."

"Why haven't you had any yet?"

"Because I had to wake you up. I had just made a cup of tea when Victor and Rick told me to get you."

"Not that I mind, but why did you have to wake me up?"

Raven sighs, "Because Vic was making breakfast and we can't separate Kori and Rick. That would be a crime against nature."

Logan chuckles, "They probably wanted less people around so they could kiss. At least Vic had a good excuse."

"Yeah." They walk the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence. When they enter, the others are already sitting at the table. Victor is sitting at the head of the table, Rick next to him and Kori next to Rick, leaving two seats next to each other opposite Rick and Kori.

"What took you so long, Raven? Making out with Logan?" Victor says from his seat while Rick chuckles. Logan slightly blushes.

"No," Raven says calmly while taking the seat next to Victor. "I'll leave the kissing to Rick and Kori." She takes a drink from her mug of her tea while Rick and Kori both blush and Victor laughs. Logan sits next to Raven. They all eat breakfast and take care of their plates. It is now 7:15. Victor clears the rest of the table while the others get dressed. Rick is wearing jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Kori is wearing short jean shorts, a purple tank-top, and flip-flops. Raven leaves on her jeans and converse but changes into a blue hooded short-sleeved shirt. Logan is wearing cargo shorts, a loose fitting green t-shirt, and tennis shoes. They all meet in the living room with their book bags at 7:25 then walk to the garage together.

"Have fun at school guys," Victor says as he grabs the keys to his car. "I'll be back around 6:00 with Bee. She's eating with us tonight. And unless you want to wait for me to cook and eat around 7:00, one of you has to cook." He gets in his car and drives off.

Rick turns to Logan and Raven. "One or both of you will have to cook. Kori and I are hanging out with some friends after school and won't get back until later. But we will be back for dinner."

"Are you really hanging out with friends or are you just going somewhere to make out?" Logan asks Rick.

Rick glares at him. "Not that my personal life is any of your business, but we really are hanging out with some friends." He puts his helmet on and gets on his motorcycle. Kori already has her helmet on and gets on behind Rick. She wraps her arms around his waist and they drive off.

"Come on," Raven says to Logan as she puts her hood up, grabs her keys and gets in her car. He gets in the passenger seat and they drive to school. Raven parks, they grab their bags and walk into the school toward their lockers. Their lockers are five lockers away and on opposite sides of the hallway. The five minute bell rings and they walk to their separate classes. They have 4th period Pre-Calc together. After the class ends, they walk to their lockers, put their books inside, and walk to lunch. After they get their trays, they see Rick and Kori sitting at a table; they go over to that table and sit opposite their friends.

"How are your classes so far, friends?" Kori asks after Raven and Logan sit down.

"Fine," Raven says monotonously.

"Pre-Calc is gonna suck," groans Logan.

"Why the hell would you take that? You hate math," Rick says to Logan.

"Yeah, but I hate who teaches stats and discrete more," Logan replies. There is mumbled agreement on this and they continue talking while eating. After lunch, they go to the rest of their classes. Raven and Logan have 7th period Anatomy together.

Their teacher, Ms. Scerba, starts talking about the class after passing out a syllabus to everyone and a small square sheet of paper to all of the boys in the class. "In this class, we will be doing several dissections and labs. You will have partners for the dissections and labs, sometimes pairing up with each other for the labs. You will not choose your partners or groups; I will assign them. Some of you may be working with friends while some of you will not. Since we have an even number of students and the same amount of each gender, your partner will be of the opposite sex. We will pick partners now. Gentlemen, write your name on the square paper I have given you then fold it in half twice so you have a small square. When you have that done, put it in this bag." She holds up a paper bag then puts it on her desk. The boys do as she instructs. Once all the names are put in the bag, she addresses the girls in the class. "Ladies, each of you will draw a name out of this bag. The person you pick will be your partner for all projects we do throughout the year. No changes will be made unless I think there should be one. Any questions?" When no one raises their hand, Ms. Scerba walks around to all of the girls, allowing them to pick a name from the bag. Raven draws out a sheet of paper, unfolds it, and looks at the name. After seeing who it is, she folds it back up and holds it in her hand.

Logan pokes her shoulder. "Hey Rae, who'd you pick?" he whispers to her.

She whispers back, "It's Raven and it doesn't matter." After everyone has picked a name, Ms. Scerba asks all the girls to read off the name of their partner so she can write it down.

"Raven Roth, who is your partner?" Ms. Scerba asks.

"Logan Garfield," Raven replies in a bored tone. Logan smiles at Raven while internally cheering. The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. They grab their books and walk toward their lockers. Logan stops at his while Raven walks on to hers. He puts his needed books in his bag, closes his locker then walks to Raven's locker.

"Hey Rae—" Logan starts.

"Ven. Raven. Two syllables," Raven says while glaring at him. She continues grabbing her needed books and folders.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I have a soccer meeting at the field. Can you just wait for me out there?"

Raven sighs, "Fine. How long is this going to last?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't be real long. Thirty minutes maybe?"

"I'll be out there waiting."

"Thanks Raven. Gotta go." He leaves and walks toward the soccer field. Raven finishes putting her stuff in her bag, closes her locker, then walks out to her car with her hood up. She drives it over to the soccer field, parks and gets out. She grabs a book and sits in the grass nearby to read. After fifteen minutes, a shadow behind her blocks her light from the sun. She looks over her shoulder to see a tall, muscular guy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin standing behind her with his back turned, looking at something across the parking lot.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read," Raven says annoyed. The guy turns around and looks at Raven sitting on the ground.

"My bad. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to block your light. I was walking to practice when that" indicating the activity across the parking lot "caught my attention. I do apologize for my inconsideration." He moves to the side, no longer blocking her light.

"You're forgiven. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself." He extends his hand. "Malcolm Noll. I'm a senior. I just moved here from Steel City. I'm a linebacker for the football team."

Raven stands up and shakes his hand. "Raven."

"What are you doing sitting here reading, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm waiting on someone." She nods toward the soccer field where the coach has just finished the meeting with the boys.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really? That surprises me that a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend." Raven pulls her hood over her face more to hide her blush.

"Most guys don't come near me. They find me strange and creepy."

"Maybe they just misunderstand you."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well I have to get to practice. Can I have your number? Maybe we can talk again?"

"I'd like that." She gives him her number and he then leaves. A few minutes later, Logan walks up to Raven.

"Ready to go?" Raven doesn't say anything, just looks toward Malcolm walking to practice. "Raven? You okay?"

She looks at him. "I'm fine. Let's go." They get in her car and drive back to the Tower. She parks in the garage, puts the keys on the hook, and walks inside. Logan follows her inside. They walk into the kitchen and Raven starts heating up water for tea.

"How can you drink hot tea when it's 90 degrees out?" Logan asks.

"Because it relaxes me," Raven answers.

"I know a better way to relax."

Raven glares at him. "I'm not playing video games with you."

"I wasn't talking about that. Something else."

"Like what?" Raven pours the water into a mug with a tea bag. She stirs in some sugar as well.

"A back rub."

"You want me to give you a back rub?"

"No. I'll give you one." Raven chokes on the tea she just took a drink of. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She coughs then puts her mug on the counter. "You would give me a back rub?"

"Yeah."

Raven narrows her eyes at him. "Why?"

Logan nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Why not? It could be another way for you to relax instead of drinking hot tea when it is 90 degrees outside. I just think that drinking hot tea wouldn't help you cool down."

"And a back rub would?"

"I don't know. Wanna find out?"

"…I'll pass. I'm fine with my tea."

"Are you sure? I don't mind—"

"I said no." She glares at him.

"Sorry." They stand there in silence for a few minutes. Raven drinks her tea while Logan looks out the window. "So what do you want for dinner? We are in charge of cooking."

Raven puts her empty mug in the sink. "Cooking isn't really my forte."

"Will you help me cook then? I can do most of it. I'll just need help doing other things."

"Fine. What are you going to make?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to take a shower first then I'll decide. You can just read or whatever until then."

"Fine." Logan goes to his room and grabs a change of clothes, then goes to the bathroom and starts his shower. Raven sits on the couch in the living room and reads. 15 minutes later, Logan walks into the room in basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt. His hair is still slightly wet from his shower. He walks over to the couch and sits down on the opposite end of where Raven is. He turns on the TV but not too loud because he doesn't want to disturb Raven. After 30 minutes he turns off the TV.

"You wanna help me start dinner now?" Logan says as he turns toward Raven. She marks her place, closes her book, then sets it on the side table.

"Sure." She gets up and follows him into the kitchen. He puts seven potatoes on the counter, a skillet on the stove, and an indoor grill next to the stove.

Logan goes over to the freezer and opens it. "What do you want me to grill? Hamburgers, brat burgers, turkey burgers, chicken breasts, or pork chops?"

"Either turkey burgers or chicken." Logan grabs the turkey burgers and closes the freezer.

"How many should I make?"

"Probably two for Victor, two for Rick, how ever many you want for yourself, and one for me, Kori, and Bee."

"Okay." He takes out eight burgers and puts them on a plate then puts the rest back in the freezer. "Can you peel the potatoes then slice them and put them in the skillet after melting butter in it?"

"Yeah." Raven starts peeling the potatoes. Logan turns the grill on to heat up and sprays cooking spray on it. He puts some butter in the skillet and turns the stove on. He starts slicing the potatoes Raven has already peeled. Raven glances at him slicing the potatoes.

"I thought I was supposed to be slicing the potatoes."

"I figured I could slice some while I'm waiting for the grill to heat up. Besides, the potatoes will probably take longer anyway." After slicing a second potato, Logan puts the turkey burgers on the grill. He puts seasoned salt on the burgers. Raven finishes peeling the potatoes and starts slicing the rest of them. As she is slicing them, Logan puts pepper and seasoned salt on the potatoes in the skillet. He flips them and moves them around. Raven finishes slicing the potatoes and Logan puts more seasonings on them. He then goes back to the grill and flips the burgers and puts seasoned salt on the unseasoned side. He goes back to the potatoes, flipping and seasoning them. Raven just stands by the counter.

"Anything else you want me to do?"

Logan looks up at her. "If you want celery, you can clean and cut it. You could put peanut butter on some pieces too." Raven goes over to the refrigerator and takes out the celery. She washes it then cuts it into about three-inch pieces. She puts twelve pieces on a plate and the rest in a container with water that she then puts in the refrigerator. She puts peanut butter on six of the pieces and leaves the other pieces plain. She puts the celery plate on the table then sets the table. At 6:00, Victor and Bee walk in.

"Mmm. That smells good, Logan." Bee says as she walks toward the table where Raven is sitting reading her book.

"Why are you makin' Logan do all the work, Raven? We all know how much you love to cook." Victor jokes as he leans against the counter. Raven glares at him over her book.

Logan doesn't look up as he says, "Raven did help me out earlier." He turns off the grill and puts the turkey burgers on a plate. He goes back to the stove and flips the potatoes. "The burgers and buns can be put on the table. Just a few minutes left on the potatoes." Victor puts the burgers and buns on the table, then sits at one end of the table with Bee sitting on his right. Rick and Kori walk in as Raven is filling everyone's glass with water. Rick sits at the other end of the table with Kori on his left next to Bee. Logan brings over the skillet of potatoes and puts it on the table. He sits at the only seat left, between Rick and Raven.

After Logan sits down, Rick addresses him. "This looks really good Logan."

"Thank you for preparing this meal for us, friend Logan," Kori says.

"Thank Raven as well. She helped," Logan says, glancing toward Raven.

"Thank you, friend Raven," Kori says while smiling at her.

Raven replies monotonously, "You're welcome, even though I didn't do much."

Logan looks at her. "It wouldn't be done yet if you didn't help me." Raven just shrugs. They all eat and talk about their day. After they finish eating, they argue over who has to do dishes. Rick and Kori end up doing them. Later that night they decide to watch a movie.

"What'll it be tonight?" Logan asks holding up three movies. "_The Lucky One_,_ The Blind Side_,or _Star Wars Episode I_?"

Both Bee and Kori shout, "_The Lucky One_!"

Rick yells out, "_The Blind Side_!"

"_Star Wars_!" Victor shouts.

"I'm for _Star Wars_ as well. What about you, Raven?" Logan asks. Raven looks at him over her book.

"I don't care." She then goes back to reading.

"Come on, Raven. Watch a movie with us. Pleeeease?" Logan begs.

She sighs and closes her book. "Fine. _Star Wars_." Logan puts the movie in and presses play. He then sits on the couch by Raven. Kori and Bee are both cuddling into their boyfriends. An hour and a half into the movie, Kori falls asleep on Rick's shoulder. After the movie ends, Rick picks up Kori bridal style.

"I'm going to take Kori to her room then go to bed myself. Good night." Rick leaves with Kori in his arms.

Victor stands up and stretches then holds his hand out for Bee. She takes it and stands up. "We're going to bed too. Night." They walk out of the room hand-in-hand. Logan and Raven both stand up. Logan takes out the DVD and puts it back in its case.

"Guess we should head to bed as well since we have school tomorrow," Logan says turning to Raven.

"Yeah." They walk toward their rooms which are in the same direction. They stop outside Raven's room.

"See you in the morning," Logan says, smiling slightly.

"Good night," Raven replies. She then opens her door, goes inside and closes the door. Logan walks to the end of the hall and turns down the next hallway to his room. He goes inside, closes the door, and goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saturday, August 25

1:00 PM

Logan and Victor are sitting on the couch playing video games. Kori is watching them play while Rick is reading the newspaper. Raven is in her room reading a book.

"Eat my dust, Roboman," Logan says to Victor as his car passes Vic's.

"No way, Grass stain," Vic replies. When they are close to the finish line, Vic knocks Logan's car off the course and crosses the finish line. "Booyah!"

"Dude, no fair."

"Deal with it, man. I won, you lost. Like usual." Logan slumps on the couch and crosses his arms. Vic turns off the game as Rick folds up the newspaper.

Rick says to the group, "It's not as hot today. Do you guys want to do something outside?" Vic and Logan look at each other as big grins spread across their faces.

"Dodgeball!" they both yell.

"How about we play that with water balloons?" Rick suggests.

"I'm good with that," Vic says.

"Me too," says Logan.

"Okay, Kori and I will go fill up the water balloons," Rick says.

"Vic and I will get Raven," Logan says while walking toward the hallway.

"But friend Raven does not like to play dodgeball," Kori says.

Logan waves her off. "She can be referee then. Or just watch." Logan and Victor walk out of the room to Raven's room. Logan knocks on her door.

Raven's concentration on her book is broken when she hears loud knocking on her door. She then hears Victor yell, "Yo Raven!" followed by Logan shouting, "Open up!" She closes her book and walks over to the door. She opens her door.

"What?" Raven says, annoyed.

"We're all gonna play dodgeball with water balloons. Wanna play?" Logan says.

"No," replies Raven.

Logan persists, "Wanna be referee?"

"Go away." Raven closes the door but Logan holds it open several inches.

"But pleeeeeease?" Logan begs.

Victor gets involved with the conversation. "Everybody loves a good game of dodgeball."

"You can just watch," Logan adds.

"No." Raven pushes Logan away from her door and closes it.

"Aww Raven, come on. Why can't you just have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?" Logan complains.

Victor tries to calm him down. "Forget it, man. Leave her alone." They both walk away.

Raven hugs her book to her chest. "I'm not creepy. I'm just different." She walks over to her bed and sits on it. "And I wish there was someone around here that understood that. Someone I could talk to. Someone more like me." A few minutes later, she receives a text message.

TEXT: "Hey Raven. It's Malcolm. Sorry I havent talked to u lately. How are u?"

Raven smiles and replies, "Ive been better. Needing some1 to talk to."

Malcolm responds quickly: "Sry to hear u aren't doing well. U can always talk to me."

They text for the rest of the night, talking about different things. Around midnight, Raven is finding it hard to stay awake. She sends another text to Malcolm.

"Sry but I'm rele tired & I'm almost falling asleep," she texts.

Malcolm replies, "Dont be sry. I completely understand. It's late & u should rest."

Raven responds, "Can we Skype tomorrow? I'd rather talk than text."

Malcolm texts back, "Of course. What time?"

Raven thinks for a little bit then types, "9 AM?"

Malcolm replies, "Sounds good. Until tomorrow then."

Raven texts, "Good night."

Malcolm types, "Sweet dreams Raven." Raven reads the text and smiles. She puts her phone on her night stand and quickly falls asleep.

Sunday August 26

11:45 AM

Rick and Kori are in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Victor and Logan are watching TV in the living room.

"It's ready," Rick calls from the kitchen. Vic and Logan both get up and walk to the kitchen.

"Where is friend Raven?" Kori asks, not seeing her.

"I haven't seen her all day. Have you guys?" Rick says to Logan and Vic.

"She's probably in her room, like usual," Logan says.

Vic turns to him. "You should go get her and apologize to her."

Rick looks at Vic. "What's he done this time to upset her?"

"I didn't do anything," Logan says.

"He called her creepy," Vic states.

Rick looks at Logan. "Go apologize to her. Now."

"Fine," Logan says while getting up. He walks to Raven's room. He knocks on the door. "Hey Raaaven. Umm, it's like almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. So just in case you're mad, I'm gonna go ahead and say sorry I called you creepy last night. And lunch is ready." He waits for a few moments but doesn't hear an answer. "Raven?" He puts his ear to the door.

"Perhaps if we're quiet he'll just go away," says a voice Logan doesn't recognize. After this person speaks, he hears Raven laugh. He calls out, shocked, "Umm Raven, is everything—"He is cut off by Raven's door opening a few inches. Raven is standing in the opening with her hood up. "Hi. Umm, you were laughing. And I thought I heard…is someone in there?" He tries looking past her into her dark room to see another person.

Raven replies monotonously, "Just me. And my computer."

Logan responds, "Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Better than okay. Way better," She says before closing the door. Logan hears her through the closed door. "Sorry Malcolm. He won't bother us again."

"Malcolm? Who's Malcolm?" Logan wonders as he walks back to the kitchen alone.

Two hours later, Raven is still Skyping with Malcolm. She looks at the clock and notices it is 2:00 PM. She looks back at Malcolm.

"I should probably leave my room so my friends don't worry about me too much," she says, not wanting to stop talking to him.

"Probably. I really enjoy talking to you. You're the best thing to happen to me since I moved here," Malcolm says.

"Then you don't think I'm creepy?" Raven says looking away.

Malcolm responds, "Certainly not. You are dark, and darkness is often misunderstood. But I feel like I understand you."

Raven smiles. "I feel that way too." She looks at the clock again. "I should go."

"Go spend time with your friends."

"Do you promise we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"I promise." Raven ends the video call and turns off her computer. She goes out to the living room where her friends are. They all talk and play Monopoly. At 5:30, they go out for pizza. When they get back, Logan goes to his room to do his homework that he has put off. Vic goes to the garage to work on his car. Rick and Kori watch a movie in Rick's room, and Raven goes to her room to read. The rest of the night is uneventful and they all, excluding Vic, have school in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Friday October 12

8:00 PM

Rick and Kori are out on a date. Raven and Malcolm are now dating and have been since September 7th. They went out to dinner at 6:30. Logan and Victor are sitting on the couch playing video games and eating junk food. Raven and Malcolm walk in five minutes later.

"Hey guys. We're back," Raven says when she walks in holding Malcolm's hand. Vic pauses the game and turns toward Raven and Malcolm.

"How was dinner?" Vic asks.

Raven replies, "It was good. We went to Olive Garden. That's Malcolm's favorite restaurant.

"Why didn't you go to your favorite restaurant?" Logan asks.

"Because Malcolm chose Olive Garden," Raven answers.

"We'll leave you guys alone now so you can get back to your game," Malcolm says.

"We're going to watch a movie in my room," Raven says as she grabs a movie from their collection. She and Malcolm then go to Raven's room. Logan and Victor continue their game. After Vic beats Logan, Logan turns toward Vic.

"What do you think of Malcolm?" Logan asks.

Vic shrugs. "He's okay. He's kinda different though."

"Do you think he's good for Raven?"

"He makes her happy. She actually laughs sometimes. Why are you asking me this?"

"I just don't like Malcolm. I don't have a good feeling about him."

"Well he doesn't do anything strange and he hasn't done anything to Raven."

"I still don't have a good feeling about him."

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Vic smirks at Logan.

"What? No. There's nothing between me and Raven. We're just friends. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Sure. Just friends."

"Yeah, just friends." The two stop talking and watch TV.

(With Raven and Malcolm)

Malcolm is sitting on Raven's bed leaning back against the headboard. Raven is sitting next to Malcolm leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Malcolm has his arm around her shoulders. They are watching _Charlie St. Cloud_. Once the movie ends, Raven turns it off but doesn't get up to take it out. She looks up at Malcolm.

"What did you think of it?" Raven asks.

"It was good. I think I liked it more because you were here watching it with me," Malcolm replies, smiling. Raven slightly blushes and smiles back. Malcolm kisses her then pulls back. She smiles then kisses him. As they are kissing, Malcolm pulls Raven onto his lap so she has one leg on either side of him. His hands are on her waist while hers are on his shoulders. As their kissing becomes more intense, Malcolm slides his hands under her shirt and moves them along her back. Raven shivers slightly and pulls back a few inches. Malcolm leans forward and recaptures her lips with his. He moves one hand around to her ribs just below her bra while his other hand moves up her back and finds the clasp of her bra. When she feels him trying to unhook it, she pushes away from him, though his hands are still on her.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks.

"Whatever I want," Malcolm replies darkly. Before Raven can register his words, she finds herself on her back pinned under Malcolm. She struggles to get free and opens her mouth to scream but he covers her mouth with his hand. "Don't even think about screaming for help. It will not save you from what I am going to do." He then grabs a folded pair of socks near her bed and shoves them in her mouth so she cannot speak. He takes off his belt and uses it to tie her hands to the headboard. He pulls a pocket knife out of his jeans. Raven's eyes widen in fear. Malcolm smiles darkly at her then starts cutting off her shirt. Once her shirt is off, he cuts through the front of her bra and the straps then removes it from her. He then gets off of her and pulls off her jeans and underwear, leaving her naked. She tries to move to cover herself up but he holds her still. He moves onto the bed between her legs so she can't close them. He puts his hands on her breasts and squeezes them hard. Raven winces in pain. He lowers his jeans and boxers to his knees and positions himself to enter her. He grabs onto her legs so she can't move them and spreads them wider. "By the way, I'm breaking up with you." He smirks at her before thrusting into her hard. She screams but it is muffled greatly by the socks gagging her. He keeps thrusting into her causing her a lot of pain. Tears form in her eyes. Malcolm notices this and pauses for a moment. "Oh dear. You're not going to cry now are you? I know it hurts, but you'll just have to accept the truth: it's over. I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore." With that he continues to thrust into her. Tears are now streaming down her face. With one final thrust, he releases himself inside her then pulls out. He cleans himself off then pulls his jeans up. He removes his belt from her hands and puts it on then takes the socks out of Raven's mouth. Raven is curled into the fetal position on her bed, crying. "Don't worry. I'll see myself out." Malcolm walks out of Raven's room smiling. He walks through the living room where Logan and Victor are watching TV. Logan notices Raven isn't with him.

"Doesn't Raven usually walk you out?" Logan asks Malcolm.

Malcolm stops walking and looks at Logan. "Usually but she's not feeling too well so I'm letting myself out."

"Is she okay?"

"She's just in some pain and tired. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Malcolm then walks out the door and leaves the Tower.

Logan turns toward Victor and asks, "Do you think she's okay?"

Victor shrugs. "I don't know. She seemed fine earlier. Maybe she just ate some bad food."

"I'm gonna go check on her," Logan says getting up from the couch. He walks to Raven's room and sees that the door is open, which isn't normal. He walks into her dark room and barely makes her out curled up on her bed under her blankets.

"Raven?" He says softly walking toward her.

Raven replies softly, "He lied to me. He lied. And I gave him what he wanted." At the end of her sentence, a small sob escapes her mouth.

Logan is worried; he has never heard her cry before. He is now standing by her bed. "Raven, are you—"

"Please, just get out of my room." Logan puts his hand on her shoulder and feels her flinch. He crouches down so he can clearly see her face. He can tell that she has been crying a lot and sees fear in her eyes. He takes hold of her hand that is outside the blankets. She tries to pull it back but he keeps holding it. He uses his other hand to gently rub the back of her hand. His fingers move over her wrist and she flinches. Logan looks down at her wrist and sees that it is bruised. Raven pulls her hand from his grasp and back under the blankets.

"Please leave me alone, Logan. Please," Raven whispers. Logan is shocked that she is practically begging him as she never begs. He knows something is wrong but lets it go for now. He stands up and walks toward the door. He sees a pile of her clothes that looks like they were just tossed randomly. He walks over to them and inspects them because it is not like Raven to have clothes lying out. He picks up the shirt and notices that it has been torn. He looks down at the pile and sees a bra that is also torn. He puts the clothes back down and walks to the door. He looks back at Raven and whispers, "I'm so sorry Raven." He then leaves and closes her door. He walks back out to the living room and sits on the couch with his head in his hands. Victor is still watching TV.

Vic looks over at Logan. "What's wrong?" He asks turning off the TV.

"I knew he was no good," Logan mumbles into his hands.

"What? I can't understand you when you talk into your hands."

Logan lifts his head. "I was right when I said I didn't have a good feeling about Malcolm."

"Why's that? Is Raven okay?"

"Not even close to okay."

"What happened?"

"I went to her room and her door was open, which never happens. Raven was curled on her bed under the blankets. She said that he lied to her and she gave him what he wanted then I heard a sob. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the touch. I looked at her face. She had been crying a lot and there was fear in her eyes."

"Raven is never scared."

"I know but it was in her eyes. I touched her hand and saw her wrist was bruised. She practically begged me to leave her alone. As I was leaving, I saw some clothes on the floor which is also uncharacteristic of Raven. I looked at the clothes and they were her clothes she was wearing today. Her shirt and bra were both ripped. It looked like they might've been cut with a knife. Vic, I think she was raped by Malcolm."

Victor sits there in stunned silence. After a few minutes, he finds his voice. "That bastard."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know. I'm not telling her I saw her clothes though. She'll probably yell at me for going through her stuff."

"But she needs help."

"She'll come to us when she needs us. Right now she wants to be alone and I think we should give her some space for now. Hopefully she won't stop going to school or eating. If she does that then we get her professional help ASAP. We can try to get her to talk but don't push her too much. We don't want her to isolate herself."

"Since when are you the one with the plan?"

"I care about my friends and don't like to see them hurt. And you weren't coming up with anything."

"Do we tell anyone about this?"

Logan thinks for a little bit. "We can tell Rick and Kori, but we have to make sure that they won't tell anyone else first."

"What about Bee?"

"You can tell her but make sure she doesn't tell anyone else or try to get Raven to talk about it before she is ready. As far as Raven knows, I'm the only one who knows about her crying and the bruises on her wrist. I don't want her to hate me for telling you guys."

"So we just have to act as if nothing happened and we don't know anything about it?"

"Yes."

"You like her."

"Of course I do. She's my friend."

"You like her as more than a friend, Logan. Just admit it. I'm the only one here."

"If I ever told you I liked someone, which I don't, you would never let me hear the end of it. I will never tell you anything like that."

"Come on, man. Are you just going to deny your feelings toward Raven?"

"We are just friends. I know she doesn't like me as more than that, and I've told you I don't like her more than that either. Stop bugging me about it." They sit on the couch and wait for Rick and Kori to come back from their date. Victor turns on the TV to pass the time. Thirty minutes later, Rick and Kori walk in holding hands and smiling.

"Hello friends," Kori says, beaming.

"Hey," Vic and Logan reply. Rick notices their serious expressions.

"What's wrong?" Rick asks. Victor looks at Logan and nods. Logan takes a deep breath.

"First you both have to promise you will not mention this to anyone. Not any of your friends at school, not to Raven, not in anyone's presence except for us in this room right now," Logan says looking at both of them.

"I promise," says Rick.

"As do I," says Kori. Logan then tells them what he told Victor. Both Kori and Rick are shocked at the news like Vic was. They discuss it a little more then agree to act as if they know nothing about it. They all go to bed, as it has been a mentally and emotionally exhausting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday October 20

3:00 PM

It's been a week since Raven and Malcolm broke up. Raven hasn't spoken much. She stays in her room except for school and some meals. The others have not brought up the incident but are worried about Raven. Logan and Vic are sitting on the couch watching TV. Kori is trying to bake a cake and Rick is helping her. Raven is in her room once again. Kori stops mixing the batter.

"I am worried about Raven," Kori says.

Vic turns to look at her. "We all are Kori. But she'll talk to us when she's ready."

Rick puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. We're her friends. She knows she can talk to us."

"Does she really?" Logan whispers. He stands up and the others look at him. "I'm going to go talk to her." He starts walking out of the room.

"Shouldn't we be giving her some space?" Vic asks.

"We've given her space. I'm gonna talk to her even if she doesn't listen," replies Logan. He then walks out of the living room to Raven's room.

Raven is lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She hears a soft knock at the door. She ignores it, but then hears Logan's voice.

"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry," comes Logan's voice from the other side of the door. He sounds sad. Raven gets off her bed and walks toward the door but doesn't open it.

"For what?" Raven asks. "You're not the one who…"

"No. I'm sorry that he broke your heart."

"I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."

"Okay, fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." After Raven hears this, she opens her door, walks out and hugs Logan. Logan just stands there, shocked.

"Uhh…" he says. He puts his hands on her shoulders and gently tries to push her away, but she just holds him tighter, her head on his chest. A few moments later, he feels her shudder lightly and realizes she is crying. He puts his arms around her and just hugs her, letting her cry into his chest. Victor walks around the corner and sees Logan and Raven embraced in a hug. He turns around and walks back the way he came. After a few minutes Raven stops crying but stays where she is, finding comfort in the person holding her. She then realizes it is Logan and quickly releases him and steps back. He looks at her confused at why she suddenly stepped back.

"Sorry," Raven says wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what? Hug me and cry or suddenly pull away?" Logan asks.

"Break down in front of you," she says not looking at him. "I don't normally do that."

"It's okay. Everyone does it at least once."

"I guess."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You can talk to me Raven. You can talk to any of us. You know that right?"

"Sure I do."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't think you know that you can talk to us. We're your friends Raven. We care about you and want to help."

"I know you're my friends and even though you are, I have a hard time trusting you. Trusting anyone actually."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Raven. You can trust me. I promise and I don't break my promises."

Raven looks at him for a moment then nods once. "Not here."

"The roof?"

"No. Somewhere we won't be overheard."

Logan thinks for a moment then smiles. "I know a place. Come on." He holds out his hand for her to take. She doesn't take it but does go with him. They walk to the elevator to take them down to the garage. Logan stops it at the main floor. "I'm going to tell the others that we are going somewhere and will be back later. I won't tell them where we are going though." Raven nods and Logan goes to the living room to tell the others. A few minutes later, he is back and they continue down to the garage. Once there, Logan turns to Raven. "Can I drive your car?"

Raven looks hesitant. "I'd rather you not."

"How else will we get to this place?"

"I could drive."

"You don't know where we're going."

"You could tell me."

"I want it to be a surprise."

After a few moments, Raven sighs. "Fine." Logan smiles and grabs the keys. They get into Raven's car and Logan starts driving.

"Do you want to get some food to eat when we get there?"

"I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's not a big deal Raven."

Raven sighs. "Fine."

"Subway okay?"

"That's fine." Logan drives until they get to Subway. They go in and get their food. Logan pays for it and they get back in the car and continue driving. Forty minutes later, Logan parks in an empty parking lot by the beach. They get out of the car.

Raven looks at Logan. "This is the place you thought of?"

Logan smiles and shakes his head. "Nope. Follow me." He walks to the edge of the parking lot where there is a hill covered in trees. He walks between two closely packed trees. Raven follows him and sees that they are on a trail that goes up the hill. They walk for about ten minutes before Logan stops in front of several large rocks, seeming to be at a dead end. He looks back to make sure Raven is still behind him. She walks up next to him.

"Can you climb rocks?" he asks her.

She raises her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"To get to this place, we have to climb over these rocks. Can you do that or do I need to carry you over?"

She looks at the rocks. "I can do it myself."

"Okay. Follow me." He starts climbing and reaches the top quickly. He sits on top and looks down at Raven. When she is close to the top, he holds out his hand for her. She takes it and he helps her to sit on top of the rocks. Logan turns and jumps down to the other side which is only about a four foot drop. (AN. One side of the rocks is only a four foot drop while the other side is an eight foot drop.) Raven jumps down next to him. When she straightens up, she looks around the area. They are on one side of the hill near the top in a grass clearing in the woods with a ten foot radius. It is surrounded on two sides by closely packed trees and the rocks between the two sides. The side opposite the rocks is open, overlooking the ocean and facing the west so the sunset can be seen in the evenings.

"Is this place okay for talking?"

Raven turns around to Logan, amazed. "It's great. How did you find it?"

Logan shrugs. "I was just walking one day and found it."

"When was this?"

"Before I met you guys."

"How many other people know about this place?"

"No one as far as I know. I've never seen anyone else up here or even find the trail."

"Do you come here often?"

Logan looks out toward the ocean. "Not as much as I used to."

"Why not?" Logan just shrugs. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Logan looks back at her and smiles. "Do you want to talk about Malcolm and why you don't trust us?"

"No."

"Wanna eat?" Logan holds up the bag with their sandwiches in it.

"Sure." They sit on the ground facing the ocean and eat their subs. They eat in silence. After they finish eating, Logan glances at Raven then back out to the water.

"How about we make a deal?" Raven looks at him with her eyebrow raised. He turns to face her. "I will tell you about my past if you tell me about yours." Raven thinks about this. _He never talks about his past._ She thinks. _I could finally find out why._

Raven nods. "Okay. But you go first."

"Do you promise to talk after I do?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Logan sits facing the ocean with his knees bent up and his arms lightly resting on them. He takes a deep breath. "I was born in the States. My dad was a geneticist while my mom was a zoologist. When I was about three years old, my parents and I moved to Africa. We went there so my parents could study the animals there. We came back to the States when I was ten. One night, we had gone out to eat to celebrate an award that my parents had just received. We were driving home when I kept insisting to go to the video game store so I could get a new game. My parents didn't want to but I wouldn't stop asking so we started going there when a car crashed into ours." He clenches his hands into fists. Raven sees tears form in his eyes. "The car hit us head on. I was in the back seat sitting behind my mom. I remember her seat being pushed back against me. Not too hard but enough that I couldn't get out. I was cut in a few places from the shattered windshield. I remember my leg hurting so I tried to tell my mom. I shook her shoulder to get her attention when she didn't respond to me talking to her. Her eyes were closed and she had a lot of blood on her. I figured she was just knocked unconscious. I looked toward my dad and saw that he too looked knocked out. There was a large piece of metal in his leg. There was so much blood."

Logan drops his head into his hands and tears are running down his face. After a few moments, he lifts his head and stares out at the water. "The paramedics got us out of the car. I saw my parents not moving and covered in blood. I tried to get to them but the paramedics put me in an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. The next day, I was in the hospital recovering. I had a broken leg. I asked a nurse where my parents were. She just looked at me sadly and walked out. I got the same reaction from three other nurses. I was upset that no one would tell me where my parents were. Finally a doctor came in and I asked him about my parents. He looked at me sadly and told me that my parents were dead. They died on impact. I remember I was mad and sad at the same time. My parents were dead but I didn't want to believe it. My parents were dead and it was my fault. It was all my fault. They are dead because of me." He drops his head and cries harder. Raven puts her hands on his shoulders and partially hugs him.

"It's not your fault Logan," Raven says while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't wanted to go to that stupid video game store, they would still be here. It's because of me that they are dead."

"Don't blame yourself. You weren't the one driving the other car. It's not your fault." She keeps trying to comfort him. After another five minutes, he stops crying. He looks up at her.

"I later found out that the guy who hit us was drunk and only suffered a few broken ribs. He went to jail for five years then was released. He killed my parents and was only in jail for five years."

"He should've been in longer." Raven stops rubbing his back but leaves her hand on his right shoulder with her other one around his left bicep.

"Yeah, he should've." They sit in silence for a little bit. Raven stops touching Logan and moves a few inches away.

"So what happened after that?" she asks.

"I was put into a foster home. I hated it there but stayed because I had a broken leg. After I had healed, I was moved to a different foster home. I would get into fights a lot and kept moving to different homes. Eventually I just ran away. My last foster home was in Jump City so I just stayed here. I lived on the streets, stole food when I couldn't find any. Slept wherever I could, bathed in the ocean or when I could find an empty locker room somewhere. It wasn't the easiest life. I got beat up several times and close to being arrested. I found this place during that time. I would always come here when I needed to think about things and still do, just not as much. I was found and put into another foster home and started school again. It was my freshman year of high school. That's when I met Rick who was also a new student that year like me. I tried out for the soccer team and met Vic when he was trying to become an assistant coach for football. Then I met you and Kori and you know the rest. We all became friends and now live together."

Raven just looks at him for a little bit then speaks. "So why don't you come here as much?"

Logan shrugs. "I guess I don't have as much to think about. And I have other places around the Tower that I go when I need to think and here is too far to go to."

"So I guess that's why you never talk about your parents or your past."

"Yeah."

"I would never have guessed that your past was like that."

"Why not?"

"You just seem so happy and carefree all the time."

Logan smiles sadly. "Guess I'm good at pretending." Raven nods. "Your turn to talk."

Raven looks out to the ocean. "I did make a deal with you." She takes a deep breath. "My parents didn't marry for love. My father was about 25 and my mother was 19. My father raped my mother and got her pregnant. My father's parents made him marry my mother because he had gotten her pregnant. They didn't really get along. After I was born, my father left us. My mother raised me on her own. When I was seven years old, my father came back. He said he wanted to be a family again and I trusted him. I thought everything would be great because we could finally be a family; I was wrong. He would get drunk a lot and would get very angry especially when he was drunk. He used to beat my mother. When I was eleven, my mother left but never told anyone that my father beat her. After my mother left, I basically took her place as his punching bag. I would stay away from my house as much as I could to avoid the inevitable. He beat me almost every day. I wanted to die so much. I thought about killing myself but never went through with attempting it. I was too scared. Freshman year he kicked me out. I took all of my things and lived in an abandoned warehouse. I only lived there for about a week before I met you and the others. You know the rest."

"Until Malcolm."

Raven nods. "Until Malcolm. I thought he was great. He listened to me, he understood me. He was mature. He was attractive. I really liked him and trusted him so much. I even got tickets for us to go to the school Halloween dance. Then last Friday happened and we broke up." She doesn't say anything after that. A single tear runs down her cheek.

"Raven?" She turns her face toward him. "Did he rape you?"

She looks shocked that he knew and nods. "How did you know?"

"When Malcolm left, you weren't with him like you usually were. I asked him about it and he said you weren't feeling well. After he left, I went to your room to check on you. Your door was open, which never happens, so I went in and saw you on your bed. I heard you sob once when you spoke and you flinched when I touched your shoulder. When I looked at you, I saw fear in your eyes. I saw that your wrist was bruised and you begged me to leave. I noticed your clothes on the floor and saw that they were torn or cut with a knife. I put all those pieces together and guessed that he raped you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid you would yell at me for going through your stuff. We also wanted to give you some space."

"We?"

"Yeah. Vic, Kori, and Rick. And I think Vic told Bee. I'm sorry for telling them what I saw and what I assumed, but I had to tell someone. I told them all to act as if nothing had happened because as far as you knew, I was the only one who knew about you being scared. I also told them to not tell anyone else."

"So they all know what Malcolm did to me?"

"Yeah. No specifics because I don't even know that. Please don't hate me for telling them."

Raven sighs. "They would've found out eventually. And what specifics exactly?"

"Like how your wrists got bruised. It didn't look like someone holding you."

She looks out at the ocean. "He gagged me with a pair of socks so I couldn't yell for help. He used his belt to tie my hands to the headboard. Then he pulled out a pocket knife and cut off my shirt and bra. He took off my other clothes and touched me then raped me and broke up with me."

"That bastard."

"Yeah, and to think I trusted him. I just hope it doesn't get out to the entire school."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"I always do but act like I don't. Besides, that's very personal."

"I'm sorry for what he did."

"It's done and can't be changed. It wasn't your fault so don't be sorry."

"I never knew your past was bad either."

"Can't change it."

"So why don't you trust me or the others? We're your friends."

"I trusted my father when he came back and he hurt me. I trusted my mother and she left me. I trusted Malcolm and he…did that. Everyone I trust ends up betraying me somehow. I don't want that to happen anymore so I just don't trust people."

"Look at me." Raven turns to Logan. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her into her eyes. "I will never betray you. Nor will the others. We are your friends. True friends don't hurt their friends. You can trust us. At least trust me. Please."

Raven hesitates a little then whispers, "I trust you." Logan smiles and hugs her, quickly releasing her because she doesn't like hugs.

"So no secrets between us? We talk to each other more?"

"I think I would like that." Raven smiles slightly.

Logan smiles big. "Me too." He looks out toward the ocean at the sunset. Raven follows suit. "Amazing isn't it?"

"It's beautiful." After the sun goes down, Logan lays on his back looking up at the sky. Raven lays next to him. After a few minutes of silence, Logan speaks up.

"So what are you going to do with those tickets for the dance you have?"

"Probably throw them away."

"You won't still go?"

"No. I was planning on going with Malcolm but not anymore."

"We could go together."

She turns her head toward him. "What?"

"As friends. You need someone to go with and I'm not going with anyone so we could go together. Going by yourself sucks anyway."

"Which is why I was going to get rid of the tickets."

"But you already paid for them. I would hate for you to waste money like that." Raven thinks for a little bit.

"I guess we could go together. As friends."

"Yep. Just two friends who don't have dates. Unless you want it to be a date."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry." They lay there for another hour then go back to the Tower. The others are happy that Raven is back to her normal self. They all watch a movie then go to bed. Raven and Logan walk to their rooms. They stop outside Raven's room. Raven turns to Logan.

"Thank you for today," Raven says.

Logan smiles. "Anytime. I'm glad that you talked to me."

"I'm glad you talked to me, too."

Logan holds his arms out. "Do I get a hug then?"

"Fine." Raven hugs Logan.

Logan whispers in her ear, "Niste sami, Raven." He then releases her from the hug. She looks at him confused, not understanding what he said.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

Logan just smiles at her. "Night Rae." He then walks to her room. Raven stands outside her room looking at Logan confusedly. After he disappears from sight, she goes into her room wondering what he said to her. She didn't even know what language he was speaking in or that he even knew another language. She tries looking it up online but doesn't know the spelling of what Logan said. She shuts down her computer then goes to bed, planning on asking him what it meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Wednesday October 24

10:41 AM

It is between 3rd and 4th period. Logan is at his locker getting his books for his next class (Pre-Calc). Raven is next to him with her books waiting to walk with him to their next class.

"Do you want to start studying with me tonight for the test in Anatomy on Friday?" Raven asks him.

Logan looks at her briefly before continuing to grab his things. "I already know most of it but sure. When and where?"

Before Raven can answer, a few cheerleaders stop by them after hearing Logan ask his question. (A/N. They only heard his question, not the entire conversation.) "Wow Raven," the cheerleader in the middle, Stacy, says. "I knew you slept with football players. Didn't know you like to sleep with your friends, too."

"I'm not sleeping with him, and I haven't slept with any football players either," Raven says.

Stacy smirks. "That's not what I heard. Malcolm said that you two had sex two weekends ago."

"We didn't have sex."

Kendra, one of the other cheerleaders, speaks up. "So how was he? Amazing? I bet he's big."

"We didn't have sex! Leave me alone!"

Stacy says to the other cheerleaders, "She probably won't admit to it because she liked it so much and doesn't want him to be with anyone else."

"I don't care what he does. He broke up with me," Raven says.

Kendra speaks up, "Must be trying to get over the break up."

"He probably broke up with her because she's not good in bed and she's ugly," Stacy says.

Logan steps in. "Don't you have anything better to do than spread rumors? Raven is beautiful and didn't have sex with Malcolm."

Stacy looks at Raven. "How much did it cost you to make him say that? $20? A one night stand? Sex all weekend?"

Raven glares at the cheerleaders. "I didn't give Logan anything. He's my friend. And for the last time, I didn't have sex with Malcolm."

"Just admit that you're a slut and slept with Malcolm," Stacy shoots back.

"I didn't sleep with Malcolm! He raped me!" Raven yells then runs down the hall to class.

"Now she's making up things. She should really just admit to having sex with him," Stacy says.

"She's not making it up," Logan says angrily. He slams his locker shut and walks to class. When he walks in, he sees Raven looking down with her hood up. He sits next to her. She doesn't acknowledge him. He reaches over to grab her hand but she moves it away. The teacher, Mr. Dinardo, then starts class. About halfway through class, Mr. Dinardo tells them to work on their homework with a partner or in small groups. Logan moves his desk right next to Raven.

"You okay?" Logan asks.

"Fine," Raven replies. Logan tries to look under her hood at her face but can't.

"You sure?" Logan asks, concerned.

"Yes."

"You can talk to me Raven." She shakes her head. "Come on, Rae."

"Please stop. I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now."

"Will you talk to me about it later then?"

Raven is silent for a moment then nods once. Logan puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes once before removing it. They start working on their homework. Raven finishes before Logan is even halfway through. Logan looks over and sees Raven close her book.

"You're done already?" Logan asks, amazed.

"Yes," Raven replies.

"Can you help me then? I don't really understand it." The bell then rings, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.

"I can help you tonight." They walk to their lockers to put their books away then to lunch.

"Thanks Rae—" Raven glares at him. "—ven." Logan smiles sheepishly.

After school, Raven is sitting on the bleachers at the soccer field, reading, and waiting for the end of Logan's soccer practice. (They are in the postseason tournament.) 30 minutes into the practice, Raven's light is blocked by someone standing behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see Malcolm standing there. She closes her book as he walks in front of her.

"What do you want?" Raven asks angrily.

"Can't I come over to say hello?" Malcolm says with a smile.

"No," Raven replies.

"Upset that I broke up with you?"

"Definitely not."

"Angry?"

"Angry because you raped me."

"It didn't have to happen like that. You could've enjoyed it and participated."

"I didn't want to! We were dating for 5 weeks!"

"So? I've have sex with people that I've only known for a day."

"Well I don't do that."

"That's too bad. If you did, you wouldn't have been in so much pain. Or if you would have just willingly had sex with me."

"You didn't even care about me. You just wanted sex. I trusted you."

"Not my problem."

"What are you doing here?"

Malcolm steps closer to Raven, who is still sitting on the bleachers. "Maybe I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"No."

Malcolm stands so he is right in front of Raven, inches from touching her. He leans down and puts his hands on the bleachers on either side of Raven. She has to lean back to keep him from touching her. She leans back until her back is against the next row of bleachers. "Maybe I wanted round two," Malcolm whispers in her ear. Raven's eyes widen in fear and she opens her mouth to yell for help. Malcolm quickly covers her mouth with his hand. He presses his legs against hers so she can't move away from him. He leans his head down to kiss her when he is hit in the back by a soccer ball. He turns around but keeps Raven pinned to the bleachers.

"Get away from her!" Logan yells at Malcolm angrily while walking over to them. Obviously he was the one who hit Malcolm with the soccer ball.

"Why should I?" Malcolm retorts.

"Because I said so," Logan replies.

Malcolm laughs. "What are you gonna do? Kick soccer balls at me? Big deal. I'm six inches taller than you and probably at least fifty pounds heavier."

Logan walks closer. "Let her go or I will make you."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Malcolm says cockily. Logan throws a punch at Malcolm who moves out of the way of the punch. However, in dodging the punch, Raven is able to get away from Malcolm and moves several feet behind Logan. "That was one of the weakest punches I've ever seen."

Logan smirks. "Raven got away from you though, didn't she? That was the goal. Hitting you just would've been a bonus."

Malcolm glares at Logan. "I'm not finished with her yet." He moves toward Raven, but Logan tries to tackle Malcolm before he can get to her. They each try to take the other down. They separate and start throwing punches at each other. Logan aims a kick at Malcolm's legs but he quickly moves away. While he is regaining his balance, Logan tackles him to the ground. He starts throwing punches at Malcolm while on top of him. Malcolm blocks some of them but others hit their desired target. Malcolm also connects with some of his punches. After a few more minutes of fighting, some of the soccer players pull Logan off Malcolm and hold him back. Some others also keep Malcolm back. Logan and Malcolm struggle to get to each other to fight again. The soccer coach blows his whistle and they all turn to look at him.

"You are cutting into my practice time!" the coach yells. "Who are you?" he asks Malcolm.

"Malcolm Noll. I play football," Malcolm replies.

"Don't you have a practice to get to?" the coach says.

"At 4:00," Malcolm says.

"Well I suggest you get to it," says the coach. "I will be reporting this incident to your coach as well." The players holding onto Malcolm release him. He glares at Logan then leaves. The players holding Logan let go of him as well. "What do you think you were doing Garfield?"

"Helping my friend," Logan replies.

"You interrupted practice. We have Semi State next week."

"Sorry Coach."

"Is she your girlfriend?" the coach asks, indicating Raven standing a few feet away.

"No, just a friend. She gives me a ride home every day."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a car."

"I don't like people sitting in on our practices. I've only allowed her to stay because she hasn't caused any trouble. Until today that is."

"It wasn't Raven's fault. It was because of Malcolm. Some stuff went on between them a few weeks ago and I guess he wanted to relive it."

"And why did you stop practice to interfere?"

"I didn't like what happened between them and didn't want it to happen again. I was protecting Raven."

"Very well. Go home and be ready to practice tomorrow. You probably won't be focused any more today anyway."

"Thanks Coach."

The coach addresses the rest of the team. "Let's continue practice. We might go longer now to make up for the time Garfield stopped us." The team goes back to practicing. Logan grabs his bags and walks over to Raven.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks.

"I think so." Raven says. "Let's just go home." Logan nods and they walk to Raven's car. She drives them to the Tower. They get out of the car and walk to the elevator. As they ride in the elevator up to their floor, Logan breaks the silence.

"So…that was fun."

"Not my exact thoughts."

"Not mine either. Wanna talk about it?"

"Take a shower first then meet me on the roof." The elevator doors open and they walk to their rooms. Logan grabs some clothes then walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Raven puts her bag in her room and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. After she puts her tea in a mug, she goes up to the roof. Ten minutes later, the door to the roof opens and Logan walks onto the roof in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and sandals. They both sit near the edge of the roof.

"So what did Malcolm say to you?" Logan asks, looking at Raven.

Raven doesn't look at him. "He asked if I was upset that he broke up with me. I told him I was angry that he raped me. He said that I could've participated and enjoyed it instead, and if I had sex all the time then I wouldn't have been in so much pain. He also said that it wasn't his problem that I trusted him, which I guess really isn't. Then he said he was there because he wanted round two. That was when he trapped me against the bleachers. Then you saved me from him."

"He's such an asshole," Logan says angrily.

"Yeah he is. But thank you for getting him away from me. I was scared when he told me he wanted round two and trapped me. He covered my mouth so I couldn't yell for help too," Raven says. Then in a small voice she says, "I thought he was going to rape me again." A tear runs down her face. Logan sees this and wipes it away while putting his other arm around her. Raven looks at him.

"As long as I'm around, that will never happen. I'll protect you from him. I'll do whatever I can to keep him away from you."

"Thank you." She doesn't lean into him but doesn't pull away from him either.

"Wanna tell me about this morning?"

"What's there to tell? Those cheerleaders were accusing me of something that didn't happen and I got tired of it so I told them what really happened and left."

"They didn't believe you. After you left, they said that you were making things up and should just admit to having sex with Malcolm."

"I can't believe he told people that. He raped me and is telling everyone that we had sex. It's not the same thing. Sex is when both people are willing; rape is not."

"I know. I'm sorry for what he did. But people will believe him more than you because he's on the football team and popular."

"And I'm just a creepy ugly Goth girl."

"No you're not."

"You called me creepy yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I guess I just said that because you keep to yourself a lot and your room has strange posters and statues in it. I am sorry though."

Raven looks at him and sighs. "I forgive you. But do you still think I'm creepy?"

"Not creepy. Just different, like everyone else." Logan smiles at her. She gives him a small smile in return. They sit on the roof in silence until they are called down for supper. After they finish eating, Raven helps Logan with his math homework then they start studying for their anatomy test on Friday.

"Anterior is toward the front. It's the same as ventral. Posterior is toward the rear just like caudal—"

Logan interrupts her. "No. Posterior is the same as dorsal. It means toward the back. Think like a dorsal fin on a dolphin."

"Okay. Medial is toward the middle so toward the stomach and lateral is away from the middle so like the limbs right?"

"Not quite. Medial is toward the midline of the body or the center. Medial is like the median in math, the middle. Lateral is toward the side of the body, away from the center. So the radius in your arm is lateral to the ulna."

"What are the others?"

"Proximal is closer to a point of origin and distal is farther from the point of origin. So my elbow is more proximal than my wrist because my elbow is closer to my shoulder which is the point of origin for the arm. Cranial is toward the head. You could probably guess that because it sounds like cranium. Caudal is the opposite and means toward the tail or lower part of the spine. And superficial or external is closer to the surface of the body while deep or internal is closer to the center inside the body."

"How do you know these so well?" Raven asks. "You don't know anything this well."

"Ouch. Harsh much?" Logan says hurt but smiling.

"Sorry, that was pretty mean. But you've hardly even studied."

"My parents were very interested in animals and anatomy and biology. I knew most of this stuff before I was eight. I guess that's why I like it so much and why it comes easily to me."

"It doesn't come easily to me. I'm going to have to study all the time for this."

"I can tutor you if you want."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because it would mean more school-related work for you and you don't really like school."

"True but I don't want you to fail anatomy when I could help you."

"Thanks."

"You have to do something for me though"

"What?"

"Help me to not fail Pre-Calc. I don't understand it at all."

"Okay. You tutor me in anatomy and I'll tutor you in Pre-Calc."

"Deal. Wanna seal it with a kiss?"

"Don't push it. The cheerleaders already think I want to sleep with you."

"Sorry. Shake on it then?" Logan holds out his hand. Raven shakes her head at him but takes his hand and shakes it. They continue studying for the test, Logan correcting Raven when she's wrong. Around 10:00 they start putting their stuff away.

"We're still on for the dance on Saturday right?" Logan asks Raven.

"Yeah. Why?" Raven replies.

"Just wondering. We haven't talked about it at all. Are we going out to eat beforehand?"

"I was just planning on eating here. We will have our costumes on anyway."

"Okay. What's your costume?"

"I don't know yet."

"The dance is three days away!"

"I know. I'm just not sure what I want to go as yet. What are you going as?"

"Well I had an idea if I was going by myself but since I'm going with you, I don't know. I kinda thought our costumes should coordinate somewhat."

"What was your idea if you went by yourself?"

"The Hulk."

"You would need muscles for that."

"I have muscles."

"Since when? Last time I saw you without a shirt on, you had no definition. You were pretty scrawny actually."

"When was the last time you saw me without a shirt on?"

"I don't know."

"I know it wasn't this summer if you said I was scrawny. Probably not last year either. We live together and you haven't seen me without a shirt on since freshman year?"

"I guess."

"Wow. You must really have avoided me those summers. And anytime I didn't have a shirt on other times."

"Are you saying you aren't skinny anymore?"

"I'm still skinny but not as much as I was. I have 'filled out' more as people would say."

"Are you sure you can back up all this talk?"

"See for yourself." Logan then takes off his shirt. Raven looks at his torso. His muscles are very defined. He has a six pack and his sweats hang loosely on his hips. Her eyes trace all of the lines of his muscles.

_Damn, _Raven thinks._ He really has filled out. He's hot. How did I not notice before? The way his sweatpants hang on his hips is sexy too—Whoa. What am I thinking? This is Logan. The skinny kid I met freshman year. When did he start working out?_

"Raven?" Logan says waving a hand in front of her face. She snaps out of her train of thought and looks at him. She realizes she had been staring at him the entire time. She blushes slightly and looks away from him. Logan grins at her. "Like what you see?"

"You definitely aren't scrawny anymore," Raven says blushing more. "When did you start working out?"

"During the summer after freshman year. I didn't want to be the super skinny wimp anymore."

"If you got into fights before living here, I don't think you were a wimp."

Logan smiles. "You don't know how many times I lost those fights though. Anyway, ever since then I've worked out every day for at least an hour."

"When did you work out today? You were with me most of the time."

"Today I actually worked out around four in the morning. I woke up around 3:30 and couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I'd get my workout in for the day. After I worked out, I took a shower and slept for about an hour before I needed to get ready for school."

"Why did you wake up at 3:30?"

"I don't know. Thinking too much maybe. Maybe a dream. Not really sure."

"What were you thinking about?"

Logan shrugs. "Nothing and everything I guess." He puts his shirt back on. "We should probably get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah." They walk to the elevator and go to their floor. They stop outside Raven's door. "Good night Logan."

"Usiku mwema, Raven." He gives her a quick hug then goes to his room. Raven is again confused at what he said to her since she didn't understand it. She wanted to know what it meant and what he said to her the other night as well; she just hadn't gotten around to asking him. She goes into her room, puts her books and notes away then gets into her bed. She didn't realize how tired she was until that moment. A few minutes later, she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Saturday October 27

7:45 PM

It is the night of the Halloween Dance at Jump City High School. The dance starts at 8:00 PM. Rick and Logan are waiting in the living room for Kori and Raven. Rick is dressed as Robin and Logan is dressed as Anakin Skywalker. Five minutes later, Kori walks into the living room dragging Raven with her. Kori is dressed as Wonder Woman and Raven is dressed as Padme Amidala. Kori lets go of Raven and walks over to Rick, who greets her with a kiss.

"So how do I look?" Kori asks.

"Hot. Very hot," Rick replies. Raven moves to stand next to Logan. Logan looks at her and smiles.

"Wow Raven, you look—" Logan is cut off by Raven glaring at him. "—nice," he finishes.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?" Raven says.

"Raven is unhappy with her costume," Kori says.

"I look ridiculous," Raven retorts.

"No you don't," says Logan. "I think you look great."

"You would probably say that to any girl you were going to a dance with," Raven says, rolling her eyes.

"Only if it's true," replies Logan. "I don't make it a habit to lie to my friends."

"Come on guys," Rick says. "The dance starts soon." They all walk to down to the garage. They decide to take two vehicles in case they don't all want to leave at the same time. Raven and Logan get in Raven's car and Rick and Kori take Vic's car. They drive to the high school where the dance is being held in the gym. They walk in and see tables and chairs around a dance floor in the middle of the gym. On a table by the far wall are drinks and snacks. Rick and Kori head onto the dance floor while Raven and Logan make their way over to a table and sit down. After a few songs play, Logan looks at Raven.

"Do you want to dance?" Logan asks.

"No," Raven replies.

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"A drink?"

Raven looks at Logan and sighs. "Fine." She starts getting up.

Logan stands. "Stay here. I'll get a drink for you."

"I am capable of getting my own drink."

"I know. But if we both leave to get drinks, we might lose our table. Besides, what kind of date would I be if I made you get your own drink?"

Raven sits back down. "This is not a date."

"A guy can dream can't he?" Logan says smiling. He then walks away to get drinks for them both. He comes back a few minutes later carrying two cups of punch. He hands one glass to Raven.

"Thanks," Raven says as she takes the cup.

"You're welcome," Logan replies sitting down next to her. Several more songs play as they sit at the table and drink their punch. Logan finishes his punch and looks at Raven.

"Raven?" Logan says.

"What?" Raven says as she looks at him.

"Um…I know you probably won't want to, but will you dance to at least one song with me? Please?"

She looks at him and sees a sad and pleading expression on his face. _I really haven't been a great date for him—whoa, not a date_, she thinks. _I owe him at least one dance_. She nods at him. "Okay."

"Really?" Logan says.

"Yes, I'll dance with you," Raven replies.

"Sweet!" They both stand up. They throw away their empty cups and go to the dance floor. The song ends as the step onto the dance floor. A slow song begins. Raven looks at Logan.

"Are you okay with this?" Logan asks.

"I said I would dance with you," Raven replies. "I didn't say it couldn't be a slow song."

"Okay." Logan steps closer to her. He takes one of her hands in his and puts his other hand on her waist. Raven puts her free hand on Logan's shoulder. They start dancing with Logan taking the lead. When the song ends, Raven starts to step away from Logan. He pulls her back to him, pressing her close to him. He wraps his arms around her waist. She struggles to get away from him. He lowers his head to whisper in her ear.

"Relax Raven," he says. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Then why won't you let me go?" she asks still trying to move away from him.

"Because I see Malcolm and I don't want him near you," Raven stops struggling against him and looks up at him. "Just keep dancing with me. I won't let him hurt you." They continue to dance. Raven puts her arms around Logan's neck and leans her head on his shoulder. As they dance, Raven sees Malcolm watching them. Two more songs play and Malcolm is still watching them. When a third song starts, Raven lifts her head from Logan's shoulder and looks at him. He looks down at her.

"Can we please leave?" Raven asks. "I don't like Malcolm watching us."

"Can we wait until after this song ends?" Logan asks.

"Okay," Raven says then puts her head back on Logan's shoulder. They dance for the remainder of the song. When the song ends, they walk off the dance floor; Logan has his arm protectively around Raven. Malcolm and a group of his friends are standing near the door. When Raven and Logan get near the door, Malcolm and his friends block their path.

"You two leaving to go have sex?" Malcolm asks smirking.

"No," Raven says. "We are leaving because I didn't like you watching us."

"I was enjoying the view of you," says Malcolm, still smirking. "But I like the view of you beneath me more."

"Never gonna happen," says Raven.

"It already did happen."

"Because you raped me."

"Minor details. The view was still nice."

"Just get out of our way."

"I want something first." Malcolm nods to his friends. Two of them grab Logan and pull him away from Raven. Malcolm walks over to Logan. "First I want him to pay for getting in my way the other day." Malcolm punches Logan in the face. He then turns back to Raven. "The second thing I want is you." He grabs Raven and pulls her to him. She struggles to get away. He kisses her hard while holding her tightly against him. She tries to get away and lightly hits his head in the process. He stops kissing her and looks at her angrily. He slaps her hard across her face and she falls to the ground. "How dare you hit me, you little bitch." He pulls her up by her hair and prepares to slap her again. But before he can hit her, he is hit around the middle and shoved back into the wall by Logan, who has gotten free of the two guys holding him.

"Stay away from Raven," Logan says angrily to Malcolm. Malcolm shoves Logan off of him and they start fighting, mostly Malcolm throwing punches and Logan dodging them. As Malcolm throws another punch at him, Logan grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. He then shoves Malcolm against the wall. "No one hurts my friends," Logan growls in Malcolm's ear. He then lets go of Malcolm and walks out with his arm around Raven. They drive back to the Tower in silence. Logan parks the car in the garage and turns it off. They walk to the elevator and go up to their floor. They walk to their rooms. When they get to Raven's room, Logan stops. "Change clothes and meet me in the living room?" Logan asks.

"What for?" asks Raven.

Logan shrugs. "Just thought we could watch a movie together since no one else is here."

Raven thinks about it for a little bit then nods. "Okay." Raven goes into her room and closes the door. Logan goes to his room and changes into sweats and a t-shirt. He then goes to the kitchen and heats up water to make tea for Raven. When the water heats up, he pours it into a mug with a tea bag. He finishes stirring in the sugar when Raven walks in wearing pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt.

Logan hands her the mug. "Here you go. Just the way you like it," Logan says smiling.

"Thank you," Raven says shocked. "How do you know how I like my tea?"

"Well you drink tea all the time. Kinda hard not to notice."

"Why'd you make it?"

"I knew you would want some. Whenever you have a bad day or deal with a lot of stress, you like to drink tea."  
"Thank you."

"No problem. It's just tea."

"Not that. Thank you for dealing with Malcolm tonight."

Logan's expression turns serious. "I will always protect you from him."

Raven smiles slightly. "I appreciate it."

"Your face is kinda bruised from where Malcolm hit you. Does it hurt?" Logan lightly touches her cheek. Raven slightly flinches.

"It's a little tender."

"Do you want ice for it?"

Raven shakes her head. "No thanks. I'll be fine. Just like my head where he pulled me up by my hair." She rubs that spot on her head.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks concerned.

"I'll be fine." They stand there in silence for a little bit.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Logan asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Raven says. They walk over to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Logan asks, going over to the movies.

"I don't know," Raven replies as she sits on the couch.

"How about one of these?" Logan says, holding up _The Adjustment Bureau_ and _The Replacements_.

"Both are really good movies," Raven says. "It's hard to choose between them."

"I know. We could always watch both of them," Logan says hopefully.

"We could," states Raven.

"So does that mean we'll watch both?"

"I guess so. I'm not really doing anything tonight or tomorrow morning anyway."

"Sweet! So which do you want to watch first?"

"_The Replacements_. I could use a comedy right now." Logan puts the movie in and sits on the opposite end of the couch from Raven. Halfway through the movie, Logan grabs a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders. After the movie ends, Logan gets up to put in the other movie. Raven gets up and starts walking toward the hallway. Logan turns around and sees her leaving.

"Where are you going?" Logan asks. "I thought we were watching both movies?"

"We are," Raven replies facing him. "I'm just going to grab a sweatshirt. I'm a little cold."  
"We could just share the blanket if you don't mind sitting close to me."

"I can just get a sweatshirt."  
"Do you not want to be that close to me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to? We were pretty close when we were dancing tonight."

"And you were uncomfortable with it."

"Just at first when I didn't expect it."

"So you were okay with it?"

"If I wasn't, I would've fought more."  
"So what's wrong with sharing the blanket?"

"Nothing I guess."  
"So why don't we just share it?" Logan smiles at her.

Raven sighs but can't help but smile back. "Fine." She walks back over to the couch. Logan sits on the couch and moves the blanket, inviting her to sit next to him. She sits beside him and he puts the blanket over both of them. He presses play on the remote to start the movie. After a few minutes, Logan puts his arm behind Raven on the back of the couch. Partway through the movie, Raven curls her legs underneath her and leans against Logan. He moves his arm from the back of the couch to her shoulders. She tenses slightly but quickly relaxes again. When the movie ends, Logan notices that Raven has fallen asleep on him. He turns the movie off but doesn't get up to take it out because he doesn't want to wake Raven. He uses his foot to pull the coffee table closer to the couch. He shifts so he is laying down more with his feet on the coffee table. Raven has her head on his chest and one hand by her head on his chest. Logan still has one arm around her. He covers her more with the blanket then puts his other arm around her as well. He flips through the TV channels and settles on Spike which is showing _Star Wars_. He falls asleep a little bit later.

Two hours later, Rick and Kori walk in and see the TV on. Rick walks over and sees Logan and Raven asleep on the couch.

"Kori," Rick whispers. "Come here." Kori walks over to Rick and sees Logan and Raven as well.

"Aww! They look so cute!" Kori whispers excitedly. Rick pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the sleeping couple.

"Could use that as blackmail sometime," Rick says. "Or just something to bug them about."

"I must ask Raven about this tomorrow," says Kori happily. Rick turns off the TV then he and Kori go to their rooms, leaving Logan and Raven asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sunday October 28

8:00 AM

Logan wakes up because of the sun coming in through the windows. He looks down and sees Raven still asleep on his chest. He moves some hair off her face and tucks it behind her ear. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful and relaxed when she sleeps_, Logan thinks. _She always looks beautiful. It really is a mystery as to why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Not that I'm complaining about it._ His thoughts are interrupted by Raven stirring. She opens her eyes sleepily and looks up at him.

"Hey sleepyhead," Logan says smiling.

"What time is it?" Raven asks, covering a yawn.

Logan looks at the clock on the wall. "A little after 8. So we're probably the only ones awake right now."

"How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"So you were just watching me sleep?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you get up?"

"Because you're on top of me and I didn't want to wake you up."

Raven sits up, getting off of Logan. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. As long as you were comfortable. And you looked pretty comfortable."

"Maybe I was just really tired and that's how I fell asleep."

"Maybe. Or you wanted to cuddle with me because you have a huge crush on me." Logan smirks at her.

Raven smirks back. "In your dreams."

"Every night, baby," Logan says winking at her. He gets up and stretches his arms above his head. "I'm gonna go work out. Wanna join me?"

"You just woke up and you want to work out now?"

"What better way to wake up."

"No thanks. It's too early for that."

"Your loss. Now you don't get to see all of my awesome muscles." Logan walks out of the room and to the elevator. When he's gone, Raven falls back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. _What is wrong with me?_ Raven thinks. _I don't like Logan. Do I? Last night was nice, just the two of us. But it usually is like that because Kori and Rick are always together and Victor is usually either working or with Bee. Nothing has changed. But he is standing up for me and trying to protect me from Malcolm even if he gets hurt. I even slept through the night without having a nightmare, which hasn't happened since the Malcolm incident. He's not the skinny kid from two years ago. He's definitely filled out. He is more attractive now, not the boyish cute he was before but more mature looking. But this is Logan! He's just a friend. Besides, he would never like me as anything more than a friend. No one would._ Raven sighs and gets up off the couch. She goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She takes her cup of tea and walks to her room. Once she finishes her tea, she decides to swim a few laps. She changes into her swimsuit, grabs her towel, and goes down to the work out floor. She walks to the pool and sees Logan swimming laps. He takes a break and sees Raven looking through the windows. He smiles and waves to her. She opens the door and walks into the room.

"I didn't know you'd be in here," Raven says.

"Yeah," says Logan. "Thought I'd do a swimming work out today. Or at least part of my work out will be swimming. You working out in here too?"

"I was just going to swim to clear my head," says Raven as she puts her towel on a bench.

"Thinking about me?" Logan jokes. Raven doesn't answer, just turns to face him, straight-faced. After a few moments of awkward silence, Logan breaks it. "So you wanna race me?"

"I haven't warmed up at all," Raven says.

"So get in and warm up," says Logan. "Wouldn't want you to lose because you weren't warmed up."

"Who said I'm gonna lose?" Raven says before diving into the pool. When she resurfaces, she sees Logan looking at her.

"You think you'll beat me?" Logan asks smiling.

"Yes I do."

"Why don't we make a bet then?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Winner gets a massage from the loser."

"What type of massage?"

"Whatever the winner wants: foot, back, neck, shoulder, full-body." He winks at Raven as he says the last one. "Any massage."

"How many laps?"

"Five."

"If it's close, how are we going to know who the winner is?"

"How about once the five laps are finished, you have to get out of the pool and sit on the edge. First to do that, wins."

"Deal." They shake on it. "I need to warm up still."

"Okay. Start in five minutes?"

"That's fine." Raven swims to loosen up her muscles. She also stretches so she doesn't pull a muscle. After five minutes, she and Logan both go over to the side of the pool to start their race.

"Ready?" Logan asks.

"Yeah," replies Raven.

"Okay. On 'go.' Three, two, one, go!" They both take off swimming. Logan leads for the first three laps but Raven is right with him. She starts moving closer to the lead as they start their fourth lap. As they turn for the fifth lap, Raven is in the lead. She starts pulling farther ahead after the last turn. Once she touches the finishing wall, she pulls herself up out of the pool and sits on the edge. Logan is just two seconds behind her. They are sitting next to each other, both breathing hard. After a few minutes, their breathing slows back to normal.

"I didn't know you were that good of a swimmer," Logan says.

"I don't usually race against people or swim that fast," says Raven. "I normally just swim leisurely. But I'll sometimes time myself."

"How fast are your times?"

"I don't know. I haven't timed myself in awhile."

"So what kind of massage do you want? You won. Full-body?" Logan says winking.

"No. How about just upper body? Neck, shoulders, and back," says Raven.

"Okay. I can do that."

"Does it have to be done right now?"

"How about just sometime today?"

"Okay." Raven stands up and walks to where her towel is. Logan watches her and notices some scars on her back. Raven dries off then wraps her towel around herself, covering most of her scars but Logan still sees a few on the back of her shoulders and shoulder blades. Logan gets out of the pool, grabs his towel, dries off, and walks over to Raven with his towel wrapped around his waist. Raven turns around and sees Logan standing by her. She notices he has an odd look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks.

Logan looks like he is going to say something then shakes his head. "Yeah I'm fine," he says.

"You looked like you were about to say something. What was it?"

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything."

She looks at him for a moment. "I don't believe you. You were going to say something."

"So what if I was?"

"What was it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Raven is silent for a little bit. "You looked like you were bothered or troubled by something."

"So?"

"So I don't want you to be. You can talk to me about it."

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Troubled or bothered."

"Why?"

Logan sighs. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it involves you."

"What about me?"

"You won't get mad?" Raven shakes her head. "When you got out of the pool and came over here, I saw your back. And the scars on it." Raven stiffens. "I was wondering what they were from."

"When I was younger, I was up in a tree and fell and scraped up my back," Raven says. Logan doesn't believe her but doesn't call her on her lie. He just nods and puts his shirt on.

"Let me know when you want your massage," he says then walks out. After he walks out, Raven slumps into a chair and puts her head in her hands. _How could I forget about my scars and let him see them? No one knows I have them. That's why I never swim with others and always wear t-_shirts, she thinks. _But also, why didn't I tell him the truth? We're supposed to be telling each other things now; no secrets. How can I expect him to do that if I don't? I have to tell him the truth. Just maybe not right now. But sometime. I also need to ask him about the things he says to me in a different language. I'm sure it's not mean but I want to know what he's saying._ Raven gets up and goes to her room. She takes a shower and changes into clean clothes. She then grabs a book and goes to the living room to read. She sees Rick in the kitchen making breakfast for himself. She sits on the couch to read. Rick notices her on the couch.

"Hey Raven," Rick says from the kitchen.

"Morning," replies Raven.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Not right now."

"Waiting for your boyfriend?"

Raven turns around and glares at him. "I don't have a boyfriend. You know Malcolm and I broke up."

"I wasn't talking about Malcolm."

"Then why do you think I have a boyfriend?"

Rick walks over to Raven with his phone out. He finds something on his phone then shows it to her. She looks at it and sees a picture of herself and Logan sleeping on the couch. Her head and hand are on Logan's chest and his arms are around her.

"Delete it," Raven says. Rick notices there is a light blush on her face.

"Why should I?" Rick asks. "You two look pretty comfortable."

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep. Delete the picture."  
"Or what? It's not like I'm gonna tell everyone at school you two are dating."  
"We aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Just friends." Rick looks at the picture again. "I see this and you two at the dance as more than friends."

"Well we're not." Raven gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rick asks.

"Away from you," Raven replies then leaves the room. Raven goes up to the roof. She sits down, takes a deep breath, and opens her book to read.

An hourlater, a freshly showered and clothed Logan walks to the kitchen for breakfast. He sees Rick reading the newspaper at the table.

"Hey Rick," Logan says getting out a bowl, spoon, cereal, and milk.

Rick looks up. "Hey Logan."

Logan pours cereal into his bowl. "You see Raven yet? She's usually in here by now."

"She was but then walked out shortly after."

"Did she eat?"

"No."

"Why'd she leave without eating?"

"Because I kinda upset her, I think."

"How'd you upset her?"

"I was teasing her about you two at the dance and a picture of the two of you."

"What picture?" Rick pulls out his phone and shows him the picture of Raven and him sleeping together on the couch. "Send me the picture then delete it from your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want that picture to get out to other people."

"Why do you want it?"

"Because I do. Just send it to me." Rick sends the picture to Logan. "Now delete it from your phone."

"Why?"

"I already told you why. Now do it." Logan glares at Rick.

"Fine." Rick deletes the picture from his phone. "Happy now?"

"What did you say to upset Raven?"

"I was teasing her about you two dating."

"We're not dating. We're just friends."  
"Got it."

"Where's Raven now?"

"I don't know. She walked out after I kept teasing her." Logan pours milk in his bowl then picks up the bowl and spoon and walks toward the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Raven," Logan says then walks out. He goes to the elevator to go up to the roof to look for Raven. He walks out onto the roof and sees Raven sitting near the edge, reading. He walks over to her.

"Hey Rae," Logan says as he sits next to her.

Raven jumps slightly and looks up from her book. "Hi," Raven says. "I didn't hear you come out."

"Kinda figured that since you jumped," Logan says smiling. "So what are you doing up here?" He asks then takes a bite of his cereal.

"Reading," Raven replies.

"Why aren't you inside reading?"

"It was a little too crowded for me."

"So you wanted to get away from Rick since he's the only other person awake."

"Yeah."

"You know he was only teasing you, right?"

Raven looks at him. "You talked to him?"

"Well yeah. When I went into the kitchen for breakfast, I asked him if he had seen you. He said you left because he was teasing you. So I came to find you."

"And you knew I would be up here?"

"I guessed. I know this is one of the places you like to go. I was gonna check your room if you weren't up here."

"And if I wasn't in either place?  
Logan shrugs while continuing to eat his cereal. "I would've kept looking."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

"He has a picture of us sleeping on the couch."

"I know. I saw it."

"Did you tell him to delete it?"

"Why do you want it deleted?"

"Because I don't want him to show it around and have people believe that we're dating when we're just friends."

"Would it be bad if people thought we were dating?"

"People still think I had sex with Malcolm when I didn't. I don't want more rumors about me going around."

"That didn't answer my question."

"That was my answer."

Logan smiles and puts his now empty bowl down next to him. "What about us at the dance last night?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think that people who saw us dancing together will think we are dating?"

"Maybe. But if they saw the picture, they might think more was implied. I don't want that to happen."

"Me either. And I did ask Rick to delete the picture."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Did he tease you about us dating?"

"No. He made one comment about it telling me what he was teasing you about but that was it."

"Why did he tease me and not you?"

"Maybe because you were the first one he saw? Or maybe he was going to tease both of us but felt bad after he upset you."

"Or maybe he just saw me as an easy target."

"If I was the first one he saw, I'm sure he would've teased me about it too. I think he feels bad that he upset you though."

"Why should he? It's not like anyone else in my life has ever been sorry for upsetting me." Raven wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees as she stares across the water.

"Raven, look at me." She turns her head toward him. "Those other people cared more about themselves instead of others. They only looked out for themselves. I'm your friend; Rick is too. We don't like to upset our friends. It makes us feel guilty, and it's a horrible feeling. I still live with tons of guilt. I don't like making people feel bad and Rick doesn't either."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't your fault what happened to your parents."

"But I still feel like it was. Nothing will change that. But I've learned to deal with it. I'm fine." He smiles but Raven notices that it doesn't reach his eyes. "Rick will probably try to apologize to you."

"I suppose so."

"He'll probably also continue to tease us about dating even though we aren't.

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah but that's what friends do." Logan stands up and picks up his bowl. "I'm going back inside. Don't forget I owe you a massage today." He walks to the door and goes back inside. He takes care of his dishes then goes to his room. He saves the picture from Rick on his phone then grabs his sketchbook. It's about half-full of sketches. He grabs a few pencils and goes down to some rocks near the water. He opens to a blank page and starts sketching. He draws the picture from his phone that Rick sent him. He looks back at some of his other sketches. He stops at a picture and looks at it for a little bit. Above the picture, he sketches "bora rafiki" in calligraphy. After Logan finishes the words, he puts his sketchpad down and looks out across the water. _Are people going to think Raven and I are together because we were at the dance together? _He thinks. _Would I want people to think we are dating? It would bother Raven though. She's gone through so much because of Malcolm. She doesn't deserve to have that happen to her. She deserves so much more. If people think we're dating, then I'll stop the rumors. They can say what they want about me. But not Raven. No one does that to my friends, especially Rae._ He sits there for another hour when it starts to rain. He grabs his sketchbook and pencils and runs to the Tower. When he gets inside, his shirt is wet. He takes his shirt off and puts it in the laundry room as he passes it. He steps into the elevator to go up to his floor. When it gets to his floor, the door opens and he sees Raven standing there.

"Oh hey Rae," Logan says.

"It's Raven," Raven replies. She looks at Logan's bare chest and fights a blush. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"I was outside for awhile and got caught in the rain. My shirt was pretty wet so I put it in the laundry room when I passed it."

"Why were you outside?"

"Just because."

"What's that?" Raven asks pointing at Logan's sketchbook.

Logan hides the book behind his back. "Nothing," he says.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be hiding it."

"Okay, it's something."

"What?"

"Mine."  
"I guessed that. Just tell me, Logan. Please?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Because it's private and personal."

"You said you didn't want secrets between us."

"And you agreed."

"I did."

"So why did you lie to me this morning?"

"About what?"

"How you got the scars on your back."

"Why do you think I was lying?"

"I could tell."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The reason I didn't call you on it is because I could tell you didn't want to talk about it."

"I guess I should thank you for that."

"No need. I understand what it's like to have a bad past and not want to talk about it."

"It's hard."

"I know. And because we have that in common, I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"Me either."

"So when you tell me the truth about your scars, I'll tell you about one of my secrets."

"Like what you're hiding?"

"Maybe. Depends if I want to talk about it at that time. But I will tell you a secret when you tell me one. Deal?"

"Deal. And I'll do the same. You share a secret, I share one."

"I'd like that."

"Me too." They stand there for a little bit in silence. Several times Logan notices Raven looking at his muscles.

"So were you actually headed somewhere or just wanted to stare at my chest?"

Raven blushes at being caught looking. "I was going down to the kitchen for some lunch."

"If you wait for a few minutes, I'll join you. I can cook something if you want, too."

"I'll probably just have a sandwich or salad."

"Okay. Well you can either wait for me or I'll meet you down there."

"I can wait for you."

"Cool. I just need to get a new shirt." They walk to Logan's room. He puts his sketchbook in a drawer and locks it then grabs a clean shirt and puts it on. As they walk back to the elevator, Raven speaks up.

"That must be really important to you if you lock it up."

"It is."

"Is it a photo album?"

"In a way." They go down to the kitchen for lunch. Vic is eating a pizza and Rick is putting his and Kori's dishes in the sink.

"Hey it's the new Tower couple," Rick says when Logan and Raven walk in.

Logan looks around. "Where?" he says. "I don't see anyone new."

"He is speaking of you two," Kori says brightly. "You two are now dating, yes?"

"No," Raven and Logan both say.

"But you two were dancing together and cuddling and sleeping together on the couch last night," Kori says confused.

"We're just friends, Kori," Raven says.

"We must talk about this."

"No we don't. I just want lunch right now."

"I'll make you something, Raven. Sandwich or salad?" Logan asks.

"Salad but you don't have to make it. I can do it myself."

"Go talk with Kori and I'll make your salad." Kori grabs Raven's arm and drags her out of the room before she can say anything else. Logan is getting things out to make a salad for himself and Raven. He notices Vic and Rick looking at him. "Can I help you two?"

"You sure you're not dating Raven?" Rick asks.

"Last time I checked," Logan replies.

"Do you want to?" Vic asks.

"We're just friends," says Logan.

"That didn't answer the question," Rick says.

"Come on. It's just us here. Raven will never know your answer," says Vic.

Logan starts making the salads. "Maybe."

"What kind of answer is that?" Vic says.

"My answer."

"Care to elaborate at all?" Rick asks.

"Ever since what happened with Malcolm, I've wanted to protect her. I don't know if I want to date her but I do want to keep her from getting hurt."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend and I don't like my friends getting hurt."

"What if it was Kori instead of Raven?" Vic asks.

"Then Rick would probably be the one protecting her since they are dating."

"What if Raven had a boyfriend?"

"What if she did? The last one she had was an asshole."

"What if she had a boyfriend who didn't like you protecting her?"

"I would still keep an eye out for her. That's what friends do." He finishes making the salads after putting cheese on top of them. He puts the ingredients away and gets out salad dressing.

"I think you have a crush on her," Vic says.

"I think it's more than a crush," states Rick.

"Think whatever you want," says Logan. "Raven and I are just friends. Besides, she would never date me."

"Why wouldn't she?" asks Rick.

Logan is about to answer when he sees Raven walk back in. "I'm not answering that."

"Not answering what?" Raven says.

"Why you wouldn't date Logan," Vic says.

"Who said I wouldn't?"

"Logan," Rick says.

Raven looks at Logan, who is looking down at his salad and pouring dressing on it. She looks back at Rick. "I never said I wouldn't…"

"So you would?" Rick asks.

"Um…didn't say that either," she says while starting to blush.

Logan pushes her salad over to her. "Here's your salad. What dressing do you want?"

"Thanks. Um…whatever you have out is fine." He slides the dressing over to her. She pours it on her salad then starts to eat. Logan finishes his salad and puts his bowl and fork in the sink. He then walks out of the kitchen. Raven watches him leave. She finishes eating and takes care of her dishes. She then leaves the kitchen to try to find Logan. She goes to his room and knocks on the door. After a few moments, the door opens to reveal Logan standing there.

"Um…hi," Raven says.

"Hey," Logan replies. "Did you need something?"

"No, um…I'm just kinda embarrassed about what happened back there."

"What about what happened? They asked you a question and you answered it."

"It's just that the question was about you…and me…and us dating."

"No, the question was if you would date me. And I understand that you wouldn't. It's fine. I don't think you would."

"I never said I wouldn't date you."

"You never said you would either."  
"Yeah…why do you think I wouldn't date you?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I would like you to but I'm not making you."

"I'm a skinny, immature kid. Who would want to date someone like that?"

"You're muscular, not skinny. And you have matured a lot since I first met you. An immature kid would not stand up for me like you do. Any girl would be lucky to date you."

"So why do girls laugh in my face when I ask them out?"

"Because they don't realize what a great guy you are. And I'm sure if they knew how muscular you are, some of them would say yes."

"So I should show them my muscles?"

"You could try wearing tighter fitting shirts to show off your muscles. The shirts you wear now hide them. I never knew you had muscles until you took your shirt off to prove to me you have muscles."

"Okay I'll try that."

"Okay."

"Do you want your massage now? I'm not doing anything right now and it doesn't look like you are either."

"Sure."

"Where do you want to be? My room, your room, couch in the living room?"

"My room is fine."

"Alright. Let's go." They walk down the hall to Raven's room and go inside. "Lay on your stomach on your bed." Raven does as he says. Logan starts massaging her shoulders and neck. "Just to let you know, I normally have people take off their shirts when I give back massages but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I appreciate that. Do you give back massages often?"

"Whenever someone asks me. Doesn't happen too much but I haven't gotten any complaints." When he finishes with her shoulders and neck, he moves down to her back. He starts by her shoulder blades and works his way down. After 30 minutes of massaging, he takes his hands off her back. "How did that feel?"

"Amazing. That was the best massage I've ever had."

"That's the only massage you've ever had isn't it?"

"Yes, but it was still incredible."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Just ask whenever you want one."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." They sit in silence for a little bit until Raven breaks it. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"  
"You were right about my scars. I lied about where I got them."

"I know. We already established that earlier."

"Well, I want to tell you where they came from."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lift up my shirt to see them."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"It's okay. I'm letting you do this." Logan puts his hand on the bottom of her shirt. He slowly lifts it up, revealing the scars on her back. He lets go of her shirt when it reaches her shoulders.

"There's a lot of them."

"Yeah. Any guesses at where they came from?"

"From your dad?"

"Most of them. And from his friends."

"His friends?"

"Yeah. He would sometimes invite his friends over to beat me as well."

"What'd they do?"

"Some of the scars are from where the whipped me with their belts. Sometimes they would hit me with the buckle to inflict more pain and to draw blood. Some other scars are from where my dad used an actual whip on me. Others are from burns."

"Burns?"

"My dad would sometimes use a metal rod to beat me with. Sometimes, he would heat it up and hold it against me to burn my skin. He would also heat it up and beat me with it so I would get burned and beaten at the same time."

Logan traces his finger over a scar on her lower back that seemed to point downwards. "What's this one from?"

"One of my dad's friends. My father did not allow his friends to have sex with me because he said I was too young. He said I had to be at least 17 for that to happen. This friend of his used a knife to make a cut directing down as if he was intending to…violate me when my father allowed it. It was his reminder for me to never forget him and what he wanted to do."

"I'm sorry for that Raven."

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." Raven sits up and pulls her shirt down. "I told you a secret. Your turn."

"I made a deal. What secret to tell?"

"If you don't want to talk about whatever you were hiding before, can I make a suggestion to what secret you reveal?"

"Sure."

"What have you said to me in different languages? Are they different languages or the same language? Where'd you learn it?"

"Do you remember what I said to you in a different language?"

"I think 'nee stay somee' and 'ooh see coo way ma.' I probably didn't say that right."

"'Niste sami' means 'you are not alone' and 'usiku mwema' means 'good night.' It wasn't anything mean."

"I didn't think it was. I just wanted to know what it meant. What language is it?"

"It's two different languages. I'll tell you about one today. The other will be a secret for another time. Which do you want to know about?"

"Whichever you want to talk about."

"Okay, well 'usiku mwema' is Swahili. That's the language most of the people spoke in the part of Africa I lived in with my parents so that's how and where I learned it. Even after we moved back to America, we would speak it every now and then. Just for fun."

"I wish I knew more languages other than English and some Spanish."

"It's nice because you can say things and people have no idea what you are saying so you can say whatever you want. You could say 'I like cheese' and someone might think you are insulting them. It's kinda funny."

"I take it you've done that?"

"Maybe…" Logan smiles at this. "I haven't done it lately. And I never did it a lot. Just sometimes when someone made me mad and I wanted a laugh."

"Interesting way to get a laugh."

Logan shrugs. "Oh well. It helped." They sit in silence for a little bit. "So are you going to the soccer game on Saturday?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"We made it to semi-state. First time that's happened in school history."

"I don't know anything about soccer."

"You could come just to watch me."

"Are the others going?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask them again."

"When's the game?"  
"2. We are playing about an hour away too so you don't have to go too far either."

"Maybe if the others go."

"Please? For me?" Logan looks at her pleadingly.

"I'll do my best to be there."

"Thanks."

"If you make it to State, I promise I'll be there."

"Thanks Raven. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You're welcome." They sit there for a few more minutes in silence. Logan stands up.

"Well I still have some homework I haven't done yet so I should probably go work on that."

"Yeah probably." Raven stands up as well. "If it's pre-calc, you can come find me for help if you need it."

"I'll do what I can on my own, but don't be surprised if I need your help."

"Okay." Logan then steps forward and hugs Raven. She tries to pull away but he holds her tight against him.

He whispers in her ear. "Vi ste toliko jaka, Raven. Divim ti se za to." He releases her after saying that to her.

"What did you just say to me?"

"It wasn't mean, I promise. And it wasn't a random saying either. It actually meant something."

"Was it Swahili or your other language?"

"The other language."

"Will you tell me what you said?"

"Maybe eventually."

"What was the hug for? You know I hate hugs."

"It was because of everything you went through. I'm sorry about it. I wish it didn't happen."

"It did and can't be changed."

"I know that, but I still don't like it."

"You're not the one living with the scars."  
"You're right. But I have my own scars I have to live with."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you had a rough past too—"

"It's okay, Raven. I'm not mad at you for saying that." Logan smiles at her. "But I do need to do my homework so I'll see you later."

"Alright. Good luck with pre-calc."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Logan leaves Raven's room after he says this. He goes to his room and grabs his book bag. He takes it over to his desk and takes out his pre-calc book and homework. He gets through most of it with little difficulty. He skips over a few problems and plans to ask Raven how to do them later. He finishes the rest of his homework then goes to the living room to play video games with Rick and Victor. They play video games for several hours, then eat, finish homework, watch TV, then go to bed since they have school/work in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Saturday November 10

1:30 PM

The boys' soccer team for Jump City High School is playing in the State championship game. The score is currently tied 1-1. There are five minutes left in the game. JCHS is preparing for a corner kick. The ball is kicked into play and both teams go for the ball. The opposing team heads it away from the goal but it goes to Logan. He kicks it towards the top right of the net. The goalie is unable to block it and JCHS scores and now leads 2-1. They continue to play until time expires. The final score of the game is 2-1. An awards ceremony is held after the game; the team captains for JCHS receive a trophy for the team. The fans go onto the field to congratulate the State champions. Raven, Kori, Rick, Bee, and Victor go onto the field to find Logan. After a few minutes, they find him getting pictures taken with the team and trophy. They take a few pictures of their own then wait for him to finish getting pictures taken. Once he is done, he makes his way over to them.

"Great game man," Victor says, clapping him on the back.

"Congratulations!" Kori exclaims happily.

"Thanks," Logan replies.

"You got the game winning goal," Bee says.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet," Logan says.

"It was awesome," Rick says.

"Thanks," Logan says.

"Nice job," Raven says.

"Thanks Raven," Logan replies. They continue talking for a little bit then decide to leave. Kori, Rick, Victor, Bee, and Raven start to head to their car when Logan calls Raven back.

"Did you want something?" Raven asks.

"Just to say thank you for being here and keeping your promise," Logan says.

"Why would I make a promise and not keep it?" Raven says.

"I don't know but I'm glad you came. It means more to me than you know."

"You're welcome. I have to go. The others are leaving and they're my ride. I'll see you back at the Tower." Raven walks away toward the parking lot. She gets to the car where the others are waiting.

"What did Logan want?" Rick asks. "To kiss you?" He and Victor smirk at her.

"We are not dating so no, he did not want to kiss me," Raven says while glaring at the boys. "He just wanted to talk to me."

"Why didn't he just say whatever he wanted to before we left?" Victor asks.

"Because it did not involve you all. And because he didn't want to. Can we go now?" They get in the car and they drive back to the Tower. The trip takes two hours. When they get back, they decide to order pizza instead of cook something. Logan gets back to the Tower as the pizza arrives. They all eat then decide to have a movie night. Logan takes a shower and they all change into their pajamas. When everyone is back in the living room, they watch _The Blind Side_ and _Next_. After the movies are over, they all go to their bedrooms and fall asleep.

Sunday November 11

8:00 AM

Raven wakes up and gets out of bed. She goes down to the kitchen and finds Rick drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She starts heating up water to make tea.

"Everyone else still sleeping?" Raven asks.

Rick looks up from the paper. "Kori is and I think Vic and Bee are too," Rick says. "Logan left around 7:30."

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know. He just said he'd be back later."

"Could be out celebrating yesterday's win with the other players."

"Maybe."

Raven makes her tea then takes a drink of it. "I'm going to go to the bookstore or library for awhile. I need a new book."

"Okay." Raven finishes her tea then goes to her room and gets dressed in jeans and a zip-up hoodie. She then drives to the Jump City Public Library. She looks through the shelves and finds several books she's interested in. She goes over to one of the couches and starts reading. A few hours later, she gets a text from Rick. The text reads: "Can u try to find/get ahold of Logan? We havent heard from him & he hasnt answered his phone. We r getting worried." She texts back a reply of "I'll try" then texts Logan.

(text convo)

Raven: "Where r u? The others the Tower r worried."

Logan: "The others but not u? ;)"

Raven: "If I say I am too will u tell me where u r?"

Logan: "Don't worry. I'm fine. Just needed some time to myself. I'll be home l8er."

Raven: "Ok."

(end convo)

Raven picks up her books and checks them out. She then gets into her car and starts driving. She gets to the beach, finds the hidden trail, and follows it to the wall of rocks. She climbs over it and lands softly on the other side. Logan is sitting facing the water. He turns when he hears someone.

"Hi," Raven says as she straightens up.

"Hi," replies Logan, surprised and confused. "What are you doing here? How'd you know I was here?"

"You said you needed time by yourself and you weren't at the Tower so I guessed you'd be here. I also figured you must have something on your mind since you should be out celebrating the win with friends. So I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks. Something is on my mind. Something important."

"What?"

"You have to tell a secret later." Raven nods her agreement. "I don't know if you've noticed my mood at all this past week."

"You seemed really focused on soccer. Not as much of your normal happiness. I just figured you were preparing for the game."

"Part of that was focusing on the game. Most wasn't though. It was mostly because of today."

"What happened today?" Raven walks over to him and kneels beside him.

Logan gets tears in his eyes. "Today is the day my parents died. It's too far to visit their graves though so I came here." Tears spill out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"I dedicated my performance yesterday to them. It was all for them."

"They would've been proud of you."  
"I just wish they were here to see it. Everyone yesterday had their parents and other family there for them, except me. It just made me miss my parents even more. And being the day before they died didn't help either. I miss them so much." He cries harder. Raven just sits there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then she slowly puts an arm around him and pulls him slightly towards her. He cries into her shoulder and she rubs his back soothingly. After a few minutes, he stops crying but keeps his head on her shoulder.

"I know it's not the same as parents," Raven says, "but you did have me and the others cheering for you."

Logan lifts his head. "I know," he says. "And I really appreciated it. I liked knowing that there were some people at the game solely because I played. Asante."

Raven looks at him, confused. "What?"  
Logan slightly smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Raven removes her arm from around him but doesn't move away from him. They are silent for awhile, just looking out at the ocean. A thought occurs to Raven.

"So how did you get out here? You don't have your own car and no vehicles were missing," Raven asks.

"I walked," Logan replies.

"You walked?" Raven asks incredulously. Logan nods his head. "It's about a forty minute drive here."

"Okay, so I took a bus part of the way here."

"Why didn't you borrow one of the vehicles at the Tower?"

"Victor and Rick wouldn't have let me and you probably wouldn't want me to drive your car by myself."

Raven is quiet for a moment then speaks. "You could have come to me to talk."

"I didn't want to wake you. And I wanted to be alone for a while. But thank you for coming here. Talking does help somewhat."

"You're welcome." They sit in silence for several minutes looking out at the ocean.

"So what's your secret?" Logan asks, breaking the silence and turning toward her.

"Huh?" Raven replies confused, facing Logan.

"You said you would share a secret after I finished."

Raven sighs. "I guess I did."

"So what is it today?"

Raven thinks for a little bit. "…I hate my birthday."

"Why?"

"Several reasons."

"Like what?"  
"Can I just leave it at that?"

"Is it because of your dad?" Raven slowly nods her head. "And his friends?" Again Raven nods. "What did they do to you?"

"I'd rather not say."  
"That's why it's a secret. Please Raven?"

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because I can't! I don't want to relive it more than I have to!"

"What?" Logan looks at her confused.

"I already have to deal with it on my birthday. I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you saying that he does something to you every year on your birthday or something he did in the past on your birthday?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to tell me about it today, maybe another time. But if he is going to try to hurt you on your birthday, please tell me. I want to protect you from him."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either."

"I can deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I do. And I have ever since he started it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" Raven doesn't answer him; she just looks out at the ocean. "Raven," he says softly. She looks at him. "It's okay to be scared. It's also okay to ask for help."

"I don't get scared."

"Yes you do. You just don't like to show it. Any emotion really. Why is that?"

"I've already told you something today for you sharing."

"Fair enough. Will I get the same response if I ask about my other statement?"

"I've never had anyone who I could go to for help before. Old habits die hard."

"That they do," Logan murmurs. "But you can always come to me for help."  
"I know I can." Raven slightly smiles at him. "We should get back so the others stop worrying."

"Yeah I guess so." They get up and go down to Raven's car. They drive to the Tower and park in the garage. They get into the elevator and go up to the living room. Rick and Kori are in there. When Logan and Raven step out of the elevator, Kori envelops Logan in a tight hug.

"Friend Logan! We were all worried about you. We feared that something horrible happened to you," Kori says. She finally releases him.

"I'm fine, Kori," Logan says.

"Where were you?"

"I just had some things on my mind and went somewhere to process them."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rick asks. "Or answer your phone?"

"I didn't want to be questioned by all of you," replies Logan.

"How did Raven find you?"

"Because she's smart and can read between the lines."

"What?"

"When he responded to my text, he didn't tell me where he was but I found him anyway," Raven says.

"Why did you text Raven back but not us?" Rick asks.

"Because I did," Logan responds. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room." Logan then proceeds to leave the living room and goes to his room. The others turn to look at Raven.

"What's up with him?" Rick asks Raven.

"He probably just wants to be alone for a while," Raven replies.

"Logan is not usually one to be alone," Kori says.

"He's just dealing with a lot this week," says Raven.

"Like what?" Rick asks.

"It's not my place to say. If Logan didn't tell you, then I'm not talking about it."

"He told you something but not us?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know he told you something that he didn't tell us."

"Maybe he didn't want you to know."  
"Why not?"

"Maybe it's personal. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to judge him or make fun of him or change their attitude toward him. I don't know. I'm not him. Go ask him if you want to know." With that, Raven walks out of the room. Rick and Kori just stand there for a little bit before turning to each other.

"What's up with her?" Rick asks.

"I am unsure," Kori replies. "Maybe she and I can engage in the girl talk. I shall go try." Kori leaves the living room and goes to the hallway with Raven's room. She knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven asks from inside.

"It is Kori," Kori answers.

"What do you want?"

"I am merely wishing to talk with you. You seem to be acting different than normal."

Raven opens her door. "How am I acting different?"

"You and Friend Logan seem to be acting different toward each other. Do you have the feelings for him?" Raven's eyes widen at this and she slightly blushes. She pulls Kori into her room and closes the door.

"No! I don't have feelings for Logan. Why would you think that?" Raven asks.

"You two seem to be acting nicer toward each other," Kori responds.

"Maybe we're tired of fighting with each other."

"You agreed to be his date for the dance."

"It wasn't a date. We just went as friends because I had already paid for the admission tickets."

"You two were cuddling and sleeping together."

Raven blushes more at this. "We were watching a movie and fell asleep."

"You went to his soccer games."

"That's because he's my friend and I was supporting him."

"That didn't happen until after Malcolm." Raven doesn't say anything. "He also got you to come out of your room after Malcolm broke up with you when the rest of us couldn't."

"Maybe he just said the right thing."

"What did he say?"

"That's between me and him."

"Are there other things that are just between you and him?"

"Define other things"

"Secrets that the rest of us do not know."

"Yes. And before you ask, no we are not in a secret relationship. We're just friends."

"I was not going to ask that."

"Good."

"Why do you have secrets with him when you two do not get along well?"

"We get along better now. When Logan took me somewhere that day after the Malcolm thing, I didn't want to talk about what happened. But Logan convinced me to."

"How?"  
"He said that he would tell me about his past if I told him about mine. He never talks about his past and I was curious so I agreed with him and told him about my past and what happened with Malcolm after he had shared with me. Now we are not keeping things from each other, and when one of us tells a secret, then the other person has to reciprocate. It helps us to understand each other more."

"So you two know each other's secrets now?"

"Not all secrets, but we are sharing them when we feel we can talk about them."

"Like when you two are alone together?"

"Well that and some secrets are harder to share than others and it takes time to be able to talk about them. I have some secrets that I am not ready to share and I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Will you share them with him?"

"Eventually maybe."

"Will you share them with me?"

Raven looks down and says softly, "I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"I don't like to talk about that stuff. I'm already telling Logan. I don't want to talk about it more than with him."

"Why Logan?"

"I already told you. He tells me his secrets and I tell him mine."

"But why are you talking to Logan when you two have little in common?"

"I actually found out that we do have a similarity. Not the same thing happened to both of us but we share similar experiences."

"Do you like talking to Logan?"

"I don't like talking about my secrets but it is nice to have someone to talk to."

"Do you like spending time with him?"

"Well you and Rick are always together and Victor is either working or with Bee so I don't have anyone other than Logan to spend time with."

"You two are very different."

"We are actually more alike than I realized."

"How so?"

"How would you describe Logan?"

"Funny, happy, friendly, sometimes immature. How would you describe him?"

"Before we started talking, annoying, immature, unreliable, and he has a big ego. Now though, I see that he cares about his friends and will do anything to protect them, he's sensitive, serious at times, compassionate, loyal, and trustworthy."

"Do you find him attractive?"

Raven blushes slightly. "He has…grown up a bit. He has also gained some muscle."

"That did not answer the question."

"He is decently good-looking."

"How do you feel when you're with him?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes!"

Raven sighs. "Safe, accepted, included, liked."

"And when he's not around?"

"Alone, sometimes scared depending on where I am and who else is there, like a freak that doesn't fit in."

"You are not a freak."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel like that at times."

"I think that you like Logan. As more than a friend."

"I don't!"

"You have said that you find him attractive and you see him differently than the rest of us. You said that you are more similar than you originally thought. And you said that he makes you feel safe and included. I saw how close you two were dancing together. And you two on the couch."

"…Okay so maybe I kinda like him."

"How wonderful! You two can begin dating and go on double dates with me and Rick and—"

"Kori," Raven cuts her off. Kori looks at her. "We're not going to date."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know that I like him like that."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not."

"But why not?"

"Because there's no way that he'd like me back."

"Why would he not?"

"Because I'm a creepy, emotionless freak."

"You are neither creepy, emotionless, nor a freak. You do not show emotion much but that doesn't mean you're emotionless."

"We're so different."

"Opposites attract. Besides, you said yourself you two have more in common than you thought."

"He would never date me."

"Why?"

"He's loud and likes to have fun and be in big groups and I'm not like that. He also doesn't think I would date him."

"Would you?"

"I probably wouldn't say no if he asked me out."

"So you would date him?"

Raven doesn't answer for a little bit then quietly says, "Yes."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know he doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

"Perhaps if you told him how you feel—"

"No. We're just friends. I don't want to lose that."

"But—"

"Can we stop talking about this please?"

Kori sighs. "Okay. As you wish. I shall leave you alone now." She gets up and leaves Raven's room, shutting the door behind her. Raven picks up one of the books she got at the library and starts to read. After ten minutes, thoughts of Logan start to creep into her mind. She tries to ignore them and continue to read but she is unsuccessful. She closes her book and lays back on her bed. She sighs and closes her eyes. _I can't believe I just admitted to liking Logan to Kori_, Raven thinks. _I admitted it to her before I did to myself. Hopefully she doesn't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know, especially Logan. I know he would never like me back. No guy would want to be in a relationship with me. They all only want one thing. Malcolm is proof of that. Although Logan is different from Malcolm. But he only likes me as a friend, nothing more. I can't let him know I like him. That would ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose the closest friend I have. I've already lost people I was close to. Besides, he doesn't even think that I would date him, even though I told him any girl would be lucky to date him. I guess I'm not included with those girls_. Raven gets up from her bed and goes to the kitchen for some hot tea. As she's heating up the water, she starts thinking about Logan again. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and mutters, "Damn you Logan."

"What did I do?" Raven looks up at the sound of a voice. She sees Logan sitting on the couch in the living room turned around to face her; a video game is paused on the TV. Raven blushes and is glad her hood is up.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you just say 'Damn you Logan'?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. I have really good hearing, remember?"

Raven doesn't say anything as she makes her tea. "It was nothing," she says then takes a sip.

"You don't say anything for no reason. If I upset you, tell me what I did wrong."

"I, uh, I was going to watch a movie out here but you're playing video games so I'll just watch it in my room."

"You can watch it out here. I can shut my game off. I've beaten it anyway. I'll watch the movie with you too."

"You don't have to do that. I'll just go back to my room." She starts walking to the door.

"Raven wait! I'm being serious. Watch the movie out here. You don't have to always be in your room. I'll shut my game off and watch the movie with you." He turns his game off. Raven sighs and walks over to the couch.

_Way to go. Now I have to watch a movie that I didn't want to watch in the first place with Logan_, Raven thinks.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Logan asks.

Raven looks over at the shelves of movies. "_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_," she says, picking the first movie she sees.

"I thought you said that movie looked dumb?"

"Well I'm giving it a chance." Raven puts the movie in and sits on the couch. Logan goes to the kitchen and makes popcorn. He walks back to the living room with the bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water. He puts the drinks on the coffee table and sits next to Raven with the popcorn on his lap. Raven slightly moves away from him as she starts the movie. Logan puts the popcorn between them to share with Raven. They watch the movie and eat popcorn, Raven being careful not to grab any while Logan is. When the bowl is empty, Logan puts it on the coffee table. He moves closer to Raven when he sits back and puts his arm on the back of the couch behind Raven. She moves away slightly again. Forty-five minutes later, the movie ends. Raven turns off the movie then gets up to take it out.

"So how did you like the movie?" Logan asks.

"It was better than I thought it was going to be," Raven says as she takes out the movie. "It was really good actually. How did you like?"

"I really liked it, too. It was also kinda sad."

"Yes it was." She puts the movie on the shelf then starts walking to the door.

"Hey Raven?" She turns around and looks at Logan.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why do you think I am?"

"You just kept moving away from me. So I figured you were mad at me or maybe even afraid of me for some reason."

"I'm not mad or afraid of you."

"So why did you keep moving away? You've been fine with my arm around you before."

"I was cold and we were sharing a blanket that time."

"That was the only reason?"

"Was there supposed to be another reason?"

_I had hoped so_, Logan thinks. "I guess not," he says. He gets up and walks over to the door. "I'm gonna go work out. See ya later, Rae." He leaves the room. Raven goes to her room to read. After one hour of reading and ten minutes of reading the same paragraph over and over, Raven decides to go to bed. She puts down her book, changes into her pajamas, and then gets into bed. As she tries to fall asleep she starts thinking of things, most revolving around Logan. After an hour, she finally falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Friday December 7

5:30 PM

Logan is now dating Terra, a girl in his and Raven's grade at school. They have been dating for two 2 weeks. Terra is new to the school, just recently transferred. (Logan ran into her one day and they talked and hung out after that.) She has not met anyone who lives in the Tower.

Logan is getting ready to go on a date. He is dressed in a green polo shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He also has a zip-up sweatshirt with him. He goes down to the living room and sees Raven in the kitchen. He goes over to her.

"Hey Raven," Logan says.

Raven looks up from making tea. "Hi." She notices what he is wearing. "Date tonight?"

"Yeah. How do I look?"

"Fine. Except your collar is sticking up."

"Again? I can't get it to stay down. Can you help?"

"Sure." She fixes his collar for him. _Damn he smells good_, Raven thinks. She slightly blushes at this thought and goes back to where her tea is.

"Thanks." He leans against the counter and looks out the window. After a couple minutes, he speaks again. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"I suppose."

"Can I use your car tonight?"

"Why mine?"

"Rick and Kori are on a date and Vic never lets me drive his car. And I still don't have my own vehicle. Please Raven?"

"Fine. But you have to pay for gas next time it needs filled up."

"Okay. I can do that. Thanks Rae."

"Raven. You know I don't like to be called Rae."

"Sorry."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"To the amusement park at the pier or a dinner and a movie. Depends on what Terra wants to do."

"Are we going to meet her sometime?"

"Of course. I'll bring her back tonight if it's not too late."

Raven nods. "Well I'm going to my room. Have fun tonight. Don't ruin my car."

"I will and I won't. I'll see you later."

Raven nods again the walks out of the room with her tea. Logan goes down to the garage and grabs Raven's keys and gets into her car. He drives to Terra's house to pick her up then they go to the amusement park. They eat, play games and go on rides for about three hours. At 9:00, Logan drives them back to the Tower. They go up to the living room. They don't see anyone. A few moments later, Raven walks in with an empty mug.

"Hey Raven," Logan says.

"Hi," she replies then goes to the kitchen to wash out her mug. Logan and Terra follow her.

"Where are the others?" Logan asks.

"Vic and Bee are probably in Vic's room not wanting to be disturbed," Raven says. When she sees Logan's questioning look, she continues. "Last I saw them was when we were watching a movie and they started making out on the couch. I left when they started that. I haven't seen Rick or Kori but I did hear them come back."

"Well since you're the only one here I guess you're the first to meet my girlfriend. Raven, this is Terra Markov. Terra, this is Raven Roth."

"Nice to meet you Raven," Terra says.

"Likewise," Raven replies.

"You dated Malcolm Noll right?"

"How do you know about that? I thought you just recently moved here?"

"I did. Some people were talking about it in one of my classes."

"What did they say?"

"That you guys dated for a few weeks and had sex multiple times, including on your first date, and he broke up with you because you were no good in bed and were very needy."

"Who was saying this?"

"I don't know their names but I think they are cheerleaders."

"I can't believe people are still talking about that."

"So it's true?"

"No!" Raven and Logan both say. Raven and Terra both look at Logan. Raven turns back to Terra and sighs.

"Malcolm and I did date for about five weeks. During that fifth week, we went on a date then came back here and watched a movie in my room. After the movie, we were kissing and he tried to go farther. I tried to stop him but he restrained me and raped me. When he was finished, he broke up with me."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's done and can't be changed. I advise you to stay away from him."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Well I'll leave you two. I'm sure you don't want me around."

"It was good to meet you Raven." Raven nods at Terra then leaves the room.

"Well since the others aren't out here, why don't we watch TV or a movie?" Logan asks. "You can meet the other if they come out here or some other time."

"Okay." They sit on the couch and watch TV. At 11:00, Logan takes Terra home. He then drives back to the Tower and goes to bed.

Saturday December 8

9:00 AM

Raven is in the living room sitting on the couch reading a book. Logan walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As he is pouring his cereal into his bowl, he sees Raven.

"Morning Raven," he says. Raven turns to look at him.

"Good morning," she replies. She turns back around to continue reading.

"No tea this morning?" Logan asks, noticing her mug isn't out. Raven sighs, closes her book, stands, then walks to the kitchen.

"I just haven't made it yet," she says. "No one else was up so I didn't see the need to make it yet."

"So you drink it more when we are up?"

"Yes. Not as much if I'm alone, but more if I'm around people."

"Why is that?"

"Because tea relaxes me." She starts getting her stuff out to make tea. She starts heating up water.

"I know that but why do you drink it more around us?"  
"To help me stay calm. I can tolerate you guys more when I drink it."

"Why don't you do other things to relax instead of drink tea?"

"I do yoga and meditate."

"Really? I've never seen you do either one."

"That's because I do it somewhere where I'm alone and it's quiet." She pours the water into her mug and put the tea bag in. Logan eats his cereal. When Logan is finished, he goes over to the sink to wash his bowl and spoon. Raven is standing by the counter drinking her tea.

"So what do you think of Terra?"

"I've only talked to her once."

"I know but what's your first impression of her?"

"She seems…to be similar to you."

"How so?"

"Well you went to an amusement park so she must like loud places and being around people."  
"Do you think she likes me?"

"She went out with you so I would assume so."

"I hope you guys will be good friends."

"Why's that?"

"I want my girlfriend to get along with my friends who I live with. Otherwise it would be awkward whenever she came over."

"We'll see what happens."

"What that mean?"

Raven sighs. "I can't lie to you about this, Logan."

"What?"

"I don't have a good feeling about Terra. Something about her just seems off."

"You just don't know her yet. After spending time with her, you'll realize she's fine."

"We'll see."

"Just give her a chance, Rae."

"It's Raven, and she's already on my bad list for bringing up Malcolm and believing those cheerleaders."

"She didn't believe it. She was just wondering if it was true."

"No, she believed it. When I said I couldn't believe people were still talking about it, she said 'so it's true' not 'is it true.' She assumed that the cheerleaders were right."

"She's new here and doesn't know anyone or what happened before she came here."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you about this. I have my opinions and you have yours. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine but please just give her a chance. For me?"

Raven just sighs and drinks her tea. Seeing that she isn't going to answer, Logan leaves the room to go work out. Raven finishes her tea and washes out her mug. As she is drying it, Rick walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Raven," Rick says.

"Morning," she replies.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm good. Kori and I had a picnic on the beach last night and when we came back, we watched a movie in my room."

"So that's why I didn't see you two last night. I heard you come back but didn't see you two."

"Yeah. Kori fell asleep during the movie and I didn't want to disturb her."

"So you lucked out of meeting Logan's girlfriend."

"You met her?"

"Yeah. Logan brought her here after their date last night."

"What's she like?"

"She's similar to Logan in some ways. Outgoing, likes to have fun, likes loud and crowded places, believes whatever she's told the first time she hears it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She heard some cheerleaders talking about me and Malcolm. They said that we had sex on our first date and several times after that then he broke up with me because I was no good in bed. Then she asked me about it and implied that she believed the cheerleaders."

"Well we know what's true, Raven. They will always believe Malcolm because he's a star football player."

"And I'm a nobody."

"Don't say that. It's not true."

Raven ignores what he says and instead talks about Terra again. "I have a bad feeling about Terra. I don't trust her."

"You hardly trust anyone so I'm not surprised there. Why do you have a bad feeling about her?"

"I don't know. I just do. The first thing she said to me was about Malcolm, not about me. So maybe that's why. There's just something about her that I don't like."

"You sure you're not just jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe you want to be the one dating Logan instead of her."

"Logan and I are just friends. He can date whoever he wants. I just have a bad feeling about Terra."

"You know, Vic told me that Logan said the same thing when you were dating Malcolm. That he had a bad feeling about him."

"Really? He never told me that."

"Would you have believed him if he had?"

Raven thinks for a little bit then sighs. "Probably not."

"That's probably why he didn't tell you then. He knew you wouldn't believe him."

"I should probably apologize to him."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I have a bad feeling about Terra and that she's on my bad side."

"What did he say?"

"He just said that it's because I don't know her yet and he wants us to be friends. He says I should give her a chance."

"When did you tell him that?"

"Not too long ago. Shortly before you came in."

"Leave him alone for now. Let him cool off first."

"How long should I leave him alone for?"

"At least until tonight."

"Okay. I hope he isn't too mad at me."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. You're one of his friends."

"Maybe I should actually get him a birthday gift this year."

"You've always gotten a gift. We all have."

"But he helped me with the Malcolm thing so I should get him something to thank him for that."

"Do you like him?"

"He's my friend."

"I mean as more than a friend."

"I told you that we're just friends. And he has a girlfriend."

"You don't like her."

"I told you why I don't. It's not because she is dating Logan."

"Okay, if you say so. Do you care about him?"

"I wouldn't want to see him get hurt if that's what you're asking."

"How much do you think Logan cares about you?"

"I don't know."

"He wants to protect you."

"Why? And from what?"

"Remember that day that I was teasing you about dating Logan?"

"Yes." Raven glares at him.

"Well when you two came into the kitchen for lunch and Kori dragged you away to talk, Vic and I talked to Logan."

"Okay?"

"He told us that ever since the Malcolm thing, he's wanted to protect you and keep you from getting hurt."

"We're friends."

"I know that but we also asked what if it was Kori instead of you. He said that I would probably be the one protecting her because we are dating, which I would."

"So?"

"We also asked him what if you had a boyfriend who didn't like him protecting you. He said that he would still keep an eye out for you because the last one you had was an asshole."

"So what? Logan is loyal to his friends."

"He also said that he doesn't think that you would date him."

"I know that. We had that conversation before."

"Would you?"

"We've had this conversation before too."

"Will I get the same answer as before too?"

"Yes."

"Vic and I also asked him if he wanted to date you."

"Why did you ask him that?"

"We wanted to know the answer."

"What was his answer?"

"You seem kinda curious about this." Rick smirks at her. Raven glares back.

"It's about me. Why wouldn't I want to know what you're saying about me?"

"He said maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yep."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"No. He has a girlfriend. He obviously doesn't want to date me."

"Maybe he wants to date you but is too scared to ask you."

"If he did want to date me, he would've asked me out and not another girl. He has no reason to be scared to ask me."

"Maybe he doesn't think you'll date him."

"He and I had that discussion that day you and Vic brought it up."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I told him that any girl would be lucky to date him. Apparently I'm not included with those other girls."

"You should tell him that you would date him and that you like him."

"I don't like him. He's just a friend."

Rick sighs. "If you say so. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go check if Kori is awake then work out." Rick then walks out of the kitchen, leaving Raven alone. Raven goes over to the couch and picks up her book to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday December 11

Logan and Raven are working on homework and helping each other when needed. Logan closes his pre-calc books as he finishes his assignment.

"Thanks for helping me, Rae," Logan says. "I'd be failing without you."

"My name is Raven, not Rae," Raven says, looking up. "And you're helping me with anatomy so I'm just returning the favor."

"I pretty much only help you study. You help me all the time."

"It's not a big deal."

"Well thanks anyway."  
"You're welcome." Raven puts down her pencil. "I'm sorry for what I said about Terra when you asked me for my first impression of her. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm also sorry for not apologizing before now."

"I overreacted. I asked for your first impression and you gave it to me. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"You had a right to be upset over what I said."

"Why don't we just forget it ever happened?"

"Works for me."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, although we might not be in a minute."

"Why not?"

"I wish it wasn't right before your birthday but I need to tell you. Terra is cheating on you."  
"What?"

"I saw her kissing another guy at school yesterday."

"Who?"

"I couldn't see who but I know it wasn't you."

"She would never do that."

"She did."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe so I will break up with her. You already said you don't like her."

"I don't but I wouldn't lie to get you to break up with her."

"Maybe you feel left out since I don't spend time with you as much anymore so you don't have someone to tell your secrets to and talk about your tragic life."

"My tragic life? Do you think I lied about my past?" Logan shrugs. "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe you wanted me to feel sorry for you."

"I can't believe you would think I would do that." Raven slams her book shuts and gathers up all of her things. "This is why I don't trust people anymore." She storms out of the room, leaving Logan on his own.

Thursday December 13 (Logan's birthday)

Raven is walking in the hall to her locker after her 5th period class. When she gets to her locker and puts her books in it, she is grabbed by someone who pins her arms behind her back and covers her mouth. She is then forced to turn toward another person who pulls her shirt up.

"Dude," Adam (the person who pulled up her shirt) says. "You were right. She does have a nice rack. She just hides it all the time."

"Told you," replies the person holding Raven, whose voice she recognizes as Malcolm. "They feel nice too. See for yourself." Before Adam can touch her, the third member of their group, Ryder, speaks up.

"Teacher coming," he says. Malcolm releases Raven and Adam lets go of her shirt. The three guys then leave. Raven puts her hood up, grabs her books then goes to her 6th period class, which she has with Adam. After the class ends, Raven walks out with Adam following several feet behind her. She walks into the bathroom. Adam looks around to make sure no one sees him then follows her inside. Raven is the only person in there. Adam grabs her and pushes her against the wall.

"Hey Baby," Adam says. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier."

"Get off of me," Raven says, struggling to get away.

"Let's do it," he says. "I know you've had sex with Malcolm and probably with that dweeb Garfield too."

"I haven't had sex with either of them. Let me go."

"You know you want me."

"No I don't."

"Let's just do it already." The bathroom door opens and two cheerleaders, Stacey and Kendra, walk in. Raven and Adam look at who walked in.

"Oh look," Stacey says. "It's the school whore with another guy." With Adam distracted, Raven finally gets away from him.

"How can I be a whore if I've never had sex?" Raven says.

"A whore and a liar," Kendra says. "Malcolm told us that you two had sex multiple times."

"Well he's lying but you won't believe me." Raven moves toward the door but Kendra blocks her. "Get out of my way so I can go to class."

"Why don't you make me?" Kendra says, shoving Raven. Raven retaliates by shoving Kendra back. The two start fighting then Stacey joins in as well. Adam then grabs Raven and pins her arms back, leaving her defenseless to the two cheerleaders' hits. A minute later, a teacher walks in.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Gardner says. The girls stop fighting and Adam releases Raven. "And why are you in here?" she asks Adam.

"Raven dragged me in here to try to get me to have sex with her," Adam says.

"No I didn't. He followed me in here and tried to force me to have sex with him," Raven says.

"Raven was forcing herself on Adam when we walked in," Stacey says. "Then she started fighting us when we said something."

"I had to hold her back so she would stop hitting them," Adam chips in.

"Principal's office now," Mrs. Gardner says. "All of you." They all walk to the principal's office. After 10 minutes, they all leave his office. Raven calls Victor.

"Hello," Vic says when he answers his phone.

"Victor, can you pick me up from school?"

"Raven? Are you okay? Why can't you drive yourself?"

"Logan is going to need a way to get home so I'm going to leave my keys for him to drive my car."

"Why do you need me to pick you up?"

"Victor will you please just come pick me up?"

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. You need to tell me why when I get there though."

"Thanks Vic." Raven hangs up. She then goes to her locker and puts her books in her bookbag. She writes a note to Logan, grabs her keys, and closes her locker. She then goes to Logan's locker and opens it. She puts her keys and the note on the shelf then closes the locker. She goes to the front of the school and after a few minutes, Vic arrives. Raven exits the school and gets in Vic's car. Vic starts driving. After they drive for several minutes in silence, Vic breaks it.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Vic asks. "And why it looks like you were in a fight?" Raven has bruises on her face and a busted lip.

"I'm suspended," Raven says, looking out the window.

"Why?"

"Fighting."

"You don't fight. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Raven—"

"Vic, please. Just let it go."

"Fine. But you're like my little sister Raven. I want to know what's going on."

"Maybe another time Vic. Just not now."

"Okay. You can always talk to me."

Raven turns to him and gives him a small smile. "I know." The rest of the drive back to the Tower is silent. After Vic parks in the garage and turns the car off, Raven gets out and takes the elevator up to her room. Several hours later, Logan pulls Raven's car into the garage. He goes up to the living room where he sees Vic.

"Why are you home?" Logan asks. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got called away by Raven," Vic replies.

"Is she okay? I saw her note about leaving early and leaving her car for me to drive back. Why'd she leave early?"

"Go ask her."

Logan looks down at the floor. "I don't think we're exactly on speaking terms right now."

"What'd you do?"

"Said something I shouldn't have."

"That's what always happens. What was it this time?"

"I accused her of lying."  
"Do you really think that Raven would lie to you, or anyone for that matter?"

"No. I was just angry. I didn't think about what I was saying. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are. Go apologize to her. Now." Logan goes up to the floor with all of the bedrooms. He knocks on Raven's door.

"Raven?" he says. "Will you come out please?" He gets no reply. "I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. About you lying and making up your past. I was angry and not thinking straight. I know you would never lie, especially about that. I'm really sorry Raven." He doesn't hear anything for a little bit. Just as he's about to walk away, Raven speaks.

"I accept your apology," she says softly.

"Will you come out here please?" Logan asks. After a few moments, Raven's door opens a few inches. She has her hood up and her face is mostly hidden in shadow.

"What?" she says.

"Why did you leave school early? I was worried when you weren't in anatomy."

"Not feeling well."

"You seem okay to me. You don't have any symptoms of illness."

"You're right. I don't have a cold or the flu. I guess not feeling well isn't the reason why I left school. It's what I'm feeling right now."

"Why don't you feel good? Does it have to do with why you left early?"

"It does."

"What happened then?"

"I'm suspended."

"What? Why? For how long?"

"A week. I'll be back to school the day before Christmas break."

"Why are you suspended?"  
"Tell me something first."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about why I was suspended, making it a secret. Therefore, according to our deal, you have to tell me a secret if I tell you this."

"Fine. Anything in particular you want to know?"

"Where are your parents buried?"

Logan looks at her shocked. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I do."

"Astoria, Oregon. My dad was from there and I was born there. We moved shortly after I was born though so I never lived there. I've only been back there a few times."

"Do you have family there?"

"I don't have any family. My dad was an only child and his parents are both dead. My mom's family didn't approve of her career choices or my dad so after my parents got married, my mom's family cut all ties with her. I've never me any of them. I don't even know if they know about me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Logan shrugs. "If they cut ties with my mom because of a few of her decisions, then I don't know if I want to know them. And that was two secrets."

"I guess it was."

"So why are you suspended?"

"Fighting."

"Why were you fighting? And with who?"

"Stacey and Kendra."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not like people believe me anyway."

"I'll believe you."

"You don't believe me when I tell you other things. Why would you believe me now?"

"I told you I'm sorry about accusing you of lying about your past."

"I know. And I accepted your apology."

"So why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because it won't make a difference. People always believe the side that will cause the least amount of problems. People don't believe me because I'm a nobody and the other side is composed of sports team captains."

"Raven—"

"Look Logan. It's not a big deal. I'll be back to school in a week. Until then, I will work on homework and study for finals. End of story."

Logan sighs. "Okay. If you need help with anatomy, let me know." He turns to leave but turns back before she shuts her door. "Hey Raven?"

"What?"

"Do you still trust me?"

Raven is silent for a bit, just looking at him. She then turns away. "I don't know."

Logan's shoulders drop upon hearing this. "I'm sorry to make you question that. I will do anything I can to regain your trust. I promise you that." Logan turns and starts walking down the hall. When he gets to the corner, he hears Raven softly say, "Happy birthday, Logan." He turns back to face her but sees that her door is already shut. He sighs and goes down to the living room where the others are, waiting to celebrate his birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Friday December 21 (Day before Christmas break)

Raven is no longer suspended and has returned to school. Because of her suspension, she has to take all of her finals in one day instead of them being split between two days. During 5th period after she finishes her final, Raven uses a hall pass to go to the restroom. On her way back to class, she goes to her locker to get a book to read. As she closes her locker, she sees two people making out down the hall. Raven sighs as she walks toward them, being in the direction of her class. When she gets near them, she sees that it is Terra and Malcolm. She rolls her eyes and continues walking. Terra hears someone and looks up, breaking her kiss from Malcolm. She sees Raven walking in their direction.

"What do you want?" Terra says to her.

"I'm going to class which is in this direction," Raven replies. "Why are you cheating on Logan?"  
"He's nice and all but he's not exciting enough for me. He moves too slowly for my liking, if you know what I mean."  
"So you don't like that he's respectful of you? How sad. You don't deserve him."

"Oh well. I'm still dating him."  
"Why? You obviously don't like him if you're cheating on him."

"He's the kind of guy my parents want me to date. So as long as I am dating him, my parents don't bug me about where I am and what I'm doing."

"You don't think he will find out that you're cheating on him? And with Malcolm no less."

"He won't as long as you don't tell him. And Malcolm is more like the type of guy I usually go for."

"He's just using you for sex."

"Maybe I'm using him for sex instead."

"Didn't need to know that. What will you do if I do tell Logan that you're cheating on him?" Malcolm grabs her and pushes her against the wall. Her book falls to the ground as he pins her arms to the wall above her head. He presses against her and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll rape you again," he says. Raven struggles to get away from him.

"Let me go," she says. Malcolm doesn't move.

"Do you promise to not tell Logan?" Terra asks.

Raven glares at her. "Fine."

"Let her go," Terra tells Malcolm. He releases her arms and steps back. Raven picks up her book, glares at them then walks back to class.

Logan is walking to his 7th period class. He stops in the bathroom on his way to class then continues on. When he rounds the corner of the hallway where his class is, he sees Terra kissing another guy. He goes over to them.

"What the hell, Terra?" Logan says. Terra and Malcolm pull apart.

"Logan," Terra says. "This isn't what it looks like."

"So you're not cheating on me with Malcolm?"

"…okay so it is what it looks like."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Logan—"

"How long?"

"About a month."  
"Raven was right. I can't believe I yelled at her."

"Raven told you?"

"Yeah. I didn't believe her but obviously I should have. Why did you cheat on me? I thought you liked me."

"I do. Malcolm just gave me what you wouldn't."

"So you just wanted sex. Why still date me then?"

"My parents like me dating you so they don't ask me where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"Well I guess you'll have to tell them now because we're done." Logan leaves Terra and Malcolm in the hallway and goes to his class.

"That little bitch," Terra says. "She promised not to tell."

"Obviously she didn't mean it," Malcolm says.

"She's going to pay for this."

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

After school, Raven is getting her things from her locker. She closes her locker then stars walking to the parking lot to wait in her car for Logan. Before she can leave, she is pulled into an empty classroom by Terra and Malcolm.

"What do you want?" Raven asks.

"You bitch!" Terra says then slaps Raven. "You told Logan I was cheating on him." She hits Raven again. Raven tries to retaliate but Malcolm grabs her.

"You know what that means," Malcolm says, smiling maliciously at her. Raven struggles to free herself.

"Let me go!" Raven says. "I didn't tell Logan."

"Liar," Terra says then hits her again. "He told me you did, even though he didn't believe you." Malcolm pushes Raven away from him. She hits a desk then falls to the ground. Malcolm pins her down before she can get back up. He covers her mouth before she can yell for help.

"Give me the tape," Malcolm says to Terra. Terra grabs a roll of duct tape and some rope from a bag. She tears off a piece of tape as she walks over to Raven and Malcolm. Malcolm takes the tape and puts it over Raven's mouth so she can't talk. He uses the rope to tie her hands above her head around a desk leg on the teacher's desk. He then sits up and moves back so he is straddling her legs. He unbuttons her jeans and starts taking them off her. She moves as much as she can to try to stop him. Terra kicks her side to make her stop moving. Malcolm finishes removing her jeans then pulls out his pocket knife. Raven's eyes widen when she sees the knife. She stops moving when Malcolm puts the knife near her body. He starts cutting off her shirt. Tears start running down her face.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Raven Roth cried," Terra says. Raven glares at her as Malcolm removes her shirt. Malcolm cuts off her undergarments and removes them from her body. He roughly grabs her breasts and Raven winces in pain. He forces her legs open and moves between them. He lowers his jeans and boxers and positions himself to enter her. Raven squeezes her eyes shut. Malcolm slaps her face and grabs her chin.

"Look at me," Malcolm growls. Raven opens her eyes and Malcolm thrusts inside her. She screams as much as she can with her mouth taped shut. He keeps moving inside her. As this is happening, the classroom door opens and Logan walks inside. He sees Raven on the ground with Malcolm on top of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan says. "Get off of her!" Terra moves in front of Logan to stop him from getting to Malcolm and Raven. Logan pushes Terra out of his way then grabs Malcolm and pulls him off Raven. He punches him and Malcolm falls back. "Get out of here." Malcolm fixes his jeans and glares at Logan.

"It'd be more enjoyable if she actually participated," Malcolm says. "I'm sure she'd like it more too."

"Get out of here before I report you," Logan says. Malcolm and Terra leave. Logan takes off his zip-up hoodie and puts it over Raven to cover her. He kneels down next to her and grabs an edge of the tape covering her mouth. "Sorry about this, Rae," he says to her then quickly pulls it off. She squeezes her eyes shut in pain. Logan then moves up to her bound hands and removes the rope. Raven curls up under Logan's sweatshirt. Logan picks up her scattered clothes and puts her ruined ones in his bag. He takes her jeans over to her and kneels down. "The rest of you clothes are cut up but your jeans are still good. Put them on and wear my sweatshirt and we'll leave. Okay?" Raven looks at him and nods once. He hands her her jeans then stands and turns around to give her privacy. She dresses and Logan turns back around. He picks up both of their bags. "Do you want me to drive?" Raven nods and hands her keys to him. They start walking out of the school and Raven stays close to him, wrapping her arms around one of his. When they get to Raven's car, Logan opens the passenger door and helps Raven inside. He then goes over to the driver's side and gets in and starts driving. "We should report this."

"No," Raven says, looking out the window.

"Why not?"

"I just want to forget about this."

"But he could do this same thing to other girls."

"I don't want to deal with the police." She looks at him. "Can we please just keep this between us? I don't want the others to know."

He looks at her while at a stoplight. "Okay. I won't tell them, but I won't lie to them either. If they specifically ask if you were…sexually assaulted, I will tell them that you were."

"Fine, but don't hint at anything. Avoid the subject as much as you can."

"Deal." They finish driving back to the Tower. Logan parks in the garage and they get in the elevator. They go up to the floor with their rooms. Raven leans into Logan as they ride up. He puts his arm around her. When the elevator doors open, they get out and walk to her room. Raven opens her door then moves away from Logan.

"I'm going to take a shower," Raven says, facing Logan. "I need to wash Malcolm off of me."

"Of course," Logan says. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Well let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Logan turns to walk away. "Logan." He turns back around. "Thank you for today. For…getting rid of Malcolm. And…" She trails off and Logan notices she is near tears. He moves back to her and pulls her to him.

"Hey," he says, hugging her. She puts her arms around him and her head on his chest. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe." He repeats this and rubs her back soothingly until she calms down. She pulls back from Logan and looks up at him.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's fine. I'd be more worried if you didn't act like that."

"Well thanks again Logan."

"You're welcome. Go take a shower. Come find me if you need anything."

"Okay." Logan walks to his room and Raven grabs a change of clothes then goes to the bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later, she exits the bathroom. She puts her jeans in her laundry basket and takes Logan's sweatshirt with her as she goes to his room. She knocks on the door then opens it when she gets no answer. His room is empty so she takes the elevator down to the living room. She finds him sitting on the couch watching TV with Kori. Rick is in the kitchen making supper. Raven goes over to Logan. She taps his shoulder and he turns around.

"Hey Raven," Logan says. She hands him his sweatshirt.

"Here's your sweatshirt," Raven says.

"Thanks," he says as he takes it.

"Why did you have his sweatshirt Raven?" Kori asks.

"I was cold at school today so Logan let me borrow his sweatshirt," Raven says.

"Oh," Kori says. "That was nice of you Friend Logan." Rick walks over to them.

"What happened to your face Raven?" Rick asks.

"What's wrong with it?" Raven replies.

"Your cheek is bruised." Raven moves her hand to cover her cheek and feels the heat from it.

"Oh. I didn't realize it was."

"What happened?"

"I got hit." Rick and Kori look at her shocked.

"By whom?" Kori asks.

"Me, unintentionally," Logan says. All eyes look at him.

"Why would you hit our friend?" Kori asks.

"It wasn't on purpose," Logan says. "We were at her locker after school. She was getting her stuff and I was standing by her. Some guys were messing around shoving each other when one bumped into me. I got pushed into Raven's locker, causing the door to hit Raven."

"That is unfortunate," Kori says. Rick looks at Logan skeptically.

"Yeah," Rick says. "Unfortunate."

"So," Logan says, changing the subject, "what's for supper Rick?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," Rick replies. "It should be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'm not hungry," Raven says. "I'm just going to make some tea and go to my room."

"Are you feeling okay?" Kori asks.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." Raven starts heating up water to make tea. Rick, Kori, and Logan are still at the couch.

"What's going on with Raven?" Rick quietly asks Logan.

"I don't know. She said she's fine," Logan says. "Maybe she was just stressed from having to take all of her finals today and she's still trying to relax from that."

"How did she get the bruise on her cheek?"

"I told you. I accidently hit her with her locker door."

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it or not. That's what happened." Logan gets up, grabs his sweatshirt and walks to the door where Raven is also leaving.

"Where are you two going?" Rick asks. They both turn to face him.

"I'm going to my room like I said I was earlier," Raven says then takes a sip of her tea.

"I'm putting my sweatshirt away," Logan says, holding it up. They both turn back around and leave the room. They take the elevator up to their rooms.

"I thought you said you wouldn't lie to them?" Raven asks.

"I know," Logan says. "But if we told them Malcolm hit you—"

"And Terra," Raven adds. Logan's look darkens at that.

"And Terra," Logan says. "They would have asked a lot more questions, ones you don't want to have to answer."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Rick doesn't believe it though. When you were making tea, he asked me what really happened."

"But you didn't tell him."

"Nope. I'm sure he'll keep asking me though."

"Probably. Sorry."

"It's fine. I won't tell him what happened."

"Okay. Maybe I'll tell him eventually. Or just some of it. Not now though."

"Well you can always talk to me about anything."

"I know." The elevator doors open and they walk out. They stop outside Raven's room.

"Can we talk later?"

"What about?"

"Today."

Raven sighs. "Do we have to?"

"No but I'd like to."

"I suppose we can."

"Where do you want to talk? My room, your room, the roof?"

"If it wasn't as late, I'd say your secret spot."

"Down on the rocks is my spot here."

"Can we go down there to talk?"

"Sure. Do you just want to meet me down there or do you want me to come get you?"

"I'll just meet you down there."

"Okay. 7?"

"That's fine."

"I should probably go back down. Rick's gonna wonder why I'm taking so long."

"Probably."

"I'll see you at 7 then." Raven nods. Logan goes to his room and puts his sweatshirt away. Raven closes her door then grabs a book, sits on her bed and reads. Logan goes downstairs to eat with Rick and Kori. At 7, he goes down to his spot on the rocks. He sees Raven already there.

"Hey," he says as he sits next to her.

"Hi," she replies. They sit in silence for several minutes just looking out at the ocean.

"So was there a reason what happened today happened or did Malcolm just feel like doing it?" Logan asks.

"There was a reason," Raven replies.

"What was it?"

"That's what confuses me. I caught Terra and Malcolm kissing in the hallway during 5th period when I went to my locker to get a book. They saw me and threatened me to not tell you. After school, they pulled me into the classroom. Terra hit me and said I told you even though I hadn't but they didn't believe me. Then Malcolm tied me up and raped me." She looks over at Logan when he doesn't say anything. He is looking out at the ocean.

"It's my fault," he says softly. Raven touches his shoulder and he looks at her. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"How could it be your fault? You didn't do anything."

"When I was going to 7th period, I found them kissing. I had said that you were right about Terra cheating on me. When Terra asked if you had told me, I said yes even though I hadn't believed you. I was referring to last week when you had told me. Terra must've thought I meant today and carried out her threat to you. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't mention you."

"It probably would've happened eventually. I don't blame you for it. You couldn't have known."

"But—"

"Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control." Logan sighs and they sit in silence.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks.

"Yeah," Raven says, looking at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you really? You can tell me Rae."

"It's Raven not Rae. I'm sore but I'll be fine."

"What about mentally? Psychologically?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll take your word for it but I'll be there to talk if you need to."

"I know, and I appreciate it." They sit in silence again. After a few minutes, Raven breaks it. "Could you tell me one of your secrets?" she asks.

"I guess you do deserve it after today," he says. "There is something I want to tell you but I don't think now is the right time."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. How about I tell you what the other language I speak is?"

"Okay. You will tell me the other thing sometime won't you?"

"Yes. Eventually."

"Okay. What's the other language you speak?"  
"Croatian."

"How'd you learn that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I didn't want to talk about today but I still did."

Logan sighs. "Let's go inside." He stands up then holds out his hand to help her up. She takes it and gets up.

"So I'm guessing we're done talking?"

"No. I'll tell you but I want to go inside so you can see."

"See what?"

He tugs on her hand that he's still holding. "Come on." They go back to the Tower and up to Logan's room. They go inside and Logan closes the door. Logan starts pacing.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks. Logan looks at her.

"Just trying to prepare myself to talk about this," he says. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay," he says to himself then takes his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Raven says, moving away from him.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Logan says. "And you're clearly not okay psychologically but we won't talk about that now. You've seen me without a shirt several times before. Have you ever looked closely at my chest and back?"

"You want to know if I've ever checked you out?"

"That's not what I meant but have you?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I'll take that as a yes then. But back to my original question."

"No I haven't." Logan moves toward Raven but she moves back, keeping the same distance between them. Logan stops moving.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise. Why don't you come toward me? I want you to look at my chest and back closely."

"Why?"

"Please Raven. It will, hopefully, make talking about how I learned Croatian easier." She looks up at him and sees a pleading expression on his face.

"Okay." She moves closer to him and around him to look at his back first. She doesn't see anything at first glance but then notices faint scars on his back. Some are long, some are short, and some are darker than others. She moves around to stand in front of him and sees much of the same on his chest, only fewer than his back. She notices one scar starts on his back and wraps around to his chest. She looks up at him. "What happened?" she whispers. He sits on his bed then pats the spot next to him for her to sit down; she does.

"I told you that when I was younger, I lived in Africa with my parents."

"Yeah. You said that's where you learned Swahili."

"It is. In the area that we were living, there were gangs, for lack of a better word, that spoke Croatian. There were also other people who spoke Croatian living in the area that were good people. The tribe we were with taught us Croatian so we could understand what the others were saying and if they were good or bad people. When I was seven years old, my Croatian wasn't real good yet. I had only been learning it for about two months. I was fluent in English and Swahili but never spoke Croatian regularly. I could understand some but needed a lot more practice. I was in the jungle playing like I did a lot. I went farther into the jungle, following one of the animals, and I stumbled upon a group of men. They started yelling at me but I didn't understand them; they were speaking Croatian. One man spoke English and asked me my name. I told them and the man asked me if my parents were the famous scientists; I said yes. They kidnapped me and took me away from the tribe and my parents. They took me to their camp and the next day, we moved again. We left Tanzania and went to Sudan. The men made me their slave. If I didn't do what they wanted me to, they would beat me. They would make me steal for them a lot. When I wasn't stealing or being beaten, I was kept in a cage with a chain around my ankle. They always spoke Croatian around me so I eventually learned some of what they were saying. I was held captive by them for about a year before I was rescued. I was reunited with my parents and found out they had been looking for me nonstop. I continued learning Croatian and became fluent in it within two months of being rescued."

"I can't believe you went through all that."

"Well I did."

"So all of these scars are from that?"

"Not all of them but most are. Remember I told you I got into fights when I ran away from foster homes?"

"Yeah."

"I've got scars from those too. Especially the knife fights."

"You got into knife fights?"

"They would have knives. I usually didn't. I didn't have one when I got this one." He indicates the scar that wraps around his torso. "The guy had his knife pressed against me and I twisted away from him, causing the cut to wrap around. I ran away and when I wasn't being chased anymore, I patched it up."

"Do the others know about your scars?"

"They've seen them but I've never told them how I really got them. They don't bother me about my scars anymore because they know I won't tell them."

"I'm glad you trust me to tell me."  
"Me too. I don't like talking about my past but it is nice that someone knows. I don't have to hide from everyone and I can show you the real me."

"I agree." Logan puts his shirt back on.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Thanks but I'm just going to go to my room and read. Maybe another time."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then." Raven nods then goes to her room. Logan goes down to the living room to watch a movie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Saturday December 22

Logan wakes up around nine that morning. He dresses in sweatpants and a t-shirt then goes down to the kitchen and living room. As he is walking into the living room, Rick is walking out.

"Morning Logan," Rick says. "I'm going to work out. Wanna join me?"

"Hey Rick," Logan replies. "I'm gonna eat something first. I'll work out later."

"Okay. See you later." Rick continues on his way to work out while Logan goes into the living room. He sees Raven sitting on the couch as he walks to the kitchen.

"Morning Raven," Logan says. Raven jumps and turns toward the kitchen.

"Morning," Raven says then turns back around.

"You already eat?" Logan asks, grabbing a bowl and spoon.

"No. I'm not hungry."

Logan pours cereal into his bowl. "Have you already had your tea? I can make it for you."

"I already made it." Logan puts the milk away after pouring some into his bowl of cereal. He starts eating his breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Come on Rae. It's just us in here. You can talk to me."

"It's Raven, not Rae. And I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine."

Logan sighs and finishes his cereal. He puts his bowl and spoon in the sink. He goes over to the couch and sits next to Raven. Raven is reading a book. "Raven? Look at me please." Raven lowers her book and looks at Logan. "I know you just want to forget what happened. I know you don't want to talk about it. But I care about you and I don't want you to deal with this alone. Last time this happened, you shut yourself in your room for a week. I don't want you to do that again. I know you don't want the others to know what happened but I already know. You don't have to hide it from me. I told you before: you're not alone Raven."

"I told you what happened last night."

"And I want to know how you are today."

Raven sighs and closes her book. "I'm tired and sore. And a massage would not help."

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"You could say that."

"Something keep you up?"

"Yes."

"Nightmares?" Raven doesn't say anything. "Were the nightmares reliving what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking can help."

"Not right now. Maybe another time Logan, but I just can't today."

"Okay. I'm sorry if I pushed too much. Do you want me to tell you what I do when I have nightmares?"

"Sure."

"I do something to take my mind off of it. I do something that clears my mind and don't think about it."

"What do you do?"

"I'll do one of my hobbies."

"Video games? Watching TV or movies?"

"No. One of my hobbies that no one knows about."

"How many of those do you have?"  
"A few."

"So I should do one of my hobbies when I have nightmares?"

"That depends. Your hobbies are meditation and yoga right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think when you do that?"

"Sometimes."

"If you can do it without thinking then yes, do it. If you think while doing either one then don't do it."

"What are your hobbies that you do?"

"I'll tell you only one right now. I draw."

"What do you draw?"

"People and landscapes mostly. Whatever I feel like though."

"Can I see your drawings?"

Logan hesitates. "Maybe another time."

"Why not now?"

"I've never shown anyone my sketches. I don't know if I'm comfortable showing you yet."

"After all we've talked about, you're not comfortable with me?"

"I'm comfortable with you Raven. And I probably trust you the most out of anyone. It's just that I don't know if my sketches are good enough to show."  
"Will you show me sometime?"

Logan smiles at her. "I'll try."

"So I still don't know how to make the nightmares stop."

"I don't really know how to make them stop. Time helps. Talking helps. My hobbies when nightmares wake me up help. But nothing completely stops them. They may go away for a while but they still come back at times. The only thing that has ever kept them away was when I was young and would sleep with my parents, either in their bed or just in their room. Those were times when I felt completely safe because I knew my parents would protect me. I felt safe and calm and relaxed, like nothing bad could happen. I have only felt that calm and relaxed one time since their death."

"When was that?" Logan looks away and doesn't say anything. When he does speak, it is very quiet and Raven has to lean in to hear him.

"When we slept together."

Raven looks shocked. "What?"

Logan still doesn't look at her as he talks. "The night of the dance when we came back here and watched a couple movies. You fell asleep on me during the movie so we slept together that night on the couch. You made me feel calm and relaxed in my arms. You looked so peaceful sleeping there."

Raven blushes. "Why didn't you move from under me or wake me up?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked really relaxed." _And I liked you sleeping in my arms_, he adds mentally.

"It couldn't have been comfortable for you."

"I was comfortable. And you made me feel how I used to with my parents. I liked it too much to let you go."  
"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did I make you feel like that?" The doors to the living room open, stopping Logan from answering. Vic and Bee walk into the kitchen. They see Logan and Raven on the couch.

"Hey guys," Bee says.

"Hey Bee," Logan says. "Hey Vic."

"Morning," Raven says.

"Morning you two," Vic says. "I'm making breakfast. You two want some?"

"I already ate," Logan says.

"Not hungry," Raven says.

"More for me then," Vic says. He and Bee start working in the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Logan asks Raven.

"You haven't answered my question," Raven says.

"I'm not answering it where we can be overheard."

"Let's go somewhere else then."  
"Maybe later. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Raven is quiet for a little bit then speaks. "Alright. I'll respect that."

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"I'd rather just read."

"Do you mind if I watch TV then?"

"Go ahead. Just please keep the volume down."

"You got it Rae." Logan turns on the TV and Raven picks up her book and starts reading. Logan flips through several channels then settles on a movie playing on TV. After about 30 minutes, Raven is struggling to concentrate on her book because of her lack of sleep. She closes her book and puts it on the coffee table. She curls her legs up under her and leans her head against the back of the couch. She closes her eyes and after a few minutes, Logan feel a weight on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Raven's head on his shoulder. He shifts his arm slightly to be more comfortable and Raven opens her eyes. She sees that she is leaning against Logan and sits up.

"Sorry," Raven says.

"It's okay," Logan says. "I know you're tired. Why don't you lie down on the couch and use my leg as a pillow? You would be more comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying Raven. Please. We both know that you are tired. Just lay down and sleep."

"I can just go to my room to sleep. I don't need to lay on you."

"No offense Rae, but if you couldn't sleep well in your room last night, how are you going to sleep in there now?"

"Why do you think I'll be able to sleep out here if I can't in my room?"  
"Reasons previously stated." Raven pauses as she tries to think of these reasons.

"The safe, calm, and relaxed feeling you talked about?"

"Yes."  
"Why do you think I'll feel like that?"

"Are you saying you didn't feel like that when we slept together?"

"I'm not confirming nor denying it."

Logan sighs. "Sleep where you want. I just think you'll sleep better out here." Logan goes back to watching TV. After a few moments, Raven lays down and puts her head on Logan's thigh. She falls asleep quickly. A few minutes later, Vic and Bee walk over after cleaning up the kitchen.

"Whatcha watchin' Logan?" Vic asks in his loud voice.

"Keep it down," Logan says softly. "Raven's sleeping." Vic and Bee notice that Raven is laying on Logan.

"Why is she laying on you?" Bee asks.

"She didn't sleep well last night so she's trying to catch up on that sleep now," Logan says.

"But why sleep on you instead of going to her room?"

"Maybe she was too tired to go to her room."

"Are you two dating?" Vic asks.

"No, we're not," Logan says. "How many times do I need to tell you this?"

"This is the second time she's been sleeping on you. At least that we've seen."  
"It's only the second time ever. Both times she fell asleep and I was next to her."

"Do you want to date her?"

"I've answered that before, Vic."

"And you didn't give a good answer."  
"Just because it's not the answer you're looking for, doesn't mean it's not a good answer."

"What kind of answer is 'maybe'?"

"My answer. Now be quiet so you don't wake Raven." Vic grumbles but doesn't say anything. He and Bee sit on the couch and watch TV with Logan. When the movie ends, Vic and Bee get up and leave the room. Logan changes the channel until he finds something else to watch. He settles on a soccer match. He looks down at Raven and notices some of her hair has fallen over her face. He gently moves her hair from her face. She stirs slightly but stays asleep. Logan goes back to watching TV. An hour later, he feels Raven shift on his lap. He looks down and sees her open her eyes. She sits up and stretches slightly.

"Hey Rae," Logan says. "How'd you sleep?"

"It's Raven," she says, "and I slept fine."

"I'll take that as you slept really well but don't want to admit it."

"Whatever."

"Feel more rested now?"

"Yes."

Logan changes topics since Raven isn't saying much in her answers. "Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Yes. I did that while I was suspended. Didn't have anything else to do."

"What'd you get me?"

Raven looks at him with a blank face. "I'm supposed to get you something?"

"Well I thought we were good enough friends to get each other presents," Logan says. "I'm sure you got Rick, Kori, Vic, and Bee something. Do I not fall into that category?"

"You are in a category all your own," Raven says.

"Is that a good thing?" Raven shrugs but has a slight smile on her face. Logan smiles back. "So does that mean you got me a present?"

"Yes I got you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out on Christmas."

"Aw come on Rae. Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"Ugh fine." Logan crosses his arms and pouts. Raven tries to hide a smile but Logan still sees it. "I'm glad you're happy with my misery." He uncrosses his arms and a small smile makes its way onto his face.

"You'll get over it."

"Do you want to help me finish my shopping? I don't know what to get Kori or Bee."

"I suppose. You would bug me until I said yes anyway."

Logan smiles sheepishly. "Yeah probably." They both go up to their rooms to change then they go down to the garage, get in Raven's car, and go to the store.

That night after everyone has gone to bed, Logan is sitting at his desk drawing. After drawing for about 30 minutes, he hears a scream. He puts down his pencil and rushes to Raven's room. He listens at her door and hears heavy breathing. He gently knocks on the door.

"Raven?" he calls. "Are you okay? Can I come in?" He doesn't hear anything for a little bit then hears her soft response.

"It's open," Raven quietly says. Logan opens the door and sees Raven sitting up on her bed. He walks over to her.

"You okay?" he asks.

She looks up at him. "I probably won't be able to sleep at all."

Logan sits on the bed near her. "What was you nightmare about?" Raven shakes her head. Logan takes one of her hands in both of his. "Please Raven? I want to help you." She looks at him then looks down.

"It was basically about what happened yesterday. Only you didn't come in and stop them." Logan's hands grip her hand tighter.

"I will always protect you as much as I can."  
"I know that. That's why it was a nightmare. Because you didn't come in." They sit in silence for a bit, just holding each other's hands. After a while, Logan speaks.

"Well I guess I should go back to my room so we can both get some sleep," Logan says. He gets up to leave but Ravens keeps her hold on his hand.

"Actually Logan," Raven says, "could you maybe stay in here with me tonight? I'll probably keep having nightmares if you don't."

"Oh. Um…okay. Do you have an extra pillow and blanket? I'll sleep on the floor next to your bed."

"I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor. It's not comfortable."

"Well where else would I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Are you sure about that? Will you be comfortable with me in your bed with you?"

"Yes. I trust you."

Logan smiles at this. "So I've regained your trust?"

"Yes you have. If you lose it again, you will probably never get it back."

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I always keep my promises Rae."

"Raven, not Rae."

"So are you really sure about us sharing your bed?"

"Would I suggest it if I wasn't?"

"Probably not."

"Then yes, I'm sure about it."

"Okay." Logan moves to the other side of the bed and lays down under the covers. Raven turns off her bedside lamp and lays down as well.

"Thank you Logan."

"Anything for you Rae."

"Good night."

"Night." They stay on opposite sides of the bed as they fall asleep. At some point during the night, they move toward the center of the bed and each other. They end up together with Raven's head and right hand on Logan's chest and Logan's right arm around Raven's waist. They both sleep through the night without having nightmares or waking up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tuesday December 25

7:30 PM

Rick and Kori are washing the dishes from the meal Vic made. Vic, Bee, Raven, and Logan are sitting in the living room watching _A Christmas Story_. Bee is cuddled into Vic on one end of the couch and Raven is sitting on the other end. Logan is sitting on the floor leaning against the couch by Raven. Rick and Kori walk over when they finish the dishes and sit on the couch together. When the movie ends, Vic speaks up.

"I don't know about y'all," he says, "but I wanna open presents."  
"Me too," Kori says.

"I'll pass them out," Logan says, standing up. He starts passing out presents. "Do we want everyone to open them at the same time or one at a time?"

"How about one at a time," Rick says. "That way we can see what everyone gets." Logan finishes passing out all the presents.

"Who goes first?" Bee asks.

"Let's draw numbers," Logan says. He gets a piece of paper and a pencil. He tears the paper in six pieces then writes one through six on the pieces. He then crumples up each piece and puts them in a bowl and mixes them up. Each person draws out a paper and opens it to see their number. Logan sits down after everyone has taken a paper.

"So who's number one?" Vic asks.

"Me!" Kori says excitedly. She starts opening her gifts. She gets nail polish and makeup from Vic, a book (_The Fault in Our Stars_) from Raven, a movie (_The Proposal_) from Logan, a charm bracelet from Bee, and Demi Lovato concert tickets from Rick. "Thank you friends for the wonderful gifts. I truly love them all."

"You're welcome," Vic says. "Who's next?"

"I am," Logan says. He opens a movie (_The LEGO Movie_) from Kori, a book (_Animal Farm_) from Raven, and a Nickelback CD from Bee. He opens a small box from Rick and Vic. Inside is a set of keys. He takes them out and looks at Rick and Vic with a puzzled look. "What's this?"

"Well since your birthday was just a few weeks ago and we both just got you something small, we figured we'd give you a bigger gift for Christmas," Rick says. "Those are the keys to your new truck."

He looks at them shocked. "You guys got me a truck?!"

"Yep," Vic says. "Now you won't have to use one of our vehicles."

"You guys are awesome," Logan says. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," Vic says. "But you can wait til after we all open our presents before you go check it out. My turn now." He starts opening his gifts. He gets a new tool kit from Rick, grilling utensils and cooking apron from Bee, a book on the top ten teams in football history from Raven, a video game (_Call of Duty_) from Logan, and a steering wheel cover and matching seat covers from Kori. Bee opens her gifts next. She gets a book from Raven and a movie from Logan (both _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_), a Beyoncé CD from Rick, shoes from Kori, and a necklace and matching earrings from Vic.

"They're beautiful," Bee says to Vic. "Thank you." She kisses him briefly. "Who's up next?"

"I am," Raven says holding up her number. She gets a mug from Bee, a marble chess set from Vic, a book from Rick and a movie from Kori (both are _Beastly_), and the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe from Logan. "Thank you, all of you."

"You are most welcome, Friend Raven," Kori says.

"Guess it's my turn to open my presents now," Rick says. He get new sunglasses from Logan, a book about the history of martial arts from Raven, a Linkin Park CD from Bee, a new motorcycle helmet from Vic, and a new watch from Kori.

"Now that everyone is done, I'm gonna go check out my truck," Logan says getting up. He practically runs out of the room and goes down to the garage. The others follow him at a slower pace. When they get down to the garage, they see Logan sitting in his truck. It is a black 2011 Ford Ranger.

"I know it's not new," Vic says. "But it only had about 25,000 miles on it and it's in good condition."

"It's perfect," Logan says as he gets out. "You guys are awesome."

"You're welcome," Rick says. "You can test drive it tomorrow. Let's go watch another movie upstairs." The others agree and go upstairs. Logan is still by his truck and Raven stays down as well.

"Now you don't have to borrow my car anymore," Raven says.

"We can still carpool to school though," Logan says. "There's no need for us to both drive when we're going to the same place."

"I guess you're right. Looks like a nice truck."

"Yeah. Wanna go with me when I take it out tomorrow?"

"Maybe. We should go upstairs with the others."

"I suppose so." They go to the elevator and take it up to the living room. As they are going up, Raven speaks.

"Thanks for the book by the way. Poe is one of my favorite authors."  
"I know, and I knew you only had a few of his stories so I figured you'd like his complete works."

"I do like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um, I actually have another present for you but I didn't want to be in front of the others."

"What is it?"

"Let's take our presents to our rooms then I'll show you."

"Okay." The elevator stops and they go into the living room.

"There you guys are," Rick says. "We were about to start the movie." _Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas _is on the TV ready to be played.

"Go ahead and start it," Logan says. "We'll be right back. We're going to put our presents in our rooms first."

"That can wait," Vic says.

"It won't take us long. Just start it. We'll be back soon." Logan and Raven both grab their gifts and go to their rooms where they put their things away. Logan grabs a small present and walks to Raven's room. He stands outside her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Raven says. Logan walks in and shuts the door.

"Before I give you your gift, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Logan lets out a breath and looks at Raven. "Remember on Friday when we were down on the rocks talking?"  
"Yes."

"And I told you that there was something I wanted to tell you but that wasn't the right time to say it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I still don't know if now is a good time to say it, but I don't know when that right time will be." He takes a deep breath. "I like you Raven, a lot. As more than a friend."

Raven is speechless for a little bit. When she speaks, she is surprised. "Really? You do?"

"Yes I do. I have for a while."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I was afraid that you don't like me like that and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Neither one speak for a few minutes then Logan speaks again. "I have liked you since before you started dating Malcolm. I was jealous when you were dating him. I hate what he did to you and I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. But my feelings are one of the reasons why I was really protective of you when you two broke up."

"If you liked me for that long, why did you date Terra?"

"I told you that I didn't think that you would ever date me. So I tried dating someone else to try to get over my feelings toward you. Needless to say, it didn't work."

"When you told me that you didn't think I would date you, don't you remember me saying that any girl would be lucky to date you?"

"Yeah."

"Was I not included in those girls?"

"I didn't want to risk our friendship by asking you."

"And what about now?"

"Raven, will you please be my girlfriend? I don't want to see you with another guy and possibly get hurt. I really like you and I hope you like me too."

Raven doesn't say anything for a little bit and Logan gets nervous. Raven finally speaks after several minutes of silence. "I like you too Logan. Ever since we started sharing our secrets and told each other of our pasts, I've seen you differently. I used to think of you as carefree and immature. I now see that it's just an act to cover up the pain from your past. I've seen that we actually have a lot more in common than I originally thought."

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will," Logan smiles widely, "but," his smiles falters slightly, "can we please take things slow? The incident with Malcolm and Terra just happened a few days ago and I don't know how comfortable I am with anything physical right now."

"Of course Rae. I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. You can set the pace for us with intimacy, for lack of a better word."

"Thank you."

"Can we try out a hug?" Raven goes to him and wraps her arms around him. He wraps his around her as well.

"I think hugs will be okay." They release each other from their hug and Logan hands her a gift.

"Here's your present." She takes it and opens it. Inside is a silver chain with a small raven pendant on it.

"Wow. Thank you. But why did you get me this?"

"For saying yes to being my girlfriend?"

"You would have given it to me anyway. What's the real reason?"

"When I was out doing some of my Christmas shopping, I saw it in a store and it reminded me of you."

"So I remind you of darkness, sadness and death? You do know that is what ravens symbolize right?"

"To some yes. But to others it is a symbol of light, goodness and cunning. Ravens also symbolize mind, thought and wisdom. That is why it reminded me of you. With everything you have been through, you could be depressed and shut yourself away from everyone. But instead you have friends and you help us out whenever we are down. You shine your own light for the rest of us when we need it."

"I don't think that's true."

"Well whether you believe it or not, it is true. So you should start believing it."

"Thank you Logan. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You're welcome."

"I got you something too." She goes over to her bedside table and opens the drawer. She takes out an envelope and hands it to Logan.

"You didn't have to get me anything extra."

"Well I never gave you a birthday present or gave you anything for all you did protecting me from Malcolm and helping me with dealing with that."

"You still didn't have to get me anything." He opens the envelope and pulls out two plane tickets. "Two round trip plane tickets from Jump City to Portland, Oregon? What's this for?"

"You said that you haven't visited your parents' graves much. I thought that over spring break, we could go there so you could visit. I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"This is…I…Raven, wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you. And of course I want you to go with me. It's been years since I've been there. I don't know how I'd get through it without you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Logan hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"I don't know how I can say thank you enough."

"You don't have to. It's me thanking you for all you have done for me these past few months."

"You know I'd do anything for you Rae." She blushes and looks down.

"So was you telling me you like me one of your secrets?"

"I guess so."

"So does that mean I have to tell you one of mine?"

"You don't have to. I'm happy enough that you said yes that I don't care if you share one or not."

"Well we did make a deal so I guess I should honor that."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't hold it against you."

"No I'll tell you one. Just promise to not take advantage of it."

"What do you mean?"

"My secret. I actually do like it when you call me Rae, even though I always tell you to not call me that."

"Why do you always tell me to not call you Rae then?"

"When we first met, it annoyed me. But after we started spending more time together, especially these past few months, it gave me a sense of acceptance and happiness that I have such a great friend. But I couldn't let you calling me Rae slide. I had been correcting you for years. I couldn't just stop now."

"Well now that we are dating, can I call you Rae without you correcting me?"

"When we are alone, yes. If we are in front of the others no promises. I want to ask you something else about us dating though."

"What's that?"

"Can we keep us a secret?"

"Why?"

"After all that's happened with Malcolm, I don't want a public relationship. I already get called horrible things at school. Everyone will think we are together just for sex and I don't want that. Also if Kori knew we were dating, she would want us to double date with her and Rick and probably Vic and Bee too. Kori is like a sister to me, but I don't want to go on double dates with her and Rick. She would also probably want to have more 'girl talks' with me too."

"Okay. I can understand that. I don't want to double date with them either. But that means I can't do anything with you as my girlfriend while we're around anyone? No hugging, no cuddling on the couch, no holding hands?"

"Just for now. Please be patient with me."  
"Okay, I will. But when we are alone, you can expect me to act as a boyfriend should."

"Okay. We should get back to the living room so the others don't become suspicious." She puts her necklace on her dresser. "I promise I will wear it. Just not tonight."

"Okay." They go to Logan's room, where he puts the envelope with his tickets into one of his desk drawers. They then go down to the living room holding hands. Before they walk into the room, they let go of each other. They go over to the couch and sit down.

"What took you so long?" Rick asks. "You missed a third of the movie."

"Calm down," Logan says. "We were just talking about things and lost track of time. It's not like we've never seen this movie before anyway." Rick glares at him then goes back to watching the movie, Kori cuddling into him. After the movie ends, Rick gets up to take it out and everyone else goes up to their rooms to go to bed. Logan walks with Raven to her room. She opens her door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah."

"If you have a nightmare or can't sleep, you can come to my room and wake me up. I'll try to help you sleep."

"I don't want to wake you up."

"It's not a big deal Rae. I want you to be able to sleep too, so if you need me, wake me up."

"You could just sleep in my bed with me again. Then I wouldn't have to wake you."

"If you want me to, I will. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with it."  
"We've done it before. It's no different now."

"We are dating now."

"Why should that make a difference? Are you going to change now that we're together?"

"No, of course not."

"Then sharing a bed will be fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back then. Just need to change my clothes." He goes to his room and changes into shorts and a t-shirt. He goes back to Raven's room and knocks on the door.

"It's open," she calls. He opens her door, goes inside, then closes the door behind him. She is sitting up on her bed with her blankets over her legs. Logan goes over and gets in on the other side of the bed. Raven turns off the light and they both lay down. Raven moves closer to Logan and puts her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. He wraps one of his arms around her and holds her hand on his chest with his other hand.

"Good night Rae." He kisses the hand he is holding.

"Good night Logan." They both fall asleep quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tuesday, January 15

School has started again. Raven and Logan do not act any different when they are around people, keeping their relationship a secret. They are both at their lockers getting their books for their sixth period class. Malcolm and Adam walk up to Raven, standing on both sides of her, trapping her.

"Hey Roth," Adam says. "Have a good Christmas?" She ignores him and continues getting her books for her next class. "How many guys did you have sex with while on break?"

"None," Raven replies. She closes her locker and goes to walk to class but Malcolm and Adam move closer, preventing her from leaving.

"Yeah right," Adam says. "You believe her?" he asks Malcolm.

"No," Malcolm says. "Especially since we were having sex before leaving school the last day before break."  
"We did not have sex," Raven says angrily.

"Yes we did. Unfortunately, we didn't get to finish." He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him. She tries pushing away but he holds her tight. "Why don't we start over?"

"Let her go," a voice behind them says. Malcolm and Adam turn around and see Logan. Malcolm is still holding Raven close to him.

"This doesn't concern you Garfield," Adam says. "So why don't you just leave."

"Raven is my friend," Logan says, "and I'm not going to let you two do anything to her."

"I'd like to see you try to stop us," Adam says. Before he can react, he is punched in the jaw by Logan. He falls to the ground holding his jaw. Logan turns his attention to Malcolm

"Let her go," Logan says.

"No," Malcolm replies. "You've interrupted me too many times." Logan moves to punch Malcolm but he pulls Raven in front of him, stopping Logan. "Better be careful. You wouldn't want to hit your girlfriend, would you?" Logan looks at Raven. They seemingly have a silent conversation. Logan gets ready to throw a punch and Raven lets herself fall to the ground, catching Malcolm off guard. Before he can regain his grip on Raven, he is hit by Logan. Raven manages to get away from Malcolm. He recovers from Logan's punch and starts throwing punches of his own. Logan dodges and blocks Malcolm's punches. He throws another punch but Malcolm grabs his arm and twists it behind him. He pulls up on Logan's arm, increasing the pressure. Logan tries getting away but Malcolm just increases the pressure more.

"Stop it," Raven says. "You'll break his arm." She tries separating them but Malcolm just pushes her away. Adam is back up by this time.

"He'd deserve it," Adam says. He then punches Logan in the stomach. Logan doubles over in pain but Malcolm just pulls him back up. Adam's next punch is to Logan's jaw. He continues landing punches to Logan's upper body.

"Stop it!" Raven yells. She jumps on Adam's back to try to make him stop. Adam struggles to get Raven off of his back and manages to pull her off, practically throwing her to the ground. Before he can make another move, he is stopped by a voice.

"Stop right there," someone says. The four students turn toward the voice and see the principal and assistant principal. "Release him," the principal, Mr. Orton, says. Malcolm lets go of Logan, who falls to the ground holding his arm. Raven goes over and kneels down next to him. "You two," Mr. Orton says to Malcolm and Adam, "my office now."

"But Garfield started it," Adam complains. "He punched me first."  
"We'll discuss it in my office."

"Take him to the nurse," the assistant principal, Mr. Collins, says to Raven. Adam, Malcolm, Mr. Collins, and Mr. Orton go to the office. Raven slowly helps Logan to his feet and they walk to the nurse. When they get there, Raven helps Logan over to a bed and he lays down. The nurse comes over.

"What happened?" Mrs. Kauffman asks.

"He was punched multiple times on his upper body and had his arm twisted behind him," Raven says. The nurse looks at Raven

"Why did that happen?"

"He was trying to protect me from a couple of guys."

"What were the guys doing that you needed protection?"

"They were making me uncomfortable. Can you please check him out?" Mrs. Kauffman checks out Logan's arm, moving it and pressing gently in some areas.

"Well your arm seems fine structurally," Mrs. Kauffman says to Logan. "It is strained and bruised so limit movement of your arm for the next few days. You can also ice to reduce inflammation. I'm going to need you to lift your shirt so I can see any damage on your torso." She starts pulling the curtains around his bed. "If you could please step outside until I am finished," she says to Raven.

"Raven can stay," Logan says. Mrs. Kauffman finishes closing the curtains and Raven stands at the foot of the bed. Logan lifts his shirt and the nurse checks for serious damage. When she steps back, Logan lowers his shirt.

"You don't have any broken or cracked ribs or any internal damage," Mrs. Kauffman says. "Just some bruising. Take it easy for the next few days until it starts healing. Take painkillers as needed." She moves the curtains away from the bed.

"How are you feeling, Raven?" Logan asks hers, sitting up slowly.

"I'm fine," Raven says. "I didn't get hit."

"You got thrown off Adam's back onto the ground. That had to hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you rubbing your arm?" Raven notices she has been unconsciously rubbing her arm. She stops as soon as she realizes this. "Mrs. Kauffman?" Logan says to the nurse. She turns toward him. "Can you please check out Raven's left arm? And maybe her back too? I'm not sure how she landed." Raven glares at him. Mrs. Kauffman walks over to her.

"Let me see dear," Mrs. Kauffman says. She looks at Raven's arm and sees it is bruised. "Well it isn't too swollen so I'd say it's just a bad bruise and not broken. Is your back sore?"

"Not really," Raven says. "I mainly landed on my shoulder and hip."

"Well let me see." The nurse checks Raven's shoulder and sees nothing wrong other than bruising. They go behind a curtain so she can check Raven's hip. Again it is only bruised. They walk back around the curtain. "Well other than your strained arm, you two are just bruised. I'm going to send both of you home today so you can rest. It will be up to you when you are ready to come back but you should be feeling better in a couple days. Just take any painkillers as needed. Same with icing." She goes to her office and comes back a few moments later with two slips of paper. She hands one to each of them. "Take these to the office then go home and rest." They both thank her then leave. They stop at their lockers and pack their bookbags with their homework. Then they go to the attendance office, hand their papers to the person in charge, sign out, then walk to Raven's car.

"I'm kinda glad you drove today," Logan says. "It'd be kinda rough getting into my truck."

"I don't think it matters what vehicle for you," Raven says. "You'd be sore no matter what."

"Well that's true." Once they are buckled up, Raven drives them to the Tower. They get in the elevator to go up to their rooms. As they are riding up, Logan groans.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks.

"I just realized," Logan says, "my bed is lofted. It's going to suck getting in it."

"Oh."

"Maybe I'll be feeling better tonight and it won't be so bad."

"I guess you'll find out tonight."

"Yeah." The elevator reaches their floor and they get out. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I was just going to read in my room."

"Oh. Well I just thought that since we're the only ones here, we could spend some time together. You know, as a couple."

"Oh. I didn't think about that. Us being alone that is. We usually never are completely alone."  
"So, movie?"

"Sure."

"Sweet. I just want to change into sweats first."

"Okay." They go into their separate rooms. Logan changes into sweatpants, so he is now wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Raven changes into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They meet back in the hallway then go down to the living room. Logan walks over to the TV and Raven walks into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some tea," Raven says. "Do you want anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," Logan says. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. Whatever you pick is fine." Logan picks one, puts it in then sits on the couch. A few minutes later, Raven joins him. "Here's your water." She hands it to him then sits next to him and takes a sip of her tea. Logan takes a drink from his glass then set it on the coffee table. "So what are we watching?"

"_Front of the Class_. It's one of my favorites. Have you ever seen it?"

"No, but I think I've seen a trailer for it. Is it about the teacher with Tourette's Syndrome?"

"Yep. It's really good." The previews come to an end and Logan presses play on the remote and puts his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven takes another drink from her mug. "Hey Rae?" She looks at him. "Could I try your tea?" She looks at him, surprised.

"Really? Why do you want to try it?"

Logan shrugs. "I've never really drank tea much before, but it seems to always relax you. After what we went through at school today, I want to see if it helps me too." She hands him her mug and he takes a drink then hand it back to her.

"What do you think of it?"

"It's pretty good. I thought it was kinda weird of you to add both lemon and mint to it but it actually tastes pretty good. It also does kinda relax me too."

"I don't always do lemon and mint but it's the most common combination I do. Whenever I have a sore throat, I'll mix lemon and honey. Sometimes I'll just have it with sugar and nothing else. But any mixture I have relaxes me."

"Maybe I'll have to try it sometime." Raven finishes the last of her tea then sets the mug on the coffee table. When she sits back, she leans on Logan, cuddling into him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Raven asks.

"I'm fine," Logan says. "I'm sore and it hurts a little bit with you on me, but," Logan pulls her back when she tries to move off of him, "I like you cuddling into me."

"I don't want to cause you more pain."

"I know, but I want you close to me. We don't get this chance much. I want to take advantage of it." Raven sighs and leans her head on Logan shoulder again. They watch the movie without much talking, just a few comments. When it ends, Raven gets off Logan and takes the movie out. She puts it on the shelf and turns back to Logan.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Logan stretches a little. "I'm kinda stiffening up. Some Aleve would probably be good."

"I'll go get you some. Do you need more water too?"

"Yeah I do." Logan goes to stand up but Raven stops him.

"Don't get up. I'll get it for you."

"I'm sure moving will help me." He stands up. "Besides, I want to look for something."

"What do you want to look for?"

"A sling for my arm. Hopefully it will help."  
"There's probably one in the medical wing."

"Let's go check." They go to the elevator then go to the medical wing. When they get there, they look through cabinets and drawers for a sling. After a few minutes of searching, Logan pulls a sling out of a drawer.

"Hey Rae," Logan says. "I found one." Raven walks over to him and helps him put it on.

"How is it?" Raven asks.

"I think it'll help. If nothing else, it will keep me from using my arm."

"Things will be harder for you now."

"I know. Not only can I just use one arm, but it's my dominant one I can't use."

"I'll help you out. After all, it is my fault you're hurt."

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for the actions of those assholes. It could have been another girl and the result might've been the same."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't. Besides, there's still one thing I can do with one arm."

"What's that?" He puts his left arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him, hugging her.

"I can still hug my beautiful girlfriend." Raven blushes and hugs him back. Logan notices her blush. "You're cute when you blush." He kisses her cheek and tickles her side. She laughs and pushes away from him.

"Shut up, you dork," she says while smiling. "Come one. Let's go back to the living room. The others will probably be home soon anyway." They go back out to the living room and sit on the couch. Logan turns on the TV and Raven grabs her book off of the end table. Logan puts his arm around Raven and she leans into him while she reads. Logan sees what book she is reading.

"I see you like your Christmas present," Logan says.

"He's my favorite author," Raven says. "Of course I like it."

"I've never been a fan of his work. It's too dark for my liking." Raven looks at him.

"Since when do you read Poe?"

"We've had to read some of his stories in school, remember? I think his stuff is creepy."

"It is dark but it's also beautifully written, and there's meaning in what he writes."

"I'll take your word for it and probably stay away from it."

"Maybe I'll make you change your mind about it sometime."

"You can try but I don't think it'll work." After a few minutes of silence except for the TV, Logan removes his arm from around Raven and puts more space between them on the couch. Raven looks at him, confused. "I heard the elevator. Someone's home." Shortly after, Rick and Kori walk in.

"Hello friends," Kori says. "How was your day?"

Raven and Logan look at each other. "It was…eventful," Logan says.

"Why was it eventful?" Rick asks.

"You didn't hear?" Raven asks.

"Hear what?" Rick and Kori walk around the couch and sit on the opposite end of Raven and Logan. "What happened to your arm Logan?"

"I was kinda in a fight," Logan says.

"'Kinda' in a fight?" Rick asks. "How were you 'kinda' in a fight?"

"Okay, not kinda. I was in a fight."

"Why?"

Logan looks at Raven. "He was helping me," Raven says. "Malcolm and Adam were cornering me and Logan intervened. They didn't like that and started fighting."

"How did you hurt your arm?" Kori asks.

"I threw a punch at Malcolm and he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me," Logan says. "My shoulder is strained but nothing worse than that. My torso is bruised but no cracked ribs."

"Are you hurt at all Raven?" Kori asks.

"Just a little bruised," Raven says. "I jumped on Adam to try to get him to stop hitting Logan, and I got thrown to the ground."

"When did this happen?" Rick asks.

"Before sixth period," Logan answers. "We were both getting our stuff from our lockers when Adam and Malcolm came up to Raven.

"Mr. Orton and Mr. Collins broke things up," Raven says. "I took Logan to the nurse and Malcolm and Adam went to the office. After getting checked out, we were allowed to leave school."

"We'll probably have to talk to Mr. Orton and Mr. Collins when we go back to school," Logan says. "I really hope Malcolm and Adam are suspended."

"Me too," Raven says. Nothing else is said and Raven goes back to reading while the others watch TV. Rick starts making supper around 5:00. At 5:15, Vic arrives from work. Raven and Logan recount the day's events after Vic sees Logan's arm in a sling. They eat supper together then they do their own thing. Vic goes to his room to call Bee, Raven goes to her room to read, and Rick and Kori watch a movie in the living room. Logan sits on the couch to watch the movie as well. After about thirty minutes, Rick and Kori start kissing, the movie and Logan forgotten. Logan gets up and walks out to the elevator, not wanting to see his friends making out. He goes to Raven's room and knocks on the door.

Raven looks up from her book when she hears the knock on her door. Annoyed at being interrupted, she puts her bookmark in her book.

"Who is it?" she asks, wanting to get back to reading.

"It's me, Rae," Logan says. "Can I come in?"

"It's open," Raven answers, no longer annoyed. Logan opens the door and walks inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you need something?"

"No. I was just hoping to hang out with you. I was watching a movie with Rick and Kori but they started kissing and I didn't want to be in there watching them make out. I also can't really do anything since it's my right arm that's hurt. So I was hoping to be able to spend time with you."

"Yeah you can stay in here with me. I don't really know what you were planning on doing though. I was wanting to read."

"You can keep reading. I actually brought a book with me because I figured you were reading." He holds up _Animal Farm_. "I don't know if I will read at all but I brought it just in case."

Raven moves to one side of her bed so Logan can sit on the other side. "Have you started reading it at all?"

Logan sits next to Raven on her bed, both leaning against the headboard. "Just the first chapter so far. But I've read it before."

"Right. We had to read it for freshman English."

"Yeah, but I read it before then too. It's one of my favorite books."

"When was that?"

"Before my parents died. I read it with my mom. It was one of her favorite books. After they died, I was taken back to our house to get my belongings since I would be going into foster care. I took the book because of the memory of reading it with her. It was something we shared and I always wanted to remember that."

"Do you still have the book then?"

Logan looks down. "No. While I was living on the streets, my bag with all of my possessions in it was stolen. The book was in there too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Even with this copy, I will still have the memory of reading with my mom. That's one thing that can't be taken from me." Raven smiles and hugs him, which he returns. They pull back from their hug but Logan leaves his arm around her shoulders. "So since you know what one of my favorite books is now, which work of Poe's is your favorite?"

"Don't laugh but _The Raven_ is my favorite poem by him."

"I've never read it. What's it about?"

"Why don't you read it to find out?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"How am I supposed to change your mind about Poe if you won't read it?"

Logan laughs. "You think it will change my mind?"

"I don't know but we won't know unless you do read it."

"How about you read it to me?"

"Why?"

"Why not? Besides, it's your favorite poem. Why don't you read it out loud for your boyfriend?"

"Fine but you have to pay attention." Raven shifts somewhat so she is laying down more and has her head on Logan's shoulder. She flips to the poem in her book and starts reading it aloud. When she finishes, she looks up at Logan. "So what did you think?"

"That your voice is beautiful and I could listen to it all day."

Raven blushes and looks away. "I meant about the poem."

"I know what you were talking about. I just like making you blush and you always do whenever I compliment you."

"Stay on topic. What did you think of the poem?"

Logan chuckles at her trying to take the attention off herself. "I didn't really understand it. It was written very well, but it was confusing to understand. Will you tell me what it's about now?"

"The narrator is mourning the loss of a loved one when he hears tapping at his door but no one is there. He hears the tapping again at his window and a raven flies in when he opens it. The narrator talks to the raven who only says "nevermore." Even though the narrator knows how the raven will respond, he keeps asking it questions that are self-critical and increase his feelings of loss. At the end of the poem, the narrator realizes he will never be free of the loss and the memories of his loved one."

"So it's basically about losing someone close and never being able to move on?"

"Somewhat yeah."

"How can that be one of your favorites? It's so sad."

"One of your favorite books is about Communism and you think it's strange for _The Raven_ to be my favorite poem?"

"Okay, point made. But half of the reason it's one of my favorites is because of the memories I have of my mom."

"I first read this poem with my mother when I was eleven and she explained to me what the poem meant. She left me and my father a week later. I was always hoping she would come back. After about a month, I read this poem again. After reading it, I gave up hope that my mother would return because of what the raven says: 'nevermore.' When my father kicked me out, I never thought that I would find a place to live and be safe. I never thought I would be happy again. I would always think about _The Raven_ and how I couldn't get over my past. But then I met you all and we moved in together. Even though it took me awhile to warm up to you guys, I eventually did and I couldn't be happier that I met you all. When things looked bad and I thought they would never get better, they did. That's what I think about now when I read _The Raven_. I don't think about how the narrator can't let go of his loss. I think about how even though things may seem bad, eventually they will get better. And even though I can't change or forget my past, I can always try to move past it and not dwell on it."

"That's a good way of thinking."

"You've helped me too."

"How have I helped you?"

"How we've been talking. I've never shared any of what I've told you with anyone. It helps me to put it behind me, especially with what happened with Malcolm. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now. I could still be shutting everyone out but you have helped me overcome it. I don't have nightmares all the time either. Still sometimes but not as much as before."

"I'm glad I could help you. You've helped me in the same way."

"Before we started talking though, I never knew about the hardships you had. You hide it so well."

"I didn't want people to pity me. I wanted people to be my friends because of who I am, not because they feel sorry for me. I also know that my parents wouldn't want me to be sad. They would want me to move on and be happy."

"But you were still sad. You just made everyone think you were happy."

"Sometimes you have to fake it to make it."

"Well I hope you don't do that with me."

"Never. You make me happy, genuinely happy. And I know that you would be able to tell when I'm faking."

"Yes I would. I'm pretty good at reading most people. Although you are good at masking your feelings."

"You know me a lot better now though. I don't think I'll be able to hide much, if anything, from you now."

"I'd prefer it if you wouldn't."

"Great. Now I won't ever be able to surprise you." Raven pokes his side.

"You're such a dork sometimes."

"But you like me anyways." Logan pulls her close and kisses her head. She looks up at him and moves so her body is facing his. Logan looks at her, wondering why she moved.

"I never did thank you for today," Raven says. "Thank you for getting Malcolm and Adam off of me. Who knows what they would've done if you weren't there."

"You never have to thank me for that," Logan says. "You're my best friend and my girlfriend. I will always do my best to protect you."

"Well thank you anyway." Raven puts her hand on the back of Logan's neck and pulls him to her, kissing him. When they break the kiss, Logan looks at her.

"Were you kissing me to thank me for today or because you actually wanted to? I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you don't want to."

"I did kiss you to thank you but I also wanted to do it. I told you I want to take things slow and you have respected that. I wanted to see if I would be comfortable with something other than hugging. And I am."

"Okay. So what are your boundaries with kissing?"

"I don't want to be kissing every time we are alone. Being alone doesn't give you an excuse to kiss me. We will kiss sometimes but I don't want that all the time. Also, no making out. I am not ready for that."

"Okay. Did you feel pressured at all because I kiss your cheek, head, and forehead?"

"No. If I wanted you to stop I would've told you."

"Okay. I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks." Logan gets up and leaves Raven's room. He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. He takes a drink then refills the glass before going back to Raven's room. He knocks on the door then walks inside. He puts his glass on her bedside table then lays next to her on her bed with his head propped up by her pillows. He grabs his book and starts reading. After an hour, Logan grabs his glass and takes a drink. He sees Raven looking at him.

"What?" he asks as he puts his glass back on the nightstand.

"Can I have a drink of your water?" Raven asks.

"You said you weren't thirsty."

"I am now."

"Why don't you get your own water?"

"I could but you already have a glass in here."

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing."

"Well that will convince me." He hands her the glass. "I guess you can have some since you're my girlfriend."

"So if I wasn't your girlfriend, you wouldn't let me?" She takes a drink then hands the glass back to Logan. He puts it on the nightstand again.

"I still would because you're my friend."  
"Then why were you wanting something in return?"

"Maybe I was hoping for another kiss."

"I told you I don't want us to always be kissing."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't hope for another kiss though."

She cuddles back into him. "Just don't do it a lot." Logan chuckles and they both start reading again. After about thirty minutes, Raven notices Logan's book laying open face down on his chest. She looks up and sees that he is sleeping. She carefully takes his book, marks his page then closes it and puts it on the nightstand next to her. She does the same with her book, turns off the lights, and closes her eyes to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thursday, January 31

7:30 PM

Logan is doing his homework at the kitchen table. Raven is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading. Rick and Kori are sitting on the other end of the couch, cuddled together watching TV. Vic is out with Bee. After 30 more minutes, Logan puts down his pencil and walks over to the couch. He lays down on the couch with his head on Raven's lap with his eyes closed. Rick and Kori look over, shocked. Raven looks down from her book at Logan.

"Why are you laying on me?" Raven asks, raising her hand to push him off.

"I have a bad headache and needed to lay down," Logan says with his eyes still closed.

"So why didn't you just go to your room? Or lay on the floor?"

"My room is too far and the couch is more comfortable than the floor." He open his eyes. "Can I please just keep laying on you?"

"Do you want me to get you some ibuprofen?"

"No. I think I'll be fine if I just lay here for a bit."

"Fine." She lowers her hand and feels his forehead, then runs it through his hair once before returning to her book. Logan closes his eyes again. "At least you don't have a fever." They all sit in silence, other than the TV, for a few moments before Rick breaks it.

"What just happened?" Rick asks. Raven looks up from her book.

"I'm not watching TV," Raven says. "How would I know?"

"I'm not talking about the show. I'm talking about Logan laying on you and you not pushing him off like you normally do whenever he touches you."

"He has a headache." Raven returns to her book.

"So?"

"So I'm not going to push him off and possibly hurt him when he already isn't feeling good."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Raven looks up and glares at him.

"Name one time when I have ever hurt him when he is already hurt." Rick tries to think of a time but can't. "Exactly."

"Are you two dating?"

"No we're not. Just because I didn't push him off of me doesn't mean we're dating."

"But you did run your fingers through his hair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you went back to reading, you ran your fingers through his hair."

"No I didn't. I felt his forehead to see if he had a fever."

"Yeah and then you ran you hand through his hair."

"Well if I did, which I didn't, it was unintentional."

"Can you two stop arguing so my headache can go away?" Logan says. Raven and Rick look at him.

"Sorry," they both say then go back to reading and watching TV. Logan falls asleep ten minutes later. After an hour passes, Raven puts down her book and carefully moves out from under Logan and puts a pillow under his head. She goes to the kitchen for a glass of water and when she comes back, she sits next to Logan on the couch and picks up her book again. Thirty minutes later, Raven notices Logan moving in his sleep. As she is lowering her book, he jerks awake.

"NO!" Logan shouts as he sits up. He looks around and sees Raven, Rick, and Kori looking at him.

"Are you okay, Friend Logan?" Kori asks. He looks over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan says.

"Why did you yell when you woke up?" Kori asks. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Oh it was nothing really," Logan says. "I was dreaming about playing video games and I was just about to get the high score when the power went out and lost everything."

"You were dreaming about video games?" Rick asks.

"Yep," Logan says. "You know how much I like them. I even dream about playing." The other three just look at him. "Well I'm gonna go to my room. I have a little bit of homework to finish up yet." He gets up and grabs his things from the table then goes to his room. Rick and Kori go back to watching TV. Raven tries to continue reading her book but can't focus on it. She closes it and sets it on the end table then gets up and walks out of the room. She starts going to her room then decides to go to Logan's room. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer it. After a few moments, he opens the door.

"Hey Rae," Logan says. He steps back to let her in. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check that you were okay," Raven says, walking inside his room. Logan closes the door.

"I'm fine."

"What was your nightmare really about?"

"You don't believe that it was actually about video games?" Logan sighs. "Was I doing anything before I woke up? Talking in my sleep or anything like that?"

"You were moving around a little bit. I don't think Rick or Kori noticed though."

"Well that's good." Logan sits on his bed. "My nightmare was about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Logan looks down. "Remember the last incident with Malcolm and Adam?" Raven nods. "It started off like that. They both trapped you and Malcolm grabbed you. I tried to intervene but Adam punched me, dropping me to my knees. From there, it was as if I had restraints on me; I couldn't move. They started touching you and I could only watch. You were begging me to help you but I couldn't move. They were trying to remove your clothes to rape you when I woke up." He looks up at Raven with tears in his eyes. "I felt so helpless because I couldn't help you. I felt like a failure because I couldn't protect you." A few tears slide down his face. Raven sits next to him and touches his face.

"You are not a failure. It was just a nightmare. It will never happen. You do everything you can to protect me now, even if you could get hurt. You never let anything stop you."

"I haven't been able to completely protect you."

"You would never be able to. But you do the best you can and that is what matters. You don't stand by and let it happen. You step in as soon as you can to help me."

"I guess you're right." He wipes the tears from his eyes and lays on his bed. He grabs Raven's hand. "I hate it when they get close to you or do anything to you."

"I know. So do I." She lays down next to him with her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her waist. "I hate it when you have to fight them to get them to leave."

"I will do whatever I have to to protect you."

"I know. I just wish they would leave me alone."

"Me too." They lay in silence for a while. Raven looks at the clock and sees that it is 11:00. She sits up, causing Logan to look at her.

"I should go to my room so we can both go to sleep since we have school tomorrow," Raven says.

"Would you want to sleep in here with me?" Logan asks.

"Do you need me to?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be? We've shared a bed before. Just because it'd be your bed this time instead of mine doesn't change anything. If you want me to stay so you don't have nightmares, I will."  
"It's not really because of the nightmares why I want you to stay. It's more of a reassurance thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I just need to be near you and protect you. I know that you are safe here in the Tower and that you won't be hurt but after my nightmare earlier, I just need to reassure myself that you really are safe. It might be selfish of me but I need you to sleep with me tonight so I can be sure that you are safe."

"Okay. I understand. I will sleep in here with you tonight. And it's not selfish of you." Raven gets up. "Just let me go get ready for bed and I will be back." She walks out of his room down the hall to hers and gets ready for bed. Logan does the same in his room. A few minutes later, Raven returns to Logan's room. She lays on his bed and Logan joins her after turning off the light. Raven lays her head on his chest and one arm across his torso. Logan wraps both arms around her, hugging her. He kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you," Logan says softly. Raven looks up at him.

"For what?" Raven asks, looking at him.

"For this. For staying with me and understanding why I need you close to me. And for listening to me."

"What are friends for?"

"You're a bit more than just a friend Rae."

"So are you." Logan kisses her forehead and loosens his arms but still keeps them around her.

"Good night Raven." She leans up and kisses him.

"Good night Logan." She lays her head back on his chest and they both fall asleep shortly after.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Saturday February 9 (Raven's birthday)

9 AM

Logan wakes up in Raven's bed, spooning her. He sees that she is still asleep. He kisses her below her ear then rolls to his back, looking up at her ceiling. Raven stirs when she feels Logan's kiss then him moving. She opens her eyes and turns onto her other side so she is facing Logan. Logan turns his head to face her.

"Hey Rae," Logan says.

"Hi," she replies. "Thank you for sleeping in here last night. I always have bad nightmares around this time of year."

"No problem. Did you have any last night?"

"No."

"Good. Happy birthday Rae." He leans up to kiss her.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Look, I know you don't like your birthday, but I want to make it a good one. So what can I do to spoil my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Logan sits up. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and I will make you breakfast."

"Vic usually does that."

"Well then let's go down to eat and I'll think of other things to do." They get out of bed and Raven brushes her hair and puts on a sweatshirt. They then go down to the kitchen where the others are eating.

"Morning you two," Rick says. "Happy birthday Raven."

"I too wish you happiness on this anniversary of your birth," Kori says.

"Thanks," Raven replies. She grabs her mug from the cupboard and heats up water for tea. When she sits at the table next to Logan, Vic sits a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Happy birthday Raven," Vic says. "I made your favorite."

"Thank you Victor," Raven says, then starts eating. When Rick and Kori finish eating, they take care of their dishes, then each hand Raven an envelope.

"We know you don't like to make a big deal about your birthday so we just got you something small," Rick says. Raven opens both envelopes and pulls out two $15 gift cards, one to a bookstore and the other to a small café/coffee shop.

"Thank you," Raven says, "but you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we would get you something for your birthday," Kori says. "You are our friend." Victor hands Raven an envelope as well.

"This is from me and Bee," Vic says. Raven opens it and pulls out a $25 Visa gift card.

"Thank you," she says, "but you really didn't need to get me anything."

"Too bad," Vic says. "We will get you gifts whether you like it or not. You'll just have to learn to accept them."

"I'll give you your gift later," Logan says. "I forgot it upstairs." Logan and Raven continue eating their breakfasts while Vic cleans up. Rick and Kori go into the living room and sit on the couch to watch TV. When Vic is finished cleaning his things in the kitchen, he joins Rick and Kori. A few minutes later, Raven and Logan finish eating, take care of their dishes, then walk out of the kitchen. They get in the elevator and go back up to their rooms. They stop outside Logan's room.

"I'm gonna go work out," Logan says. "Do you want to join me?"

"Not today," Raven replies.

"Okay. Well after I finish my work out, do you want to hang out? We can do whatever you want. I want you to have a good birthday today."

"…Okay."

"Great. And I'll make sure your dad doesn't get to you to hurt you either." Raven doesn't say anything at this. "Well I'm gonna go work out now."

"Okay. Just come find me when you're done."

"Will do." Logan kisses her cheek then goes into his room. Raven goes to her room and changes out of her pajamas. She dresses in a long skirt and a hooded sweatshirt. She grabs her phone and her keys then goes down to the garage. She gets in her car and drives off. An hour later, Logan finishes his workout then takes a shower. After his shower, he dresses in jeans and a t-shirt. He then goes to Raven's room and knocks on her door.

"Raven?" Logan calls. "You in there?" He opens the door and looks inside. Not seeing Raven, he goes up to the roof to check for her there. When he doesn't find her there, he checks all of her usual spots around the Tower. Still unsuccessful, he goes to the living room where Rick, Kori, and Vic are still watching TV.

"Have you guys seen Raven?" Logan asks.

"Not since breakfast," Vic says.

"She's probably just in her room," Rick says.

"I'll go check again," Logan says. "Maybe she was in the bathroom before." Logan goes back up to Raven's room and goes inside. He looks around her room for anything that might hint as to where she is at. He sees an envelope partially under a book on her nightstand. He opens the envelope, pulls out the note inside and reads it.

"Shit," Logan whispers. "Shit, shit, shit." He runs out of the room, note still in hand. He grabs his keys from his room then goes down to the garage and gets in his truck. He drives to the location on the note, parks his truck, and gets out. He sees a window in the building and goes over to it to look through. He sees a group of men all surrounding something. When one of the men moves, Logan sees that what they are surrounding is Raven. He then sees several men hit Raven, either with their fists or belts. Not wanting to see any more, Logan goes back to his truck and calls the cops to report what he saw. He then anxiously waits for them to show up. When they do, he is instructed to stay outside until the group of men is apprehended. The police get ready to enter the building. On the count of three, they enter.

"JCPD! Freeze!"

Several of the men surrender while others try to run. All of the men are caught and handcuffed. When the area is secure, Logan enters the building. He sees Raven blindfolded and with her hands tied together above her head suspended from the ceiling but she is still able to stand on the ground. Logan sees two officers trying to release Raven but she won't let them get near her. He runs over to her.

"I'll take care of her," Logan says to the officers then turns to Raven. "Rae? It's me Logan. You're safe now. Let me untie you."

"Logan?" Raven says.

"Yeah Rae, I'm here. You're safe. Can I take off your blindfold so you can see me? I promise I'm the only one close enough to touch you."

"Okay." Logan moves closer to Raven and removes her blindfold. After her eyes adjust to the light, she sees Logan standing in front of her.

"Hey Rae."

"You're really here."

"Yes I am. Will you let me untie your hands?" Raven nods. Logan works on untying the rope for several minutes before it finally unties. He catches Raven as she falls against him. Logan gently lowers both of them to the floor. Raven wraps her arms around Logan and lays her head on his shoulder. When she sees two paramedics walking toward them, Raven tightens her arms around Logan.

"Don't let them near me," Raven says to Logan.

"They're not gonna hurt you," Logan says. "They're just paramedics. They want to make sure you're okay."

"No. Keep them away from me."

"Will you let them check you out if I am with you? I won't let them do anything more than what they have to to make sure you're okay."

"You won't leave me alone with them?"

"No I won't. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Okay then." Logan stands up then helps Raven stand. They go over to the ambulance with the paramedics who then check out Raven. They clean and dress several cuts she has.

"There are no broken bones," one paramedic says. "Just a few cuts and a lot of bruising."

"Any burns?" Logan asks.

"None that we found," the other paramedic replies. "Unless there are some in areas she wouldn't let us check."

"Rae? Do you have any burns or anything they haven't checked yet?"  
Raven looks over at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Logan squeezes her hand in reassurance. She squeezes his hand back. "Yes," she says softly. "There are some things they haven't checked yet."

"Will you show them please?" Raven hesitates then slowly nods. She then starts pulling up her skirt. She pulls it up until it reaches the tops of her thighs. The paramedics look at the burns on her thighs.

"Can you spread your legs a little more, please, so we can dress the burns?" a paramedic asks. Raven does as she asks and the paramedics take care of the burns on her inner thighs then wrap them up. When they finish, they take their gloves off.

"We have taken care of all of your injuries," one paramedic says. "I would like for you to go to the hospital so a doctor can look you over and make sure we didn't miss anything."

"No," Raven says. "I'm not going to the hospital."

"It would really be best for a doctor to look you over. You need to go to the hospital."

"No. I'm not going."

"Please Rae?" Logan says.

"I'm not going to a hospital," Raven says.

"What if a doctor came to the Tower and checked you out in the medical wing?" Logan suggests.

After hesitating for a little bit, Raven answers. "I guess that would be okay. Will you be with me the whole time?"

"Absolutely," Logan says. "I won't leave you." He turns to the paramedics. "Can you arrange for a doctor to come to our home to check on her or give me a number to call so I can arrange it?"

"Here is a number you can call," one paramedic says as he hands Logan a business card.

"Thank you," Logan says then turns back to Raven. "Let's go home Rae." Raven stands and leans against Logan for support as they walk to his truck, stopping once to talk to one of the police officers about getting Raven's car back to the Tower. After those arrangements are made, Logan helps Raven get into his truck then calls the doctor on the business card to arrange for him to come to the Tower to look over Raven. After he hangs up, he gets into his truck and drives back to the Tower. After Logan parks in the garage, he gets out of the truck and goes around to Raven's side to help her out. They then go into the elevator to go up to the medical wing floor. As they are riding up, Logan sends a text to Rick. The text reads:

"A doctor will be arriving soon to take a look at Raven. Please send him to the medical wing. No questions."

When the elevator doors open, Logan picks up Raven and carries her to the medical wing. He sets her down on one of the beds.

"You didn't have to carry me," Raven says.

"I know," replies Logan, "but you were struggling to walk and I'm sure you're in a lot of pain. I didn't want to see you suffering more than you already have today."

"It's something I always have to deal with every year."

"You shouldn't have to go through that. And I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. I do have a question though."

"What?"

"Why did you go to meet your father? You knew what would happen."

"If I didn't go, then he would find me eventually and do worse than what he did today. I know because I've done that before. I didn't meet him when he wanted me to meet him and a couple days later, he found me. I ended up with a broken arm that time."

"That's horrible. Hopefully with him being arrested now, he'll be in jail for a while and won't be able to get to you."

"Maybe. How did you find me today?"  
"After I took a shower after finishing my workout, I was looking for you so we could spend time together. When I couldn't find you, I looked in your room for any clue as to where you were. I found the note from your father about when and where to meet him today so I went there and called the police after I saw you being hit. It was so hard to wait for the police to show up before going inside."

"Why did you come after me? Why didn't you just wait for me to return?"

"I didn't know what your father would do to you or what condition you'd be left in. You're my girlfriend, Rae. I care a lot about you and don't like seeing you hurt. Also, you told me to come find you after my workout." Before Raven can say anything, the doctor walks in. He walks over to Raven and Logan.

"Hello," the doctor says. "I'm Dr. Evan Cutler."

"Hello Dr. Cutler," Logan says, standing and shaking his hand. "I'm Logan. I'm glad you were able to come here to take a look at Raven."

"It was no problem. Gives me a different scene than the hospital. Now how about we get started? I read the report from the paramedics and they said they dressed all of the external wounds. I will take a look to see if they missed anything and if there's any internal damage."

"Okay," Logan says. "You ready, Rae?"

Raven looks at him then back at Dr. Cutler. "Yes," she says.

"Okay," Dr. Cutler says. "Why don't you first tell me how you got the injuries so I can know what to look for?"

"You won't tell anyone right?" Raven asks uncertainly.

"Of course not," the doctor says. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Okay." Raven takes a deep breath. "My father and his friends suspended me from the ceiling and hit, cut, and burned me."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me."

"Were you still able to stand on the ground while being hit?"

"Yes but it pulled on my shoulders."

"Okay. Let's check your shoulders first." Dr. Cutler presses in different spots on her shoulders. "Does any of this hurt?"

"No."

"Okay. Lift your arms out to your sides." Raven does this. "Now above your head." She does. "Back down then straight out in front of you." Raven does this as well. "You can put your arms back down." She lowers her arms. "Did any of that hurt?"

"All of it."

"What hurt the most?"

"Out to the sides and above my head."

"Okay. Now I want you to relax your arms and I will move them." He moves her arms in all different directions. "Does any of this hurt?"

"A little." He lets go of her arms.

"There's no structural damage to your shoulders. Just soreness that should go away in a few days. Now I want to check your ribs for any broken bones. Could you take off your shirt or at least raise it?" Raven lifts up her shirt and Dr. Cutler examines her ribs. A few times, Raven intakes a sharp breath. The doctor finishes his examination and Raven lowers her shirt. "I didn't feel any broken or cracked ribs so they're just bruised. They should feel better in about a week if not less. Now, the report from the paramedics stated that most of your burns are on your inner thighs. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Raven says.

"Do you know why that area was targeted?"

"Probably because my father believes I'm no longer a virgin."

"Are you?"

"I have never had sex before." Raven looks over to Logan and he squeezes her hand and nods. "But I have been raped twice before."

"By your father or his friends?"

"No. By someone at my school."

"There's no record of that in your medical file. When did this happen?"

"I never reported it. The first time was in October. The second time was right before Christmas."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I just wanted to forget about it. And after the childhood I had, I don't have a lot of faith in the police."

"So did you tell your father you are a virgin and he just didn't believe you?"

"Yes. And one of his friends is a doctor so my father had him examine me. He told my father that I was lying to him and that I had had sex because my…barrier was broken."

"Did any of the men there sexually assault you?"

"Other than some groping? No. My father felt that burning me would be better than raping me."

"Well since you were not assaulted in that manner, I will not do an examination."

"Thank you."

"I believe we have covered everything. Take it easy for about a week or until you feel better. Regularly change the bandages. If you're not feeling well enough for school, then don't go and I will give you a doctor's note. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you for everything Dr. Cutler," Logan says. "I'll walk you out. I'll be right back Rae." Logan and Dr. Cutler walk out. Five minutes later, Logan returns. Raven gets down from the bed. "So now that the doctor looked you over, what do you want to do?" Logan asks.

"Go to my room and stay there for the rest of the day," Raven says.

"I'm sure the others are worrying about you since I sent them a text saying a doctor was coming to check on you. Staying in your room would probably not be the best way to reassure them."

"I just want to relax."

"How about we watch a movie? That way you can still relax but the others will see that you're doing okay."

"I guess we could do that. But I want to go wash up and change clothes first." She starts slowly walking toward the exit. Logan walks next to her.

"Do you need help with that?" Raven looks at him. Realizing how that sounded, Logan blushes. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear! I just wondered if you'll be able to wash up and change clothes by yourself. I mean…I don't want you to be in pain doing that so I could help. I mean…um…do you know what I mean? There's no good way to say this without it sounding bad."

"Yes I do. I know you didn't mean it in a perverted way. But I'll be okay." They get in the elevator and go to the floor with their rooms.

"Are you sure, Rae? You told Dr. Cutler that moving your arms in any direction hurt."

"It does but I'm going to have that for a few days so it really doesn't make a difference."

"But—"

"Look, Logan. I'll be sore for a few days but then I'll be fine again. I've had to deal with being in a lot of pain before and you guys never knew about it. I'll be okay. Besides, when you had your strained shoulder, you still had to use it even though it hurt you. You deal with it and then it'll be healed again." They get out of the elevator and go to Raven's room.

Logan sighs. "Fine. I guess you have a point. But if you do need help with something, will you please ask me for help?"

"I'll try."

"I guess that's the best I can ask for."

Raven grabs some clothes from her room. "I'm going to go get washed up and changed. Do you want to wait for me up here or just go down to the living room?"

"I can wait for you up here. Are you taking a shower even though you just got all those bandages wrapped on?"

"I was just going to wash off with a washrag that way I wouldn't have to put on all new bandages yet."

"Okay. I'll be waiting here for you when you're finished." Raven goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Logan goes to his room and puts the gift for Raven that is sitting on top of his desk into one of the drawers. He then lays down on his bed to wait for Raven. Ten minutes later, he hears the bathroom door open and Raven walk to her room. A few minutes after that, she walks to his room and stands in the doorway. She has on sweatpants and a long-sleeve t-shirt.

"You sure we can't just stay up here and relax?" she says.

Logan sits up. "I'd like to but the other might find it suspicious."

"I guess we should go downstairs then." Logan stands up and walks over to her. "Can I take one of your zip-up sweatshirts down with me in case I get cold?"

"Sure but why not one of yours?"

"Yours would be looser on me and easier to get on and off."

"That makes sense." He grabs one of his sweatshirts then walks out of his room with Raven toward the elevator. When they are in the elevator, Logan puts his arm around Raven. "Come here." He pulls her into a hug and sighs. Raven wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest, returning the hug. Logan kisses the top of Raven's head. "I was so scared when I found the note from your father. I didn't know what he would do to you. And then I found you hanging helplessly while being hit by a bunch of guys. I'm so glad you don't have any serious injuries." Raven doesn't say anything, just tightens her arms around him. When they reach the floor for the living room, they release each other. They walk into the living room and the others come over quickly, all talking at once.

"What happened?"

"Why was there a doctor here?"

"Are you okay?"

Logan speaks up. "Calm down. Raven can explain what happened. Just give her some space first and actually let her come into the room."

"Sorry," Rick says, taking a couple steps back. "We just haven't seen you two for several hours then you send us a text saying a doctor is coming to look at Raven and not to ask any questions. We're concerned."

"I get that but let us actually make it into the room before bombarding us with questions."

"Well you're in the room now," Vic says, "so what happened?"

"Let me sit down first," Raven says, walking over to the couch. She winces as she sits down and the others move over to the couch as well. Logan sits next to Raven while the others sit facing her, waiting for her to explain. "A doctor came to the Tower to look me over because I was mugged earlier today. I went to my favorite café this morning for tea and then went to the bookstore that is down the street from there. As I was walking there, a group of guys pulled me into an alley and demanded my money and a little more. When I refused, they started hitting me. After about 10 to 15 minutes, the police showed up and broke it up. When the police were arresting the guys, I saw Logan walking toward me as I was trying to keep the paramedics away. He was the one who called the police."

"Why were you trying to keep the paramedics away?" Kori asks.

"I was still in the frame of mind that they wanted to hurt me as well. When Logan came over, he made the paramedics back away and he was able to calm me down. After that, the paramedics checked me for injuries and wrapped up any wounds. The doctor came here just to make sure that they didn't miss anything."

"Why didn't you just go to the hospital to see a doctor instead of the doctor coming here?" Rick asks.

"I don't like hospitals," Raven says.

"So what did the doctor say?" Vic asks.

"No broken bones or structural damage. Mainly just bruises and the wounds the paramedics dressed. I'm to take it easy for a few days while my injuries heal. Should be fine in about a week."

"That's good news," Kori says.

"Yeah it is," Bee agrees. "But I still have another question."

"What's that?"

"How did Logan find you there?" Everyone turns to look at Logan.

"I couldn't find the gift that I got for Raven this morning so I told her that I'd buy her a book for her birthday and we could go to the bookstore after my workout this morning. She said that she wanted to go to the café first and that she would just meet me at the bookstore when I was finished working out. I said that we could go to the café together before going to the bookstore but she still said she'd just go there by herself then meet up with me. I was on my way to the bookstore when I passed by the alley and saw the guys attacking someone. When one of the guys moved to the side, I saw it was Raven. I called the police and they told me to stay back until they arrived. It was so hard to stay back but there were at least 6 guys and I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against them. Luckily, it didn't take the police too long to show up."

"I clearly should've waited for Logan," Raven says. "I'm lucky that he showed up; I don't know what would've happened if he wasn't there."

"Well we're glad that you don't have any serious injuries," Rick says. "But I'm sure that you won't want to go out for dinner now for your birthday."

"I wouldn't want to anyway, regardless of what happened today."

"What do you want to do, Friend Raven?" Kori asks.

"I just want to relax. Why don't we just watch some movies?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Bee says.

"We could just order pizza for supper," Rick says. "Or whatever you want, Raven."

"Pizza is fine with me."

"Why don't you guys decide on some movies?" Logan says, standing up. "I'm going to grab a drink. Anyone else want anything?"

"Water, please," Bee says.

"I'll have water as well, please," Kori says.

"Grab me a beer," Vic says.

"I'm good," replies Rick.

"You want some tea, Rae?" Logan asks.

"It's Raven, and that would be nice," Raven answers. "Make a chamomile please."

"You got it." Logan goes into the kitchen and starts heating up water for Raven's tea. As that is heating up, he brings everyone else their drinks. When the water is hot, he pours it into her mug with the bag of tea. After a few minutes, he takes the bag out and throws it away. He stirs in a little bit of cinnamon then takes the mug along with his glass of lemonade into the living room. He hands the mug to Raven then sits next to her. She takes a sip and closes her eyes and sighs. When she opens her eyes, she turns to Logan.

"It's perfect," she says. "Thank you. And nice idea adding the cinnamon to it."

"You're welcome," he replies, sitting next to her. "So what movies are we watching?"

Rick holds up several movies. "Raven picked out _Front of the Class_, _Freshman Father_, _Charlie St. Cloud_, and _The Adjustment Bureau_," he says.

"Those are just some ideas," Raven says. "We don't just have to choose between those movies."  
"It's your birthday so we will watch what you want to watch," Kori says.

"Someone else can pick what we watch," Raven says. "I picked out those four so if it's one of them, I don't mind which one we watch."

"How about _Freshman Father_?" Bee suggests.

"Fine by me," Raven says.

"I'm good with it," Logan says.

"I like that choice of movie as well," Kori says.

"I guess," Vic says. Rick puts in the movie then sits next to Kori on the opposite end of the couch as Raven and Logan. Vic and Bee are sitting together on the loveseat. Kori leans into Rick as he starts the movie. Raven turns to Logan.

"Could you massage my shoulders please?" Raven asks Logan quietly. "They are starting to stiffen up."

"Sure thing, Rae," Logan replies. He moves to sit behind Raven on the back of the couch. He puts his hands on her shoulders when Rick speaks up.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Rick asks.

"He's massaging my shoulders," Raven says. "When I was being mugged, one of the guys pulled my arms behind my back so they're very sore from that. Since Logan is good at giving massages, I asked him to rub my shoulders for me because they are stiffening up." Rick is about to say something when Bee cuts him off.

"Shh. The movie is starting," she says. Everyone quiets down as the movie starts. After ten minutes of massaging Raven's shoulder, Logan moves out from behind her to sit next to her on the couch again.

"How's that?" Logan whispers to Raven.

"Much better," she whispers back. "Thank you."  
"No problem." The rest of the movie is watched in silence. When the movies ends, Kori and Bee move off of their boyfriends. Rick takes out the movie and Vic orders pizza. Logan stands up to get a refill on his drink. He grabs Raven's mug as well. "Do you want more tea Rae?"  
"Just water is fine," she says.

"You got it." Logan goes into the kitchen to get their drinks. Rick goes to the kitchen as well to get a drink. Logan returns with his and Raven's drinks. He hands Raven her water.

"Thanks," she says. "Could you please bring me some Aleve, too?"

"Of course," Logan says. "I'll be right back." He walks out of the room to get Aleve. Raven puts on Logan's sweatshirt.

"Is that a new sweatshirt, Raven?" Kori asks.

"No, it's Logan's," Raven replies.

"Why are you wearing his sweatshirt instead of your own?" Bee asks.

"His is bigger than mine so I figured it would be easier to put it on and take it off since I'm pretty sore from today's events."

"I guess that makes sense," Bee says.

"It is nice of Friend Logan to lend you his sweatshirt," Kori says.

"Yes it is," agrees Raven.

"He sure is helping you out a lot," Bee says.

"Well I can't really do much since almost every movement hurts," Raven says.

"But you haven't asked anyone else for help," Bee points out. "Just Logan."

"So?"  
"Just an observation. Makes me kind of curious."

"Curious about what?"

"If maybe there's more than friendship between you and Logan."

"There isn't."

"Isn't what?" Rick asks as he walks back in the room.

"Nothing," Raven says.

"More than friendship between Raven and Logan," Bee says.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's only asked Logan for help, not any of us."

"True but he also knows more of the extent of her injuries since he found her and was around when the doctor checked out Raven."

"So because of that, he has to get her tea and Aleve? Not one of us?"

"No but they have a different friendship than with the rest of us. They have a different level of trust with each other than with us. Isn't that right, Raven?"  
"Yes," Raven says. "I trust Logan more than anyone else."  
"Why?" Bee asks.

"I'm not having a discussion about that," Raven says.

"Why not?" Bee asks.

"Because I'm not," replies Raven.

"Is it because you two are in a secret relationship with each other?"

"We're not dating. He's just a friend."

"Seems like more than a friend."

"He's my best friend. Nothing more than that."

"Aww, Rae. I didn't know you felt that way," Logan says as he walks back into the room.

"My name is Raven, not Rae," Raven says.

"Here's the Aleve," he says, handing it to her as he sits next to her. "So what are we talking about?"

"Your secret relationship with Raven," Bee says.

"What?" Logan says. He turns to Raven. "Why didn't you tell me we are in a secret relationship, Rae? I would've gotten you flowers."

"Shut up," Raven says.

"Pizza's here!" Vic says as he walks in carrying three pizzas. Vic sets the pizzas on the coffee table and Rick grabs plates and napkins for everyone. They all grab some pizza then start the next movie, _Front of the Class_. After they all finish eating, Rick takes care of the empty boxes and everyone's plates. Kori cuddles into him when he returns to the couch. When the movie ends, Vic gets up to take the movie out.

"Are we watching another movie?" Vic asks as he takes out the DVD.

"I'm going to go to my room," Raven says. "I'm tired from today and need to lay down." She slowly moves to stand up.

"Do you need help standing?" Logan asks, concerned.

"No," Raven replies. Slowly she stands up and lets out a deep breath. Logan stands as well. When she starts to take a step, she stumbles and grabs Logan's shoulder. He puts his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Raven says. "Just give me a minute. The blood is just going back through my legs after sitting for awhile." She stands with her arm around Logan for support for a little bit. After she feels able, she removes her arm from Logan and takes a step. Her legs buckle a little and she winces but she doesn't grab onto Logan. She slowly makes her way to the door.

"I'm coming with you," Logan says, walking with her.

"I'm fine," Raven says.

"No, you're not," Logan replies. "What if your legs give out? Then what will you do?"

"I'll be fine, Logan."

"Stop being stubborn and just let me walk up with you."

"Maybe you should let Friend Logan go with you Raven," Kori says. "Just as a precaution."

"Fine," Raven relents. They walk out the door and to the elevator. When they are in the elevator, Logan turns to Raven.

"I thought you were going to ask me for help when you need it," he says.

"I said I'd try to," Raven replies. "I'm still not accustomed to asking anyone for help. And I didn't need help."

"And how much pain are you in?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Rae—"

"Logan, I'd still be in pain even if I did ask for help. Every movement hurts and most of my body is bruised. I will even be in pain when I lay in my bed. So it doesn't matter that I didn't ask for your help."

Logan sighs. "Okay." They walk out of the elevator to Raven's room. "Do you want to change the bandages tonight?"

"I probably should."

"Am I allowed to help with that? I know you have some on your back that you can't reach."

"Yes you can help me. I would actually appreciate it if you would help me. I can never re-wrap the injuries as good as they are now."

"Well I can wrap wounds pretty well. I've had enough practice on myself." They go to the bathroom and Logan grabs the first aid kit. Raven takes off Logan's sweatshirt and sets it on the counter. "It will probably be easier if you take off your shirt since you have wounds on your back and your arms."

"I can just change into a short sleeve shirt or a tank top. Then I can just lift it up for the cuts on my back."

"I know it's because of what happened with Malcolm that's making you uncomfortable with the idea of not wearing a shirt around me, but I promise that I will not do anything like that to you. I would never do that to anyone. If you want to change into a tank top, then that's fine, but I don't want you to think I'd try to take advantage of you."

"I do trust you Logan. But I'm not ready to be around you like that."

"You've been around me in a bathing suit before."

"I know. But this is just different to me."

"Okay. Go change. I'll wait here for you." Raven goes to her room and changes into a tank top and shorts. She then returns to the bathroom. "Let's take off the bandages on your arm first." Logan unwraps the covering from Raven's arm then pulls off the gauze pad. "That's good that it didn't stick to the wound. That would've really hurt to pull off." He throws away the used bandages and cleans the wound and re-bandages it. "Lift your shirt up." She does and Logan removes the bandages and puts new ones on. Raven puts her shirt back down. Logan lowers the strap of Raven's tank top from her left shoulder and changes the bandage on the back of her shoulder, then puts the strap back in place. Raven turns around to face Logan. "All I have left to change are the bandages on your legs. Why don't you sit on the edge of the counter? I think that'd be the easiest." Raven nods and sits on the edge of the bathroom counter. She pulls her shorts up to allow Logan access to the bandages. Logan kneels down in front of Raven and starts to carefully remove the bandages. "So why didn't you tell the paramedics about these burns at first?"

"I don't know. It's just kinda in an embarrassing area, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Logan switches legs and removes the bandages from that leg.

"Where are your eyes right now? Imagine if you were in my position with someone paying specific attention to that area. And how close they are to another area."  
"Okay. Point taken." Logan re-bandages both legs then stands up. "All done." He washes his hands then puts the first aid kit away as Raven gets off the counter. They walk back to Raven's room.

"Are you staying up here with me?" Raven asks as they go into her room.

"I'd love to but it'll probably make the others suspicious. I don't see why we can't hang out together without them thinking we're dating."

"I know. Probably just because we never really hung out much before. And now that we talk more and don't always fight, then that apparently automatically makes them think we're dating."

"Which we are but just because we don't fight as much shouldn't make them assume we are."

"Right." Raven sighs. "Oh well. I guess I'll see you later tonight then?"

"Yes you will. I'll be back up probably between 10 and 11. And I still need to give you your birthday present."

"I think I've had enough of birthday stuff today."

"Fine. I won't give it to you today, but you can still expect it sometime."

"I guess this is something I'll have to get used to."

"Yep." Logan kisses her cheek then takes a step back. "I should probably go back downstairs. The others will be wondering what's taking me so long."  
"Yeah. I'll see you later then."

"I can massage your shoulders again too if you need me to."

"Sound great." Logan smiles at her then turns to go back downstairs. Raven goes into her room and changes back into sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt. She sits on her bed leaning against the headboard and reads. Logan goes down to the living room where the other are watching another movie. He sits on the couch to watch with them.

"You took a while up there," Vic comments.

"I was helping Raven change her bandages," Logan says.

"How long is she going to need the bandages?" Rick asks.

"Probably only a couple days," Logan replies. "The doctor said the wounds aren't too bad so it shouldn't take too long for them to heal."

"That's good," Rick says. Logan nods and they all resume watching the movie. When it ends, they all decide to go to their rooms to get ready for bed. Logan goes to his room to change into shorts to sleep in then goes to Raven's room. He knocks on the door.

"It's open," Raven says. Logan opens the door, walks inside, and then closes it again. He sees Raven sitting on her bed, reading. He walks over and sits on the other side of the bed. Raven puts a bookmark in her book then sets the book on her bedside table and turns to Logan.

"Hey," Logan says. "How're you feeling? Stiff again?"

"Not too bad right now," Raven says. "Could I still get a shoulder massage though?"

"Of course. Do you want to be sitting up or laying down?"

"Whatever is easiest for you."  
"Either way is fine with me. All depends on which is more comfortable for you."  
"Sitting is fine. It requires less movement."

"Alright. Move forward some so I can slide in behind you." Raven moves forward and Logan sits behind her. He starts massaging her shoulders.

"So did the others ask what took you so long?"

"Yep. I told them I was helping you change your bandages."

"Any more comments about us dating?"

"Surprisingly, no."  
"I'm shocked."

"Me too. That really would've been an opportune time to bring it up, too. But I'm glad they didn't." They don't talk for the rest of the time Logan is massaging Raven's shoulders. When he finishes, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back into him as he leans back against the headboard. Raven leans her head back against his chest and closes her eyes.

"How is it that you can make me feel so relaxed?" Logan kisses her head then leans his head against hers.

"I hope you don't actually want an answer because I don't really have one." Raven opens her eyes and looks up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Let's go to bed." Logan removes his arms from around Raven then moves out from behind her. Raven lays down on the bed as Logan turns on the bedside lamp and turns off the overhead light. He then gets in bed beside her, turns off the lamp, and lays down. Raven moves closer to him so he can put his arm around her. Logan kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Rae."

"Good night." They both fall asleep shortly after.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Saturday, February 16

3:30 PM

Raven is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading. Logan walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he sees Raven on the couch, he goes over to her.

"Hey Rae," Logan says, sitting on the couch facing her. She nods to him but doesn't look away from her book. "Rick and Kori just left for Gotham to visit Bruce and won't be back til tomorrow afternoon, and Vic is in Steel City with Bee until late tomorrow night or Monday morning."

"I know," Raven says, still not looking up from her book.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something as a couple since they aren't around."

"Like what?"

"Maybe go out on a date? We could go to the movies, or just out to dinner, or a walk in the park." Raven gives a noncommittal shrug. "Or I could give you your birthday present since last Saturday was pretty busy."

"And I still have some lingering pain from it."

"Your shoulders? Your ribs? The burns?"

"Mainly my shoulders if I lift my arms above my head. And occasionally my ribs hurt."

"So does that mean you don't want to do anything tonight?"

"I guess we could do something. Just as long as whatever it is doesn't aggravate my shoulders or ribs."

"It won't. Here's your gift." Logan holds out an envelope. Raven looks over at him and lowers her book.

"What is it?" Logan chuckles and takes her book from her, careful to keep the page marked, and hands her the envelope.

"You kinda have to open it to find out." Raven opens the envelope and pulls out two tickets.

"Two tickets to _Jane Eyre: The Musical_ at the Jump City Performing Arts Center for tonight's show? I thought this show was sold out?"

"It is. Has been for a while."

"How did you get tickets then?"

"I know someone who works there and he was able to get them for me. I've had them since around New Year's."

"They couldn't have been cheap."

"It doesn't matter how much they were. I know it's your favorite musical and it's hardly ever performed here so it was worth it."

"I don't believe it."

"Well believe it. Now the show starts at 7. Why don't we go out to dinner before the show? I know a place close to the Performing Arts Center. It's a small family owned restaurant."

"What is it?"

"It's called Ziano's. It's an Italian place."

"I guess we could do that."

"Great. Why don't we plan on leaving here between 4:30 and 4:45? Then we'll get to Ziano's around 5 and that should give us plenty of time to eat and get to the Arts Center."

"It's 3:30 now. That only gives us an hour to get ready."

"So? It doesn't take long to get ready."

"It takes girls longer to get ready than guys. I need to find something to wear, put on makeup, fix my hair…"

"You know you don't need to put on makeup or fix your hair for me."

"But I need it to go with whatever I wear. Performances at the Arts Center usually call for a more dressed up appearance than jeans and a nice shirt. I need to see if I have a dress I can wear."

"I'm sure you'll find something. Bring along more comfortable clothes too. Like sweats and a t-shirt or sweatshirt."

"Why?"

"For more of your birthday present. I promise you'll like it and it won't bother your injuries."

"Fine. Now I need to go get ready." Raven gets up and walks out of the room to find something to wear. Logan puts Raven's bookmark in her book then sets it on the table next to the couch. He then too walks out of the room. Having already taken a shower, he goes into his room to prepare for that night. He grabs a cordless radio and several blankets. He then goes down to the garage and puts the items in the back of his truck. He then goes back inside and grabs some pillows. He puts these in the back of his truck as well then covers the items with a tarp and bungee cords the tarp so it will not fly off while driving. He then goes back up to his room and puts a pair of sweats, a sweatshirt, and tennis shoes into a bag. After that is finished, he dresses for the night. He puts on black dress pants and a dark green shirt. He puts on a silver tie and a black vest. He puts on his dress shoes, grabs his suit jacket and his bag, and goes downstairs to wait for Raven. Ten minutes later, Raven enters the living room wearing a black full-length v-neck dress. Her hair is pulled up in a braided bun. She is wearing silver earrings and the raven pendant Logan bought her for Christmas. She is carrying silver heels to pair with the dress.

"You look beautiful," Logan says. Raven blushes and looks down. Logan walks over to her and lifts her chin so she is looking at him. "One day, you'll get used to my compliments." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I like your makeup too. It's pretty subtle."

"Thanks," Raven says. "I don't like to wear a lot of makeup so I usually go for a mostly natural look."

"It looks good. I like that you're wearing the necklace I got you too."

"I thought it would be appropriate to wear."

"We should get going. It's close to 4:45. Do you have your other clothes?"

"Yeah. It's by the door." Raven puts on her shoes then grabs her bag. Logan puts on his jacket and grabs his bag, then they go down to the garage. Logan puts their bags under the tarp in the bed of his truck then they both get into the cab. Logan drives them to Ziano's. When they arrive, Logan parks his truck, gets out, then goes over to Raven's side to help her out. He holds her hand as they walk inside the restaurant. They are seated quickly, and after looking over the menu for several minutes, they place their orders. While waiting on their food, they make small talk.

"So what's all under the tarp in the bed of your truck?" Raven asks.

"You'll find out later," Logan replies. "It's a surprise."

"How did you know that _Jane Eyre_ is my favorite musical? I don't remember ever telling you that."

"I think it was last year. All of us were talking about the school musical after we had gone to see it and then we were talking about our favorite plays and musicals. I remember you saying that _Jane Eyre_ was your favorite one but I don't remember if you said why it's your favorite."

"I don't really know why it's my favorite. Maybe because it was the first one that I've ever seen so it just sticks with me because of that."

"Makes sense. You usually remember your first experience of something new."

"Good or bad. You still remember." Their food arrives and they eat. After they finish and Logan pays, they leave the restaurant and Logan drives to the Performing Arts Center. They walk into the Arts Center and stand behind some other people waiting to get inside. Once they get inside, they find their seats and sit down. Their seats are five rows from the front of the stage and in the middle. The seat levels are tiered so no one will be blocking their view of the show.

"Do you like the seats?" Logan asks Raven.

"These seats are amazing," Raven says. "How much did they cost you? They had to be expensive with how close we are and we are in the middle of the stage so we won't miss anything near the side of the stage."

"It doesn't matter how much the tickets were."

"Logan, tell me."

"Maybe later."

"Logan." The orchestra starts playing.

"Shh. It's starting soon." The lights dim and focus on the stage as the performance begins. During the intermission after the first act, Raven gets up to go to the bathroom and Logan buys them a bottle of water to share. They get back to their seats and the second act starts shortly after. At the end of the performance, everyone stands up to applaud the cast. After the cast takes their bows, Raven and Logan leave and go to Logan's truck. They get inside and Logan starts driving.

"How did you like it?" Logan asks.

"It was great," Raven replies. "Better than I could've imagined. Thank you for taking me."

"Anything for you Rae."

"Will you tell me how much the tickets were now?"

"No."

"When will you tell me?"

"I told you earlier that I might tell you later."

"Later could be now."

"Or it could be later tonight."

Raven huffs. "You're stubborn. Where are we going?"

Logan laughs. "You do realize how stubborn you are right? And we're here." Logan pulls the truck into a parking lot and shifts into park and turns the truck off.

"Your secret spot?"

"This is the parking lot and beach for it, but we're not going up there. I have other plans."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you if you get out of the truck." They both get out and meet around the back of the truck. Logan pulls off the tarp and grabs the radio. He turns it on and tunes into a station with music playing. He then turns to Raven and holds out his hand. "Dance with me?" She takes his hand and he pulls her close. He puts his free hand on her waist while she puts hers on his shoulder. She also leans her head on his shoulder as they dance. They dance to several songs without talking. When the radio goes to a commercial, they step apart.

"Did you really bring me out here just to dance?" Raven asks.

"No," Logan replies. "That wasn't the only reason. Change into your other clothes and I'll show you why I wanted to come out here."

"Where am I supposed to change?"

"You can change in the cab of the truck. I promise not to look."

"Fine. I'll go along with whatever you're planning for now." Raven grabs her bag of clothes and gets into the cab of the truck to change. While she is changing clothes, Logan also changes into his sweatpants and takes off his vest, tie, and dress shirt so he is left in his t-shirt. He puts on his tennis shoes and puts his sweatshirt on the tailgate of the truck. He pulls out the pillows from under the tarp and arranges them in the bed of the truck then covers them with blankets. As he is finishing covering the pillows, Raven steps out of the truck now in sweatpants, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Okay, I'm changed," Raven says. "Now will you tell me why I had to change clothes?"

"Because you are probably more comfortable in what you are wearing now instead of the dress," Logan says. "And probably warmer too."

"I am but you probably liked me better wearing the dress."

"I like whatever you wear. You always look beautiful to me. But I'll admit that you looked stunning in the dress."

"Well don't get used to it. Special occasions only."

"I'll just have to find reasons for you to wear a dress then."

"Anyway, what is your plan for coming out here?" Logan climbs into the bed of the truck then turns back to Raven.

"Come up here." Raven climbs into the back of the truck as well and both she and Logan sit on the pillows. "Lay down." Raven does as he says and he lays down next to her. Raven looks over at Logan. "Ever stargaze before?"

"No. I don't know any constellations."

"I'll show you some. I brought us out here because it's easier to see the stars. The lights from the city don't hide the sky out here." Logan points up to the sky. "See that star? The really bright one? That's the North Star. That also marks one end of the Little Dipper. From there, you can move to the Big Dipper. Two of those stars always point toward the North Star." Logan points out several more constellations.

"How do you know all of this?"

"When I lived in Africa, my dad noticed that I would always go outside at night to look at the stars. He talked to one of the other scientists in the group who had a strong interest in astronomy. He gave me a book about all of the constellations. After getting the book, I would always look to see if I could find the constellations. Sometimes my parents would join me and other times it would just be me on my own looking."

"Do you come out here often to look at the stars?"

"No. I've only been out here a few times at night. I'll go up on the roof of the Tower at times though. It's not as good of a view there because the city lights affect it but you can still see some constellations."

"Do you still have the book about the constellations?"

"Not the same one but I do have one about the stars."

"Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Sure." Raven moves closer to Logan, laying her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach. Logan puts his arm around Raven.

"Maybe I can try to find some constellations on my own after reading through the book."

"I can always point out the ones you can't find." They lay there in silence, just looking up at the stars and listening to the radio playing softly. After 30 minutes of silence, Raven moves off Logan so she is looking at him.

"Thank you for bringing me out here," she says. "I enjoyed it. The whole night."

"I know you don't like your birthday, and with good reason," Logan replies. "You've never had a reason to like it. I want to change that. I want to replace all of your bad memories with good ones."

"You're doing a good job so far."

"I'm glad." Logan leans up to kiss her. She returns the kiss and deepens it. When Raven starts to pull back, Logan raises up more to keep contact and rolls them over, switching their positions. After a few more minutes, they break apart, breathing heavily. Raven is laying on her back with Logan next to her with one hand on the other side of her so he is slightly over her. Raven looks up at Logan.

"That was unexpected," Raven says.

"Yeah it was," Logan says. "Were you okay with it? I didn't push too far did I? You know, with rolling us over so I was above you?"

"It startled me at first but I was okay after a little bit. You weren't trapping me so I was fine."

"Okay, good. I was worried I might've taken things too far."

"I will let you know if you go too far."

"I know you will." Logan leans down to kiss her briefly then sits up. "We should start heading back. I would like to stay out here all night, but it's supposed to get colder tonight."

"Maybe another night we can come out here and stay out all night."

"Definitely." They both gather up all of the blankets and pillows and cover them with the tarp again and tie it down. Logan turns off the radio and puts it in the cab of the truck when he gets in. Raven gets into the passenger seat and Logan drives back to the Tower. When they arrive back at the Tower and park in the garage, they get out of the truck and grab their bags, the radio, and the blankets and pillows. They put the blankets in the laundry room and the pillows and radio in a hall closet. They then go up to their rooms to get ready for bed. As Logan is hanging up his suit, he hears a knock on his door.

"You can come in Rae," Logan calls. The door opens and Raven walks inside, already in her pajamas. Logan hangs up his dress shirt then turns to face Raven. "There's no way you got ready for bed before me."

"Looks like I did. I may have skipped doing some things but that's irrelevant."

"What did you not do that I did?"

"My dress may or may not be just laying on my bed instead of hanging in my closet. And my shoes might just be laying somewhere in my room instead of being put away. Basically I just changed into pajamas, removed my makeup and let my hair down. Everything else can be taken care of tomorrow."

"So I take it we're sleeping in here then instead of your room since your stuff is just thrown on your bed?"

"Yes."

"Works for me. I'm going to go get a glass of water first. Do you want anything or are you just going to drink mine if you get thirsty?"

"You can bring me my own glass if you don't want me drinking out of yours."

"I don't mind if you drink out of my glass."

"Then I'll just drink your water if I get thirsty."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Logan leaves the room to get a glass of water. Raven turns on the bedside lamp and gets into his bed and under the blankets. When Logan returns, he closes the door and turns off the overhead light. He puts his water on the nightstand then gets into bed under the blankets next to Raven. He hands his glass to Raven which she takes and takes a drink of water. She hands it back to him and he puts it back on the nightstand. He turns off the lamp then lays down on the bed. Raven cuddles up to him.

"Thanks again for today," Raven says. "It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it," Logan replies. Raven leans up to kiss him.

"Will you tell me now how much you spent on those tickets for the musical?"

Logan sighs. "$150 each."

"Why did you spend that much money for the tickets?"

"Because it's your favorite musical and it was for your birthday and I wanted to make it special."

"You don't have to spend that kind of money on me."

"It was well worth it. It gave you a good memory for your birthday instead of a bad one."

"I feel like you're a better boyfriend than I am a girlfriend."

"Don't feel like that. You're a great girlfriend."

"I don't do anything special for you."

"You don't have to. Just be you."

"I make you keep us a secret. I haven't even let you tell our friends."

"I don't mind. Sure sometimes I wish they knew that way I could act as your boyfriend in public, but it makes these moments in private that much more special. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"But don't you want more?"

"Good things come to those who wait. Seriously Raven, I'm good with where we're at. I know that eventually we'll tell the others that we are dating and our relationship will become public. I don't want you to think we need to make our relationship public to please me. We will tell the others when you are ready to reveal our relationship. Are you happy with us?"

"Of course I am."

"Then stop worrying that I'm unhappy. I like being able to call you my girlfriend, even if it's only in private. I like spending time with you, both as a friend and girlfriend. I like spoiling you with gifts and other experiences like stargazing tonight. I want us to have more moments like that."

"I want that too. I just worry that eventually you'll realize you could have someone better than me as a girlfriend."

"There's no one better than you Rae."  
"You say that now—"

"And I'll keep saying it. I don't think there's anyone better than you Rae." Raven is about to speak again but Logan cuts her off with a kiss. "No more disagreeing. Go to sleep Raven."

Raven sighs. "Good night Logan."

"Night Rae." Raven lays her head on Logan's shoulder and they both fall asleep shortly after.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Saturday, March 16

5:00pm

Logan walks down the hallway of bedrooms and stops outside Raven's room. He knocks on her door.

"Hey Rae," Logan calls. "It's me."

"Come in," Raven replies. Logan opens her door and walks inside. She sets her brush down on her dresser then turns to Logan. "Hey," she says.

"Hey. Ready for the party?"

"As I'll ever be. Why do we have to have a party?"

"St. Patrick's Day is tomorrow. We always have a party."

"But why?"

"Really it's just an excuse for all of us to get together. We get to see our friends that we don't see very often. And we're hosting this year so we don't have to go anywhere."

"I wish weren't even having the party."

"It will give you a chance to catch up with Toni, Kole, and Jenny."

"I don't have anything to share with them."

"I'm sure you guys will find something to talk about."

"I guess." Raven is about to walk out of her room when Logan stops her.

"Wait," Logan says. Raven turns around. "You aren't wearing any green."

"So?" Raven says.

"So if you don't wear green, you'll get pinched."

"You better not pinch me."

"I'm not that stupid. Can't say the same for anyone else."

"I don't have anything green."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nope."

"You can wear something of mine. T-shirt, sweatshirt."

"If I do that then everyone will ask why I'm wearing your shirt."

"So say it's because you don't have anything green."

"Then they'll wonder why I didn't borrow something from Kori."

"You two wear different sizes."

"And we don't?"

"Okay, I get it. Um…I think I have some green socks. You could wear those."

"Are they clean?"

"You think I would offer you dirty socks?" Raven just looks at him. "Yes they are clean. I'll go grab them for you." Logan walks out of Raven's room to his and grabs the socks then goes back to Raven's room. Here you go." He hands the socks to Raven, which she takes.

"I really don't need to wear something green. I can just glare and threaten anyone who tries to pinch me and they'll back off."

"You really think that will stop Roy? Or Jenny? It won't matter if you threaten them. They'll still pinch you."

"Whatever." Raven puts the socks on then stands up. "Let's get this over with." They both walk out of her room toward the elevator. Logan grabs Raven's hand and interlaces their fingers. They take the elevator down to the living room. Before the doors open, Logan kisses Raven's cheek then lets go of her hand. They walk into the living room where Kori, Rick, Bee, Victor, and two of their friends Wally and Jenny are.

"Hey guys," Bee says.

"Hey Bee," Logan says. He goes over to the group and Raven slowly follows. "Hey Wally, Jenny."

"Sup Logan?" Wally says. "Figured you would've already been down here."

"I was convincing Raven to come down here. She didn't want to see you guys."

"Really Raven?" Jenny says. "You didn't want to see me?"

"I never said I didn't want to see you guys," Raven says. She walks over to the group, and hits Logan. "I said I didn't want to attend the party."

"That hurt," Logan complains, holding his arm.

"Good," Raven says. She turns to Wally and Jenny. "How are you two?"

"We're good," Jenny says. "Just got my hair done again. The pink was fading so I had to get it touched up."

"She always has to have it be bright," Wally says.

"And you love it," Jenny says. Wally grins and kisses her.

"And that's my cue to leave," Raven says. She turns and starts walking to the kitchen. Jenny and Wally break apart.

"You're gonna walk away just because we're kissing?" Jenny asks. Raven turns back around.

"Yes," she replies. "I don't want to watch you or anybody else kissing. You can do that when I'm not around."

"Oh come on Raven," Jenny says. "It's just a little kiss. I'm sure if you had a boyfriend, you'd kiss him in front of us."  
"You'd be wrong."

"He would kiss you then."

"Not if I didn't want him to, he wouldn't."

"Are you going to make him sign a contract saying he can't kiss you in front of others?"

"No, but I would want him to respect me. If I told him I didn't want to kiss in public because I don't like PDA, I would expect him to respect that."

"One of the best things about having a boyfriend is that he surprises you with kisses."

"We have differing opinions on that."

"So basically we will never know if you have a boyfriend or not because you won't kiss or hug in public?"

"If I want you to know, then you will know."

"So we'll never know. How about you Logan? Would you show off your girlfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't hide her away," Logan says. "I'm guessing you want to know if I would kiss my girlfriend in public. Yes I would."

"Even if she didn't like PDA?"

"Not everyone is looking at you all the time when you're in public. There's times when you can still sneak in a kiss."

"See Raven? You're the only one against this. Everyone else kisses in public."

"Great," Raven says. "Now can we move on to a different topic?" Before anyone can say anything, the door opens and Kole, Joey, Roy, and Garth walk in. Kori hurries over to them to hug them all.

"Hello friends," Kori says. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I would never miss a party," Roy says.

"Yeah, he would miss out on embarrassing himself in front of girls," Garth says.

"I don't embarrass myself," Roy replies. "I let the girls know what they're missing out on."

"They must be so lucky," Raven says drily.

"Of course they are," Roy replies. "Who wouldn't want to be with me?"

"Anyone who actually knows you," Bee says. The others laugh.

"I'm offended," Roy says.

"You'll get over it," Bee says. She turns to Kole and Joey. "How are you two? I heard you two recently started dating."

Kole blushes. "Yeah, we've been dating for about a month now. Things are good. How are things with you and Victor?"

"They're good. I'm finishing up school in Steel City then I'm hoping to get a job here in Jump City and move in here with Vic."

"When do you graduate?"

"I'll be done this May."

"That's great. Have you started applying for jobs yet?"

"I've started to. I have an interview next week for one job."

"That's awesome. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks. Me too." Everyone else shows up in the next fifteen minutes. They all fill plates with food and talk with each other, catching up. Around 6:30, Roy and Garth get everyone to play Truth or Dare, some of them reluctantly. They all sit in a circle in the living room, some on the couch and chairs and others on the floor, with a bottle in the middle of the group to decide whose turn it is. Roy spins first and it lands on Jenny.

"Oh great," Jenny mumbles. Roy smirks at her.

"Truth or dare?" Roy asks.

"Neither is a good option with you," Jenny says. "Truth."

"When did you and Wally start having sex? Before or after you started dating?"

"Before, but it was only once," Jenny says. "We started dating shortly after that." Jenny spins the bottle. It lands on Kori. "Truth or dare, Kori?"

"I will choose the dare," Kori says.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of one of the condiments on the table," Jenny says. "You can choose which condiment."

"I will choose the mustard," Kori says. She grabs a spoon from the kitchen and the mustard from the table. She fills the spoon with mustard then eats it. "Most delicious." She puts the mustard back then sits back down. She spins the bottle and it lands on Raven. "Friend Raven, do you choose the truth or the dare?"

"Truth," Raven says.

"What is your favorite gift you have ever received?" Kori asks. "It could have been for Christmas or your birthday or any occasion."

"I got tickets to see my favorite musical at the Performing Arts Center for my birthday," Raven says.

"Who gave you that gift and why is it your favorite?" Bee asks.

"That wasn't a part of the original question," Raven says. She spins the bottle and it lands on Joey. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Joey says.

"What did you do on your first date with Kole?" Raven asks.

"We went ice skating then I took her to dinner at her favorite restaurant then we went to the movie theater to see _Beauty and the Beast_," Joey says.

"Aww that's so sweet," Bee says. The game continues on. When it is Garth's turn, he spins the bottle and it lands on Logan.

"Truth or dare, Logan?" Garth asks.

"Dare," Logan replies.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on," Garth says. "Then whoever you kiss has to sit on your lap for the rest of the game."

"Fine but girls only," Logan says.

"Okay," Garth says. All of the guys move out of the circle. Logan spins the bottle and it lands on Raven.

"Ooh, you have to kiss Raven," Jenny says.

"Can I say no?" Raven asks.

"No," Garth says. "It's not your dare."

"At least I don't have to kiss someone whose boyfriend is in this room," Logan says. He stands up from his spot on the floor and goes over to wear Raven is sitting on the couch. He pulls her up so she is standing in front of him then leans in and kisses her cheek. He then sits on the couch where she was and pulls her down to sit on his lap. "Are you guys going to rejoin the circle and continue the game?" Logan asks, looking at the guys.

"You two didn't even kiss," Roy says.

"I kissed Raven's cheek," Logan says. "Garth dared me to kiss whoever the bottle landed on and I did that. He never said that I had to kiss her on the mouth or that she had to kiss me back. So the dare has been completed." Logan spins the bottle and it lands on Toni. "Toni, truth or dare?" The game continues for another 30 minutes. Raven gets off of Logan and goes to the kitchen to get a drink. Garth is setting up a karaoke machine and Roy goes down to the garage. When he comes back up, he is carrying a cooler in one hand and a bag in the other.

"What's in the cooler?" Kole asks Roy.

"Karaoke is fun," Roy says, "but it's much better when everyone is drinking." He opens up the cooler. "There's beer and malt beverages in the cooler. And if you want something a little stronger," he pulls out several bottles from the bag, "there's vodka, rum, and Crown. I have club soda, cranberry juice, and orange juice for mixers. Or there's the pop you can use to mix drinks as well, and I have apple schnapps as well."

"But not all of us are 21," Kole says. "Only you, Victor, and Bee are."

"It's fine," Roy says. "We're not going anywhere and there's plenty of room here to crash for the night."

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Kole," Bee says. "If you're not comfortable with it, then don't do it. Roy can be a bad influence."

"I wouldn't say I'm a bad influence," Roy says.

"Just not a good one then," Bee says. Roy shrugs but doesn't say anything. Victor, Rick, Wally, and Roy all grab beers. Garth has a rum and Coke. Kori and Jenny each grab a Mike's Hard Lemonade. Toni makes a Screwdriver and Bee makes a Washington Apple. Isaiah has vodka soda. They all move back into the living room and Roy goes over to the karaoke machine.

"I'm going to show all of you how this is done," Roy says. He randomly picks a song and the music starts. He starts singing "Everybody" by the Backstreet Boys. When he is finished, everybody claps while also laughing.

"That was good," Jenny says. "But I can do better." She gets up and her song is "Toxic" by Britney Spears. They all take turns singing different songs. After an hour, Logan notices that Raven is no longer with the group. As the others are distracted by Garth is singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Logan gets up and walks out of the room. He goes to Raven's room but finds it empty. He then goes up to the roof and sees Raven sitting near the edge. He walks over to her.

"Hey Rae," Logan says. He sits next to her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just wanted to get away from downstairs for a little bit," Raven says.

"Yeah, things are definitely getting a bit crazier down there," Logan says. "Garth is definitely feeling the effects of his drinks."

"How many drinks have you had?" Raven says.

"None. If I ever do decide to drink, it will be after I turn 21 and I won't drink enough to get drunk."

"Why? Not the not drinking enough to get drunk part; that I understand."

"I have personal experience of what can happen if you drink too much. Poor decisions can be made. And other than the fact of it being against the law to drink when you aren't 21 or older, the drunk driver who killed my parents was underage. I am not going to make those same mistakes."

"I don't think you would make those mistakes. You're more responsible than that. So do you not like that our underage friends are drinking right now?"

"They can make their own decisions. Just because I don't drink, doesn't mean I will stop them. It's their decision on whether or not to drink and how much to drink. I also don't think they would make bad decisions. Make fools out of themselves, sure. But do things that could hurt others, no."

"They would definitely make fools out of themselves. Particularly Garth, Roy, and Wally."

"Garth was singing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' in a high-pitched voice when I came up here."

"That must've been interesting."

"It was something all right. I think you should sing something."

"No. I can't sing."

"And the rest of us can? Have you heard Roy?"

"Yes, I heard him. I'm still saying no."

"Not even with me? Or the girls?"

"Nope."

"I should've dared you to sing when we were playing Truth or Dare."

"But instead you dared me to hug Roy."

"I gave you an easy dare."

"You are one of the few people I can choose dare with and not regret it."

"I'm glad the dare Garth gave me wasn't bad. I'm glad the bottle landed on you, too. It would've been really awkward for it to land on someone else since all of them except Toni are dating someone."

"I appreciated you only kissing my cheek instead of us having to kiss in front of all of them."

"I didn't think you would like it too much to have to kiss in front of our friends. Garth never specified how I had to kiss you though so I was able to get away with just kissing your cheek. I wouldn't have minded kissing you though."

"I don't not like kissing you. I just don't want to do it in front of our friends, especially since they don't know we're dating."

"If they did know, would you be okay with it?"

"I don't know. I don't like PDA."

"I know that. But for the dare, would you have been okay with kissing me in front of them?"

"Maybe. I guess I can't really answer that without having it happen."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"When we go to Oregon for spring break, can we act like a couple in public? We won't know anybody there so there's no reason for us to hide our relationship."

"I guess that's reasonable. Okay, we won't hide our relationship when we are there."

"Thank you." He leans over and kisses her. "We should probably go back inside. If they've noticed, they'll probably be wondering where we are."

"I guess so." They both get up and go back inside. When they get to the living room, they see Wally singing "I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain. They both rejoin the group, unnoticed. When Wally finishes his song, he stumbles off the makeshift stage. Jenny gets up to steady him.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you," she says. She pushes him to sit on the couch, which he does, slumping over the arm rest. As Jenny is tending to Wally, Isaiah turns off the karaoke machine and some of the others get up to get more drinks or food.

"So where did you two sneak off to?" Toni asks Logan and Raven.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asks.

"I saw both of you leave at separate times then come back in here together, trying to be discreet."

"I wanted to get some fresh air," Raven says.

"I was going to the bathroom then Raven texted me and said that the door was locked and she couldn't get back inside," Logan says. "So I went to let her back inside, which is why we walked back here together."

Toni is about to say something but Raven cuts her off. "Do you have any plans for spring break?" Raven asks.

"I do," Toni says. "I'm going to go back home to New Zealand and spend a few days there with my family. What about you?"

"I'm going to Oregon," Raven replies.

"What's in Oregon?" Toni asks.

"Raven got me plane tickets to visit Oregon so I can visit my parents' graves," Logan says. "I asked Raven to go with me for support."

"I didn't know your parents were buried in Oregon," Toni says.

"My dad was from there so they were buried in his home town."

"Are you two dating?" Toni asks. "That seems like a pretty expensive gift to get just for a friend."

"No, we're not dating," Raven says. "And Logan helped me in with some major things in recent months and he hasn't visited his parents' graves in years so I got him the plane tickets as a thank you."

"It still seems like an elaborate gift when you're not dating."

"He's my best friend so it's worth it. And the tickets weren't too bad."

"How much were they?" Toni asks.

"It doesn't matter," Raven says. "Jenny, what are you doing for spring break?"

Jenny turns away from Wally, who is now sleeping. "I don't know yet," Jenny says. "We haven't talked about it much. We might just stay here. We also talked about going to the Grand Canyon to hike, but nothing's been decided yet. Did you say you're going to Oregon with Logan?"

"Yes," Raven says.

"Are you going to be there the whole week?" Jenny asks. "What all are you going to do?"

"We'll be there the whole week but I don't know what all we'll do," Raven says. "I haven't looked to see what there is to do there."

"I've heard that there are hot springs in Oregon," Jenny says. "Some of them are 'clothing optional.' You could always check those out." Jenny and Toni laugh when Raven blushes and pulls up her hood.

"I don't think so," Raven says.

"Come on, Raven," Toni says. "I bet Logan would like to see that."

Logan turns away from his conversation with Rick, Roy, and Garth. "What would I like to see?"

"Nothing," Raven says.

"Raven in a 'clothing optional' hot spring," Jenny says, "opting to forgo clothing."

"Um," Logan says, glancing at Raven. "I'm going to say 'no comment' to that because I feel like no matter what I say it's going to be the wrong answer."

"I'll answer it," Roy says. "Hell yes, I would want to see that."

"You're probably the last person Raven would want to see her like that," Garth says.

"Pretty close to it," Raven says. "No one will be seeing me like that because I am not going to any clothing optional hot springs."

"Guess you're out of luck, dude," Roy says to Logan. "Such a shame." They move on to talking about other topics. Around 11pm, Isaiah, Joey and Kole decide to leave, and Toni leaves shortly after them. Roy and Garth leave around midnight, and Jenny and Wally decide to stay the night since Wally is still passed out on the couch. Victor and Bee go to Vic's room, and Rick, Kori, Logan, and Raven all go to their respective rooms to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sunday, April 7

3:00pm

The plane Raven and Logan are on lands in Portland, Oregon. They get off of the plane, grab their luggage, and get their rental car. Once they get their car, Logan drives them to their hotel. They go up to their room on the 4th floor. Logan puts their suitcases on the luggage racks as Raven adjusts the temperature in the room. When she turns around, she sees Logan lying on the bed.

"This is a nice room," Logan says. "The bed is comfortable too."

"Most hotel beds are," Raven says. She sits on the bed next to him. "Is there anything you want to do in Portland today? We'll still have daylight for a few hours."

"We could just walk around downtown," Logan suggests. "Maybe just see what's around, go into some stores. Then we can find a place to eat dinner too."

"Sounds good to me." They grab their hotel keys and leave the hotel. They walk around downtown and check out some stores. After they eat dinner, they walk back to their hotel and go up to their room. Raven takes off her shoes and grabs a change of clothes and goes into the bathroom to change. Logan takes off his shoes as well and changes from his jeans into shorts. He then lies on the bed with his head propped up by the pillows. He turns on the TV and flips through the channels. Raven comes out of the bathroom changed into her pajamas. She closes the curtains then lies on the bed next to Logan. He puts his arm around her and she cuddles into him. Logan stops flipping through channels as he settles on _Harry Potter_.

"I saw we have this room for tomorrow night as well," Logan says. "So are we not going to Astoria until Tuesday?"

"That's right," Raven replies.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I thought we could go to the Oregon Zoo tomorrow during the day. I have a surprise for you for tomorrow night."

"What's the surprise?"

"That defeats the purpose of the surprise. You'll find out tomorrow. I promise you will like it."

"What's the reason for the surprise? The plane tickets were a gift for my birthday and you saying yes to being my girlfriend was my Christmas gift. And the book too."

"I just want to do something for you like you always do for me. That night we went to the musical then stargazing was one of the best nights of my life. I want to be able to do that for you too."

"And you say that you're not a good girlfriend." Logan leans over and kisses her. "So does this surprise have time constraints?"

"We have to be there at 6."

"And where are we going again?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I tried." They watch the movie on TV, talking sparingly. As the next _Harry Potter _movie starts, Logan sees that Raven has fallen asleep. He moves out from underneath her to turn off the overhead light and lock the deadbolt on the door. He then gets back on the bed and turns off the bedside lamp. He moves next to Raven and she cuddles back into him. He pulls the blankets over both of them, and continues to watch the movie. When it ends, he turns the TV off and falls asleep.

Monday, April 8

5:45pm

Raven is driving them to the location of Logan's surprise.

"Come on Rae," Logan says. "Can't you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Raven replies. "Just be patient."

"I'm not good at that," Logan complains. Ten minutes later, Raven parks at the Moda Center and they walk to the doors. "What's going on here?"

"Just wait." They go inside and Raven finds the person she has been communicating with to set this up. He leads them down a hallway. As they are walking, Logan notices the posters and other promotional items in the lobby and hallways.

"Dude, no way," he says softly. Raven just smiles. When they reach a doorway, their escort turns to them.

"Wait here," he says. "I will be right back." He goes through the door, leaving Raven and Logan.

Logan turns to Raven. "Are we really at a WWE event?" he asks.

"Not just a WWE event," Raven says. "This is Monday Night Raw after WrestleMania, and you're about to meet some of the superstars."

"Seriously?! I didn't think you liked WWE?"

Raven shrugs. "I don't watch it. The only time I've seen it is when you are watching it and I'm in the room and glance up from my book. But I know that you like it and I've heard that Raw after WrestleMania is one of the biggest shows they have."

"It is. I can't believe you got tickets. This is awesome."

"I wanted to give you a great experience like you've done with me." Before Logan can say anything, their escort comes back through the door and has them follow him again. As they walk through the door, they realize that they are in the backstage area for the show. Two superstars walk over to them.

"Hi. You two must be Logan and Raven," the male superstar says. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Seth Rollins." He shakes both of their hands.

"I'm Bayley," the female superstar says. She too shakes their hands. "You can come with us and we'll show you around." Seth and Bayley show Raven and Logan around backstage then they go out to the arena. They walk down the entrance ramp and climb into the ring. Logan stands in the middle of the ring and Raven stands a few feet away from him. Seth and Bayley stand by the ropes.

"This is so awesome," Logan says.

"Have you guys ever been to a show before?" Seth asks.

Raven turns to him. "No," she says. "I've actually never watched a show. But he really likes it so I wanted to do something special for him."

"Is it his birthday?" Bayley asks.

"No," Raven says. "His birthday was in December. He just does things for me that are special and I wanted to return the favor."

"How long have you two been together?" Bayley asks.

"We've been dating since Christmas," Raven replies. "But we've lived together with some other friends for a few years now and he and I have become closer since around October. We weren't very close before then but something happened with my ex-boyfriend and Logan helped me through it."

"That's so sweet," Bayley says. "Were your friends happy when you two got together?"

"They actually don't know that we're dating. We've been keeping it a secret. After what happened with my ex, I didn't want to have a public relationship. People at our school think that I slept with my ex after only dating for a few weeks and would think that Logan and I are just sleeping together."

"That's horrible! If you don't mind me asking, what happened with your ex that makes you not want to have a public relationship?"

"He assaulted me then told everyone that I slept with him then broke up with him. He assaulted me a second time with the help of Logan's ex too. Those two and some others have spread the rumors that I try to sleep with any guy that I can, so if my relationship with Logan was public, they would just think that I was sleeping with him. I wouldn't even let Logan kiss me for about 3 weeks when we started dating because of what had happened with my ex."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Thanks. Logan has helped me a lot to move past it. This is also the first time we've been in public and haven't had to hide our relationship." Raven feels Logan's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Maybe after we go back home at the end of the week, we can make our relationship public there too," Logan says.

"We'll see," Raven says.

"Why don't you just tell your friends if you're not ready for everyone to know yet?" Seth suggests. "It's gotta be hard to hide it from your friends when you live together."

"Sometimes it is," Logan agrees. "But if Raven wants to keep things private, then I'll do that."

"You guys are so cute together," Bayley says.

"Thanks," Logan says. "Did she tell you that she kept this whole thing a secret from me? I had no idea where we were or what was going on until we were walking down the hallway to meet you guys."

"That's so sweet," Bayley says.

"I would never be able to do that," Seth says. "I'm terrible at keeping secrets, and I would keep asking until I knew what was going on."

"I did ask her a lot," Logan admits. "But she wouldn't tell me. But she also didn't tell me about the surprise until last night so I didn't have a lot of time to keep asking her."

"Why don't we get a picture of you two in the ring to capture the experience?" Bayley says. Raven and Logan agree and several pictures of them are taken. Bayley and Seth also join them in some pictures. When they go backstage again, Raven and Logan meet some other superstars, including Finn Balor, the Hardy Boyz, and Sasha Banks. They get pictures and autographs from all of them and also gift bags of different WWE merchandise. Bayley hugs both Raven and Logan and they are then escorted to their seats which are at ringside. With the gates to the arena being open, other people are in the arena now as well. Raven and Logan sit in their seats.

"I can't believe that these are our seats," Logan says. "We'll be able to see everything that happens."

"I'm glad you like it," Raven replies.

"Like it? Rae, I absolutely love it. This has been amazing. Surprising me with tickets to Raw after WrestleMania, having backstage passes to meet some of the superstars, and ringside seats? You are awesome. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. You always do things for me so I wanted to do that for you too."

"This is beyond anything I could've imagined that you would do for me. And it wasn't just some superstars we got to meet. It was some of my favorite ones. Seth Rollins, Finn Balor. Both of them are great wrestlers. And Bayley is my favorite women's wrestler. And getting to see the Hardy Boyz after they just returned to WWE last night; that was amazing."

"I did arrange for Seth and Bayley to meet us and show us around. Everyone else was just coincidence."

"Did you know that those two are some of my favorite wrestlers?"

"Not really. I have heard you talk about matches that both have been in though, so that's why I arranged for us to meet them."

"You are truly amazing." He kisses her which she returns. When they break apart, Logan goes to the concession stand to get them drinks. When he comes back, they talk about different things until the show starts. The show opens with the Hardy Boyz defending their tag team championships against Gallows and Anderson. After that match, there is a Cruiserweight match between Neville and Mustafa Ali. Vince McMahon then comes to the ring to announce Kurt Angle as the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw. Several other matches occur after the announcement, including a match between Bayley and a returning Emma. After Bayley wins, she celebrates with the crowd and hugs both Logan and Raven. The main event is a tag team match with Seth Rollins and Finn Balor facing Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe. Finn and Seth pick up the win after Finn hits a Coup de Grace on Owens. After the show is over, Raven and Logan go to their car and drive back to their hotel. Once they get back to their room, they both change into their pajamas and lay on the bed.

"Today was such a great day," Logan says. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Raven replies. She leans over and kisses him. "I'm glad that you liked it so much."

"I'd be crazy to not like it. You put so much thought into this. You're the best girlfriend ever. No arguing with that."

"You're not too bad yourself." Logan just smiles and kisses her. Raven wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Logan rolls them over so he is above Raven. He slides one hand that is on her waist up her side. Raven shivers but continues kissing him. When Logan feels her shiver, he rolls them over without breaking their kiss so she is on top of him. He moves his other hand that is on her waist under her shirt but keeps it on her waist. Raven threads her hands through his hair. After a few moments, they break apart, breathing heavily. Raven looks down at Logan and smiles before softly kissing him then moving off of him and curling into his side. Logan turns off the bedside lamp and wraps his arms around Raven.

"Good night, Raven," Logan says. They both fall asleep quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Tuesday, April 9th

Logan and Raven are driving to Astoria, Oregon, where Logan's parents are buried. When they get to the city around 12pm, they go to a small restaurant for lunch. After they finish eating, the go to the cemetery to find the graves. After searching for a bit, Raven sees their names.

"Logan," she says. He turns to her. "Over here." He walks over to her and looks down at their tombstones. He kneels down in front of them. Raven crouches down next to him. "I'll leave you alone for a bit," Raven says. Logan nods and she kisses his cheek then stands up and walks away. Logan wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Hi Mom," he says. "Hi Dad. I know I haven't talked to you two in a while and it's been even longer since I've been here. I miss you guys. I wish you were still here. It's not fair that I lived and you didn't. You know I had a rough time in foster care then living on the streets. I'm lucky to have met Rick and Victor and live with them, along with Kari and Raven. I've told you about all of them before but now I have more to share about Raven. We're dating now, have been since Christmas. I've liked her for much longer though. I've probably had a crush on her since we met about 2 ½ years ago. She always found me immature and annoying though. About six months ago though, her now ex-boyfriend raped her. She was struggling during that time and I helped her through it. We became much closer during those months, sharing secrets we haven't told anyone else. I told her about the crash and living in foster care and on the streets and she told me about her past as well. I screwed things up with us when I was dating another girl and accused Raven of lying about her past. I was so stupid to say that. Luckily Raven forgave me after I begged for her forgiveness. I don't know what I did for her to like me but I'm glad that she does. I don't think I deserve her because she is so great, but I'm going to do my best to not screw it up. We haven't told our friends that we're dating yet but I hope that it will change soon. I don't mind keeping us a secret because it's what she wants but it would be nice to not have to hide our relationship. I hope after this week here that I will be able to convince her. She's so smart and beautiful, and she's very compassionate and loyal to her friends, even if she doesn't always show it. She's my best friend and I'm so happy to be able to call her my girlfriend. I wish you were here to meet her. I know you would love her and she would love you guys too. I know you guys are looking down at us and I hope that I'm making you proud. I miss you so much." Silent tears run down his face. After a couple of minutes, he wipes away the tears and takes a deep breath to compose himself. He stands up and looks down at the graves. Raven joins him shortly after he stands up and touches his shoulder to get his attention. He turns his head to look at her.

"You okay?" Raven asks.

"I will be," Logan says. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. She returns the hug and he leans his head against the top of hers. "I wish you could've met them. They would've liked you."

"I wish I could've met them too," Raven replies. They stand in silence for a few minutes then Logan unwraps his arms from around Raven and holds her hand. Raven looks up at him.

"Let's go," he says. He turns to the graves. "Goodbye, Mom and Dad. I love you both." He then leads Raven out of the cemetery to their car. They get into the car and Logan starts it but doesn't start driving. He turns to Raven. "Would you mind if we just go to the hotel for the rest of the day? I know it's still pretty early but seeing my parents graves and talking to them was pretty emotionally draining for me."

"I don't mind," Raven says. "I honestly can't imagine what you are going through since I didn't have great relationships with my parents. If you want to just go to the hotel and relax, I'm fine with that. We have the rest of the week to do stuff."

"Thank you." Logan leans over to kiss Raven then starts driving to their hotel. Once they get there, they get checked in and go up to their room. Logan puts their luggage on the racks as Raven goes into the bathroom. When she comes out, she sees Logan sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. She sits next to him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks. Logan looks up at her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Logan says. "I didn't realize what it would be like to visit my parents' graves and talk to them. But I kinda feel like an unknown weight has been lifted. But I also feel tired, like the whole thing was exhausting for some reason."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap then? You'll probably feel better later then."

"Probably. Will you lay with me? Or sit next to me?"

"Sure. I can read while you sleep."

"Thanks Rae." He gets up and goes into the bathroom to change from his jeans into athletic shorts. Raven grabs her book and sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Logan comes out of the bathroom and lies down next to Raven. He puts his head on her thigh and his arm across her legs. "Can you read out loud? I want to listen to your voice."

"Okay." Raven reads out loud so Logan can hear her voice. She runs one hand through his hair and he closes his eyes. After about 10 minutes, Logan falls asleep. Raven stops reading out loud but still runs her hand through his hair occasionally. Raven stops reading an hour later and looks down at Logan, just watching him sleep. She puts her book on the side of the bed and moves out from under Logan, putting a pillow under his head to replace her thigh. As she moves, Logan tightens his arm around her legs. Raven manages to grab his hand and move his arm so she can lie next to him. She then drapes his arm over her again and puts her own arm around him and curls into him. 30 minutes later, she feels Logan start to stir. He rolls onto his back, removing his arm from around her, and opens his eyes. Raven props herself up on her elbow and looks down at him.

"Hey," Logan says.

"Hey," Raven replies. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I am. Did you sleep too?"

"No. I just decided to stop reading and lay with you. I've never done that before. It's relaxing."

"What time is it?" Raven looks at the clock on the nightstand.

"Almost 4."

"Do you want to go down to the pool? It's probably pretty empty right now. Or we could just sit in the hot tub?"

"What makes you think I brought my swimsuit?"

"If you didn't, I can buy you one. Or you can swim in shorts and a t-shirt."

"You don't need to buy me one. And I'd rather not swim in shorts and a t-shirt."

"Good thing you have yours in your suitcase then. I saw it yesterday."

"Guess you're in luck then. Otherwise you'd have to swim by yourself."

"I'm sure I'd be able to convince you to join me."

"How? By throwing me in the pool?"

"How do you always know my plans?"

"Because I know you." Raven kisses Logan then gets up off the bed. She grabs her bathing suit from her suitcase and goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes out of the bathroom, Logan goes in and changes into his swim trunks. Logan is still wearing his t-shirt and Raven has shorts and a t-shirt over her suit. They both slip on sandals and walk down to the indoor pool. They grab towels and go over to some chairs to put their clothes on. Raven goes to the shallow end to walk into the pool from the steps and Logan jumps into the deep end. When he surfaces, Raven has walked in waist-deep.

"Come on, Rae," Logan says. "Go under water already."

"I'll go at my own pace," Raven replies. Logan starts to swim over to her. "Don't you dare think about pulling me under." Logan stops where he is.

"That's no fun." He ducks under water and swims over to where Raven has walked father into the water, brushing against her legs. Raven eyes his movements until he surfaces. Logan notices her looking at him. "You thought I was going to pull you down, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you even after I told you not to." He stands in front of her and wraps his arms around her.

"Would I really do that?"

"Yes." Raven puts her hands against his chest to push him away.

"You're right. Hold your breath." Before Raven can say anything, Logan falls backward into the water and pulls her with him. Logan releases her when they are under water and swims away. When Raven comes up and brushes the water from her eyes, she sees Logan several feet away.

"Smart of you to swim away," Raven says.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Logan says. Raven splashes water at him then chases after him. They chase after each other, occasionally splashing one another. Logan eventually traps Raven against the side of the pool with his arms on either side of her. "Now how will you get away?" Raven ducks under the water and tries to swim under his arm but Logan manages to grab her around her waist before she gets away. He pulls her back up and traps her between his arms again. "Caught you."

"So what? You want a prize?"

"I wouldn't be objected to it. I think a kiss would be a good prize."

"Fine." Raven wraps her arms around his neck, moves closer and kisses his cheek. "There's your kiss. Now let me go."

"Let me be more specific. An actual kiss, not on the cheek. And you have to actually mean it."

"You know I don't like PDA."

"No one else is around." He moves closer to her. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then kiss me." Raven uses her arms around his neck to pull him down so she can kiss him. Logan moves one of his hands from the side of the pool to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. He puts the other hand on her waist and pulls her against him. Raven threads one of her hands through his hair. Logan pushes her back against the side of the pool and presses his body against her. Raven feels something hard against her thigh and pulls back from the kiss. She stops Logan from kissing her again with a hand on his chest. They look at each other, breathing hard, then Logan moves back from Raven so he is no longer pressing her against the pool. When their breathing has calmed down, Raven moves toward the stairs.

"I'm going to sit in the hot tub for a bit," Raven says. "Do you want to join me?"

"In a minute," Logan says. "I'm going to swim for a little bit longer first." Raven gets out of the pool and Logan stares until she gets into the hot tub. He then swims a couple of laps in the pool to calm himself down. After his body has calmed down, he gets out of the pool and joins Raven in the hot tub. "Did you feel trapped when I pushed you against the side of the pool and pressed my body against yours when we were kissing?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry."

"I honestly was enjoying the kiss too much to pay much attention to feeling trapped. And I trust you to know how much you can push the boundaries."

"Are you okay with me pushing the boundaries?"

"I haven't stopped you yet, have I?" Logan shakes his head. "I think it's probably good that you're pushing the boundaries because if it were left to me, we'd probably just be sharing quick, chaste kisses. I think that I think I'm not ready to move to the next level but then you push me to that level and I am okay with it and don't feel pressured or trapped."

"I don't know if you'll be able to answer this or not, but how far can I push the boundaries?"

"I really don't know. Like I said, I think I'm not ready for something then it happens and I'm fine with it. I don't think I'll know until it does happen. I guess the best answer is to just do what you have been doing and I'll let you know if I'm not okay with it."

"Do you think you'll ever be the one to push the boundaries instead of me?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I don't know." Logan puts his arm around Raven's shoulders and pulls her into his side.

"Well I hope that someday you get comfortable enough with me to do anything with me."

"What do you mean by anything?"

"Exactly that: anything. Whether it's kissing me in front of others or doing something we haven't done yet. I don't want you to be afraid of doing those things with me."

"I am comfortable with you."

"I believe you are too. I just think it's a mental thing right now that's holding you back. But that's okay. You've had some pretty bad things happen to you from people who were close to you. I understand that it's hard to get past that."

"I think I will get past it someday."

"I know you will. I'll be with you when you do." He kisses her forehead and Raven leans her head against his shoulder. They sit in silence in the hot tub; Logan traces his fingers along Raven's shoulder and neck. After another 15 minutes, Logan kisses the top of Raven's head and she looks up at him.

"Do you want to get out and get something to eat?" Logan asks.

"Sure," Raven says. They get out and grab their towels to dry off. Logan puts on his t-shirt then slides on his sandals. Raven wraps her towel around her waist and puts on her t-shirt and slides on her sandals. She carries her shorts with her as she and Logan walk out of the pool room. They go up to their room.

"Do you want to go out somewhere or bring something back here?" Logan asks.

"I'd rather just stay here if you don't mind," Raven replies.

"That's fine with me. Why don't you order us some food and I'll go pick it up. I just want to take a shower first."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. Whatever you order will be fine. You can use my computer to look up places if you want." Logan grabs a change of clothes. "I won't be long." Logan goes into the bathroom and closes the door. Raven gets onto Logan's computer and looks up restaurants nearby. She is closing the laptop when Logan exits the bathroom 10 minutes later. "What did you decide on?" Logan asks.

"Olive Garden," Raven says.

"Sounds good. When will it be ready?"

"20 minutes. It should only take about 5-10 minutes to drive there."

"Okay. I'll leave in a little bit to go pick it up."

"I'm going to take a shower." Raven grabs a change of clothes then goes into the bathroom and closes the door. 5 minutes later, Logan leaves to pick up their food. 15 minutes after Logan leaves, Raven exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. As she is drying her hair after removing the towel, Logan walks in with their food. He sets it on the desk and starts taking the food out of the bag. Raven walks over to him.

"Are we splitting the food or did you get one pasta for me and one for you?" Logan asks.

"Splitting it," Raven says. "I couldn't decide if I wanted lasagna or chicken Alfredo so I got both and figured we could share each. They should have given you paper plates and plastic silverware as well."

"They did," Logan says as he pulls out the plates and silverware.

"I'll go get us some drinks from the vending machine," Raven says. "What do you want?"

"Gatorade if they have it. Otherwise, pop is fine. You know what I like."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Raven leaves the room to get them drinks. As she is gone, Logan opens up the containers of food and starts making plates for both of them. Raven walks back in a minute later with drinks for both of them. Raven sets Logan's drink on the desk and takes the plate he hands her. She sits in the arm chair and he sits in the desk chair. The TV is turned to NCIS on USA Network. They eat their food while watching the show. When they finish eating, they clean up then move to the bed to watch TV. As one episode ends, and another begins, Raven turns to Logan.

"Logan?" Raven says. He turns to her. "Can I give you a massage?"

Logan raises both eyebrows in surprise. "Um, sure. Why though?"

"I want to get more comfortable touching you and I figured this would be a good way to do that."

"Okay. Where do you want me?"

"You can lay on your stomach here. And can you take your shirt off?" Logan raises his eyebrows again but doesn't say anything. He takes off his shirt then lays on his stomach on the bed. Raven kneels beside him and puts her hands on his shoulders. She starts to lightly massage them.

"Don't be afraid to use more pressure," Logan says. Raven does as he says as she continues to massage his shoulders and neck. After a few minutes, she moves to his back. She massages his back for several minutes then moves back up to his shoulders and neck. After a couple more minutes, she stops.

"How was that?" Raven asks. Logan turns his head to look at her.

"It felt great," Logan says. "Very relaxing."

"Really? I've never given anyone a massage before."

"Giving massages isn't hard. You just have to rub muscles with a little bit of pressure and you did that." Logan sits up and goes to grab his shirt when Raven stops him.

"Can you actually leave your shirt off?"

"Why?"

"I just want to get more comfortable being around you without your shirt on."

"Again, why?"

"Do you remember when you first showed me the scars on your chest and back?"

"Yeah."

"And how I kinda freaked out when you took your shirt off and walked toward me?"

"Yeah. But you were also rap—assaulted that day so there was a good reason for freaking out."

"I know that. But I still want to get more comfortable being around you without you having a shirt on."

"Okay. If that's what you want." He leans back against the headboard and Raven moves to sit next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. They watch TV like that for a while, eventually moving so they are laying down with their heads propped up by the pillows. After an episode ends, Logan turns the TV off and gets off the bed to turn off the overhead light so only the lamp on the night stand is on. He gets back on the bed and moves under the blankets next to Raven. Before he turns off the light, Raven speaks.

"Logan?" Raven says softly. He moves away from reaching over to turn off the lamp to look at her.

"What is it Rae?" Logan asks. Raven bites her lip and looks down.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Come on Rae." He tilts her chin up so she's looking at him. "What is it?"

"Um…I just, um, was going to ask you something, but, um, I'm embarrassed by it."

"You can ask me anything Rae. I won't laugh or make fun of you."

"I don't really think you would laugh about it."

"Then what is it Rae? You know you can trust me with anything."

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Raven blurts out. Logan looks at her wide-eyed and she blushes hard.

"What?" Logan says, still shocked.

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything." She tries to turn away from him but he won't let her.

"Raven, what brought that up? I wouldn't think that you'd be ready for anything like that."

"I'm not. But I felt you against me when we were in the pool earlier and I was just wondering if you wanted to have sex and I'm holding you back from it."

"You're not holding me back."

"But—"

"So you felt me get hard against you. That's what happens when I'm kissing someone as beautiful as you. I'm a teenage guy; it's a pretty normal reaction."

"So you don't want sex then?"

"I won't lie: I would love to have sex with you. I'm very much attracted to you in that way. But I know that you are not ready for it, and to tell you the truth, I don't know if I am either. We're both only 17, neither one of us has really had a serious relationship before, and neither one of us has had sex either. I think when the time comes, we'll know and we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Until then, I'm happy with our relationship and how we're progressing. I'm not going to force you into anything; you've had more than enough of that."

"Did you ever…react…like that with Terra?"

"No I didn't."

"Are you telling the truth or just what I'd want to hear?"

"I'm telling the truth. Sure, Terra was pretty but she's nothing like you. And looking back, I don't know why I ever dated her. She never truly liked me. Maybe when we first started dating but if she actually liked me, she wouldn't have cheated on me. But I don't care about her anymore. What she did to you was unforgiveable, and I'm sorry about it."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are the best friend I could ever ask for and a great boyfriend."

"You're a great girlfriend and my best friend too. I still can't believe you planned for this trip just so I could visit my parents' graves."

"You deserve it." Logan smiles and kisses her.

"Anything else you want to talk about or are you ready to sleep?"

"Let's go to sleep. We can talk anytime." Logan turns off the lamp and Raven lays her head on his shoulder after he settles back on the bed. "Good night Logan." Logan wraps his arm around Raven and holds her hand that is resting on his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"Good night Rae." They both fall asleep quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Saturday, April 13th

11:00PM

Logan and Raven arrive back at the Tower after their trip to Oregon. They grab their bags out of the car and go up to their rooms. Logan puts his suitcase in his room then walks to Raven's room. He knocks twice then walks inside. Raven turns from her open suitcase to face him.

"Are you really unpacking now?" Logan asks.

"I was just going to take out essential items," Raven says. "Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Figures you wouldn't be a part of the 'pack in 5 minutes, unpack in 5 weeks' club."

"I hope it doesn't take you 5 weeks to unpack."

"Probably not 5 weeks but also probably not in the next few days." Raven shakes her head and turns back to her suitcase. Logan walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He puts his head on her shoulder. "Have you thought any about telling our friends about our relationship?"

"I've thought about it."

"And? Have you come to a decision?"

Raven puts down the toiletries she had grabbed from her suitcase and turns her head toward Logan. "I think I have." Logan removes his arms from around her waist so she can turn around to face him. He puts his arms around her again and looks down at her.

"What did you decide?"

"I decided that I don't really want to tell them but I don't want to hide our relationship from them either."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Exactly as I said: we're not going to hide our relationship anymore but we're also not going to outright tell them we're dating. They can figure that out themselves."

"So I can hug you and kiss you around them?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

"Nothing excessive though. No making out in front of them."

"Even though they do it in front of us?"

"Yes. I don't want to see them making out and I don't want them to see us doing that either."

"I'll just have to take advantage of our time alone then." Logan smirks and pulls Raven closer to kiss her. She briefly kisses him then moves out of his arms, smirking at his disappointed look.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Logan falls back on her bed.

"You're mean."

"You should be used to it by now." Logan puts his arms behind his head and looks at Raven, who continues to unpack her suitcase.

"Aren't you tired? Don't you just want to leave your suitcase at least until tomorrow and just sleep?"

"You can sleep if you're tired. We do have separate rooms here."

"I know. I've just gotten used to sleeping with you all week. I don't know if I want to stop that yet."

Raven looks up and looks at him silently for a few moments. "Give me 5 minutes to put some stuff away and get changed. That will give you time to change out of your jeans too. I'm sure you don't want to sleep in them." Logan smiles and gets off her bed. He leaves her room to change out of his jeans. While he is gone, Raven puts away some toiletries then changes into pajama pants and a tank top. She is turning on her bedside lamp when Logan returns in shorts and a t-shirt. Logan closes the door and shuts off the overhead light then walks over to the bed. He lays down next to Raven. After they are both under the blankets, Raven turns off the lamp and lays her head on Logan's shoulder with her arm across his chest.

"Thanks again for planning this whole week, Rae. It was amazing. Going to Oregon to see my parents' graves, going to the RAW after WrestleMania and meeting some of the superstars, it was incredible."

"You deserved it. You've done so much for me so I wanted to do something special for you."

"You definitely did that. Do you know what the best part of the week was for me?"

"What?"

"Being able to spend it with you. It wouldn't have been as special if you weren't there."

"You're welcome." Logan puts one hand along her cheek and kisses her softly but passionately. When they break apart, Raven lays her head back on Logan's shoulder and he wraps an arm around her waist.

As she is drifting off to sleep, Logan whispers, "Volim te, Raven." He falls asleep soon after.

The next afternoon, Raven is sitting on the couch in the living room reading. Vic and Bee are sitting on the other end of the couch watching TV. Rick and Kori are in the kitchen. Logan walks in after a few minutes, having taken a shower after finishing his workout. He goes over to the couch and sits next to Raven.

"Hey guys," Logan says. "What're you watching?"

"Man vs. Food," Vic replies.

"Oh cool. What challenge is he facing?"

"He has to eat twelve fully loaded hot dogs in 30 minutes."

"There's some strange toppings too," Bee says. "One is a s'mores dog, one has Fruity Pebbles on it, one has mac & cheese. Some are pretty normal with just chili and cheese, but there's some strange combinations."

"It's interesting to see what people come up with for food," Logan says. They watch the show and food wins, as the hot dogs are not finished within the time limit. As another episode comes on, Raven changes her position on the couch so she is leaning against the arm rest and her legs are across Logan's lap. Absentmindedly, Logan starts to massage Raven's feet. After ten minutes, Vic looks over and sees Logan rubbing Raven's feet.

"Um, Logan," Vic says. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Logan says, turning to Vic. Vic nods toward him and Logan looks down to see that he is massaging Raven's feet. He immediately stops. "Oh, I didn't realize I was doing that. Sorry Rae."

"It's Raven," she says without looking up from her book.

"You were okay with him touching you?" Vic asks. Raven looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"If he wants to give me a foot massage, why should I stop him?" Raven asks. Vic doesn't have an answer and Raven goes back to reading, still with her legs across Logan's lap.

"So how was your trip to Oregon, Logan?" Bee asks.

"It was good," Logan says. "We explored Portland and Astoria, visited my parents' graves, did some hiking, went to the zoo. It was fun. I'm glad Raven planned the trip."

"How did you like it Raven?" Bee asks.

Without looking up, Raven replies, "It was nice to go somewhere I've never been before."

"Did you go to any of those hot springs Jenny suggested?" Bee asks, smirking.

Raven looks up and glares at her. "No we did not. That was never going to be an option of something we would do."

"Did you guys have separate rooms?" Vic asks.

"No, we just had one room," Logan replies. "It didn't really make sense for us to pay extra for separate rooms. We all live together here. We could spend a week sharing a room."

"One bed in that one room?" Bee asks.

"Even rooms with one bed have a couch," Raven says.

"But was the couch used?" Bee counters. "They usually aren't too comfortable to sleep on."

"What does it matter what our sleeping arrangements were?" Raven asks.

"Just innocent questions, Raven," Bee says.

"Yes, we shared a bed," Logan says. Both Bee and Raven look at him. "We put pillows between us to divide the bed. I was going to sleep on the couch but it wasn't big enough to comfortably sleep on."

"Why didn't you get a room that had two beds?" Vic asks.

"They didn't have any available," Logan replies. Before they can be asked another question, Kori walks in with a plate of cookies.

"Friends!" Kori exclaims. "The cookies are ready. Please enjoy." She holds out the plate for them to take a cookie. Vic and Logan discreetly look at Rick behind Kori and he gives them a thumbs up, indicating that the cookies are good. They each take one and the girls follow suit. They all take a bite and indicate that they like them. Kori squeals in happiness and sets the plate on the coffee table. She and Rick join the group in the living room as they all talk and watch TV.

A few hours later, after eating dinner, they all decide to watch some movies. The first movie they watch is _National Treasure 2_. While Vic is changing the movies, the others refill their drinks or use the time for a bathroom break. After they are all back in the living room, Vic starts _Water for Elephants_. Raven cuddles into Logan and he puts a blanket over both of them and his arm around her shoulders. About halfway through the movie, Raven falls asleep against Logan. When the movie is over, Vic gets up to take the movie out. Kori notices that Raven is sleeping on Logan.

"Friend Raven has fallen asleep on you again, Friend Logan," Kori says.

"Seems like it," Logan says.

"I saw her cuddle into you," Bee says.

"She was cold," Logan replies. "That's why I put the blanket over us."

"She didn't move away once you did that."

"Well you don't warm up instantly, and if she moved away, that would've taken the blanket from me too." Logan moves the blanket off of them and puts his free arm under Raven's knees so he can pick her up. He adjusts his other arm so it is around the middle of her back instead of her shoulders. "I'm going to take Raven up to her room then I'm going to bed too."

"Why don't you just wake her up instead of carrying her?" Rick asks.

"Why should I wake her up just for her to go back asleep when she gets to her room?" He starts walking to the door.

"Did you guys start dating while you were on your trip?" Bee asks.

"No," Logan replies, as he keeps walking. He gets in the elevator and goes to their floor. He carries Raven to her room and puts her down on her bed. He covers her with her blankets, and she grabs his shirt when he stands up.

"Stay," Raven says sleepily. Logan leans down and kisses her head.

"Let me go shut the door," Logan says softly. She releases his shirt and he shuts her door. He then comes back to her bed and gets in beside her. He spoons her from behind and puts his arm across her waist. He kisses her cheek. "Good night Rae." He quickly falls asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Saturday, April 20th

8:00AM

Raven is in the kitchen making a cup of tea. As she is waiting for the water to heat up, Logan walks in. He walks over to Raven in the kitchen.

"Morning Rae," Logan says.

"Morning," Raven says. She turns to pour the hot water in her mug over the tea bag. Logan wraps his arms around her from behind, kisses her cheek, and rests his head on her shoulder.

"How'd you sleep without me?"

"Not great."

"Nightmares?"

"No. Just kept tossing and turning. Never stayed asleep for more than 2 hours at a time." She adds lemon and sugar to her tea and stirs it. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep great either since you're up already?"

"Not really. Sounds like I slept better than you though. It took me awhile to fall asleep but then I mostly stayed asleep. I only woke up once or twice. When I woke up around 7:30, I figured I might as well get up. I figured you would be up too."

"You didn't go work out?"

"No. I figured I can do that later. I like spending time alone with you."

"Well you aren't making it easy for me to move right now."

"Don't act like you don't like being in my arms." He kisses her neck up to her ear.

"I never said that. I just said I can't really move. I need to throw out this tea bag." She pulls the tea bag out of her mug. Logan unwraps his arms from around her so she can throw away the tea bag.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Logan moves to the refrigerator to pull out some things.

"Not yet."

"I'll make breakfast for both of us then."

"Do you want help?"

"No thanks. You can just sit and enjoy your tea while I cook."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Raven sits on a bar stool at the breakfast bar and sips her tea as she watches Logan cook. Ten minutes later, Vic and Bee walk into the room.

"Good morning," Bee says as she sits on another bar stool as Vic goes over to the coffee maker to make a pot.

"Morning," Raven replies.

"Here you go Rae," Logan says, putting a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Thanks." Logan then sits next to Raven with his own plate of food and a cup of juice.

"Morning Bee," Logan says. "I would've made more food but I didn't know when anyone else would be up."

"That's okay," Bee replies. "Vic can make food for us. Right Sparky?" Vic just grunts as a reply. "He never talks much until he has his coffee."

"We've gotten pretty used to that," Logan says.

"It's pretty early for you to be up, isn't it?" Bee asks Logan.

"Couldn't sleep," he replies. Vic pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a drink from it. He then pours a cup for Bee and hands it to her.

"What kind of creamer do you want?" Vic asks her.

"French Vanilla if there's any left," Bee says. He grabs the creamer and sugar and passes them both to her while he drinks his black. Bee stirs the creamer and sugar into her coffee then takes a drink. Vic starts to make breakfast for Bee and himself. When Raven finishes eating, she rinses her dirty dishes then puts them in the dishwasher. As Vic has his back turned and Bee is drinking her coffee, Raven walks by Logan, who is still eating his breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast," Raven says then kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome," Logan replies. Bee chokes on her coffee, causing everyone to look at her.

"You okay?" Vic asks.

"I'm fine," Bee replies. She looks at Raven and Logan. "You just kissed him."

"What are you talking about?" Raven says.

"I just saw you kiss his cheek," Bee says.

"Are you sure about that?" Logan says. "Because she just thanked me for breakfast. Nothing more."

"I saw you kiss him," Bee insists.

"You're probably just imagining things, Bee," Vic says. "You're probably still tired and not fully awake yet."

"I guess so," Bee says. Raven walks over to the couch and grabs her book from the coffee table. Logan finishes eating a few minutes later then goes to work out after cleaning up his dishes. Vic finishes making breakfast and he and Bee eat then go up to Vic's room to get ready to go out for the day.

A few hours later, Logan returns to the living room, having showered after finishing his workout. Raven is now watching TV instead of reading. Logan goes over to the couch and sits next to her.

"Whatcha watching?" Logan asks, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"A movie," Raven says, leaning into him. "It's a series of movies actually. There's a marathon of them on all day."

"What is this series?"

"The Love Saga. It's based on a series of books."

"Of course it is. Have you read the books?"

"No, but I've seen the movies before. I've never gotten around to getting the books to read."

"So what number in the series is this one?"

"It's technically the third one chronologically. It's originally the first one that was made but they made two prequels after they finished the series."

"So is this your plan for the day? Just watch these movies?"

"Yep." She leans her head against his shoulder. "You always smell so clean after taking a shower."

"Uh…thanks? That's the idea of it."

Raven blushes. "I mean your soap or body wash, whatever you use. It just has a fresh, clean scent."

"I don't like things with strong scents. It just needs enough of a scent to know you use it."

"It's definitely not overpowering. It's nice."

"Good to know you like it." Raven blushes again. "Just so you know, I like whatever you use too. Lavender, right?"

"Yes. That's the scent of my hair products and body wash."

"It's good. I always smell it on your pillows on your bed. It's soothing."

"Never thought of a scent as soothing before."

"They can be. By the way, why did you kiss me earlier then deny it when Bee brought it up?"

"I was thanking you for making breakfast. As for denying it to Bee, I honestly didn't think she was watching me. But I think that when they do finally figure out we're dating and we confirm it, all of them should be around. You know if only Bee or Kori found out, they would immediately go tell the other one and then that one would wonder why I didn't tell them myself. I think it will just be easier if they are all around."

"You do have a point. I'm kinda surprised they haven't figured it out yet. But we also haven't really been totally open about it either."

"Eventually they'll figure it out." They stop talking and watch the movies. Around lunch time, Rick and Kori finally emerge to eat. They eat lunch with Raven and Logan then Rick goes to work out. Kori watches the movie that is on with Logan and Raven then leaves the room once the movie is over. For dinner, Vic and Bee bring in Chinese takeout. Once they all finish and throw out the containers, they are all in the living room.

"Can't we watch something else?" Rick complains.

"This is the last movie in the series," Raven says. "And my favorite one too. So no we can't watch something else."

"I'm surprised you've been in here all day watching these too, Logan," Bee says.

Logan shrugs. "I didn't have anything else to do today. And they've interested me. They're not bad movies."

"Or maybe you just wanted to spend time with Raven," Vic says.

Logan shrugs again. "Maybe." Everyone but Raven, who is still leaning into him while his arm is resting on the back of the couch, looks at him in shock.

"What does that mean?" Vic says.

"What?" Logan asks.

"I tease you by saying you're just watching these movies to spend time with Raven and you just reply with 'maybe'?" Vic says.

"So?" Logan says. "Raven's my friend. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with her?"

"You've never done that before," Rick says.

"Sure I have," Logan replies. "She just usually pushes me away or ignores me or leaves the room. This time she didn't."

"Trying to watch the movie," Raven says, annoyed.

Bee ignores her. "You sure you guys didn't start dating when you went on that trip to Oregon?"

"Positive," Logan says.

"What about after you got back?"

"What about it?"

"Did you two start dating when you got back?"

"No."

"Were you dating before you left for the trip?"

"Can you guys wait until after the movie to talk?" Raven asks.

"Sorry Rae," Logan says.

"Answer the question Logan," Bee says.

"Movie is still on," Logan says. Seeing that neither Raven nor Logan is going to answer, Bee gives up asking. They all watch the rest of the movie in silence. As soon as the movie ends, Bee turns to Raven and Logan.

"Okay, the movie is over," Bee says. "Now answer the question: did you guys start dating before your trip to Oregon?" Logan and Raven look at each other and Raven nods.

"Yes," Logan says. Everyone, excluding Raven, turns quickly to Logan.

"What?!" Vic says.

"You're dating?!" Rick asks.

"Yes, we are," Logan replies, calmly.

"How long have you two been dating?" Bee asks.

"Since Christmas," Logan says.

"You've kept it a secret for that long? Why?"

"Raven wanted to."

"Friend Raven," Kori says, "why did you wish to keep your relationship with Friend Logan hidden?"

"After everything that happened with Malcolm, I didn't want a public relationship," Raven says. "Everyone at school would just think I'm sleeping with Logan anyway, not that we're in a relationship."

"We would not think that," Kori says.

"I know you guys wouldn't but I still wanted to keep it private," Raven says.

"So why are you finally telling us now?" Bee asks.

"Logan has been wanting to tell you guys," Raven says. "He's brought it up several times in the last month or so. I agreed that when we were in Oregon we wouldn't hide our relationship since we didn't know anyone there. When we got back last week, I finally agreed to not hide it anymore. It hasn't been fair to Logan to have to hide our relationship from you guys."

"It hasn't been fair to _anyone_ to hide our relationship," Logan says. "But Raven wanted to keep it a secret and I will do anything for her."

"So are you guys going to be a couple at school now too?" Rick asks.

"No," Raven says. "We just wanted to tell you guys because you deserve to know."

"And it's hard to hide a relationship when you live with other people," Logan adds.

"I don't want anyone at school to know yet," Raven says. "They all still think I had sex with Malcolm and sleep around with other guys. They would just add Logan to that list, if they haven't already."

"Thank you for telling us, Friends," Kori says. "We are overjoyed with the news."

"It's great that you two are dating," Bee says. "I would say unexpected but after the past several months, I guess it was inevitable."

"Raven is like my little sister," Vic says to Logan. "Don't hurt her."

"I will never do that," Logan says. "I care too much about her to even think about that."

"Don't worry, Vic," Raven says. She looks up at Logan. "He's good to me." Logan smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Okay, that's enough," Rick says. "I don't want to see that."

"You do so much more than that in front of us," Logan says. "You've been making out with Kori in here while I was in the room watching a movie with you guys."

"Well…um…I…oh look at the time," Rick says. "We should all be getting to bed. Good night everyone." He quickly leaves the room.

"He handled that well," Bee snickers. "But it is getting late. Come on Vic. Good night everyone." Vic and Bee walk out of the room.

"Good night, friends," Kori says. "I am very happy for your relationship."

"Thanks," Raven says. "Good night." Kori walks out of the room as well. Raven gets off the couch and turns to Logan who is still sitting.

"I think that went well," Logan says.

"It did," Raven agrees. Logan stands up and puts his arm around Raven's shoulders as they walk out of the room. They get in the elevator to go up to their rooms.

"So now that they know that we're dating, does this mean we can sleep in the same room without trying to hide it from them?" Logan asks.

"I guess so," Raven says. "But I still don't think we should share a room every night."

"Can we share a room tonight?" They walk out of the elevator and toward their rooms.

"I suppose. Mine or yours?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Yours is probably cleaner."

"It usually is." Logan stops outside of his room.

"I just need to change into shorts. I'll be down to your room in a couple of minutes." He goes into his room and Raven goes to hers. She changes into an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She is getting into bed when Logan knocks on the door.

"Come in." Logan walks in and closes the door. "Can you shut off the overhead light?" Logan turns off the light then walks over to the bed. Raven is laying under the blankets on one side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I don't sleep with a shirt on? I'm kinda warm right now."

"I don't mind." Logan takes off his shirt then gets into bed next to Raven. He turns off the bedside lamp and lays down. Raven kisses his cheek and curls into him. Logan kisses her forehead and wraps one arm around her. They both fall asleep quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Saturday, April 27th

9:00AM

Logan wakes up in his room. He puts on a shirt then goes down to the kitchen. Raven is sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal and drinking hot tea. Rick is at the table eating toast and drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Morning Rick," Logan says.

"Morning," Rick says, not looking up. Logan walks over to Raven.

"Morning Rae," Logan says then kisses her cheek.

"Morning," she replies. Logan walks around the bar to the cupboard to grab a bowl and cereal. He pours cereal and milk into his bowl then sits next to Raven.

"Sleep well?" Logan asks. Raven finishes chewing before answering.

"Mostly," she says.

"Good." Raven finishes her cereal then gets up to rinse her bowl and put it in the dishwasher. She then sits back down next to Logan and drinks her tea. "What's in you tea today?" Logan asks between bites of cereal.

"Just lemon," Raven replies. "I like to keep it simple in the mornings."

"Can I have a sip of it?" Raven passes over her mug. Logan takes a drink from it then passes it back. "That's good."

"Of course it is. I wouldn't drink it if it wasn't." Logan playfully rolls his eyes at her while she smirks back. He finishes his cereal and gets up to rinse his bowl. After he puts it in the dishwasher, he looks over at Raven.

"I'm going to go to the video game store," Logan says. "There's a new game that recently came out. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks," Raven says. "I think I'm going to meditate. I haven't done that in a while."

"Okay. I should be back in about an hour."

"Sounds good." He briefly kisses her.

"Later Rae." He walks out of the kitchen and back up to his room. He puts on jeans, tennis shoes, and a baseball hat. He grabs his keys then goes down to his truck. He starts it then drives to the video game store. Once he arrives, he parks his truck and goes inside. He finds the game that he wants and talks to some of his friends that are in the store. He then goes up to the counter to pay for his game then leaves the store. He gets a text from Raven asking him to pick up a book from the bookstore that just arrived for her. He puts the game in his truck then walks into the book store down the street. He goes up to the counter and asks for Raven's order. As he is waiting for the clerk to get the book from the back room, He looks through the rows of books. As he is browsing the rows, he hears Raven's name. He peers around the corner of the row and sees a group of high school age boys. While staying hidden behind the books, he listens to their conversation.

"What do you guys think of her?" one of the boys says.

"Raven Roth?" another boy says. "I guess she's kinda pretty but she's so creepy. She always wears dark clothes with her hood up. She never smiles and she glares at everyone."

"Why do you ask?" a third boy says.

"I'm thinking of asking her to prom," the first boy says.

"Why would you do that?" boy number 3 says. "She's gonna turn you down."

"She might say yes."

"And I might be the President of the United States," boy 2 says.

"Whatever," the first boy says. "I want her to at least leave prom with me."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"My cousin is going to hook me up with something to help with that."

"You're going to drug her? What if you get caught?"

"I won't. My cousin used it at his prom and never got caught."

"Why go through all this trouble for her? There are better girls."

"But this is Raven Roth. Not only is she hot, but no one can ever get close to her."

"She's slept with several guys so apparently some people can get close to her."

"Well I'm going to be another person to get that close to her. Don't you remember when Adam and Malcolm pulled up her shirt in the middle of the hallway at school? That alone makes me want to fuck her. And I want to find out if they're real or not."

"That was a nice view. I'm guessing that they're real. If they were fake, she'd show them off more. She wouldn't get a boob job then hide it under the clothes she wears now."

"What about Garfield? He always seems to be near her."

"That's what you guys are for. You keep him away from her, then I'll get her back to my hotel room for the night. Then you guys can come join in on having her too."

"How are we going to keep him away?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. Are you guys in?"

"Sure, I'm in."

"I guess I am too."

"Good. Let's go talk to my cousin and see if he's got any thoughts for us." The three guys all walk out of the store. Logan is still standing behind the bookshelf, rage consuming him. Forgetting about Raven's book, he storms out of the store back to his truck. He gets in then drives back to the Tower. He goes up to his room and puts his game on his desk. He then changes into shorts and goes down to the gym. As he is walking down the hall, Vic passes him.

"Hey man," Vic says. Logan doesn't say anything. He just storms past Vic with an angry look on his face. When he goes into the gym, he immediately goes over to the punching bag and starts hitting it as hard as he can. Rick is also in the gym. When he sees Logan over at the punching bag, he goes over to him.

"Hey Logan," Rick says. Logan ignores him. "You okay?"

"Leave me alone," Logan growls. He continues punching the bag. Rick decides to let him be and continues his own workout. When he finishes 15 minutes later, Logan is still punching the bag with no signs of stopping. Rick walks out of the gym and down to the kitchen to grab a Gatorade. Once Rick leaves, Logan turns up the stereo in the gym.

Down in the kitchen, Rick grabs a Gatorade from the refrigerator and opens it to take a drink. As he swallows, Vic walks into the room. He sees Raven on the couch, reading. Vic walks over to her.

"Hey Raven," Vic says. "Is Logan okay?"

Raven looks up from her book. "Is he back?" she asks. "He went into the video game store to buy a new game then I asked him to pick up the book I ordered from the bookstore. I haven't seen him since he left."

"I just passed him in the hall and he looked angry and just ignored me," Vic says.

Rick walks over. "He's in the gym right now," Rick says. "He's been hitting the punching bag for the past 20 minutes. When I tried talking to him, he told me to leave him alone."

Raven puts her book down. "I'll go try to talk to him," she says. She gets up and walks to the gym. When she walks in, she sees Logan still hitting the punching bag as hard as he can. She turns down the music to a lower volume and walks over to him.

"Logan?" Raven says. He ignores her. "Logan, are you okay?" Still no response. "Logan, talk to me."

"Go away," Logan says, throwing more punches. Hurt, Raven walks away from Logan. She sits on a bench along the wall and watches him. After 15 more minutes, Logan stops hitting the punching bag. He grabs it as it is swaying and his exhausted body moves with it. Raven gets up and walks over to him. He has stopped moving but is still leaning into the punching bag.

"Have you calmed down now?" Raven asks. Logan looks at her.

"Not really but I'm too tired to hit this bag anymore," Logan says.

"Well your hands are in no condition to punch the bag anymore either." Logan lets go of the bag and looks down at his bloody and bruised knuckles.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on. I'll wrap them up for you." Logan follows Raven out of the gym to the bathroom.

"Actually Rae, I'll take a shower first. I'm sweaty from hitting that bag so much. Can you wrap my hands after that?"

"Fine. I'll be in my room. Come get me when you're done."

"I will." She starts walking away. "Rae?" She turns around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to go away in the gym."

"Tell me why you did and I might forgive you."

Logan sighs. "I'll tell you once I take a shower."

"Fine." She continues walking down the hall. Logan closes the bathroom door and takes a shower. 10 minutes later, he walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his dirty clothes in his hand. He goes to his room and puts his dirty clothes in his hamper. He then puts on boxers and a pair of shorts. He runs his towel through his hair to dry it then goes down to Raven's room. He knocks on her door, which she opens a moment later.

"Hey," Logan says.

"Let's go to the bathroom so I can take care of your hands," Raven replies. They walk to the bathroom and Raven wraps up his knuckles. "You should probably ice your hands too."

"Maybe later," Logan says. They walk back to Raven's room. Logan sits on Raven's bed then lays back on it, letting out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks, sitting next to him.

"I'm still pretty worked up but I'm trying to relax."

"Do you want me to give you a massage to relax?"

"It couldn't hurt. Besides, I'll never say no to your hands on me." Raven blushes lightly as Logan rolls over onto his stomach. Raven starts to massage his shoulders and neck. She moves down his back then back up to his shoulders. She continues the massage for 15 minutes.

"Are you more relaxed now?"

"Yes I am. Thank you." He rolls onto his back and looks up at Raven. She is sitting next to him.

"So what got you so angry that you ignored everyone, told me to go away, told Rick to leave you alone, and hit the punching bag until you were too exhausted and didn't even notice your bloody knuckles?"

"You."

"Me?"

"When I was at the bookstore to pick up your book for you—shit, I forgot your book."

"Continue with your story. We'll get the book some other time."

"When I was at the bookstore, I heard your name come up. I saw a group of guys all talking together so I listened in on their conversation while hiding. They were talking about you. One of the guys is planning on drugging you at prom and taking you back to his hotel room. I'm sure you can imagine what his plans are next."

"Yes I can. Go on."

"He told his friends that it's their job to keep me away from you so he can carry out his plan. Then his friends can join him in the hotel room to have their way with you. They also said something about a time when Malcolm and Adam pulled up your shirt in the middle of the hallway at school. When did that happen?"

"That was the same day I got suspended for fighting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't on the best speaking terms at the time."

"Fair point. The guy is also wondering if you've had a boob job and if yours are real or fake."

"I would never have cosmetic surgery, especially not at 17."

"I know that."

"So their conversation made you that angry?"

"Yes. I don't want anyone to ever talk about my girlfriend like that."

"People will talk about whatever they want to, whether you're around to hear it or not."

"I know that. But the fact that I did hear it makes it worse."

"Why didn't you tell the guys that you would report them or something like that?"

"They were all football players. They've all got at least 50 pounds on me. My knuckles wouldn't have been the only thing bloody."

"Well then I'm glad you didn't get into a fight with them. And I forgive you for telling me to go away earlier."

"Can I make it up to you for how I acted toward you? And for forgetting your book?"

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to make up for your behavior. And we can go into the store this afternoon to get the book."

"How about I take you to dinner after we pick up the book?"

"That's fine with me."

"Great." Logan sits up and leans over to kiss Raven. "I'm sorry again. Even with how angry I was, I shouldn't have acted that way toward you."

"I already forgave you."

"I know but I still feel bad about it." Raven kisses him.

"Don't feel bad about it. Just try to not do it again." They stay in Raven's room for a while longer, just talking. Around 3, Logan goes to his room and puts on jean shorts and a t-shirt. He puts on tennis shoes then goes back to Raven's room. They go down to the garage and get into Logan's truck. He drives them to the bookstore so Raven can get her book. Once they pick up the book, they drive to the park. Logan grabs a blanket from his truck and Raven takes her book. They walk through the park then come to a tree on a hill overlooking a pond. Logan spreads out the blanket under the tree. Raven sits on the blanket, leaning against the tree. Logan lays on the blanket and rests his head on Raven's thigh. Raven reads her book aloud while Logan closes his eyes while listening to her. After an hour, Logan gets up. He goes over to a nearby food truck and gets food and drinks for both of them. They eat their dinner while talking. Once they finish, Raven gets up to throw away their garbage. When she comes back to the blanket, Logan is sitting leaning up against the tree. She lays in his previous position, with her head laying on his thigh. Logan reads some of Raven's book aloud. After Logan stops reading, they both enjoy the silence and watch other people in the park. Around 9, fireworks are shot off on the other side of the pond. During this, Raven sits up so she is leaning back against Logan's chest. Once the fireworks are over, Raven and Logan go back to Logan's truck and drive back to the Tower. They go up to their rooms to get ready for bed. Raven walks down to Logan's room and walks inside. They both lay down on the bed after turning off the lights.

"Thank you for tonight, Logan," Raven says. "It made up for earlier today."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Logan replies. "I thought it would be good for us to both have a relaxing evening after how I acted earlier."

"It was definitely deserved."

"Good night Raven." Logan kisses her, which she returns.

"Good night Logan." Raven lays her head on his chest and her arm across his torso. Logan wraps one arm around her waist. They fall asleep shortly after.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Wednesday, May 1st

8:00PM

Logan is sitting on the rocks looking over the ocean on the Tower's island. His sketchbook is sitting on the ground next to him.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to," a voice says. Logan turns to see Raven walking toward him. She sits next to him.

"I decided to come out here and watch the sunset," Logan says.

"And draw too?" Raven asks, indicating his sketchbook.

"I wasn't planning on it when I came out here," Logan says. "I was just looking through my sketches but I did end up drawing tonight."

"What did you draw?"

"The view from here. There was a boat out earlier too so I drew that in as well."

"Can I see it?"

Logan hesitates. "…okay. But only what I drew tonight. I don't want you to see my other sketches yet." He grabs his sketchbook and turns to his most recent sketch. He hands the book to Raven.

"Wow," she whispers. "You are really talented Logan. This drawing is amazing. There's so much detail."

"You really think it's good?" Logan asks.

"Of course I do." She looks at him. "You don't think it is?"

"Well I don't think it's bad, but I never thought my drawings were great."

"Why don't you think it's great? You have so much detail in this drawing. You even show the sun reflecting off the water even with just a pencil sketch."

"Maybe I'm just too critical of my own work."

"It's okay to be critical of your drawings but you should also recognize how talented you are."

"I guess that's true." Raven hands him his sketchbook back. He puts it next to him again. "So was there a reason you came out here?"

"I can't just come out here to be with you?"

"Of course you can. I was just wondering if there was another reason."

"Not really. Kori wants me to go shopping with her for prom dresses this weekend. She'll probably want to invite some of our other friends too."

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that."

"Ecstatic." They sit in silence for a little bit before Logan breaks it.

"So are you going to get a dress on Saturday then?"

"I'm sure Kori won't let me leave without getting one."

"Do you even want to go to prom?"

Raven turns to him. "Not particularly, but if you want to go, then I'll go with you."

"What if I said I don't really want to go?"

"Why not? I figured you'd be excited about going?"

"I was. But then I heard those guys talking about you the other day. I don't want those guys to have a chance to hurt you."

"You can't always protect me."

"No, I can't. But I can try to."

"If I tell Kori that I don't need a dress because we're not going to prom, you know she'll want to know why."

"You could still get a dress. Just don't tell her we're not going."

"Why would I get a dress if we're not going to prom?"

"I'm sure you can find one that you could wear for other occasions besides prom. I can take you on a date on prom night and you could wear it."

"Where would you take me that I would need to wear a dress?"

"Do we have to go somewhere special for you to wear a dress?"

"Not necessarily but I prefer wearing jeans instead of a dress."

"I guess I can't blame you for that. I prefer jeans and a t-shirt over a tux."

"So what do you want to do on prom night instead of going?"

"I don't know. We can go out on a date but I don't have any ideas of what to do on our date."

"Well there's still time before then. Who knows, maybe I'll think of something before you."

"If there's something you want to do, we can do that."

"How about you plan dinner and I'll plan the rest."

"Works for me." They sit in silence again, just looking out over the ocean. Raven moves closer to Logan and leans her head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. She smiles and closes her eyes. After fifteen more minutes, Logan looks down at Raven. "Hey Rae." She opens her eyes. "Let's go inside." They get up and walk back inside the Tower. They go up to their rooms. Logan puts his sketchbook in his room then walks to Raven's room. He knocks on the door then walks inside.

"Do you want to sleep together tonight or in our own rooms?" Raven asks, turning to face him.

"That depends on if you're going to bed now or not," Logan says. "I still have some homework to do so I'll probably still be up for a while."

Raven looks at her clock. It reads 9:15. "I'll probably be up for at least another hour. I don't have any homework so I'll just be reading. Unless you need help with your homework. Did you understand the pre-calc assignment?"

"That's actually one thing I have finished. I've got a paper to write for English and I've got an assignment for US History to finish."

"How long does the paper need to be for your English class?"

"4-6 pages."

"And you haven't started it yet? Is it due tomorrow?"

"Yes it's due tomorrow and no I haven't started it. I can't start writing a paper and stop then come back to it. I have to write it all at once."

"Go get started on it then."

"I will. I just wanted to ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"You really think I'm good at drawing?"

"You're great at drawing."

"Can I draw you sometime then?"

"Me? Why would you want to draw me?"

"Because you're beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to draw you?"

"I guess you can. Do I need to pose for you?"

"You will have to but it will be easy. We can do it in here if you'd be most comfortable with that."

"Okay. But you have to let me see the sketch. I don't want you to draw me then not let me see it."

"Deal. We could do it this weekend if you're okay with that."

"That's fine."

"Cool. I need to go do my homework. In case you're asleep before I finish, good night." Logan kisses Raven, which she returns.

"Good night." Logan walks out of her room to work on his homework. Raven changes into her pajamas then gets into bed. She sits against the headboard and puts her blankets over her legs and grabs her book from her nightstand. She reads until11:00 then closes her book and turns off her light to go to sleep. Logan finishes his homework around 11:30 then gets into his own bed to go to sleep. After tossing and turning for an hour and a half unable to fall asleep, he gets out of bed. He quietly walks out of his room to Raven's. He opens her door and softly closes it. He makes his way over to her bed, his only light the moonlight coming in through her window. He crouches down by her head and kisses her forehead. She sleepily opens her eyes.

"Can I join you?" Logan whispers. Raven nods her head and closes her eyes. Logan goes around to the other side of the bed and climbs in. Once he is under the covers, Raven rolls onto her side facing Logan and lays her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. Logan wraps an arm around her and quickly falls asleep.

Saturday, May 4th

10:30AM

Raven, Kori, Jenny, and Toni are at the mall shopping for prom dresses. Kori excitedly looks through the dresses. She pulls several off of the racks to try on and heads to the fitting room. With her gone, Toni, and Jenny browse the racks with Raven following them.

"I'm surprised you're here shopping too, Raven," Jenny says, looking at dresses. "Doesn't seem like your thing."

"It's not," Raven replies. "But have you ever tried telling Kori "no"? It doesn't work too well."

"Aren't you going to look for a dress?" Toni asks, looking through another rack. "I haven't seen you look at any yet."

"Who says I'm even going to prom?" Raven says.

"Kori wouldn't have made you come if you weren't going," Jenny says.

"Who are you going with?" Toni asks.

"Why do I have to go with someone?" Raven retorts.

"Come on, Raven," Jenny says. "Even you wouldn't go to prom by yourself. So who is he?"

"Who is who?" Kori asks, rejoining the group.

"Who is Raven going to prom with?" Jenny asks.

"Friend Logan, of course," Kori says.

"He actually got the courage to ask her?" Jenny asks, looking through another rack of dresses.

"What do you mean?" Kori asks, confused. "Why would he need courage to ask his girlfriend to prom?" Toni and Jenny turn quickly to Kori.

"Girlfriend?!" Toni asks. "When did this happen?"

Kori turns to Raven. "Friend Raven, did you not tell them you and Friend Logan are dating?" she asks.

"Um, no," Raven says. "I never did tell them."

"When did you two start dating?" Jenny asks.

"Christmas," Raven replies. "I wanted to keep it private so we didn't tell anyone. We just told Kori and the others a couple weeks ago. We haven't made it public at school yet."

"That's a long time to keep it a secret," Toni says.

"It was," Raven agrees. "But it made the moments in private that much more special."

"And has he made those moments special?" Jenny asks, smirking.

"If you're asking if we have had sex, no we haven't," Raven says. "I told him I want to take things slow and he has respected that."

"You mean when you two were in Oregon alone, you didn't sleep with him?" Jenny asks, disbelieving.

"We slept together in the literal sense of the word," Raven replies. "We both agreed that we aren't ready to take that step in our relationship yet."

"Well I'm happy for you guys," Toni says.

"Thanks," Raven says. Turning to Kori, she asks, "Did you like those dresses you tried on?"

"They were nice," Kori says, "but I don't think any of them are the one I want for prom. Have you guys found anything yet?"

"I'm going to go try this one," Jenny says, pulling a dress off the rack. She goes to the fitting room and comes back a few minutes later. "I'm getting this one. It's perfect. Wally will love it too." The others don't find a dress at this store. Jenny pays for her dress then they all go to another store. Toni and Raven each find a dress they like and pay for them. They go to the food court for lunch then go to another store for Kori to find a dress. After trying on five different dresses, she finally decides on one and pays for it. Now that they have their dresses, they go to a store to get shoes. Jenny and Kori each buy a pair of shoes but Toni and Raven do not, each saying they already have a pair to go with their dress. Having finished their shopping, they exit the mall and get in Jenny's car. Jenny drives to the Tower and pulls into the garage. Toni has to leave so she puts her dress in her car then drives off. Jenny goes up to Kori's and Raven's rooms with them so they can put their things away. Once they have done that, they go down to the living room where Logan, Rick, Vic, and Wally are playing video games. Bee is on the couch reading a magazine. She looks up when they walk in.

"Hey," she says. "How was shopping?"

"It was most glorious," Kori says. "We have each found a beautiful dress." Jenny walks over to Logan and punches his arm.

"Ow!" he yells. He pauses their game. "What the hell?"

"That was for me just now finding out that you and Raven are dating," Jenny says.

"What?!" Wally says. "You two are dating?"

"Yeah we are," Logan says to Wally. He turns back to Jenny. "It was her decision when to tell everyone. I was respecting that."

"You don't need to hit him when I was the one who didn't tell you," Raven says.

"When did you guys start dating?" Wally asks.

"Christmas," Logan replies. "But we kept it a secret until a couple weeks ago. We haven't let it be known at school yet though."

"I wouldn't be able to do that," Wally says. "I kiss Jenny in public too much to keep it a secret."

"It's what Raven wanted so I did it for her."

"Can we get back to our game now?" Rick asks. Logan unpauses the game and they continue playing. Once they finish, they turn off the game system and Vic flips through the channels to find something to watch.

"Are you and Wally going to stay for dinner?" Bee asks Jenny.

"No," Jenny says. "Wally said he would take me out to my favorite restaurant tonight."

"Somehow you convinced me of that," Wally says, getting up from the couch.

"It wasn't too hard," Jenny says. "Well not the convincing part anyway."

"I didn't need to hear that," Raven says from her spot on the couch next to Logan. Jenny just smirks at her.

"We should probably get going," Wally says. "See you all later."

"Bye," Jenny says. Everyone replies with a chorus of "byes." They decide to order pizzas for dinner and watch a movie. They agree to watch _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Once the movie is over and dinner is cleaned up, they disperse into their couples. Raven and Logan go up to Raven's room. Logan lays on Raven's bed.

"I think that's the first thing you always do when you come into my room," Raven says.

"Your bed is really comfortable," Logan says. He sits up as she joins him on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "So what's your dress look like?"

"That's a secret," Raven says. "You'll find out eventually."

"You won't model it for me?"

"No."

"I should have you wear it when I draw you."  
"I thought you said I'd be comfortable when I pose for you."

"You wouldn't be comfortable in a dress?"

"I wouldn't be comfortable posing for a drawing in a dress and holding a pose."

"Can I draw you right now?"

"I don't have to wear the dress, do I?"

"No. You're fine in what you're wearing."

"Okay."

"I'll go grab my sketchbook." He goes to his room and grabs his sketchbook and pencils. He then returns to her room.

"Where do you want me?"

"On your bed where you are. And you can read while I sketch you. Just get into a comfortable position while reading and try to stay like that while I draw."

"Okay." Raven grabs her book off her nightstand and gets comfortable to read. Logan pulls Raven's desk chair over by her bed and sits on it. He turns to a blank page in his sketchbook and starts to draw. They are quiet while he works. Periodically, Raven glances up from her book to look at Logan, focused on his sketchbook. After an hour, he puts down his pencil. Raven notices this and puts down her book.

"Are you finished?" she asks.

"Yeah," he replies. He gets up from the chair and sits next to her on the bed. He shows her the drawing. "What do you think?" Raven takes the sketchbook and looks at the sketch.

"Wow. It's amazing. Even with me being the subject."

"Raven, you are beautiful. I wanted to make sure I highlighted that in the drawing."

"You did. You are really talented, Logan. There's so much detail in this. All the folds in the blankets, the image on my shirt, and even everything in the background."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can I keep it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a great drawing by you, and whenever I look at it, I could be reminded of how you see me."

"Yes, you can have it." He carefully tears the page out of his sketchbook and gives it to her. She puts it into her nightstand drawer to keep it safe.

"Thank you." She kisses him. "I'll have to get a frame for it sometime."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back. I'm going to go put this away." He takes his sketchbook and pencils and puts them back in his room. He then goes back to Raven's room. She has changed into her pajamas and is sitting on her bed reading again. He lays next to her and closes his eyes. After 30 minutes of reading, she closes her book and turns off her light. She lays down next to Logan, kisses his cheek, and puts her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead.

"Night Rae," he says sleepily.

"Good night," Raven replies.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tuesday, May 7th

Raven is at her locker after 7th period, packing up her bag to go home. As she is doing this, three guys come up to her.

"Hey Raven," one of the guys says.

Raven looks at him. "Do I know you?" she asks.

"I'm Jared Harper," he replies. "I'm in your sociology class. This is Damon and Zack. They're on the football team with me."

"What do you want?" Raven asks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Jared asks.

"No," Raven replies, turning back to her locker.

"Why not?" Jared asks. Raven turns back to him, annoyed.

"I don't know you," Raven says. "Why would I want to go with someone I don't know?"

"It'd be a good chance to get to know me then," Jared says.

"My answer is still no," Raven says. She turns back to her locker again.

"Well there is something else all three of us were wondering," Jared says.

"What?" Raven says, continuing to pack up her bag. Damon and Zack grab her arms and pin her against the lockers, facing Jared.

"If you've had a boob job or not," Jared says. "We saw you when Malcolm and Adam pulled up your shirt and we wanted a closer inspection."

"Let me go," Raven says. Zack covers her mouth while Damon pulls up her shirt, revealing her bra. Jared pulls the cups of her bra beneath her breasts, exposing them.

"Very nice," Jared says. "Wonder what they feel like." He puts his hands on her breasts, squeezing them. Raven moves to try to get free and get his hands off of her. "Move all you want. It just pushes your boobs into my hands more." Raven stops moving.

"Let her go," someone says from behind. Jared looks over his shoulder and sees Logan.

"This doesn't concern you," Jared says.

"I'm making it concern me," Logan says. "Let her go." Jared takes his hands off of Raven and faces Logan. Damon and Zack still have her pinned to the lockers, mouth covered and shirt lifted. Before Jared can say anything, Damon speaks up.

"Teacher walking this way," Damon says. Jared looks down the hall and sees the teacher.

"You just got lucky," Jared says to Logan. "Let's go," he says to Damon and Zack. They shove Raven into Logan, who wraps his arms around her, and walk away with Jared. Logan backs Raven over to her open locker. He positions the door so it blocks Raven from the rest of the hallway. He removes his arms from around her.

"You can fix your shirt," Logan says. "The locker door should block anyone from that side of the hallway and I can shield you from the rest of it. I won't look either." Logan looks up at the ceiling as Raven fixes her bra and shirt.

"Thank you," Raven says. "You can move now." Logan looks down at Raven and moves away. Raven grabs her bag and closes her locker. She starts walking down the hallway and Logan follows her. They walk out to Logan's truck. Logan opens the door for Raven. She puts her bag on the floor in front of her seat then turns to Logan and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Are you okay, Rae?" he asks softly. She shakes her head against his chest and he feels her start crying. He tightens his arms around her. After a few minutes, she stops crying and her breathing evens out. After a few more minutes, she pulls back from the hug and wipes her eyes.

"Can we go home?" Raven asks. Logan nods and she gets into his truck and closes the door. Logan goes to the driver's side and gets in. He starts his truck and starts driving.

"This isn't the only thing that happened today, is it?" Logan asks.

"No," Raven replies quietly.

"What else happened?"

"When I was going to my locker before school after you had gone off to your meeting, Stacey tripped me. She then grabbed my bag that had fallen away from me and dumped everything out on the floor. Kendra took one of my notebooks and threw it into the pool. I managed to get it out but it's pretty much ruined. Then there were the normal comments I always get throughout the day, about being a whore and sleeping with a ton of guys. Then there was what happened with Jared that you stopped."

"Those were the three guys I had overheard in the bookstore. Well I guess they got the answer for what they were wondering about you."

"Unfortunately, yes they did."

"Do you have a lot of homework tonight?" Surprised at the change in subject, Raven looks at Logan.

"Not really. Just a reading assignment for English and I was going to see what I can salvage from my notebook. Why?"

"I was just thinking about making this a relaxing evening for you. What's your favorite song?"

"I don't really have a favorite song."

"Okay…what's a song you could listen to on repeat and never get tired of it?"

"'My Heart Will Go On'."

"So is _Titanic_ you favorite movie?"

"No. It's actually been a really long time since I've seen it."

"Do you want to watch it tonight?"

"It's a four hour movie."  
"So?"

"I was going to try to get whatever I can from my notebook."

"What subject is it for?"

"Anatomy."

"I can look at it and see what I can get from it. You can use my notebook for any quizzes or tests we have."

"You don't need to do that."

"Come on Rae. Anatomy is my best subject. Even if I can't read everything in your notebook, I might be able to still figure out what you wrote."

"Okay fine."

"So you want to watch _Titanic _tonight?"

"Sure." Logan pulls his truck into the Tower's garage. They get out of the truck and go over to the elevator. They get in the elevator and go up to the floor for their bedrooms.

"Let's watch the movie after dinner so we don't have any interruptions."

"Okay."

"Do you want a massage to help relax after today?"

"That would be nice. I want to do my homework first though."

"You just have to read a few chapters?"

"Yeah. Four chapters in _The Great Gatsby_."

"You could always read while taking a bath. That would probably help you relax too."

"All sorts of ideas from you today."

"It's been known to happen occasionally."

"Well I think it's a pretty good idea. I'll go take a bath and read. Then you can give me a massage."

"Okay. I'll be working on my homework in my room. Just let me know when you're ready for your massage."

"Okay." Logan goes into his room to start his homework. Raven puts her bag in her room, grabs her book and a change of clothes, then goes to the bathroom. She locks the door and starts filling up the tub. When it gets to her desired level, she turns off the water, strips off her clothes and gets in. She settles into the water and grabs her book to read. After she finishes four chapters, she closes the book after marking the page. She pulls the plug in the tub and grabs her towel as she steps out. She dries off then dresses in shorts and a tank top. She hangs up her towel to dry, grabs her book and walks out of the bathroom. On her way to her room, she stops by Logan's room to tell him to come to her room. Raven walks into her room and puts her book in her bag. Logan walks in a minute later and closes the door.

"You can lay on your bed," Logan says. He goes over to her CD player and puts in a CD. He starts the CD and turns to the bed. He sees Raven has taken her tank top off and is lying face down on the bed. He kneels on the bed next to her. He pours some massaging oil on her back and starts massaging her muscles. He massages her neck and shoulders first before moving down her back. He pauses when he reaches her bra strap.

"Can I unhook this?" he asks.

"Go ahead," Raven says. He unhooks her bra and continues his massage. "Did you make this CD?"

"Yeah. I made it while you were taking a bath. Do you like it?"

"I love it." The CD is made up of different versions of "My Heart Will Go On."

"What's your favorite version?"

"The piano, definitely. It's so relaxing. I like the guitar version too."

"I'm glad you like it." He puts more massage oil on his hands then moves down to her legs.

"It's great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He continues his massage down to her left foot then switches to her right foot and works his way back up her leg. After he finishes massaging her hamstring, he moves up to her back again then up to her shoulders and neck. Once he finishes the massage, he wipes his hands off on the towel he has next to him and re-hooks Raven's bra. She doesn't get up, just turns her head to look at him.

"That felt amazing," she says. Logan lays down next to her.

"You were really tense," he says. "Hopefully now you're much more relaxed."

"I definitely am. I don't even want to move right now." He smiles at her.

"Well if you want to eat, you're gonna have to get up. And we have our movie to watch too." Right after he says this, there is a knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready," Rick's voice calls out.

"We'll be right down," Logan calls back. He kisses Raven's cheek then gets up. Raven gets up too and puts her tank top on. She also puts on a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks. Logan turns off the CD. They both then walk down to the kitchen where Rick has made lasagna and garlic bread. They join the others at the table after getting drinks. They all enjoy dinner and light conversation. After they finish, they help clean up the table then move into the living room. Raven sits on the couch while Logan gets the movie set up. Bee walks into the living room.

"What movie are you guys watching?" Bee asks.

"_Titanic_," Logan answers.

"I love that movie," Bee replies. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Raven says. Bee sits at the other end of the couch as Logan finishes up setting up the movie. He sits on the couch next to Raven and puts his arm around her. He starts the movie and Raven leans into him. Kori joins them after finishing the dishes with Rick. Vic and Rick have left the room, not wanting to watch the movie. After the movie ends, Logan turns it off but doesn't yet get up.

"That is such a great movie," Kori says, wiping her eyes.

"Agreed," Bee says. "Vic will never watch it though."

"Why not?" Raven asks.

"He says it's too much of a romance movie for him," Bee replies.

"Rick thinks it is too long," Kori says.

"I'm glad you watched it with me," Raven says to Logan. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"Anything for you Rae," Logan replies then kisses her forehead.

"What else has he done tonight?" Bee asks.

"He made me a CD and gave me a massage, and it was his idea to watch _Titanic_," Raven says.

"Any particular reason for all of this?" Kori asks.

"I didn't have a great day at school today," Raven replies.

"I think it's official," Bee says. "You have the most thoughtful boyfriend."

Logan blushes and Raven says, "He is pretty great."

Bee gets up. "Well I'm going to go find Vic then go to bed," Bee says. "Good night."

"Good night," they all reply.

"I am going to bed as well," Kori says. "Good night, friends."

"Good night, Kori," Raven says. Kori gets up and leaves. Logan gets up and takes the movie out then turns off the TV. He goes over to Raven and pulls her up off the couch.

"Ready for bed?" he asks.

"Yes," Raven replies. They go up to their rooms. Raven puts on her pajamas then goes to Logan's room. He has also changed into pajama pants and has taken off his shirt. Raven closes his door then lays on his bed. He joins her on the bed after turning off the light.

"Thanks again for today," Raven says.

"Like I said earlier," he replies, "anything for you." He wraps his arm around her and kisses her. After pulling back from the kiss, Raven lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Logan falls asleep shortly after.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Saturday, May 18

5:30pm

It's the night of prom. Rick is in the living room waiting for Kori. He is dressed in a suit. The door opens and Logan walks in. He is wearing jeans, a light gray dress shirt and navy vest.

"You're wearing jeans to prom?" Rick asks.

"Raven and I aren't going to prom," Logan replies.

"What? But I thought she bought a dress for prom when the girls all went shopping a few weeks ago."

"She did. She just got one that could be worn for other occasions as well."

"So where are you guys going tonight?"

"We're going out for dinner, then I don't know what we're doing. Raven was in charge of that. I was only in charge of dinner."

"Does Kori know you two aren't going to prom?"

"I haven't told her. I'm guessing Raven didn't tell her either. Otherwise she would be trying to get us to go."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Dances aren't really Raven's thing."

"Well, have fun tonight. We'll be home late."

"Not getting a hotel room, as is typical on prom night?"

"I think 'stereotypical' is a better word. And no, we are not."

"I guess you don't really have to since you've already slept together. It's not as big of a deal." Before Rick can reply, the door opens and Kori and Raven walk in. Kori is wearing a long dark pink dress with an applique bodice ( /catalog/product/view/id/90743/s/dress-s10203/category/141/). Her hair is in a braided updo. Raven is wearing a long navy blue dress with a modified halter neckline ( . ). Her hair is loosely curled and pulled back into a low ponytail.

"You both look beautiful," Logan says.

"Thank you, Friend Logan," Kori says. "You both look good as well. But why are you wearing jeans to the prom?"

Logan glances at Raven then looks back at Kori. "We're not going to prom."

"But you are both dressed for it," she says, confused.

"We're going out but not to prom," Raven says.

"But you bought a dress and we helped each other with our makeup tonight," Kori argues.

"I didn't want to disappoint you earlier," Raven says.

"But why are you not going?" Kori asks.

"I don't like dances," Raven says.

"But Friend Logan does," Kori points out.

"He's okay with not going," Raven replies.

"But—"

"Kori," Rick says, "they don't have to go if they don't want to. And they don't need to have a reason for it."

Kori sighs. "You are right. I'm sorry, Friend Raven, for so many questions."

"You don't need to apologize, Kori," Raven says. "I should apologize for not telling you in the first place."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Friend Raven. Have fun with Friend Logan tonight."

"See you guys later," Rick says. He and Kori walk out of the room. Logan turns to Raven.

"Well that went well," Logan says.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Raven replies.

"You really do look beautiful."

Raven smiles. "Thank you. You look good too."

"I feel underdressed compared to you. I should go put on dress pants and a jacket."

"You are fine in what you are wearing."

"So what do you have planned for tonight after dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go out to your secret spot and stargaze there. It's supposed to be warm tonight too so we could just stay up there for the night."

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to go pack a bag of some extra clothes. And I'll have to load up my truck with a tent, blankets, and pillows."

"I've already got a bag packed for me. I also have the tent, some pillows, and some blankets set out. It's all in my room. We just need to put it in your truck."

"Let's go grab that stuff and put it in my truck then I'll pack my bag." They go up to Raven's room. They grab the tent, blankets, and pillows and take them down to Logan's truck. They put them in the bed of his truck and Logan covers the items with a tarp. They then go back upstairs, Raven to her room and Logan to his to pack a bag. Logan packs a bag of some extra clothes. He goes over to his closet and pulls out a dark orange tie that he puts on. He puts on his shoes and grabs his bag then goes to Raven's room. She is putting on her shoes. She grabs her bag and walks out of the room with Logan. They go down to the garage and get into his truck. Logan drives them to Zianos for dinner. They are seated at a table and order their drinks and some breadsticks.

"Why'd you put a tie on?" Raven asks.

"I told you I felt underdressed," Logan says. "I think the tie helps a little bit."

"I told you that you were fine. But the tie does look good. Adds some color without standing out too much."

"Thanks. What are you going to order?"

"I'm not sure yet. The lasagna sounds good but so does the chicken Alfredo."

"I think I'm going to get the chicken parmesan." The waitress comes back with their drinks. They place their orders for their meal and their waitress brings their breadsticks a few minutes later. Their entrees arrive ten minutes later. They eat their dinners then decide to split a dessert of a chocolate chip cookie topped with ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate. When they finish, Logan pays their bill and they leave the restaurant. Logan drives them to the parking lot of his secret spot. He parks near the hidden trail.

"I'll get out and you can change out of your dress," Logan says.

"Let's dance first," Raven says.

"I didn't bring the radio this time."

"That's okay. I've got music on my phone." They both get out of the truck. Raven starts playing music on her phone. Logan smiles when he recognizes it.

"You put the CD I made you on your phone?"

"Yes. Now I can listen to it whenever I want." She sets the phone on the tailgate of the truck. Logan takes her hand and pulls her close to dance. During one version where there are vocals, Logan leans his head down by Raven's ear and sings softly.

"Every night in my dreams,

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you, go on.

Far across the distance,

And spaces between us,

You have come to show you, go on.

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on."

Raven smiles and wraps her arms around Logan and leans her head on his chest. "You have a good voice."

"It's not great by any means."

Raven looks up at him. "It's not bad either. You can sing to me anytime."

"I think it's just because of the song that you like my voice."

"Believe me, if you singing ruined the song, I would tell you to never sing again."

Logan laughs. "Now that, I do believe." They dance through the end of the next version of the song then Raven turns the music off.

"I'm going to change out of my dress then we can go up to your spot."

"I'll start grabbing the blankets and pillows." Raven gets into the cab of the truck and changes from her dress into sweats and a t-shirt. She pulls on a sweatshirt as well and puts on tennis shoes. When she gets out of the truck, Logan has uncovered the tent, blankets, and pillows. He has everything packed in a way to make it easier to carry. He takes off his vest, tie, and dress shirt so he is only in a t-shirt. He puts them in the truck, puts his bag on his back, and locks the cab of the truck. He grabs the tent and pillows while Raven grabs the blankets. They go up the trail to the wall of rocks. Raven holds the pillows while Logan climbs up the rocks. He sets his bag and the tent in the clearing on the other side of the rocks then climbs on top of the rocks again. He sits on top and Raven tosses him the pillows then the blankets, which he puts in the clearing. Raven climbs up the rocks to Logan. They both then jump down the other side into the clearing. They set up the tent then put their bags, pillows, and blankets inside. Raven lays one blanket on the ground outside of the tent and they both lay on it, looking up at the stars.

"It's so peaceful out here," Raven says softly.

"Yeah it is," Logan says. "It's nice to get away from the busyness of the city and the Tower. I love our friends but it's nice to have some quiet times."

"Agreed." They lay in silence for a while. Eventually Raven breaks the silence. She leans up on one arm and looks down at Logan. "Thank you for showing me this place all those months ago."

"You're welcome. If you think about it, this is kinda where our relationship really started. This is where we started becoming close."

"The only thing I would change is the circumstances that brought us close."

"I wish it didn't happen either but I also think that if it didn't happen we wouldn't be as close as we are and I don't think we would have started dating."

Raven thinks about it. "You might be right about that. I didn't start having feelings toward you until after we started telling each other our secrets. Or at least I didn't realize I had feelings toward you."

"Everything happens for a reason. Nobody is gonna hit as hard as life, but it's not how hard you can hit. It's how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. It's how much you can take, and keep moving forward."

"Are you becoming a philosopher now?"

"Definitely not. That's a quote from a movie."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Logan grins at her.

"You know I like movies."

"Yes, I do know that. And I know that you quote movies all the time too. They just usually aren't that serious."

"It happens on occasion."

"Very rare occasion." Raven leans down and kisses him. Logan kisses her back. Raven has one hand on Logan's chest. As their kiss intensifies, she moves her hand down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She slides her hand under his shirt and moves back up his chest, pulling up his shirt. She keeps lifting it up and Logan pulls back from the kiss to pull off his shirt then resumes kissing Raven. She moves one leg to the other side of Logan so she is now on top of him. Logan starts kissing Raven's neck and rolls them over so he is on top of her. He moves his right hand from her waist and slips it under her shirt to rest on her bare skin. He strokes his fingers across the bare skin of her waist and slowly slides his hand higher. He lets it rest on the bottom of her ribcage. He traces his kisses back up her neck and jaw to kiss her lips again. Raven moves her hand to his under her shirt. She traces her fingers against the back of his hand then grabs his hand and moves it higher. She puts his hand on her left breast and lays her hand against his. He hesitates then tentatively squeezes her breast lightly. She moans and arches her back, pushing her breast more firmly into his hand. Feeling more confident, he squeezes her breast a little more firmly and traces his fingers over it and along the edge of her bra. Raven removes her hand from his and moves it up into his hair. Logan rubs his thumb back and forth over the front of her bra cup, through which he can feel her nipple harden. Raven moans again and pushes her hips against his. Before they go too far, Logan removes his hand from her breast and softens their kisses. He takes his hand out from under her shirt and puts it on the ground next to her and pushes himself up so he is not pressing into her anymore. He kisses her one last time then lifts his head from her. He moves off of her and sits next to her as she sits up. Her lips are swollen from their kissing and his hair is messed up from her hands in it. Their breathing returns to normal and Logan puts his shirt back on.

"Thank you," Raven says. Logan looks at her, confused. "For stopping," she clarifies. "If you didn't stop, we might've done more than either of us is ready for."

"It was hard to stop," Logan says.

"I could feel how hard it was." Logan looks at Raven shocked and sees her trying to suppress a smirk.

"You are spending too much time around Jenny." Raven laughs. Deciding that they should go to bed, they move into the tent and situate the blankets and pillows into a makeshift bed. They lay down, cuddled together.

"So was this better than going to prom?" Raven asks.

"So much better," Logan replies. He kisses her. "Night Rae."

"Good night." They both close their eyes and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sunday, May 19th

9:00AM

Logan wakes up spooning Raven from behind. He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at Raven. He brushes her hair away from her face and leans down to kiss her cheek. He then lays back down and rolls to his back. Raven rolls onto her other side so she is facing Logan. Her head is on his shoulder and her arm is across his torso. He kisses the top of her head and rubs his hand up and down her back. Raven opens her eyes and lifts her head to look at Logan. He smiles at her as he moves her hair behind her ear.

"Morning Rae," he says.

"Morning," she replies. He pulls her head closer to kiss her forehead.

"How'd you sleep?"  
"Very well. No nightmares, never woke up during the night. I always sleep well with you."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you for last night. It was perfect."

"I agree. It was perfect." Raven lays her head back on his shoulder.

"We should probably pack everything up and head back home."

"Probably." Neither of them make a move to get up. "You would have to get off of me if you want to go home."

"I know, but I'm comfortable right now."

"I'm not going to make you move." They lay there for a few more minutes then Raven gets up. Logan follows and they start packing up their things after changing into clean clothes. Once they have everything packed, they head down the hill to Logan's truck. They put everything in the bed of his truck then get in and Logan starts driving. They stop at a restaurant for brunch then continue on their way back to the Tower. As he is driving, Logan glances at Raven.

"Hey Rae?" Logan says. She looks over at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replies.

"Last night when we were kissing, why did you take my hand and put it where you did?"

"Oh." She blushes. "I wanted to know what it would be like if you touched me there."  
"Oh."

"The other times I've been touched there, it was by people who didn't care about me and I didn't want them touching me. They only cared about themselves and what they wanted. I wanted to know what it'd be like to be touched by someone who truly cares about me."

"And was it how you imagined it would be?"

"Better. I think my reaction to you when you touched me was pretty evident."

"It was. That's also why I stopped us. We were both enjoying the moment and it was leading to us having sex. I don't know if we would've regretted it if it had happened but I don't think we should take that step in our relationship yet."

"I agree with that. I'm glad you stopped last night."

"I also don't think our first time should be on the ground outside."

"No, it definitely should not be." They continue with light conversation for the rest of the drive. After Logan parks his truck in the garage, they grab everything from the bed of the truck and put it away or in the laundry room to be washed. Raven hangs up her dress in her room and puts away her shoes. She meets Logan outside his room then go down to the living room where Rick and Victor are playing video games. Bee is reading a book and Kori is flipping through a magazine. She looks up when Raven and Logan walk in.

"Friend Raven and Friend Logan!" Kori exclaims. "You are home." Bee looks up then closes her book.

"Where were you guys?" Bee asks.

"We went out last night and stayed out," Raven replies. "We just got home a little bit ago."

"Kori said you didn't go to prom," Bee says.

"We didn't," Raven replies. "We went out on a date instead."

"And stayed out all night," Bee comments. "Just the two of you."

"Yes," Raven says. "Stop thinking what you're thinking because you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Rick says, not looking away from the game.

"Just that Raven and Logan stayed out last night, alone together, and just got home," Bee says. Rick pauses the game and he and Vic look over at Raven and Logan.

"Did you guys, uh…" Rick asks, trailing off.

"No, we didn't," Raven says.

Bee gets up. "Come on Kori. We need to talk to Raven without the boys around." Kori gets up as well.

"Not sure what you think we need to talk about but whatever," Raven says, rolling her eyes. The girls walk out of the room. Logan walks over to sit on the couch. Rick and Vic are still just watching him.

"What?" Logan asks.

"Where'd you two go last night?" Rick asks.

"We went out to dinner, then went to a special spot Raven and I have, danced, watched the sunset," Logan says. "We camped out there last night."

"Did you two do it then?" Vic asks.

"No we didn't," Logan replies.

"Really?" Rick says.

"Really," Logan confirms. "We might've fooled around a little but we stopped before anything could go too far."

"I'm impressed," Vic says. "Can't say the same for me on my prom night."

"You two have slept together so many times and you haven't done it yet?" Rick asks, disbelievingly.

"No we haven't," Logan replies. "Things haven't been easy for Raven, especially this year with Malcolm then some other things that have happened. I know she trusts me and she knows that I care for her a lot, but we're not ready to take that step yet."

"Okay, enough of this talk," Vic says. "Let's get back to the game." He unpauses the game and he and Rick continue to play.

Meanwhile, the girls are in Kori's room, all sitting on Kori's bed.

"So where were you last night?" Bee asks. "Did you stay in a hotel?"

"No we didn't," Raven replies. "Logan has this secret spot that he would go to when he wanted to be alone and think. He showed it to me after Malcolm broke up with me. It's kinda been 'our place' since then. We camped out there last night."

"And nothing happened between you two?" Bee asks.

"We didn't have sex, no," Raven replies.

"But something else happened?" Kori questions. Raven blushes and looks down.

"I may have encouraged him to touch my breasts," Raven says, still blushing.

"He hasn't done that before?" Bee asks.

"No," Raven replies, looking up. "He's never touched me sexually before."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Bee says. "You guys have slept in the same bed numerous times. I just assumed that you've gotten past that point. Maybe not sex yet, but definitely fooling around."

"After everything that has happened this year, I haven't wanted to pursue a more physical relationship and Logan knows that. He's been very patient with me."

"Has more happened than just when Malcolm broke up with you?" Bee asks. Raven looks down again.

"Friend Raven," Kori says, concerned, "you know you can tell us anything."

"I know," Raven says. "Logan is the only one who knows everything that has happened. Usually because he either sees something happen or he's the first one to see me after it has happened."

"Will you tell us now?" Kori asks. Raven takes a deep breath and tells them everything: Malcolm raping her then breaking up with her, the cheerleaders harassing her about having sex with a lot of guys, Malcolm cornering her at the soccer field, Malcolm blocking her and Logan from leaving the Halloween dance, Adam pulling up her shirt in the hallway at school then following her into the bathroom to have sex, Malcolm raping her again before Christmas break, Malcolm and Adam cornering her in the hallway at school after Christmas break, what her dad and his friends did to her on her birthday, and Jared, Damon, and Zack pulling up her shirt and touching her in the hallway at school. Once she finishes, Kori and Bee are looking at her wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about any of this?" Bee asks.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Raven says. "I just wanted to forget about all of it."

"But Friend Logan knows all of this?" Kori asks.

"Yes he does," Raven confirms. "It's why he's been so patient with me. He actually cares about me, unlike all of those other people. He won't do something unless he's sure I will be okay with it."

"Well I'm glad you at least talked to him about all of this instead of just bottling it up," Bee says. "I would've preferred knowing about it sooner but I'm glad you told us now." She hugs Raven. "I'm so sorry you've gone through all that. No one should ever have to go through that much."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you two sooner," Raven says. "I don't like to talk about it."

"We understand, Friend Raven," Kori says. "Just know that you can tell us anything. We won't tell anyone else."

"I know that," Raven says. "And thank you both."  
"What're friends for?" Bee says. They talk for a little bit longer then they all get up and head back to the living room where Rick and Vic are still playing video games and Logan is watching them. Raven sits next to Logan and kisses his cheek. He smiles at her and puts his arm around her, pulling her into him and kisses her forehead. They all hang out together for the rest of the day, playing games and watching movies. At night, they all go off to their rooms as couples to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Saturday, June 1st

2:00PM

Raven, Logan, Kori, Rick, Victor, Bee, Jenny, and Wally are spending the afternoon on the beach of the island. Raven is sitting on a beach chair reading under an umbrella while the others are playing volleyball, Jenny acting as the referee. The teams are Rick, Victor, and Kori against Logan, Wally, and Bee. Rick's team wins 2 out of 3 games.

"We were at a disadvantage," Logan complains after they finish playing. "Your team is taller than ours."

"Not but much," Rick says. "Kori and Bee are the same height and I'm only an inch taller than Wally."

"Vic is 6 inches taller than me!" Logan exclaims.

"So grow," Vic says shrugging.

Jenny cuts off Logan before he can retort. "Come on, guys," she says. "Let's go swimming." She grabs Wally's hand and pulls him toward the ocean as the others follow. Logan goes over to Raven. He sits on the towel laid out next to her chair and grabs a bottle of water from the cooler.

"How's your book?" he asks her then takes a drink.

"It's good," she replies, not looking away from it.

"You want to put it down and come swimming with us?"

She looks at him but doesn't put her book down. "Do I have to?"

"I can't make you but I'd like you to. Maybe comfort me some from losing at volleyball."

She smirks and closes her book. "I'm sure you'll get over it. And it didn't look like you lost by much."

"So you were watching me?"

"I was watching all of you play."

"Were you checking me out?"

"Like I said, I was watching all of you."

"You can admit if you were checking me out, Rae. I would totally be checking you out if you were playing and I was sitting over here."

"You probably would get bored of reading while I don't."

"Maybe, but looking at you in a bikini would definitely keep my attention." Raven raises her eyebrows at him. "I mean that in the most respectful way possible."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you'd like to see me in a bikini all the time."

"If I'm being respectful of you then I'll say no. But if I'm being honest, yes I would like that."

"By being honest, I know you're also being respectful." She puts her book down and stands up. She holds her hand out to Logan. "Come on. Let's go join the others." Logan takes her hands and gets up. They join the others in the water. They play chicken, with couples being the teams. That quickly turns into a splash fight. Logan spots some rocks and pulls Raven with him to hide behind them.

"How long do you think we have before they realize we left the fight?" Logan asks, pushing his wet hair back from being stuck on his forehead.

"I don't know," Raven replies. "Why?"

"Just wondering how long I have to do this," Logan says, then kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. He pushes her back against the rock and she wraps her legs around his hips. He has one hand on her waist while his other moves up her side then cups her breast. She moans and arches her back, pushing into him more. He slips his hand under her bikini top so his hand is directly cupping her breast. He finds her nipple hard and he rolls it between his fingers. Raven gasps at the sensation, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. Logan then kisses her neck and sucks when he finds a sensitive spot. Raven pushes her hips against his and feels his hardness against her. She continues to roll her hips against his as he continues his ministrations on her neck and nipple. He moves his other hand up from her waist to her other breast to give it the same attention. Raven gasps again. Logan stops sucking on her neck to look at her.

"Don't stop," she says, breathlessly. "Please don't stop." Logan kisses her and moves his hips in sync with hers. Soon after, Raven pulls back from kissing Logan, gasps and shudders against him. She then collapses against him, breathing hard. He removes his hands from her top and fixes it then moves so he is not pressing against her anymore. After a few minutes, their breathing returns to normal. Raven looks at Logan to find him looking at her.

"You aren't going to start yelling at me for going farther than we ever have, are you?" Logan asks.

Raven laughs incredulously. "Did you forget where I said "don't stop?" I'm not upset at all."

"Really?"

"I'll admit, I wasn't planning on that happening at all, but I don't regret it. Do you?"

"Now that I know that you're not mad at me, I don't."

"Logan, if I want you to stop, you know I'll tell you. I trust you. Completely." Logan smiles and lightly kisses her.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

"We should probably get back to the others. Do I look okay?"

"You look more than okay."

Raven splashes him. "You know what I mean."

"Your face is slightly flushed."

"Can't really do anything about that. Dunk your head under water. Your hair is all messed up from me." Logan goes under water then resurfaces. He wipes the water from his face and pushes his hair off of his forehead.

"Better?"

"Yes. Let's go." They reappear from behind the rocks to find their friends hitting around a beach ball, trying to keep it from hitting the water.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" Rick asks after hitting the ball.

"Nowhere," Logan says.

"You can tell us that you two snuck off somewhere to be alone," Bee says, hitting the ball to Vic.

"And you were clearly doing some pretty heavy stuff, judging by the hickey on your neck, Raven," Jenny says smirking. They all stop hitting the ball to look at Raven, who has covered the hickey with her hand and is blushing.

"Nice job, Logan," Wally says, laughing as Logan blushes as well.

"I don't want any funny business happening between you two," Vic says. "Y'all aren't even 18 yet."

"I'm sure you and Bee didn't wait until you two were 18 to fool around," Logan says.

"He's got us there, Sparky," Bee says. "And we definitely did more than these two have."

"You're encouraging this?" Vic asks Bee.

"I'm not encouraging it but I'm also not discouraging it," Bee says. "They can make their own decisions. There's a lot of trust and respect and care between them, more than any of us had at their age. They'll be smart about the decisions they make."

Before Vic or anyone can comment, Logan speaks up. "How about we join you guys in your game and we can stop talking about this? And we won't go off on our own again." Everyone agrees and they resume their game. After a while, they get out of the water and play different games on the beach. Around 6, Vic starts a fire so they can roast hot dogs for dinner then make s'mores. They have a radio playing music while enjoying each other's company around the fire while also sharing stories. When it gets dark, they put out the fire and go back into the Tower, breaking off into couples to spend the rest of the evening together. Raven and Logan go up to their rooms.

"I'm going to take shower. Then do you want to watch a movie in my room?" Raven asks.

"Sure," Logan replies. "I'll go down to the gym to take a shower so you can use the one up here. I'll meet you in your room after." Raven and Logan go their separate ways. Logan grabs a change of clothes and goes down to the gym locker room to take a shower while Raven uses the one near their bedrooms. After showering and changing clothes, Logan puts his swim trunks and towel in the laundry room then go up to Raven's room. He knocks on her door but doesn't hear anything. He opens her door and goes inside when he sees her room is empty. He lies on her bed as he waits for her. He hears the bathroom door open and he sits up. Raven walks into her room in her robe and her hair wrapped up in her towel.

"I wasn't expecting you in here so soon," she says, as she puts her bathing suit and beach towel in her hamper.

"Sorry," Logan says. "I can leave."

"It won't take me long to get dressed," Raven says moving over to her dresser and opening it. With her robe still around her and her back to Logan, she slides on a pair of underwear then unwraps her hair from the towel. She brushes her hair then pulls out a large shirt to wear to bed. Still with her back to Logan, she removes her robe leaving her standing in her underwear while he looks at her back. She hears Logan groan as she pulls on her shirt then puts on a pair of shorts.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" Logan says. Raven tosses her towel into her hamper then turns to him.

"It's not my fault you were in here before I was dressed," Raven says.

"I could've left."

"It would've taken longer for you to leave than it did for me to get dressed. You could have closed your eyes."  
"I didn't know you were going to dress right in front of me."

"Are you upset that I did?"

"No."

"Then why are you complaining?" She kisses him before he can say anything else. When she pulls back from the kiss, she grabs the remote to her TV from her dresser. She sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard and turns on her TV. She goes to her Netflix app. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care." He moves up next to her and puts his arm around her.

"I'll probably fall asleep watching any movie we choose, so pick something you want to watch even if I'm asleep."

"How about _Cars 3_? I'm in the mood for an animated movie."

"Okay." She selects the movie and it starts playing. They lean down more into the pillows so they are lying down more than sitting. Halfway through the movie, Raven falls asleep on Logan's shoulder. When the movie ends, he turns off the TV and maneuvers them so they are fully lying down. He turns off the lamp on the night stand and falls asleep shortly after.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Wednesday, June 5th

7:00PM

Logan walks into the living room after taking a shower following his workout. He sees Raven on the couch on her tablet. He grabs a drink from the kitchen then walks over to her.

"Hey Rae," he says. He turns on the game station and puts in a game then sits on the couch. Raven acknowledges him but doesn't say anything. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading," she replies.

"What are you reading?"

"A story."

"You know I'll ask less questions if you give me more details." He makes some selections on the screen to choose his desired game.

Raven sighs. "It's a fanfiction story."

"Fanfiction? Isn't that where people write porn stories about fictional characters?"

Raven looks up from her tablet. "No. Well not all of it. Some stories are mainly sex, but some actually have plotlines."

He smirks at her. "And which ones do you read?"

Raven raises her eyebrow at him. "Have you ever known me to read something without a plot?"

"No but you could surprise me."  
"I prefer stories that have a plot and actually tell a story that's captivating."

"So you don't read stories with sex?"

"Stories can still be interesting with sex in them."

"Are they more interesting with sex?"

"Depends on the story."

"What's your favorite fanfiction to read?"

"I read a variety. I probably read the most of _Harry Potter_. I also like some _Yu-Gi-Oh_ stories. I've read some about _Victorious_, _NCIS_, and _CSI_ too."

"What type of stories are they? Like are they tragedies or suspenseful or romantic?"

"I like romance stories."

"Which characters do you read about?"

"I like stories about Harry and Ginny. My favorite pairing is Hermione and Draco though."

"Is that what you're reading right now?"

"No. I found a story about the _Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery_ game that you and I both play."

"Who's that story about?"

"It's about Merula and Jacob's sibling who is male. A lot of the stories I've found with a Merula romance have Jacob's sibling as a female. I don't like that pairing."

"Is the story good?"

"I just found it today so I've just started it. It's good so far. There's 15 chapters posted so far but the story is still in progress."

"That's good. I'll let you get back to reading it then." Logan then turns back to the TV and starts his game while Raven goes back to reading. After a couple hours, Raven turns off her tablet and puts it on the coffee table. Logan is watching a movie, having already finished his game. Raven lays down on the couch and puts her head in his lap. He strokes his hand through her hair. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of him running his hand through her hair. An hour later, the movie finishes. Logan turns the TV off and Raven opens her eyes. She sits up and kisses Logan. He starts to deepen the kiss but she pulls back before he can and stands up.

"Let's go to bed," Raven says, holding her hand out. Logan takes it and stands up from the couch then wraps his arm around her shoulders. They walk to the elevator and go up to their bedrooms. Raven goes to her room to change into pajamas (a tank top and shorts) then walks back to Logan's room where he has changed into shorts and taken off his shirt. Raven gets into his bed as he turns on his bedside lamp and turns off the overhead light. He then gets into bed and Raven moves close to him, laying her head on his right shoulder and her arm across his stomach. He puts his right arm around her and traces his fingers along her shoulder and arm.

"How was the story you were reading?" Logan asks.

"It was good," she replies. "I finished reading what the chapters that are posted so now I need to wait until the author posts more."

"That sounds frustrating."

"It is. But it makes me excited to see what comes next."

"Hopefully you won't need to wait too long."

"We'll see. Some authors are good about posting fairly quickly but others sometimes take months to post a new chapter."

"Have you ever thought about writing your own fanfiction?"

"I've thought about it. But I don't know if I have enough ideas for a whole story."

"What would you write about? _Harry Potter_?"

"Maybe. I've also thought about maybe the _Hogwarts Mystery_ game. Or _Rocket Power_. Those are the two I've thought about the most."

"I loved watching _Rocket Power_ when I was younger. Who would you write about for that?"

"Twister and Reggie."

"I might read that if you wrote a story about them."

"Really? You would read a romance story?"

"Yeah. But probably mainly because you wrote it."

"The truth comes out." She moves her hand to his chest and traces her fingers on it and his abs.

"Are you judging me, Rae?"

"No. If any of you three guys living here would read a romantic fanfiction story, it would be you."

"Why do you say that? Not that I disagree with you."

"You are the most – how do I say it – sensitive? No, thoughtful? Compassionate? I don't know what word I'm looking for. But Bee and Kari said that Rick and Victor won't even watch _Titanic_ with them so I can't see them reading a romance story."

"Agreed. They would never read it. But if you do write a story, would you let me read it?"

"Maybe."

"If you let me read it, I could try to give you ideas or suggestions. Or even just proofread it. Actually, English is my worst subject so don't have me proofread it."

"Well I'm not going to start writing a story anytime soon so I've got time to think about if I would let you read it if I wrote one."

"I think you could write a good story. You read a lot so I think you would know what a story should have in it to make it interesting."

"Thanks for that." She raises up and kisses him.

"You're welcome." He turns off the bedside lamp and kisses her again. She returns the kiss then pulls back before it becomes more passionate. She cuddles into him again with her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Logan kisses the top of her head, pulls the blankets up to her shoulder, and closes his eyes as well. They both fall asleep shortly after.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Saturday, June 8th

3:00PM

Jenny, Toni, Bee, Kole, Joey, Garth, Wally, Roy, and Isaiah are all over at the Tower to celebrate graduation for Rick, Kori, Wally, Jenny, and Isaiah. The boys are all down on the beach setting up a volleyball net and corn hole. Raven, Toni, and Bee have changed into their bathing suits and are waiting on Kori, Jenny, and Kole. Jenny walks out of the bathroom changed into her bikini.

"Raven, do you have an extra beach towel?" Jenny asks. "Wally forgot to grabs ours at home."

"Yeah, I do in my closet," Raven says. They all walk to Raven's room. "Does Wally need one too?"

"Probably but that's his problem," Jenny replies. "He can ask someone himself for an extra towel." Raven goes to her closet to find a towel.

"Hey Raven," Toni says. "Do you have some ibuprofen? I'm feeling a headache starting to come on."

"Top drawer of my bedside table," Raven says from the closet. Toni goes over to the table and opens the drawer.

"What's this?" Toni asks.

"What's what?" Raven replies walking out of her closet with an extra towel.

"This drawing." Toni holds up the drawing of Raven that Logan drew.

"That's nothing. I thought you were looking for ibuprofen."

"This was on top of it." Jenny goes over to her and takes the drawing to look at it.

"This is amazing," Jenny says. "There's so much detail." Bee goes over to look as well.

"Wow," Bee says. "Who drew this?"

"It's nothing," Raven says. "Can you put it back now?"

"Come on, Raven," Jenny says. "Tell us who drew it. It's a fantastic drawing."

"Okay fine," Raven says. "But you can't tell anyone and you can't ever mention it."

"Deal," Jenny says.

"Agreed," Bee says.

"Tell us," Toni says.

"Logan drew it," Raven replies.

"Wow, really?" Bee says. "I never knew he liked to draw. He's great."

"He's never told anyone but me," Raven says. "That's why you guys can't mention it at all."

"We won't," Toni says.

"Did you ask him to draw you or did he ask if he you'd let him draw you?" Jenny asks.

"He asked if he could draw me but I told him he had to show me the drawing when he finished," Raven says. "He doesn't like to show anyone his drawings."

"Why not?" Bee asks.

"He doesn't think they're great," Raven says.

"How can he not?" Jenny asks.

"He's critical of himself," Raven says.

"He should still realize how talented he is," Bee says.

"I've told him," Raven says. "We should go see if Kori and Kole are ready." The others agree. Toni puts the drawing back in the bedside table then they all go to find Kori and Kole. They then go down to the beach where the boys are waiting for them. They split into 2 teams and start playing a game of volleyball. Once they finish, Joey, Kole, Rick, and Kori decide to play corn hole. The rest of the group all goes into the water. Wally grabs a beach ball and brings it into the water.

"You two have to participate this time," Jenny says to Raven and Logan, smirking. "No going off on your own again hidden from the rest of us."

"Ooh, Rae Rae and Logy have been sneaking off together for some alone time?" Roy says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Last time we were here, they went off on their own and when they came back, Raven's face was flushed and she had a hickey on her neck," Jenny says.

"Ooh what naughty things were you doing to Rae Rae, Logan?" Roy asks.

"Stop calling me that," Raven says. "And we would never tell you, or anyone. We like to keep things about our lives private, unlike you."

"What's wrong about being an open book?" Roy asks. "Maybe it'll give you some ideas."

"You don't need to be giving them ideas," Vic says. "They may be old enough to make their own decisions but Raven is still like my little sister. I don't need to hear about any ideas you might give them."

"They can do whatever they want," Roy counters.

"They can," Vic agrees. "I just don't need to hear about it."

"You mean you don't want to hear me tell Logan that a lot of girls like when a guy goes down on her and uses his tongue—"

"Okay, that's enough," Bee says. Roy laughs.

"Maybe you and Wally can talk sometime, Roy," Jenny says. "He's pretty good right now but what's wrong with some more ideas?"

"I'm going to go back up to the beach if you keep this up," Raven says.

"Okay, okay," Jenny says. "We'll stop."

"For now," Roy adds. They all start hitting the beach ball around, trying to keep it from hitting the water. After finishing their corn hole game, the others join them. With all of them in the water, they decide to play chicken. The teams are Kori and Rick, Bee and Vic, Raven and Logan, Jenny and Wally, Toni and Isaiah, and Kole and Joey. Roy and Garth are acting as referees. Kole and Joey are eliminated early, as are Toni and Isaiah. Jenny is able to knock off Bee and Raven almost falls off but manages to stay on Logan's shoulders and push off Kori. Her joy is short-lived as Jenny quickly comes up and knocks down Raven. Roy and Garth then both pull Jenny down into the water. They all go back up to the beach and lay out on their towels to dry off. They then go inside and change out of their bathing suits. They all meet back up in the living room and order pizzas. After eating, they decide to play Truth or Dare. Vic grabs and empty bottle from the kitchen.

"You have to spin the bottle to determine who you are asking," Roy says. "And if you chicken out of a truth or dare, you have to take a shot."

"What if we don't drink alcohol?" Kole asks.

"Don't chicken out," Wally says. "I'll go first." He spins the bottle and it lands on Kori. "Truth or dare, Kori?"

"Truth, please," Kori says.

"Okay…when did you and Rick first have sex?" he asks. Rick chokes on the pop he just took a drink of.

"I like how this is starting," Roy says.

"On my birthday last year," Kori replies. She spins the bottle and it lands on Joey. "Friend Joey, do you wish to have the truth or the dare?"

"Truth," Joey replies.

"What do you think of my cooking from my homeland?"

"It requires an acquired taste and unique palate," Joey says. "I do not have this unique palate." He spins the bottle and the game continues. When Wally spins again, it lands on Toni.

"Truth or dare, Toni?" Wally asks.

"Dare," she replies.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on," Wally says. "The kiss has to be on the mouth and has to last at least five seconds."

"Okay." Toni spins the bottle and it lands on Jenny. She moves over to her and they kiss. After ten seconds, they break apart and Toni goes back to her seat.

"Not bad, Monetti," Jenny says.

"You're good, too," Toni replies. She spins the bottle and it lands on Isaiah. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Isaiah replies.

"I dare you to kiss me," Toni says. Isaiah moves over to Toni and kisses her. They break apart after a few seconds.

"Who's the better kisser, Toni?" Garth asks.

"It's not your turn and I didn't say "truth" but if you must know, they are both good kissers," Toni says. "But I prefer kissing my boyfriend."

"Woah, woah, woah," Bee exclaims. "Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago," Toni says. "We were planning on telling you guys today. This seemed like the best time." Isaiah spins the bottle to continue the game and it lands on Roy.

"Truth or dare, Roy?" Isaiah asks.

"Dare," Roy says.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and take a shot from the belly button of whoever it lands on," Isaiah says.

"Do I get to choose the alcohol?" Roy says.

"Yes."

"Okay then." Roy spins the bottle and it lands on Garth. "Darn, I was hoping for Raven."

"Why?" Logan asks.

"Because I know it would bother both you and her," Roy says. "Shirt up and lay back, Garth."

"Not sure I like your word choice there," Garth says, but lays down and pulls up his shirt. Roy pours scotch into Garth's navel then slurps it up. Roy spins the bottle as Garth sits up. It lands on Jenny.

"Truth or dare, Jen Jen," Roy says.

"Truth," Jenny says. "I don't want to know what kind of dare you would come up with."

"What is the kinkiest thing you and Wally have done?" Roy asks.

"Probably when I let him tie me up and tease me," Jenny says.

"Elaborate," Roy says. "Just tying you up isn't very kinky."

"He tied my hands to the headboard and my legs spread and tied to the bed posts. He then was teasing me with his hands, his tongue, a feather, a vibrator. Whenever he got me close to coming, he backed off and went back to teasing me. He did that for over an hour. When he finally pushed me over, it was the biggest orgasm I've had. After that, he finally fucked me and made me come two more times before he did."

"Would you let him do it again?"

"Hell yeah. Being denied is torture but finally getting there is amazing."

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear about any of this," Vic complains.

"As I recall, you didn't want to hear about my sexual experiences," Roy says. "Nothing was ever said about anyone else's."

Vic grumbles but doesn't say anything else. Jenny spins the bottle and it lands on Raven. "Truth or dare, Raven?" Jenny asks.

"I guess dare," Raven says. "You're just as bad as Roy with these."

"I take that as a compliment," Jenny says. She moves closer to Raven to whisper in her ear: "I dare you to ask Logan to draw you again. But this time, without wearing any clothes." Raven's eyes widen and she blushes as Jenny moves back to her seat.

"I'm not doing that!" Raven says.

"Take a shot then," Jenny shrugs.

"I don't drink," Raven replies.

"Then you need to do the dare."

"What was the dare?" Toni asks.

"Nothing. It's not happening."

"Come on, Raven. Just do it."

"I can't."

"If it's something dangerous, she doesn't have to do it," Bee says.

"It's not dangerous," Jenny replies. "It's not even that bad."

"I can't do that," Raven says.

"Okay, break for five minutes," Jenny says. "Raven, come with me and tell me why you can't do this dare." Jenny and Raven get up and leave the room. Raven takes Jenny up to her room so they won't be overheard. "Why can't you do the dare? It's not that hard."

"I can't." She sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Raven," Jenny says sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do the dare. It wouldn't just embarrass me; it'd embarrass him too and expose something that he's only ever told me."

"So if I said you could do the dare when it's just you and him, would you do it?"

"I still can't."

"Why not?" Raven doesn't say anything for a minute then speaks so softly that Jenny has to lean down to hear her.

"He's never seen me like that."

"And you don't think he'd want to? Or you don't want him to see you naked?"

"I don't want him to think we're moving too fast."

"Didn't you say that he's been patient and won't do anything more than what you want?"

"Yeah. He's even asked if he went too far once when I told him to keep going."

"That's a story I want to hear but now's not the time. What's the farthest you've gone with him?" Raven blushes and doesn't say anything. "Okay…so he hasn't seen you naked yet. Has he touched your breasts or between your legs?"

"He's touched my breasts."

"Just over your clothes? Or under?"

"He's gone beneath my clothes."

"Just his hands or has he used his mouth? Has he stimulated your nipples?"

"Just his hands and yes he has."

"Has he touched you south of the border?"

"No."

"Have you touched him?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I've…thought about it. Both me touching him and him touching me."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"My past experiences."

"Malcolm?"

"Yes."

"Logan is nothing like him. He will not do what Malcolm did to you. He is head over heels for you. He will love anything you do to him and he will worship you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. And as for this dare, I think it will shock him at first but he will love drawing you and it will be amazing. And who knows what would happen next."

"How do you know if you're ready to take that step?"

"I don't know how to explain it other than it will feel right. You'll start off with things you've done before and are comfortable with but you will gradually move forward and you won't want to stop. You have complete trust in the person you are with and such a strong attraction toward them. It might be love, it might not, but you will want to share your body with them."

Raven is quiet for a few minutes, thinking about everything Jenny has told her. She sits up straighter and looks at Jenny. "Thank you."

"What're friends for? Any time you need to talk, about anything, just let me know. I know Kori and Bee are around a lot more but I can be here when you need me."

"Thanks. Those two are like sisters to me but I can't see myself talking to them about what we just talked about."

"If they're sisters, what am I? A next door neighbor?" Jenny jokes.

Raven smiles. "Something like that."

"So are you going to do the dare?"

"I will, but not in front of everyone and probably not tonight, honestly."

"Okay, how about within the next week? And you have to text me to let me know that you've asked him."

"That's fair. I'll do that."

"Good. Now, we should get back downstairs." They both get up from the bed and go back down to the living room.

"Finally," Roy says. "So what was the dare and is Raven going to do it or take a shot?"

"The contents of the dare are between me and Raven, and she will do the dare," Jenny says. They both sit down in their spots. "Just not tonight."

"Then how will we know if she ever does the dare?" Garth asks.

"She will text me when she completes it," Jenny says. "We're just not telling you what the dare is."

"You're no fun," Roy grumbles. Raven spins the bottle and it lands on Rick.

"Truth or dare, Rick," Raven says.

"Dare," Rick replies.

"I dare you to take a shot of pickle juice," Raven says.

"Nope," Rick says. "Can't do it." He pours a shot of tequila and drinks it.

"You'll drink tequila but not pickle juice?" Garth asks.

"I hate pickles," Rick says. "Can't stand them." He spins the bottle and it lands on Logan. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Logan says.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to put whipped cream on their chest or stomach and lick it off while you are between their legs," Rick says.

"Sure, make that more awkward," Logan says. He spins the bottle and it lands on Raven.

"And I can't say no?" Raven asks.

"Nope," Roy says before Rick. Rick shrugs then gets up to grab the can of whipped cream from the refrigerator. "Besides, at least it's your boyfriend who's licking you."

"You somehow make everything sound dirty," Bee says. Raven doesn't say anything as she lays back and lifts her shirt to expose her stomach. Logan sprays whipped cream on her stomach; she flinches at the coldness. He then lays between her legs and starts licking up the whipped cream. When he's finished, he kisses her hipbone above her shorts then sits up. She puts her shirt down and sits up as well. They continue playing for another hour when Kole and Joey leave because it's getting late. Toni and Isaiah leave shortly after them as do Roy and Garth. Jenny and Wally decide to spend the night. They all clean up the living room then go to their rooms to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Tuesday, June 11th

9:00pm

Raven walks into the living room and sees Logan, Rick, and Victor watching wrestling. She stands behind the couch where Logan is sitting.

"I didn't think wrestling was on TV on Tuesday nights," she says.

"It's not WWE," Logan replies. "This is Impact Wrestling. It's an independent promotion."

"I thought all wrestling was WWE."

"There's other wrestling promotions. WWE is just the biggest one. Basically any company that is not WWE is known as an independent promotion, or the indies. Impact is one of those. There's also New Japan Pro Wrestling, Ring of Honor, All Elite Wrestling. Those four are the most well-known of the indies."

"I'll take your word for it."

"We don't usually watch Impact Wrestling," Rick says. "But nothing else was on."

"Boobplex!" Vic shouts from where he is sitting.

"What?" Raven asks.

"Joey Ryan just hit a boobplex on his opponent," Rick explains.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Raven asks.

"It's basically a German suplex, which is when a wrestler is behind their opponent and wraps their arms around their opponent's waist," Logan says. "Then that wrestler lifts their opponent and throws them behind them over their head. One of the moves Joey Ryan is known for is called the boobplex. When he is wrestling a female wrestler, he gets into position for a German suplex but instead of grabbing her waist, he grabs her boobs and then does the move."

"Males wrestle females?"

"It doesn't happen a lot," Logan says. "WWE has gone completely away from it. Some of the indie promotions will occasionally have intergender matches though."

"He's going for the porn plex now," Vic says.

"What?" Raven asks.

"Just watch," Vic says. Raven looks at the TV to see the male competitor, who she assumes is Joey Ryan, holding the arm of his female opponent. Ryan makes his opponent grabs his crotch then flexes three times as if he is powering up. His opponent is then flipped and he goes for the cover and gets the win.

"What did I just see?" Raven asks.

"That is the porn plex," Rick says. "It's the move Joey Ryan is most known for."

"It's disturbing," Raven says.

"That's his character," Vic says. "He acts as a very sexual guy who has a special dick. Whenever people try to hit him with a low blow, they come off injured instead of him. He also has a move where he pulls a lollipop from his trunks and sticks it in his opponent's mouth then he hits them with a superkick."

"I regret coming in here now and seeing this," Raven says.

"Well you could've gone to the mall with Kori and Bee instead," Rick counters.

"Manicures and pedicures are not my thing," Raven says. "Besides, I wanted to meditate."

"Are you stressed?" Logan asks, looking up at her. "You usually only meditate when you're stressed."

"I'm fine," Raven replies. "Although after seeing that, I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"Not all wrestling is like that," Logan says.

"I know. I did go with you to Monday Night RAW when we were in Oregon. And I've seen it other times when you guys have been watching it. Do the women ever beat the men in intergender matches?"

"Sometimes. I actually think I've seen more intergender matches when the woman has won instead of the guy."

"Are you going to stay in here Raven?" Vic asks. "We can watch something else if you are."

"You don't need to," Raven replies. "I actually came to ask Logan something."

"What's up, Rae?" Logan asks.

"Can you come with me?" she asks. "It's a private conversation."

"Sure," Logan says. He stands up and walks around the couch to Raven.

"Y'all better not be talking about those "ideas" Jenny and Roy had last weekend," Vic says. Logan blushes and Raven glares at Vic.

"Not that it's any of your business," she says, "but that's not what we're going to talk about."

"It better not be," Vic says, as Raven and Logan walk out of the room. Rick just chuckles to himself. Raven and Logan go up to Raven's room. Logan shuts the door and turns to Raven who is sitting on her bed. She is twisting the raven pendant necklace in her fingers. Logan sits next to her.

"You okay, Rae?" Logan asks. "You seem nervous." Raven stops fiddling with her necklace and clasps her hands in her lap.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Raven says to herself.  
"Rae?"

She lets out a deep breath. "Do you remember on Saturday when Jenny gave me a dare?"

"Yeah. You two left the room to talk because you didn't want to do the dare but you didn't tell any of us what it was."

"I also said I would do the dare, just not that night."

"Okay?"

"What Jenny dared me to do involves you."

"So why couldn't you do it Saturday night?"

"Because it also involves a secret about you that only I knew. Jenny, Bee, and Toni know about it too but they won't tell anyone."

"What secret?"

"They found the drawing you did of me. Toni needed some ibuprofen and I told her I had some in my bedside table. The drawing was in there as well and she asked me about it. They were all saying how great of a drawing it was and wanted to know who drew it. I told them it was you but they all promised me that they will never mention it."

"So she dared you to ask me to draw something?"

"She dared me to ask you to draw me again."

"Sure."

"Only this time…while I'm not wearing any clothes." Logan stares at her wide-eyed and doesn't say anything. Raven is blushing and looks down. After a few minutes, Logan clears his throat.

"Um…so, um…when do you want me to draw you?" Raven heads snaps up and she looks at him.

"What?"

"To complete your dare, when do you want me to draw you?"

"Technically, the dare was to just ask you to draw me. Jenny never said you actually had to do it."

"What if I want to?"

Raven blushes more. "You…you want to draw me without clothes on?"

"I will draw you however you want me to draw you. You are beautiful Raven. Doesn't matter what you are wearing or even if you are wearing nothing."

"You've never seen me without clothes on."

"You're right; I haven't. But I won't say that I don't want to." Raven doesn't say anything. "I'm not going to pressure you. If you don't want me to see you naked, then I'm okay with that. If you don't want me to draw you, I'm okay with that too."

Raven lets out a breath and looks down. "Go grab your sketchbook."

"Really?" She looks up at him.

"Yes. If I don't do this now, I don't know if I ever will."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm trying to be. I…I want you to draw me."

"Okay. I'll go get my stuff. I'll be right back." He leaves her room. Raven grabs her phone and texts Jenny.

Raven: "I've asked him." Raven grabs her robe and goes to her walk-in closet. She receives a text from Jenny as she closes the door to her closet.

Jenny: "Yay! What did he say?"

Raven: "Nothing at first. Then he asked me when I wanted him to draw me."

Jenny: "And?"

Raven: "He's grabbing his sketchbook right now. I'm currently in my closet trying to get the courage to take off my clothes."

Jenny: "You can do this Raven. Don't be scared."

Raven: "I'm trying not to be."

Jenny: "You've got nothing to be afraid of. Remember, I'm here for you."

Raven: "Thanks Jenny." She puts down her phone and undresses. She leaves her necklace on and puts on her robe. Taking a deep breath, she walks out of the closet. She sees Logan has laid some pillows down the middle of her bed and is sitting in her desk chair facing the side of her bed. He looks up from sharpening his pencil when she walks out of her closet. She walks over to him and takes off her robe. Logan swallows, staring at her.

"Where do you want me?" she asks, softly. Logan clears his throat.

"Lay on your side, leaning against the pillows I lined up." She lays down on her right side, leaning back slightly against the pillows that keep her propped up. "Keep your right arm up by your face like that." She lays her right arm against the pillow her head is against. "Put your left arm however is most comfortable: either up by your head or along your side." She lays her arm against her side. "Now, try to stay as still as you can." He lifts his sketchbook and starts drawing her. They are both silent as he works. After 45 minutes, he lowers his pencil.

"Finished," he says. Raven gets up and wraps her robe around her and ties the sash then sits back down on her bed. Logan moves next to her and hands her his sketchbook to show her the drawing.

"Wow," Raven whispers. "I can't believe that's me."

"Why not?"

"I look so…"

"What? Beautiful? Sexy?"

"Yeah."

"I keep telling you that you are very attractive."

"I know you do. One of these days I'll believe you."

"I can tell you everyday if that will help you."

"Well I'm sure it won't hurt." She turns her head and kisses him.

"Do you want this sketch too?"

"I think you should keep it in your sketchbook. That way Toni or Jenny don't accidently find it."

"Good thinking." He closes his sketchbook and gets up to put it on Raven's dresser. "I'll put it away tomorrow." He moves her desk chair back to her desk while Raven moves the pillows from the center of her bed. She then turns to Logan as he walks back to her.

"Thank you for not freaking out when I told you Jenny's dare." She puts her arms around his neck. He puts his hands on her hips.

"It shocked me, but I'm glad you let me draw you like that. It shows me how much you trust me."

"I do trust you. So much it scares me sometimes."

"Don't be scared of me."

"It's not necessarily you. It's my past experiences. I trusted my dad and he beat me and my mom. I trusted my mom and she left me. I trusted Malcolm and he raped me. I guess I'm almost waiting for you to disappoint me too."

"I want to say I won't disappoint you but I'll probably mess up something and do it anyway. But I will do everything I can to not disappoint you. I care about you so much. I don't want to lose you." Emotion wells up in Raven and instead of responding, she kisses him. He returns the kiss and pulls her closer to him. He takes a couple steps forward, causing Raven to back up to the edge of the bed. She sits on the bed then moves back so she is laying down, Logan following. He moves his hands to the tie of her robe and pulls back from the kiss.

"Can I?" he asks, tugging slightly on the sash. She nods and pulls him back down to kiss her. He unties her robe and moves his hands to either side of it and slowly pulls it off of her. After removing it, he drops it to the floor beside the bed. While leaning on one arm to keep most of his weight off of Raven, he moves his other hand up her side from her hip to her shoulder over her collarbone and back down to her hip, grazing over her breast as he moves back down. He pulls back from kissing her as he moves his hand back up to her breast. He looks down at her breast and traces his fingers over it and around her nipple, but not touching it, watching it harden. He then moves his fingers over it and back and hears her breath hitch. He does this a few more times then rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. She gasps and arches her back. He switches to her other breast to give it the same treatment. He kisses her jaw, down her neck and collarbone, then on her breast and captures her nipple in his mouth. She arches her back at this new sensation. He flicks his tongues over her nipple and sucks while rolling her other nipple between his fingers. He switches his ministrations on her nipples, licking and sucking the opposite one while still keeping the other one stimulated with his fingers. She lifts her hips against his leg to try to get friction. While still keeping his mouth on her nipple, he moves one hand down her stomach to the trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs. He brushes his fingers through the curls then moves lower, separating her lower lips and slides a finger through the wetness he finds there. When his finger hits a particular spot, she bucks her hips. He moves his finger back to that spot, finding her clit. He moves his finger in slow circles around it and hears Raven's breath hitch again. He releases her nipple from his mouth and moves lower on the bed. He spreads Raven's legs and lays between them. He uses one hand to spread her lips, while moving his other hand to circle her clit then down to circle her entrance, shallowly dipping his finger into her. He looks up at her face to see her watching him. She nods her head and he presses one finger into her. Her breath catches as she gets used to the feeling. He slowly pumps it in and out then presses a second finger into her, feeling her walls tight around his fingers. As he pushes his fingers in and out, he uses his thumb to circle her clit. Her head falls back onto her pillows at the feeling. Feeling more confident, he quickens his pace of his fingers and thumb. Her breathing starts to get heavier. He pushes a third finger into her and replaces his thumb with his mouth, twirling his tongue around her clit. When he sucks on it, her thighs tighten around his head and she grips the sheets in her hands. He continues pumping his fingers into her while alternating between flicking his tongue over her clit and sucking on it. He feels her inner muscles tighten on his fingers then the spasms wrack through her body. He helps her through her climax and pulls his fingers from her and kisses her hip and up her stomach and chest until he is level with her face again. She is still breathing hard and her face is flushed while her eyes are still closed. He watches her as her breathing returns to normal and she opens her eyes to look at him. She leans up and kisses his cheek. She moves one hand towards him where he is tenting his pants but he grabs her hand and brings it up to his mouth to kiss. She looks at him confused.

"Don't worry about me," he says. "Tonight was all about you."

"But you're hard," she says. "Don't you want me to take care of that for you?"

"At some point, yes. But not tonight. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me. Tonight was about me taking care of you." Not having the energy to argue, Raven nods. She gets up and puts her robe around her, tying it once more.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower to clean up. You need to brush your teeth so I can kiss you." Logan chuckles as Raven leaves the room. He changes her bed sheets then goes to the half-bathroom to brush his teeth while Raven is still in the shower. He then goes to his room and puts on pajama pants then goes back to Raven's room. He takes off his shirt and lays on her bed. Shortly after, Raven walks back into her room and closes the door. She removes her robe and puts on shorts and a tank top. She then climbs into bed and kisses Logan.

"Thank you," she says. Logan raises his eyebrow. "Not just for what you just did. But for everything you've done for me. Helping me with everything that has happened at school and with my dad and being patient with me. You are an amazing guy and I don't deserve you but I'm glad I can call you my boyfriend."

"I'm glad you agreed to be my girlfriend. And it's me who doesn't deserve you. After everything you have been through, you deserve to be with a guy who respects you and cares for you. I'm glad I can be that guy for you. I know I've messed up before and I'm sure I'll mess up again but when I do, I will beg you for forgiveness and only hope that you can forgive me. I will do everything I can to protect you and care for you." Raven doesn't respond. She just kisses him, trying to convey her feelings to him. He kisses her back with equal passion. They are interrupted when Raven gets a text.

"Ignore it," Logan says, trying to continue their kiss.

"If we don't stop, we're going to end up back where we were before I took a shower," Raven says, rolling over to grab her phone. Resigned, Logan falls back onto his back with a sigh. Chuckling, Raven opens the text.

Jenny: "So how's the drawing?"

Raven: "It's incredible."

Jenny: "Did anything happen after he finished drawing you?"

Raven: "Are you asking me to kiss and tell?"

Jenny: "Absolutely. So what happened?" Raven looks over her shoulder to make sure Logan wasn't trying to read her texts. Seeing him with his eyes closed, she turns back to her phone.

Raven: "We were talking then I kissed him."

Jenny: "And?"

Raven: "Let's just say that you were right when you said he would worship me."

Jenny: "Aww you're growing up. Did you guys do it?"

Raven: "No. But he touched me more than he has before. And not just with his hands."

Jenny: "Ooh sounds fun. Did he make you come?"

Raven: "If it was anyone but you I wouldn't answer but yes he did."

Jenny: "With his hands? Or his mouth?"

Raven: "Yes."

Jenny: "Smart boy."

Raven: "He definitely knew what he was doing. Wonder if it was just instincts or if he talked to Wally or Roy."

Jenny: "He didn't talk to Wally. Wally would've told me if he had. I'm guessing he didn't talk to Roy either."

Raven: "Might've just been instincts then. He's good at reading people. I can't keep anything from him."

Jenny: "Did you return the favor to him?"

Raven: "I was going to but he stopped me before I could even touch him. Said tonight was all about me."

Jenny: "How sweet. You've got a good one Raven. I hope you know that. Don't let him go."

Raven: "I know I'm lucky. I don't want to ever let him go."

Jenny: "Do you love him?"

Raven: "Maybe? I don't know if I know what love is like. I care about him a lot and trust him completely. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Jenny: "No one can tell you what love is. It's different for everyone. Once you figure it out, you'll know. I'm happy for you."

Raven: "Thank you." They end their conversation shortly after that and Raven plugs her phone into her charger and puts it on her bedside table. She turns off her lamp and turns onto her other side so she is facing Logan. She kisses his cheek then lays her head on his shoulder and her arm across his torso. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Saturday, August 3rd

11:00am

Logan has been away at a soccer camp for 2 weeks. Raven has been spending more time with Jenny since their talks 2 months ago. She is currently driving to the bookstore. She parks in the parking lot by the strip of stores and walks to the bookstore. She spends some time browsing the shelves then takes a couple of books to the checkout counter. After paying for her books, she walks out of the store.

"Hey, look who it is," a voice says. "The gothic whore." Stacy and Kendra move in front of Raven to block her path. When she turns around, Ryder is standing there to block her from getting away.

"What do you want?" Raven asks, turning back to Stacy and Kendra.

"Where's Logan at?" Kendra asks. "Did he finally get tired of you not giving him enough?" Raven ignores her and tries to walk past but Stacy moves in front of her again.

"Ooh, you must be right Kend," Stacy says. "Raven didn't seem to like that too much."

"He'd probably like her more if she wasn't so pale," Kendra says. "How can someone live in California and be so pale?"

"She likes to hide under long sleeves all the time," Stacy says. "But we could change that and make her tan." They walk toward her and Raven backs into Ryder. He grabs her and they force her into an alleyway. Ryder grabs the bottom of her long-sleeve shirt and pulls it up to cover her face and trap her arms above her head. He holds her arms there so she can't get away. Stacy pulls out self-tanning spray and sprays it on Raven's chest and stomach.

"What's going on here?" another voice says. Stacy stops spraying Raven as she and Kendra turn around while Ryder releases Raven's arms. Raven pulls her shirt back down to see Jared, Damon, and Zack at the entrance to the alley.

"Looks like you guys were having some fun," Jared says. "Mind if we join?" Raven tries to run in the opposite direction but Ryder grabs her. She struggles against him as the other 3 guys walk toward them.

"We were just giving her a tan," Stacy says.

"Then we were going to change her outfit so she wasn't wearing long sleeves anymore," Kendra adds.

"I think Damon and Zack can help with that," Jared says. He nods to both of them and they go to either side of Raven. They each grab one of her sleeves and pull hard. The sleeves rip at their seams at the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Raven yells, still struggling against Ryder.

"I don't think so," Jared says. "I didn't get a full inspection last time and Damon and Zack didn't get a feel either. I think we'd all like to explore that more." Jared grabs the neckline of her shirt and pulls, tearing it down the middle, while Damon starts to undo her belt. Raven kicks at both Jared and Damon. They both back away, but Damon has managed to pull her belt off of her and uses it to whip her across her stomach. Raven cries out in pain and hunches over in pain.

"Hey!" a new voice shouts. "What are you doing?" Everyone looks at the entrance of the alley to see two police officers.

"I'm out," Jared says, then runs the opposite direction. Damon and Zack follow him as do Stacy and Kendra. Ryder shoves Raven to the ground the runs as well as the police officers run down the alley. One stops by Raven as the other one continues chasing the other teenagers.

"Are you okay?" the police officer asks Raven, helping her up.

"I'm fine," Raven says, looking at her badge "Thank you, Officer Pedesco." The other officer comes back.

"Unfortunately they all got away," he says.

"This is my partner, Officer Thibault," Officer Pedesco says.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Officer Thibault asks.

"I'm fine," Raven says, brushing dirt off of her shirt and picking up her books and belt.

"Do you want to file a report and press charges against those other teenagers?" Pedesco asks.

"No I don't," Raven replies.

"Do you know who they were?" Thibault asks.

"They go to my school," Raven says.

"What did they do to you?" Pedesco asks.

"They sprayed me with tanning spray, ripped my shirt, and tried to take off my pants then whipped me with my belt when I kicked them," Raven says.

"Why?" Pedesco asks.

Raven shrugs. "It's not the first time they've done something similar."

"Why don't you press charges?" Thibault asks.

"What good would that do?" Raven asks. "It's not like I have any evidence on camera so it'd be my word against them. And a lot more people would support them than they would me so why bother? There was a situation at school around Christmas with me and 3 other students. It was similar to today where they corned me and assaulted me. I fought back, a teacher broke everything up and we all went to the principal's office, and I ended up getting suspended while nothing happened to them. Why would involving the police be any different?"

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," Officer Thibault says.

"Thank you for stopping them today," Raven says. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now. My car is in the parking lot."

"We'll walk you to your car," Officer Pedesco says. The three of them walk out of the alley to Raven's car. Raven unlocks it and opens the door.

"Thanks again," Raven says.

"Here's my number," Officer Pedesco says, handing Raven a card. "If you ever need anything, call me." Raven nods and gets into her car, shutting the door. The two officers wait until Raven drives off before going to their own car. Raven drives back to the Tower, picking up takeout on the way. After she parks in the garage, she goes up to her room and closes the door. She puts her new books on her dresser and eats her food that she picked up. Once finished eating, she grabs a change of clothes and her towel. She cracks her door open to make sure no one is around then quickly walks to the bathroom to take a shower. She washes off the fake tan Stacy sprayed on her. She dries off and puts on clean clothes then goes back to her room, putting her torn shirt next to her hamper and the rest of her clothes in it. She blow dries her hair then lays on her bed, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, there is a knock on her door.

"Friend Raven?" Kori calls.

"Yes Kori?" Raven replies without moving.

"Are you hungry?" she asks. "Friend Victor made some lunch."

"No thanks," Raven says. "I picked up food while I was out."

"Okay. Would you like to do the hanging out?"

"No. I got a couple new books today and I'd like to read them."

"Oh. Well let me know if you want to hang out later."

"I'll let you know." Raven hears Kori walk away. Raven sits up and winces because of the welt across her stomach. She grabs one of her new books and sits on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She starts reading but can't concentrate on the words. She keeps replaying what happened earlier that day. She puts down her book and goes to Logan's room, after making sure no one is in the hallway. She grabs ones of his sweatshirts and raises it to her nose to smell. She sighs as it smells of him and takes it back to her room. She takes off her own sweatshirt and puts on his, enveloping her in his scent. She lies on her bed and closes her eyes, thinking of him.

9:30pm

Rick, Kori, Victor, and Bee are all in the living room watching a movie. They hear the door to the living room open and see Logan walk in.

"Hey guys," Logan says. Rick pauses the movie and they all get up to greet him.

"Friend Logan!" Kori exclaims. "You are home early!" She gives him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Kori," Logan says after she releases him and he can breathe again.

"Welcome home," Bee says, hugging him.

"How was camp?" Rick asks.

"It was good," Logan says. "I think it's been good for our team and it'll help us this season."

"Back to back State champs?" Vic asks.

"I hope so," Logan says. He looks around the room. "Where's Raven?"

"She's been in her room since getting back from the bookstore early this afternoon," Bee says. "I think she's been reading her new books."

"Sounds like Rae," Logan says, smiling.

"How are you home now?" Rick asks. "I thought you weren't getting home until tomorrow afternoon?"

"Because of how good everything was going at camp, Coach ended it a day early," Logan explains. "I didn't tell you all because I wanted to surprise you."

"You mean surprise Raven?" Vic says.

"Well, yeah," Logan says, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

"Go see her," Vic says. "Just no extra celebrating. Ow!" Vic rubs his shoulder that Bee just punched.

"Serves you right," Bee says to him. "Go surprise your girl, Logan." Logan grabs his bags and goes up to his room. He puts his bags in his room then goes to Raven's room. He knocks on her door.

"Go away," Raven says. He knocks again. "I don't want to be disturbed." Again he knocks. He hears her walking to the door. "What part of go away don't—" she opens the door and stops talking when she sees Logan.

"Hey Rae," Logan says. Raven doesn't say anything for a moment then hugs him tight. He wraps his arms around her too and sighs in contentment. They both just stand there hugging for a few moments then Raven loosens her hold and pulls back but doesn't move her arms from around him.

"You're home early," she says.

"Yeah I am," he replies, his arms still around her too.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Can I come in?" She finally removes her arms from around him and they go into her room, shutting the door. She sits on her bed.

"How was camp?"

"It was good. I think it'll really benefit us this year."

"That's good."

"How was your two weeks without me?"

"Mostly okay. I hung out with Jenny a few times; same with Kori and Bee. Some days I just spent by myself."

"I heard that you mostly stayed in your room today, but got some new books this morning. Have you just been reading them all day?"

"I tried to."

"Missing me too much? Is that why you're wearing my sweatshirt?"

"I was missing you but probably not entirely why you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I knew you would be home today. I would've waited to go to the bookstore tomorrow when you'd be able to come with me."

"Why? What happened today?" Raven doesn't say anything. She just lays back on her bed and lifts her shirt to expose her stomach. Logan sees the welt across it and traces his finger along it. "Who did this?"

"Damon. When I came out of the bookstore, Stacy, Kendra, and Ryder cornered me and forced me into an alley. Ryder pulled up my shirt and trapped my arms over my head while Stacy sprayed self-tanner on me. Jared, Zack, and Damon walked into the alley soon after. Zack and Damon ripped the sleeves off my shirt and Jared started ripping it down the middle from the collar and Damon pulled off my belt. I kicked at Damon and Jared and Damon whipped me with the belt. Before they could do anything else, two police officers broke everything up and chased them away."

"Did you file a report with them?"

"No."

"Rae—"

"You know I don't trust the police, even if they did save me today." Logan doesn't look happy about this but doesn't say anything. He leans down and kisses the welt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop them."

"I'm just glad you're here now." Logan lies on the bed next to her and kisses her. She kisses him back and wraps her arm around him to pull him closer. After a few minutes, she pulls back and rests her head against his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He rolls onto his back and Raven adjusts so her head is on his chest and her arm is across his stomach. She closes her eyes and sighs in content. "So why are you wearing my sweatshirt? Not that I'm complaining. You look great in it."

Raven doesn't open her eyes. "After what happened earlier, I just wanted to be close to you and this was the closest thing without you actually being here."

"I would think being in my bed would be closer."

"I'm sure you'd love for me to be in your bed."

He pinches her butt. "Rae, that was a completely innocent comment. You made it sound dirty."

She looks up at him. "If it was so innocent, then tell me you weren't thinking it."

"Well I wasn't but now I am."

"And how many times did you think about it at camp?"

"I thought about you, fully clothed, all the time. Not sure what you think I'd be thinking about."

"Glad to hear you have such pure thoughts of me."

"Always pure thoughts."

"So you've never pulled out your sketchbook and looked at that picture you drew of me a couple months ago?"

"I've looked at it and admire your beauty every time I look at it."

"And you've never thought of me like that without looking at the sketch?"

"As beautiful? Of course I've thought of you as beautiful."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I see I made such an impression on you." Logan rolls so Raven is now on her back and he is on top of her.

"Sounds like you want me to think about you in impure ways."

"I never said that."

He lowers his mouth down to her ear. "Yes I've thought of you naked. I've thought of doing things to you and you doing things to me. And I've gotten myself off to those thoughts." He kisses her neck below her ear and trails those kisses along her neck and jaw to her lips. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"What have you thought of doing to me?"

"A lot of things. Don't want to scare you off."

"I don't think you could scare me off. You'd always make sure I'm okay with what we do."

"That is true. I always want you to be comfortable around me."

"And I love that about you." She leans up and kisses him briefly before laying her head back down. Logan rolls off of her and gets off the bed.

"I'm going to go get some water and change for bed. Do you need anything?"

"Water please." Logan nods then walks out of the room. He goes down to the kitchen to get two glasses of water then back up to his room. He takes off his shirt and changes into pajama pants then walks back to Raven's room with the water. He knocks twice then goes in. He hands Raven her glass of water and takes a drink of his. He sets it on the nightstand then gets into bed next to Raven. She takes a drink from her glass and sets it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She turns off the light and settles into the bed. Logan spoons her from behind, his arm around her and his hand settling on her stomach under her shirt.

"Didn't need the sweatshirt anymore?" he asks, noticing she is now wearing shorts and a tank top.

"It'd be too warm to wear it to bed with you," she replies. "You give off a lot of heat."

"Guess I'm just that hot."

Raven rolls her eyes even though he can't see it. "Sure. Let's go with that. I was wearing the sweatshirt early to give me the comfort and safety I feel with you. I don't need to wear that as a reminder when you're here with me."

"I love to hear you say that you are comfortable and safe with me. I'm glad I can make you feel that way." He kisses her cheek. "Good night, Raven."

"Good night, Logan."


	33. Chapter 33

Saturday, August 31st

8:00AM

Raven walks into the kitchen and fills her kettle with water. She puts it on the stove to heat up the water for her tea. She looks over to the living room and sees the TV on, a video game paused on the screen. She walks into the living room and sees Logan asleep on the couch, controller still in his hands. Raven turns off the game and TV then takes the controller from Logan and puts it on the coffee table. She kisses his forehead and he sleepily opens his eyes.

"Raven?" he murmurs, still partially asleep.

"Hey," Raven replies. "When did you go to sleep?"

"I think it was around 4," Logan says, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Just after 8," Raven says. "You can go back to sleep."

"I'll eat breakfast with you since I'm awake," Logan says. He gets up and goes to the kitchen with Raven. Raven grabs her mug and a tea bag then pours the hot water from her kettle into the mug. As she waits on her tea, she puts a blueberry bagel into the toaster and grabs the strawberry cream cheese from the refrigerator. Logan grabs a box of cereal and pours it into a bowl then adds milk. He pours himself a glass of orange juice then sits at the kitchen island. Raven spreads cream cheese onto her toasted bagel, grabs her tea, then sits next to Logan. When they finish eating and put their dishes in the dishwasher, they go into the living room. Raven grabs her book from the end table and sits on the couch. Logan turns on the TV to a soccer game and turns the volume down low. He then lies on the couch with his head on Raven's lap. He falls asleep after 20 minutes. Around 10:00, the door to the living room opens and Raven turns around at the sound. Jenny walks in and sees Raven on the couch.

"Hi Raven," Jenny says, walking to the couch.

"Hi," Raven replies. "What are you doing here?" Jenny sits on the other end of the couch and Raven closes her book, setting it to the side.

"Wally and I had a fight," Jenny says. "Everyone else still asleep?"

"Logan and I are the only ones here," Raven replies. "Vic and Bee went on a long weekend trip up north and Kori and Rick are visiting Bruce."

"Did you tire him out last night?" Jenny asks, indicating Logan still asleep on her lap.

"No," Raven says. "We didn't sleep together last night. I went to bed early because I had a headache and he got a new video game so he was up all night playing it. He fell asleep around 4. He woke up around 8 when I turned off the TV that was still on."

"When did you last sleep together?"

"We haven't had sex yet, if that's what you're asking. Why were you and Wally fighting?"

"We were talking about you, not me."

"You're the one who showed up here unannounced. So we're talking about you."

Jenny looks at Logan who is still asleep. "Can we talk somewhere else? I don't want him waking up while we're talking."

"I can try to move without waking him up." Raven tries to slip out from underneath Logan but as she starts to lift his head and move, he wraps his arms around her waist.

"No," Logan moans, still asleep.

"Logan, it's okay," Raven says, running her hand through his hair. She continues trying to get up but Logan tightens his arms around her and buries his head against her stomach.

"Don't leave me," Logan says. "Please don't leave me."

"Okay, okay," Raven says softly. She sits back on the couch, rubbing one hand along his shoulders while the other is still in his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving." She continues to whisper reassurances to him to calm him down. After a few minutes, he loosens his arms but still leaves them around her. His breathing evens out as he returns to a peaceful sleep. Raven removes her hand from his hair but continues to lightly trail her other hand against his shoulders. She looks up to see Jenny staring at them.

"What was that?" Jenny asks.

"I'm not going to be able to move for awhile," Raven says, not answering the question.

"Obviously," Jenny says. "Care to explain what happened?"

"He occasionally has nightmares, though usually not when we're together," Raven replies. "I'm guessing that happened because we haven't slept in the same bed for the past few nights."

"Why not?"

"Different reasons. He's stayed up late playing video games or watching TV. I've worked on homework late."

"Why does he have nightmares?"

"His past wasn't the best. You know he lost his parents when he was younger."

"As we all did, one way or another."

"It was traumatic for him so he sometimes has nightmares about it. But you can't tell anyone I've told you that."

"I promise I won't."

"So what were you and Wally fighting about?" Seeing Jenny hesitate and glance at Logan, Raven continues. "Don't worry about him waking up. He's a fairly heavy sleeper."

"You know a lot about his sleeping habits."

"Stop avoiding the question."

Jenny sighs. "Fine. He wants to take a vacation somewhere for about a week but I told him we can't afford it right now. We both have jobs to pay our bills and save some money, but I'm going to start going to school part time at the community college so any extra money I make is going toward that."

"Where does he want to go?"

"I don't know. We never got that far. But his paychecks mostly cover our rent and utilities for the month while mine go towards groceries and other expenses. We save some money each month but not a lot."

"Well it's not like you guys do things like this often. From what you've told me, even dates you go on aren't very expensive. I think you should at least find out where he wants to go before saying no."

"So you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just saying that I'm sure he knows your financial situation and won't do anything that will make things hard to recover from. Maybe you can compromise. Maybe instead of going somewhere, you have a stay-cation and just do things here. Maybe even stay in a hotel a couple days just for different scenery."

"Maybe."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Off and on for 5 years. But we haven't broken up in 3 years."

"How many vacations have you gone on together?"

"We've done a couple weekend trips but never a weeklong vacation."

"I'm not telling you what to do, but I think you should go on vacation. But talk to Wally first. Make sure you're both comfortable financially and compromise if needed."

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him. Now enough about me. You said that you and Logan haven't had sex yet? I thought he went down on you a couple months ago."

"He did. And we've fooled around since then. We just haven't gone all the way yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I kinda get scared whenever we get close to doing it."

"That's understandable, especially with your past experiences. But, and this is just my opinion, I think that if you are comfortable with fooling around with Logan, you can go all the way with him. You know he will do whatever he can to make it good for you."

"That is true. He's always made sure I'm okay with whatever we do."

"You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I trust him more than anyone else."

"Then you can trust him with this too."

Raven doesn't say anything for a little bit, just looks at Logan sleeping and brushes some hair from his forehead. She then looks back up at Jenny. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now I have another question."

"What?"

"Have you told him that you love him yet?" Raven freezes and stares wide-eyed at Jenny.

"No. I don't know if I know what love is."

"Raven, I can tell: you love him."

"How do you know?"

"I see how you look at him and how you talk about him. You trust him more than anyone else. Everything you've told me about him shows that he cares deeply about you and will do anything he can to keep you safe and make you happy. He loves you too, even if he hasn't said it either."

"If you're sure he loves me, why hasn't he said it to me?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to scare you. When you two started dating, you told him you wanted to take things slow because of what happened with Malcolm. He's waited for you to tell him when you're ready to move forward. I think he's waiting for you to say it first because he doesn't want to pressure you."

"Who said it first: you or Wally?"

"Technically Wally, but he said it right after we got back together and had make-up sex so it seemed more of a heat-of-the-moment thing to me than true feelings. I told him I loved him on our 3rd year anniversary. The first two years we were dating, we broke up and got back together several times. By the time our 3rd anniversary came around, we had been back together for 4 months and we haven't broken up since then."

"Logan and I have only been together for 8 months."

"So? It doesn't always take years to fall in love with someone. I can see that you're in love with Logan, even if you're not ready to say it yet." Before Raven can reply, Logan shifts on her lap. He turns onto his back and opens his eyes, looking up at Raven.

"Hey Rae," Logan says.

"Hey," she replies. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," says Logan. "Those extra hours helped."

"Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late playing video games," Jenny says. Logan lifts his head and sees Jenny sitting on the other end of the couch. He then sits up.

"When did you get here?" Logan asks. "Why are you here?"

"I got here around 10," Jenny answers. "And Wally and I had a fight so I left and came here."

"What was the fight about?" Logan asks.

"Doesn't matter," Jenny says. "Raven and I talked about it and I'll talk to Wally when I go home. Were you asleep the whole time?"

"Yes?" Logan says, confused. "I didn't even know you were here. You think I was faking?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Jenny replies.

"Okay," Logan says. "Well I'm going to go workout." He briefly kisses Raven then gets up and leaves the room. Jenny and Raven continue talking. They make lunch around noon and Logan joins them. As they are cleaning up their dishes, the door opens and Wally storms in.

"Jennifer!" Wally yells. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was about to come back home," Jenny says.

"You left before we could even talk about it," Wally says angrily.

"I know," Jenny says. "I'm sorry. I was just—"

"Do you think I don't pay attention to our finances?" Wally asks. "That I would just want to go some place we can't afford?"

"No, I—" Jenny starts but gets cut off.

"I wanted to do something special for you since I was working on your birthday and our anniversary."

"Wally—"

"I took those extra shifts for you. So we could have some extra money. I wanted to take you somewhere nice since we've never gone on a vacation more than a weekend and our dates usually aren't much."

"Wally—"

"But you wouldn't listen to me. You just got mad and left."

"Maybe we should leave," Logan whispers to Raven. She nods and they slowly start walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Jenny says. "I—"

"Sorry?" Wally asks incredulously. "I wanted to take this trip to propose to you and make it special but you wouldn't let me talk. You just stormed out." Logan and Raven freeze before they leave the room.

Jenny looks at Wally, shocked. "What? You were…what?"

Wally sighs, anger leaving him. "I wanted to go on a romantic vacation and propose to you." He pulls a small box from his pocket. "I've been taking extra shifts for a while so I could buy you this ring and take you on vacation. I wanted to do something romantic to make it memorable and special. But I guess now is as good a time as any since you know now." He gets down on one knee and opens the box, revealing the ring. "I love you, Jenny. And I know we fight sometimes and don't agree on everything. And I know you don't think I listen to what you say when it seems like I'm not paying attention, but I am listening. I know we're young but I know that you're the only one for me. Will you marry me?" Jenny is staring at him, shocked, one hand covering her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," Jenny whispers. She clears her throat. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Wally takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger then stands up. Jenny immediately wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Wally returns the kiss as his arms go around her waist. Jenny breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Wally's. "I love you. And I'm sorry about earlier. I should've stayed and talked about it instead of getting mad."

"Well why don't we go home and talk about it? But maybe after we celebrate?"

"I think a celebration would be good." Before they kiss again, Logan clears his throat. They both turn and see Logan and Raven still in the room.

"Not that we aren't happy for you two, but I don't need to hear what you're going to do when you leave," Raven says. Wally and Jenny let go of each other, blushing.

"Congratulations," Logan says, moving over to Wally. They shake hands and pull each other into a hug then Logan hugs Jenny as well.

"I'm happy for you two," Raven says, hugging Wally. She turns to Jenny and hugs her. "I'm guessing you had no idea he was going to propose?"

"Not at all," Jenny confirms when they pull away from the hug. "I assumed the extra shifts were just so we would have some extra money saved up. We never really talked about marriage."

"Are you upset that he proposed now instead of how he planned?" Raven asks.

"Not really," Jenny says. "I'm sure it would've been romantic but this honestly seemed more like us. How we were fighting and things just get said unintentionally. It seems like that happens when our emotions are high."

"Like when I first told you I loved you and you didn't believe me?" Wally asks Jenny.

"We had just had sex," Jenny says. "You could've just been saying that because you loved what I did to you that night in bed."

"I always love what you do in bed," Wally says. "But I really did mean it when I said it."

"I know that now," Jenny says. "And I love what you do in bed too."

"Okay," Raven says. "I think that's your cue to leave before you start things here. Congratulations again. And Jenny, thanks for our talk earlier."

"Anytime Raven," Jenny replies. "Thank you too." They say their goodbyes then Jenny and Wally leave, leaving Logan and Raven alone.

"Well that was eventful," Logan says, moving over to the couch.

"It definitely was," Raven agrees, sitting next to Logan.

"What did you talk about with Jenny earlier that you were thanking her for?" Logan asks. Raven blushes and looks down.

"It's nothing," Raven says. "Girl stuff." Seeing as she won't answer his question any more, Logan changes the subject.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Logan asks.

"I'm fine with just a lazy day," Raven says. They decide to watch some movies, cuddling together on the couch. They order pizza for dinner then move to Raven's room after eating to continue their movie marathon. Partway through a movie, Raven falls asleep in Logan's arms, a content smile on her face.


End file.
